Vencedores
by CruzdelSur
Summary: El Distrito 12 tuvo, a lo largo de la historia, tres vencedores. Dos aún viven. El más joven tiene catorce años, ganó los Septuagésimos Segundos Juegos del Hambre, y se llama Peeta Mellark.
1. El Joven Vencedor

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, y me gustaría que me dijeran qué les parece. **

**Sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: el joven Vencedor<strong>

—¡Katniss, mira! —chilla Prim, agitada—. ¡Las encontré en el comedero de Lady! ¡Mira!

Me fijo sin demasiado interés en lo que tiene en el puño, además de unas briznas de hierba. Estoy ocupada despellejado y destripando un conejo gordo, posiblemente el último hasta la primavera, y casi no le presto atención a mi hermanita hasta que veo brillar algo en su mano.

—¿Qué es eso, Prim? —pregunto, precavida.

—¡Son monedas! —exclama ella—. Pero no sé si sirven. No son como las que usamos.

Al observar con atención las monedas que Prim tiene en la mano, se me cae el alma a los pies.

—¿Dónde las encontraste? —soplo más que hablo, atónita.

—En el comedero de Lady. Estaban bajo unas hojas… Katniss, ¿sirven estas monedas? —pregunta Prim, dudosa, dándolas vuelta entre los dedos—. Son demasiado grandes, y el color está mal. Pero tienen el mismo sello que las nuestras… y dicen "Panem"…

Sacudo la cabeza, todavía estupefacta. Hay cinco monedas doradas, grandes y pesadas, en la manita de Prim, que no tiene idea de lo que son.

—Son Oros, Prim. No las reconociste porque nunca habíamos tenido uno —le explico con voz temblorosa—. Un Oro equivale a cien céntimos.

Prim abre la boca y los ojos, estupefacta.

—¿Quinientos céntimos? —jadea ella, mirando su mano como si fuese algún tipo de animal salvaje y peligroso—. ¿Tengo… _quinientos céntimos_… en la mano?

Para nuestra modesta economía doméstica, es una fortuna descomunal. Nunca había visto tanto dinero junto. En realidad, ni siquiera había visto un Oro antes, excepto en los libros de texto de la escuela. Para el uso diario, cuando no estamos canjeando cosas en el mercado negro, nos valemos de céntimos, unas pequeñas monedas de bronce. Diez céntimos hacen una Plata, también llamados un décimo, y diez Platas hacen un Oro. Desde luego, jamás tenemos Oros en nuestras manos, y la última vez que tuve un décimo fue cuando compré la cabra de Prim.

¿Cómo llegaron _cinco Oros_ al comedero de Lady? Alguien debió dejarlos ahí.

—Prim, no podemos quedarnos con este dinero —le digo, muy seria—. No es nuestro.

—Claro… Pero, ¿a quién se lo devolvemos? —pregunta Prim, desconcertada—. No conozco a nadie que tenga tanto dinero. ¿Y quién lo dejaría aquí, además?

—No sé… pero los Oros podrían ser falsos… o robados… o de alguien que está en algo sucio…

Las posibilidades son infinitas. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura, y es que no quiero tener problemas con quienquiera que haya dejado el dinero ahí.

.

Dos días más tarde, Gale me cuenta en el bosque, en voz baja y con mucha precaución, que su hermanita encontró cuatro Oros bajo la alfombrita de la entrada. No tienen idea de cómo fueron a parar allí, y su mamá no está segura de gastar el dinero, por mucha falta que les haga.

Le confío el hallazgo de Prim, y los dos nos rompemos la cabeza sobre este desconocido benefactor. No tenemos idea de quién puede llegar a ser o por qué lo hace, y ni siquiera estamos seguros si es una obra de bien o si alguien quiere aprovecharse de nosotros.

.

A la semana siguiente Dina Summers, una compañera de clases, llega a la escuela con un abrigo nuevo. No sólo nuevo para ella, completamente nuevo. Es color azul, grueso y abrigado, forrado de piel del lado de adentro. Me sorprende que lo tenga, porque sus padres, ambos, trabajan en las minas por un salario miserable y Dina tiene otros seis hermanos y hermanas. Cinco, me corrijo, el bebé murió de neumonía el invierno pasado. Estaba desnutrido, como tantos, y ni los brebajes de mi madre pudieron ayudarle.

—Mi mamá encontró cuatro Oros en el cantero frente a casa, entre las flores —oigo que le confía a Nella Peters—. Dijo que si alguien los había dejado ahí, eran nuestros, y que iba a usarlos bien. Yo tengo el abrigo, mi hermano tiene botas nuevas, ¡pero nuevas de verdad! Y compraron frazadas nuevas, y otro abrigo para mi hermanita, y medicina para la gripe, y…

.

La ola de limosnas sigue expandiéndose. A las pocas semanas ya es tema de chismorreo en el Quemador. La gente se va a dormir por la noche, y una mañana cualquiera encuentra dinero, normalmente tres o cuatro Oros, escondidos junto a la puerta, o en el piso del lado de adentro bajo una ventana entreabierta, o escondidos entre las plantas del huerto…

Quienes reciben el dinero son siempre habitantes de la Veta, normalmente de los más necesitados. Familias con muchos hijos, personas viudas que apenas tienen para vivir, ancianos que no pueden trabajar o heridos que perdieron su trabajo en las minas, de pronto tienen más dinero en las manos de lo que nunca se atrevieron a soñar. No todos se atreven a gastar el dinero, pero conforme pasa el tiempo y nadie aparece para reclamar su devolución, la gente se vuelve más confiada y se atreve a pequeños lujos como comprar un colchón nuevo, llenarse el estómago y permitirse ropa abrigada en invierno.

La identidad del Benefactor Anónimo (Gale lo llamó así una vez en el Quemador y el nombre pegó, todos se refieren a él o ella así ahora) sigue siendo un completo misterio. Hubo quien intentó montar guardia durante la noche para ver quién era, pero como es imposible predecir dónde aparecerá dinero, hay que vigilar toda la Veta o dejar el caso por imposible. No aparece dinero con tanta frecuencia como antes; sea quien fuere, sus recursos son enormes pero no ilimitados, por lo visto. Aún así, al menos una vez por semana alguien encuentra Oros.

.

Por fin, viendo que nada terrible ocurre al gastar el dinero, cedo. Había estado resistiéndome todo este tiempo a gastarlo, temiendo, no sé qué, pero preocupada de que algo saliera terriblemente mal. Mi mamá va a cambiar uno de los Oros por décimos y céntimos, para hacer la cantidad más manejable, y el domingo vamos al mercado con la premisa de comprar algunas cosas para la casa y darnos un gusto cada una.

Es un día soleado y menos frío de lo que cabría esperar para esta época del año. Compramos tela para cosernos sábanas nuevas, además de frazadas nuevas para nuestras camas, almohadas y también abrigos nuevos para Prim y para mí. Nos van un poco grandes, pero mi mamá asegura que vamos a crecer, y así los podremos usar al menos dos inviernos más. Me gusta la idea. Cargamos todas las cosas en el carrito de juguete en el que suelo ir a buscar el grano y el aceite de las teselas, sin que yo pueda evitar una mueca ante la ironía.

También nos damos el lujo de comprar un pequeño pastel dulce en la panadería, decorado con glaseado y flores de azúcar. El panadero, de buen humor, comenta que las ventas van muy bien, que últimamente la gente compra más pan y hasta algunos pasteles. Sonreímos y nos despedimos, sin mencionar lo de las monedas que Prim encontró. No es exactamente un secreto, pero sólo alguien de la Veta lo entendería del todo.

Para sí misma, mamá escoge una especie de pequeño armario pintado de suave verde y con vidrio en las puertas dobles, de modo que se puede ver el interior. Lo quiere para ubicar sus elementos de sanación. Prim elige un simple vestido de tela de algodón con un estampado de flores en vivos colores, bonito y alegre, perfecto para ella.

En cuanto a mí, doy vueltas por los puestos, sin encontrar nada que me entusiasme. No me interesan demasiado los vestidos, aunque a veces los uso en verano, cuando hace mucho calor. Gastar dinero en cintas para el cabello y golosinas me parece un desperdicio. No me gusta demasiado leer, de manera que los libros quedan descartados. Las joyas son lujos innecesarios, al igual que los espejos, los caros jabones perfumados y los refinados cepillos para el cabello. Me peino perfectamente con un simple peine y mirándome en la pared, muchas gracias.

Prim me sugiere cosas como un par de gallinas o un joven nogal, pero a las gallinas habría que alimentarlas además de construirles un corral, y la verdad es que nos arreglamos bien con los huevos de aves salvajes que yo traigo a casa. En cuanto al nogal, ni nuestro patio es tan grande ni yo tengo tiempo ni paciencia de esperar que el árbol crezca lo suficiente como para empezar a dar nueces. Mamá dice que no hay apuro, que podemos volver otro día y que yo elija entonces algo que me guste… y en ese momento, lo veo.

Es un cuadrado de cartón pintado y enmarcado, no debe tener más de medio metro de lado, y muestra a una niña que lleva un vestido a cuadros rojos y blancos. Tiene dos trenzas negras y es pequeña, no debe tener más de cinco o seis años; está subida a un taburete. Una gran sonrisa le ilumina la cara, tiene los brazos desplegados y la boca abierta como si cantara; es tan realista que casi espero empezar a oír la melodía en cualquier momento.

—Se parece mucho a como eras de más pequeña —comenta mamá con una débil sonrisa.

—No puede ser… ¿quién iba a retratarme de niña? —pregunto retóricamente, aunque debo reconocer que sí me parezco mucho a la chica de la imagen. Pero bueno, todos nos parecemos en la Veta, no es como si quisiera decir gran cosa…

—P. Mellark —dice Prim, observando también el cuadro.

—¿Mellark? Los Mellark no tienen hijas, sólo chicos —observa mi mamá, confundida.

—No, el cuadro. Está firmado por P. Mellark, y está fechado en este año —explica Prim, señalando la esquina de la pintura.

Es verdad. En la esquina inferior derecha, la firma P. Mellark está acompañada por una fecha de hace tres meses atrás.

—Bonita, ¿verdad? —comenta el vendedor, el dueño del bazar, señalando la pintura—. Casi podría ser tu retrato de niña. Son dos céntimos si lo quieres.

El precio es un robo. Un obrero de las minas gana tres céntimos al día, por una jornada de doce horas de trabajo. En circunstancias normales yo jamás hubiese gastado dos valiosos céntimos en algo que no es útil ni necesario, pero por una vez tenemos dinero de sobra y me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Lo pintó usted? —le pregunto al vendedor, un poco recelosa.

Él me responde con una carcajada.

—Oh, no, yo no sería capaz de dibujar una línea recta así mi vida dependiera de ello —explica con una sonrisa—. No, canjeé un metro de tela por esta pintura y otras dos. A las otras ya las vendí, una era un paisaje del Distrito 12 al atardecer y la otra mostraba una cesta con una variedad de panes.

—¿Y a quién se los canjeó? —pregunto, intuyendo la respuesta.

—A Peeta Mellark… nuestro joven Vencedor. Está allí, pintando —el hombre señala con la cabeza, todo lo discretamente posible, hacia un rincón de espaldas a mí—. Siempre viene los domingos al mercado y pinta.

Lo pienso sólo un momento.

—Me llevo el cuadro.

Tras pagar por la pintura, me giro lentamente hacia donde señaló el dueño del bazar. Sobre una especie de soporte de madera hay un gran rectángulo de algo, quizás cartón, y un poco de cabello rubio asoma por encima, mientras que un par de piernas asoman por debajo, sentadas en una rara banqueta alta.

Es él, sin duda. El tercer ganador que tuvo el Distrito 12 en setenta y dos años, y uno de los dos únicos que siguen vivos. Un Vencedor que no se alegró de las muertes de sus competidores, que hizo todo lo posible por proteger a su compañera de distrito y lloró amargamente cuando no pudo evitar que la mataran. El que hizo algo que nadie le reprocha, pero nadie olvida tampoco. El que regresó al Distrito 12 con una pierna ortopédica y con una expresión forzada, vacía, tan diferente de su habitual sonrisa bonachona.

Gracias a él, a que él ganó, cada habitante del Distrito 12 recibe el día doce de cada mes un paquete con comida, y seguirá recibiéndolo por un año, hasta los siguientes Juegos del Hambre. Gracias a él, hay muchos menos casos de desnutrición este invierno, y la mayoría de los niños y adultos que se enferman de gripe están más fuertes y tienen una buena posibilidad de recuperarse antes de que la enfermedad evolucione en neumonía o pulmonía y les cueste la vida. Los sé gracias a la gente que va a ver a mi mamá, como también sé que hay menos abortos espontáneos y que los bebés nacen más fuertes, con más peso y que prácticamente todos sobreviven a los primeros tres meses. Le debemos mucho a Peeta Mellark.

Una chica con un vestido ajustado, un poco corto y más escotado de lo recomendable para la estación del año en que estamos se acerca a lo que se ve de la cabeza rubia. La observo hablar y gesticular entre risitas. Él niega con la cabeza y dice algo; al otro lado de la calle como estoy, no puedo oírlos, pero veo que la sonrisa de ella se congela. La chica insiste un poco más, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero él la aparta y le dice algo. No puedo verle la cara, oculto como está por la pintura, pero veo a la chica insistir un poco más antes irse, aparentemente enfurruñada.

De pronto, sus ojos azules se alzan por encima de la pintura y encuentran los míos. Le sonrío tímidamente, y él me sonríe también antes de saludarme con una inclinación de cabeza. También le sonríe a Prim, que lo saluda con un entusiasta gesto de la mano. Peeta Mellark devuelve el gesto, aunque con menos energía, y tras dudar un momento nos hace señas de que nos acerquemos.

Empiezo a negar con la cabeza, pero Prim ya salió corriendo hacia donde está él. La sigo, insegura. Peeta Mellark no parece peligroso ahora mismo, pero los Vencedores suelen ser impredecibles, al menos según vemos en televisión. Uno de ellos, no hace mucho, derribó de un puñetazo a un Agente de la Paz que se le había acercado silenciosamente por detrás para decirle algo, sólo porque lo sobresaltó. Mejor no correr riesgos.

Cuando llego hasta allí, Prim y Peeta Mellark están en plena conversación. Es decir, Prim le está contando algo con mucho entusiasmo, y Peeta escucha con una ligera sonrisa.

—… y entonces Buttercup empezó a sisear y a mostrar los dientes, y no entendíamos qué le pasaba, porque él nunca antes le había tenido miedo a las ratas. Pero entonces lo saqué de ahí, y en cuento estuvimos un poco más lejos me di cuenta que no era una rata el animal escondido en hueco, ¡era una zarigüeya! ¡Y era casi tan grande como Buttercup!

Él sonríe. Me sorprende verlo sonreír, sonreír de verdad, aunque parece cansado.

—Prim, vamos —le digo en voz baja.

—Oh, Katniss, le estaba contando a Peeta sobre la vez que Buttercup casi cazó una zarigüeya.

—Querrás decir, la vez que una zarigüeya casi se comió a tu gato —no puedo evitar corregirla—. Vamos, mamá nos espera.

—¡No es verdad! —protesta Prim—. Buttercup hubiese podido acabar con la zarigüeya… si sólo la zarigüeya no hubiese sido tan enorme…

Peeta suelta una carcajada, y enseguida se tapa la boca con la mano, como si estuviese sorprendido.

—Perdón —le dice a Prim con una ligera sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que tu gato es un gran cazador de ratas… pero quizás debería dejarle las zarigüeyas a otro tipo de animales, ¿no te parece? Además, lo importante es que cace ratones, para eso están los gatos.

—¡Buttercup es un gran cazador de ratones! —anuncia Prim, orgullosa.

—Y eso es lo importante —asiente Peeta con una sonrisa. Luego toma algo del interior de una bolsa de la que asoman pomos de pintura, un pedazo de tela manchado de colores y una botella de vidrio con un tapón de corcho. Saca un pequeño paquete—. Toma. Como premio por tener un gato genial.

Prim duda antes de aceptar, y me mira de reojo. No me gusta esto, todos sabemos que los niños no deben aceptar regalos de desconocidos.

—Peeta, no puede aceptarlo, y su gato no es nada genial —digo, incómoda.

—Por contarme una historia que me hizo reír, entonces —dice él, perdiendo un poco la sonrisa al mirarme—. Sólo son galletitas. Iba a comerlas esta tarde, pero no tuve hambre, y sólo será más peso que cargar si tengo que llevarlas de vuelta a casa.

—Oh, seguro que pesan mucho —replico sin poder evitar la ironía.

—Toneladas —responde él seriamente—. Con una pierna mala, cada gramo cuenta.

Me siento mal de inmediato. No quise ofenderlo, es sólo que me hace sentir culpable aceptar regalos. Aún estoy en deuda con él por el pan de hace tres años, y no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

—Por favor, acéptenlas. Las iba a regalar de todos modos —dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Tienen glaseado… y chispas de algo… —Prim está espiando el paquete, anhelante.

—Glaseado de limón y grajeas de colores —la tienta Peeta—. Frescas. Hechas esta mañana. Aún tengo una lata llena en casa, me estarían haciendo un favor si se llevan algunas antes de que se echen a perder.

Peeta parece tan indiferente, y Prim tan esperanzada, que no puedo menos que asentir, aunque sea a regañadientes. Otra deuda más…

Prim chilla un "¡gracias!" y abraza a Peeta, que se queda muy quieto un momento, con los ojos algo desorbitados, antes de desprender gentilmente los bracitos de Prim de alrededor de su cuello.

—De nada, Prim, pero por favor, no me gusta mucho que la gente me toque. Me pone nervioso —admite en voz baja.

—Oh, perdón, yo… no sabía… —se disculpa Prim.

—No te preocupes, sólo… no vuelvas a hacerlo —dice él, bajando la mirada.

A punto de insistir con que es hora de irnos, miro el cuadro que Peeta Mellark estuvo pintando. Muestra una muchedumbre en un mercado que podría ser éste, con gente yendo y viniendo, puestos exhibiendo todo tipo de artículos, niños jugando, personas conversando. La obra no está completa, y noto que no es cartón, sino que parece una tela tensada sobre un marco de madera, pero hay otra cosa que me llama mucho más la atención.

—La gente… ¿por qué no tiene rostros? —se me escapa preguntarle a Peeta.

Él mira el cuadro con una mezcla de tristeza y desolación.

—Es un simbolismo del anonimato de las grandes concentraciones de población, en que la identidad del individuo se disuelve en la masa hasta que su _yo_ personal se convierte en un _yo_ colectivo impreciso y amorfo —recita con voz inexpresiva.

Prim y yo cambiamos una mirada. Por su cara, parece claro que las dos estamos pensando lo mismo: _¿qué rayos dijo?_

Peeta desvía la mirada del cuadro, donde los detalles se lucen en cada figura, en el porte, el movimiento, la indumentaria... excepto por que en lugar de caras, hay formas borrosas, inexpresivas, totalmente indefinidas.

—Es mejor que no tengan cara —dice Peeta al cabo de un momento de silencio, volviendo a mirarnos, y baja más la voz antes de añadir—. Así el Capitolio no puede reconocer a nadie.

—Oh —es todo lo que puedo decir, aturdida.

—Puedo pintar retratos bastante buenos. Pero no quiero hacerlo. En el Capitolio quieren ver mis cuadros —murmura Peeta, cabizbajo—. Dicen que tengo que tener un talento, y el mío es la pintura. Me gusta pintar. Pero no quiero meter a nadie en problemas. No quiero… no quiero que el Capitolio _vea _a la gente del Distrito 12 —sigue, agitado—. Ellos no entenderían. Y no quiero que sean capaces de identificar a nadie. Quién sabe cómo interpretarían una sonrisa, o un ceño fruncido, o… no, nada de caras —acaba, mirando alrededor, preocupado.

—Katniss compró una pintura tuya que es retra– ¡Aayy!

Le tiro a Prim de la trenza tan fuerte como puedo, pero no lo bastante rápido. Peeta me mira asustado.

—¿Un retrato? —pregunta en un hilo de voz. Me sorprende ver que está pálido.

—Sí… es el de una niña. Lo compré porque mi mamá dice que podría haber sido yo a los cinco o seis años —me defiendo.

—Te lo compro —barbotea Peeta, desesperado—. Dame tu precio. El que sea.

—¡No quiero venderlo! —protesto.

—Entonces destrúyelo. Quémalo, rómpelo, lo que quieras, pero que nadie lo vea —me suplica.

—Se lo compré al dueño del bazar. Medio mundo ya lo vio —le señalo con aspereza.

Peeta entierra la cara entre las manos.

—Lo mantendremos escondido. Nadie en el Capitolio lo verá nunca —le promete Prim con un hilo de voz—. Es sólo que es muy lindo, por eso Katniss lo compró. Pintas muy bien.

Peeta vuelve a asomarse de entre sus manos, y me asombra ver lo viejo y cansado que parece. Y eso que aún no cumplió quince años.

—Gracias —dice en voz baja—. Eres muy amable, Prim.

—No, es verdad —insiste ella—. Me gustan tus pinturas.

—Sólo viste dos. Tengo pinturas que no son nada bonitas.

—No te creo —le replica Prim, juguetona—. No podrías pintar mal ni a propósito.

—A veces pinto mis pesadillas. Te aseguro que no son nada bonitas —murmura él—. Sigo viendo… los Juegos… las muertes… todo el tiempo, cada vez que duermo. Sobre todo… —su voz se quiebra—… a Mellie.

—No fue tu culpa, hiciste todo lo posible por ayudarle —dice Prim de inmediato, extendiendo una mano para tocar su hombro antes de apartarla.

—Lo otro tampoco fue tu culpa —añado—. Te provocaron, te estabas defendiendo.

Peeta suspira antes de esbozar una sonrisa. No es la sonrisa de antes de los Juegos, cuando era sólo el hijo menor del panadero, un chico común con amigos y familia, antes de convertirse en un Vencedor. Pero tampoco es una sonrisa vacía, como las que acababa dando para las cámaras después de los Juegos.

—Gracias por detenerse a hablar conmigo —dice con repentina timidez, inseguro.

—De nada. Uno creería que estarías rodeado de admiradores… o admiradoras —menciono, recordando a la chica que se le había acercado antes.

—No —responde él, pareciendo honestamente sorprendido—. La gente no se me acerca mucho.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Prim, sin entender.

Miro a otro lado, incómoda. Por la misma razón por la que yo quise apartar a Prim en cuanto vi que se había acercado a él: porque los Vencedores son peligrosos y, con demasiada frecuencia, inestables. Y por _lo otro_.

—Deben creer que estoy muy ocupado —comenta Peeta con ligereza, pero hay dolor en su rostro.

Aunque por el bien de Prim pretenda que no sabe o que no le importa, la soledad le duele. Me pregunto qué pasó con todos los amigos que él solía tener en la escuela… ¿ninguno de ellos se acuerda de él ahora? ¿Nadie es capaz de ver más allá de lo que pasó en la arena?

—Si quieres, podemos volver el próximo domingo —ofrece Prim.

Peeta duda. Me mira de reojo, como intuyendo que yo podría no estar entusiasmada con la idea.

—Aunque quizás vengamos un poco más tarde que hoy —le advierto—. Normalmente los domingos tengo… cosas que hacer, a esta hora.

No es como si el hecho que soy cazadora furtiva es un secreto, pero es mejor no decirlo en voz alta. Y Peeta entenderá de todos modos, su papá solía canjear mis ardillas por su pan.

—Eso me gustaría mucho —admite, tanta esperanza filtrándosele en la voz que me siento mal por haber estado a punto de negarme.

Él me dio una vez dos panes que nos salvaron la vida, a mí y a mi familia. Y ahora, las galletitas para Prim. ¿Cómo puedo negarme a ayudarle a él, si un rato de compañía es todo lo que pide? Vendremos a verlo, si eso ayuda a pagar al menos una parte de mis deudas con el Chico del Pan.

.


	2. El Tour de la Victoria

**Ni los personajes ni, en general, la trama me pertenecen; escribo sin fines de lucro, los reviews son mi sueldo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: El Tour de la Victoria<strong>

El domingo siguiente, vamos a verlo, enfundadas en nuestros abrigos nuevos, que agradezco mucho considerando el frío que hace. Cualquier día de éstos empezará a nevar. Él otra vez está pintando; ésta se trata de un gran jarrón lleno de flores silvestres. Prim le lleva un quesito de cabra en agradecimiento por las galletitas; al recibirlo, Peeta se emociona casi hasta las lágrimas.

—Gracias, Prim. Muchas gracias —dice con un obvio nudo en la garganta—. Pero no puedo aceptarlo como regalo… sé que necesitas el dinero, puedo pagártelo…

—¡Es un regalo! —protesta Prim, airada, con toda la furia que su metro y quince centímetros de altura pueden abarcar—. Los regalos no se pagan. Se agradecen educadamente, dice mi mamá. Yo te agradecí educadamente las galletitas, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —tiene que admitir Peeta con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, Prim, por el queso. Tus modales son mucho mejores que los míos, parece.

—No, es sólo que eres generoso —lo corrige Prim amablemente.

Por alguna razón, Peeta se sonroja.

—Veo que cambiaste de temática —comento, señalando el nuevo cuadro.

—Sí, mejor pintar algo inofensivo —se encoge de hombros él—. Tengo una lista de cosas inofensivas que pintar. Flores, pájaros, atardeceres, el cielo estrellado, árboles, frutas, panes. Todo perfectamente inocente.

—¿Alguien te dio esa lista?

—No, la escribí yo mismo después de que me advirtieran que un perfil lo más bajo posible es lo ideal —admite Peeta—. Tengo que apresurarme a tener una buena colección de pinturas. El Tour de la Victoria es en dos semanas —añade con lo que me parece amargura.

—Al menos podrás salir y ver los otros Distritos —menciono.

—Hay algunos que me encantaría evitar —admite Peeta en un murmullo.

No hace falta que entre en detalles. Pienso en los chicos del Distrito 2 en los últimos Juegos, y en cómo sus padres estarán obligados a comportarse civilmente con Peeta cuando visite el distrito, por más que lo odien por lo que hizo. No es como si sus hijos fueron unos santos, pero aún así…

—¿Sabes que hoy estudiamos geología en la escuela? —comenta Prim de pronto—. La maestra dice que el suelo del Distrito 2 y el del 12 son similares: no excesivamente fértiles, porque la riqueza está bajo la tierra, en las minas. En cambio, el suelo del Distrito 11 es muy fértil, por eso están encargados de la agricultura.

—Eso es lo que recuerdo haber estudiado —asiente Peeta, melancólico—. Extraño la escuela.

—¿La extrañas? —le pregunto, incrédula—. ¿A la escuela?

—¿Por qué no vuelves? —pregunta Prim, curiosa—. Podrías ponerte al día con los estudios…

—No tengo permiso de ir —explica Peeta en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

—¿Tu mamá no te deja? —quiere saber Prim, confundida.

—El Capitolio no me deja —admite él—. Dicen que estoy por encima de estudiar sobre el carbón, y que con los Juegos y eso de todos modos no podría mantener el ritmo de cursado.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te prohíban? —pregunto, casi irónica.

—No debo ser visto en compañía de gente "impresentable". No debo trabajar en la panadería de mi familia, de hecho, no debo trabajar en otra cosa que no sea mi talento —recita con monotonía—. No tengo permiso de vivir en otro lugar que mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, y no debo hacer nada que incite al desorden público.

Prim y yo lo miramos con asombro.

—Me dieron todas esas reglas antes de enviarme de regreso —aclara Peeta, inexpresivo.

—Hhmm… ¿qué quiere decir lo de "incitar al desorden público"? ¿Tienes prohibido correr desnudo por ahí o algo parecido? —pregunto, tratando de hacer un chiste.

Peeta estalla en carcajadas, mientras que Prim se sonroja y me sisea un "¡Katniss!" cargado de reproche.

—Eh, creo que eso le encantaría al Capitolio… daría que hablar, y les encantan los chismes —admite Peeta, volviéndose serio—. No, básicamente, es lo mismo que todo el mundo: tengo prohibido criticar al Capitolio.

—Todos tenemos prohibido eso.

—Sí, pero si yo lo critico, en lugar de castigarme a mí, las consecuencias caerán sobre mi familia —señala él, lacónico—. Haymitch dio a entender que, como quedaría mal que el gobierno encarcele a un Vencedor, cuando quieren hacer sufrir a alguien, quienes acaban castigados son su familia y amigos.

—¿Haymitch sabe de eso? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Eso le pregunté. Me respondió arrojándome una botella —nos confía Peeta en un murmullo—. Me pareció explicación suficiente.

.

Vuelvo a encontrarme con Peeta Mellark el miércoles de esa misma semana. Estuvo nevando durante días y está todo helado. Casi no hay presas, la verdura escasea en el bosque, el lago está congelado... hasta los sinsajos andan con bufandas, o poco menos.

Aún así, voy al bosque, con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil. Bayas, un animal herido, hierbas medicinales para mi mamá… algo, cualquier cosa. De camino hacia la verja me encuentro con una figura envuelta en un largo abrigo que camina lentamente en dirección a la casa de los Sullivan. Entrecierro los ojos, no es ninguno de los miembros de la familia, que son todos más flacos y no tienen ese tipo de abrigos largos y caros. La figura se da vuelta, quizás notando que yo la observaba fijamente, y noto que es Mellark, lo que me confunde y mucho. ¿Qué hace él a esta hora en este lugar?

Lo saludo con la mano, un poco desconfiada, y él me devuelve el saludo, dudando. Yo sigo hacia la verja, manteniendo un ojo en él, quien deja de ir hacia la casa de los Sullivan y se acerca a mí. Está tan abrigado que parece casi gordo, sólo la cara asoma por entre un montón de ropa. Se lo ve un poco ridículo, no puede estar cómodo con tantas prendas encima.

—Hola —me saluda con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola —lo saludo yo también, precavida.

—Bonito día, ¿no? —comenta con una mueca, señalando el suelo nevado y el cielo cubierto de nubes que anuncia más nieve y frío.

—Precioso —respondo, sin poder evitar la sonrisa irónica—. Voy a cazar ardillas y recoger frambuesas al bosque. ¿No querrás comprarme algunas cuando regrese?

De inmediato me doy cuenta que probablemente Peeta no sabe que las ardillas están muy bosque adentro, en busca de comida, y que en esta época del año los arbustos de frambuesas son una miseria de palos pelados sin siquiera hojas. Gale hubiese entendido el chiste de inmediato, pero Peeta probablemente cree que lo dije en serio.

—Oh, me encantaría, si estuvieses de acuerdo en cambiar una ardilla por un pan —dice, animado.

—Tu papá me da un pan por dos ardillas —le señalo.

—Mi papá tiene que rendir cuentas, pero yo no —se encoge hombros él, con una sonrisa un poco burlona—. Y me gusta mucho el guiso de ardilla. Mi papá solía prepararlo en casa, y hasta el día de hoy mi mamá cree que todo este tiempo estuvo comiendo liebre.

Se me escapa una pequeña carcajada al imaginarme a la esposa del panadero, esa bruja, engañada durante años, comiendo las ardillas que Gale y yo cazábamos, convencida de que era liebre. Me sorprende que Peeta me cuente esto, sin embargo.

—Es verdad que extraño las ardillas. Cuando haga mejor tiempo, ¿querrías canjearme algunas por pan?

—Claro —acepto de inmediato. Un pan por una ardilla es un excelente negocio… para mí.

—¿Qué otras cosas cazas? —pregunta él con interés—. Escuché una vez a Jenna Blotts diciendo que su papá te había visto en el Quemador, donde habías llevado para vender un oso que habías matado con un cuchillo.

Me sonrojo de vergüenza ante semejante exageración.

—Era un ciervo, no un oso. No le arrojé cuchillos, le clavé una flecha en el cuello, y después le clavé un cuchillo, para rematarlo. Y no lo cacé sola, mi amigo Gale estaba conmigo —explico.

—Eso me suena más plausible. Sin ofender —aclara Peeta Mellark enseguida—, pero me costaba imaginarte apuñalando un oso y cargando al animal muerto hasta el mercado. ¿Cómo de grande era el ciervo?

—Era una hembra que tenía una pata herida, quizás por lobos o perros salvajes —recuerdo—. Nos tomó un buen rato llevarla, pesaba bastante. Esperamos a que oscureciera y la llevamos hasta el Quemador. Fue una locura, todo el mundo empezó a pujar por las piezas, gritaban, algunos hasta arrancaron pedazos —sacudo la cabeza, recordando el caos—. Por fin, Greasy Sae, la mujer que cocina sopas y guisos en el Quemador, intervino y nos mandó con el animal a la carnicería. Nos pagaron lo justo, porque el forcejeo había estropeado al animal. La siguiente vez que Gale y yo cazamos un ciervo, lo llevamos directamente a la carnicería.

—Por casualidad, ¿tu amigo Gale es ése que viene allá? —comenta Peeta con voz inexpresiva, señalando con la cabeza hacia la verja.

Efectivamente, Gale viene trotando a un lado del alambre tejido, con la mirada fija en Peeta y en mí, y con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué bicho le picó ahora? Estaba de buen humor anoche.

—Sí, es él —confirmo.

—Supongo que debería irme, así los dejo cazar tranquilos —murmura Peeta, mirando el camino que cruza la Veta y el pueblo hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores. Tiene un largo trecho por delante—. Sigo interesado en las ardillas, cuando caces algunas.

—Lo tendré en mente. Sólo, una cosa, ¿qué hacías yendo a la casa de los Sullivan a las cinco de la mañana en medio de un montón de nieve? —le pregunto sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

Él parece dudar un momento, y en ese momento Gale llega junto a mí. Se queda mirándonos, tenso, sobre todo a Peeta.

—Hola —lo saluda Peeta con un gesto de la cabeza. De vuelta hacia mí, se encoge de hombros—. Tuve una pesadilla, me levanté a tomar agua y me encontré con que todo estaba cubierto de nieve. El médico me había dicho que tengo que enfrentarme a lo que me causa miedo, entonces pensé que el mejor modo de convencerme que la nieve es sólo eso, nieve, era caminar por un lugar conocido y seguro cuando estuviese cubierto de nieve… de modo que me pasé casi toda la noche caminando por el Distrito 12.

No se me ocurre muy bien qué decir. Los Juegos que Peeta ganó consistían en una arena que era un enorme campo nevado; varios tributos murieron de frío ese año, a otros los sepultó una avalancha. Peeta perdió parte de la pierna izquierda debido a la congelación. En esas circunstancias, a mí la nieve también me causaría pánico. Supongo que su exceso de abrigo tiene cierto sentido.

—Bueno, ya me voy, no quiero molestarlos. Que estén bien, y buena caza, Katniss, Gale —Peeta nos saluda con otro movimiento de cabeza, da media vuelta y se va apresuradamente.

—¿Qué hacía Mellark hablándote de sus pesadillas? —quiere saber Gale en cuanto Peeta se pierde de vista.

—Hola, Gale, yo también me alegro de verte —le contesto con sorna.

—Catnip, en serio, ¿qué hacía aquí? —pregunta Gale, desconfiado.

—Me lo crucé cuando iba hacia la verja. Quedamos en que me cambiará ardillas por pan, y entonces le pregunté qué hacía aquí, y en eso llegaste —comento sin entrar en detalles, encaminándome hacia la verja, con Gale un paso detrás de mí.

—¿Hablaron de ardillas? —pregunta Gale, poco convencido.

—Sí, me dijo que su papá prepara guiso con ellas. ¿Sabías que el panadero le hace creer a la Vieja Bruja que es liebre lo que comen? —le pregunto con una sonrisa, escuchando a ver si la verja está electrificada. No lo está.

—Por favor, hay un mundo de distancia de una liebre a una ardilla —arruga la nariz Gale, sonriendo.

—Ya, pero por lo visto es posible confundirlas si no tienes idea —sonrío yo, metiéndome por debajo del alambre teóricamente electrificado.

—Ardilla por liebre —Gale sonríe y sacude la cabeza antes de meterse por el hueco—. No hubiese creído que el panadero tuviese en sí el ser tan… pillo.

—Debe ser un mecanismo de supervivencia. Hay que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir con una esposa tan desagradable como ésa —señalo yo.

Gale asiente y me pregunta sobre los quesos de leche de cabra que prepara Prim; aún está aprendiendo y a veces los quesos salen mal, pero mejoró últimamente. El tema de Peeta, su padre y las ardillas queda olvidado.

.

El domingo siguiente Prim y yo vamos nuevamente a ver a Peeta Mellark al mercado. Ésta vez no está pintando, sino que sólo está sentado en su lugar habitual, abrigadísimo y con un termo de té caliente entre las manos, del que toma sorbos de vez en cuando.

Lo noto distraído desde el principio. Se alegra de vernos, pero parece claro que ese día tiene la cabeza en otra parte. Prim le cuenta con lujo de detalles una pequeña historia cotidiana sobre la vez que Lady, la cabra, consiguió soltarse de la cuerda con que estaba atada y escapó a la casa de los vecinos, donde la atraparon comiéndose los crisantemos que con tanto esfuerzo la señora Peters, nuestra vecina, había conseguido cultivar. Avergonzada, Prim les regaló a los Peters un litro de leche por día durante una semana, y cambiamos la cuerda de Lady por una cadena oxidada que conseguí en el Quemador a cambio de un pescado.

Peeta asiente y sonríe en todos los lugares correctos, pero no puedo quitarme la sospecha que no está prestando atención realmente. Por fin, después de varias pausas incómodas en la conversación, que ese día corre mayormente por cuenta de Prim, Peeta parece reunir valor y decidirse a decir lo que le viene dando vueltas por la cabeza todo este tiempo.

—Lamento que no vaya a poder verlas por varias semanas —dice lentamente, triste—. El próximo jueves me llevan al Tour de la Victoria.

—Vamos a recordarte mientras no estés —le promete Prim, enlazando los dedos. Su reacción natural hubiese sido ponerle una mano en el hombro o quizás abrazarlo, pero como Peeta rehúye el contacto físico, Prim está un poco perdida de cómo confortarlo.

—Y te vamos a ver en televisión —añado—. Antes de que siquiera te des cuenta, estarás de regreso en casa.

—Podrás pintar todas las cosas nuevas que veas, así sabremos cómo son los otros Distritos —sugiere Prim, entusiasmada—. Y el Capitolio no podrá enojarse ni nada.

Peeta sigue sin estar del todo convencido, pero parece un poco menos amargado que antes.

.

Efectivamente, vemos a Peeta Mellark en televisión; ni Prim ni yo nos perdemos ni una de sus apariciones. La primera parada, en el Distrito 11, tiene el aspecto de ser una experiencia agridulce para él. El chico de ese distrito, un muchacho corpulento de dieciséis años llamado Thresh, fue algo así como un aliado suyo durante los últimos Juegos, o al menos, Peeta no aprovechó a matar a Thresh cuando tuvo la oportunidad y Thresh defendió a Peeta de un ataque por la espalda, aunque eso le costó la vida al chico del Distrito 11. Tengo la impresión que Peeta se siente culpable, por más que él no tiene en verdad responsabilidad alguna en la muerte del otro tributo. Fue la chica del Distrito 1, Glimmer, la que hirió de muerte a Thresh.

También le presentan a los otros Vencedores. El 11 tiene tres que aún viven, un hombre llamado Chaff que se la pasa haciendo chistes malos, y dos mujeres, Seeder y Dahlia. Los tres parecen llevarse bien con Peeta, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, ya que el Vencedor más joven del Distrito 11 tiene al menos cuarenta años.

Mamá no entiende del todo nuestra fijación con ver cada aparición pública de Peeta. Normalmente evitábamos ver los Juegos, las repeticiones y las proyecciones del Tour de la Victoria salvo cuando era completamente imprescindible. Está un poco preocupada por nuestro "encaprichamiento" con Peeta, y nos recuerda que si bien él es de nuestro distrito y está bien reconocer su valentía, es mejor dejarlo tranquilo. Ésa es su forma de decirnos que nos mantengamos alejadas de él, sin decirlo explícitamente. Al igual que los demás, ella no puede ver más allá de las acciones de Peeta en la arena.

Guardamos silencio al respecto, pero no le hacemos caso. Seguimos viendo a Peeta en cada distrito, diciendo unas líneas ensayadas, cosas que él nunca diría. Un espectador externo quizás no se dé cuenta, pero me sorprendo al darme cuenta que noto la diferencia, y también lo hace Prim.

En cada distrito él parece pasarlo un poco peor. En cada distrito está obligado a ver a las familias de los chicos que tuvieron que morir para que él ganara los Juegos. Pero lo que parece quebrarlo no es un insulto. En el Distrito 8 la tributo femenina había sido una chica escuálida de quince años que había sobrevivido nadie sabe cómo a una meningitis siendo muy pequeña, aunque le quedaron graves secuelas, como dificultad para hablar y falta de coordinación motriz. La pobre no duró ni media hora en los Juegos. La madre de esta chica abraza a Peeta y le agradece por no haberse aprovechado de la debilidad de su hija. Peeta rompe a llorar en cámara y a disculparse por no haber podido hacer más, pero sólo alcanzamos a verlo un momento antes de que la transmisión sea interrumpida.

Peeta lo pasa especialmente mal en el Distrito 2, donde los padres y los tres hermanos de la chica que él mató, Clove, lo fulminan con la mirada y el padre de Gus, el tributo masculino de ese distrito y otra víctima de Peeta, le dice con desprecio que él, Peeta, no merecería haber ganado. El hombre inmediatamente es arrestado por Agentes de la Paz mientras Peeta se queda mirando a la nada, inexpresivo, pero temblando como una hoja.

—¡Es injusto! —protesta Prim airadamente, hablándole a la pantalla—. ¡Ese Gus mató a Mellie, es lógico que Peeta reaccionara! ¡Y Clove atacó a Peeta directamente, él se defendió!

—Seguro que esos hipócritas del Distrito 2 pretendían que Peeta no defendiera a su compañera de distrito —digo con repugnancia. Me había conmovido el modo en que Peeta había protegido a la pequeña Mellie Sullivan, la niña sorda de trece años que fue elegida como tributo junto a él.

—Tendrían que haberse imaginado que Peeta haría lo posible por ayudarle a Mellie. ¿No vieron cómo estaban juntos en la Ceremonia de Inauguración, cómo Peeta la abrazaba cuando iban en el carro tirado por caballos? ¿Cómo él le ayudó con la entrevista? Peeta era capaz de entenderla casi siempre, y hasta podía comunicarse por medio de gestos con ella —sisea Prim, lívida—. ¿Creían que iba a dejar que la mataran sin mover un dedo?

Recuerdo todo eso perfectamente, cómo Peeta parecía ser la única persona con paciencia e ingenio suficiente para comunicarse con una niña que nunca había aprendido a escribir y que era sorda de nacimiento. Mellie se valía de unos gestos que a la gente del Capitolio le parecían grotescos e incomprensibles, y si bien Peeta no era ningún experto en la rudimentaria lengua de señas de Mellie, al menos era capaz de entenderla y hacerse entender por ella, la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Son Profesionales —digo casi escupiendo la palabra, como si eso explicara todo. En cierto sentido, lo hace.

—Aún así, uno creería que tendrían un poco más de comprensión del sentido del compañerismo…

—Supongo que no. Quizás lo que los irrita es que Peeta no atacó a Gus para defenderse él, sino para proteger a alguien más —conjeturo con el ceño fruncido.

—Idiotas —bufa Prim. Asiento de todo corazón.

.

Las cosas no están mucho mejor para Peeta cuando lo vemos en el Distrito 1. Las familias de Glimmer y Milton, los tributos muertos en los Juegos que ganó Peeta, lo miran con indisimulado odio y desprecio, pero no le dirigen la palabra ni hacen medio gesto en su dirección. Da la impresión que esto sólo hace sentir peor a nuestro joven Vencedor.

En las festividades del Capitolio, Peeta parece un títere manejado por unas manos muy torpes. Sus movimientos son mecánicos, su sonrisa es obviamente forzada, en lugar de la ligera cojera casi inevitable con la pierna ortopédica él casi arrastra la pierna izquierda tras de sí. Pese a que debe tener comida más que suficiente, juraría que adelgazó, y en los planos cerrados de su cara las bolsas bajo sus ojos son visibles aún bajo todo el maquillaje que le untaron en la cara.

Por fin, las festividades llegan al Distrito 12, con tres eventos. Uno es una fiesta muy exclusiva a la que sólo un puñado de selecta gente es invitada, y no puedo imaginarme a Peeta sintiéndose muy cómodo ente ellos. La siguiente es una gran fiesta popular, con comida gratis para todo el mundo y entretenimiento traído del Capitolio especialmente para la ocasión. Se suspenden las clases y hasta el trabajo en las minas, pero los obreros cobrarán el día de todos modos, algo tan extraordinario que los más memoriosos recuerdan que la última vez que esto pasó fue cuando Haymitch Abernathy ganó los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, hace veintidós años.

El tercer evento parece ser el único que le da algún tipo de satisfacción a Peeta, o al menos, le arranca una sonrisa sincera. Es la entrega de los Paquetes Especiales. Ya habíamos recibido los paquetes convencionales, uno por habitante, el día doce de cada mes desde que Peeta había ganado; paquetes con comida, y comida lujosa: fruta enlatada, frascos de miel, botellas de jarabe de maíz, pan suavísimo y muy blanco, bolsas de azúcar, bolsas de harina de maíz, fruta fresca, quesos, leche en polvo, jamón… y un saco de treinta kilos de harina de trigo, suave y blanca, para cada familia, además de una lata de veinte litros de aceite de girasol para cada hogar. Los paquetes especiales son aún mejores, ya que su contenido, a nuestros ojos, cuenta como puras golosinas: mermeladas, pan dulce con pasas y nueces, pasteles, budines, incluso caramelos y otras golosinas envueltas en papeles de colores brillantes, y algo marrón, alargado y plano, que yo nunca antes había probado, algo dulce y delicioso llamado chocolate.

Peeta está entre los Agentes de la Paz encargados de repartir los paquetes y ayuda a alcanzárselos a la gente. Es una acción simbólica para las cámaras de televisión que están filmando, pero Peeta parece honestamente feliz cuando le alcanza a la pequeña Posy, la hermanita de Gale, un paquete casi tan grande como ella, o cuando le ayuda a Ripper, la vendedora de licor del mercado negro, a sujetar lo mejor posible su paquete con una sola mano y balancearlo con el muñón.

Cuando es el turno de Prim y el mío, Peeta nos sonríe amablemente, pero no da la menor señal de reconocernos. Recordando lo que nos confió sobre no pintar retratos, le doy un veloz codazo a Prim, que había abierto la boca como para hablarle al recibir su paquete. Mascullo un veloz "gracias" en dirección a Peeta antes de tomar mi paquete y llevarme a Prim medio a rastras.

.

Tardamos en volver a encontrarlo a solas. Hay un equipo de televisión que lo sigue por la ciudad, como queriendo documentar su día a día. Lo más cerca que estamos de interactuar con él es cuando los de la televisión filman un par de tomas de la Veta y nuestra casa sale en uno de los planos por casualidad.

Por si acaso, dejo pasar otras dos semanas después de que los equipos de televisión por fin se fueron antes de regresar el domingo al mercado. Prim había querido ir antes, había insistido, suplicado y rogado, pero yo no quise saber nada de eso, me había parecido demasiado inseguro.

Cuando vamos al mercado el domingo, al rincón en que Peeta suele estar, lo encontramos vacío. Esperamos un rato, pero él no aparece. Por fin, conjeturo que él debió haberse ido ya y volvemos a casa, en mi caso, un poco decepcionada, y en el de Prim, arrastrando los pies de desilusión.


	3. Pesadillas al óleo

**No, no soy Collins, de modo que los personajes y el contexto del argumento no me pertenecen. También es por eso que escribo sin fines de lucro. Eso sí, los reviews son bienvenidos. **

**Capítulo 3: Pesadillas al óleo**

No me encuentro con Peeta durante la semana tampoco. El domingo siguiente vamos más temprano al mercado, lo que me obliga a contarle alguna excusa a Gale sobre por qué estoy apurada en volver a casa temprano. No me gusta guardar secretos de él, pero sé que no comprendería esta extraña forma de amistad que nos une a Prim y a mí con Peeta. Gale, igual que mi mamá y prácticamente todo el resto de la gente del Distrito 12, desconfía de Peeta después de los Juegos.

Tampoco encontramos a Peeta ese domingo, pese a que esperamos un largo rato. Prim está empezando a preocuparse por que algo le haya pasado, que esté enfermo o herido o algo. Yo intento aplacar sus temores, pero no dejo de preocuparme un poco yo también. Sin embargo, no hay demasiado que podemos hacer, y volvemos a casa una vez más.

.

El tercer domingo seguido en que Peeta Mellark no aparece, Prim está medio muerta de preocupación y yo estoy furiosa. ¿Quién se cree Peeta que es para dejarnos plantadas? ¿Cree que puede hacer llorar a Prim de miedo por que le haya pasado algo? ¿Cree que yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que esperarlo, domingo tras domingo, a ver si se digna a aparecer?

.

El jueves de esa semana atrapo una ardilla. Es escuálida y no vale gran cosa, pero es un tiro limpio, a través del ojo. Haberla cazado me da el empuje necesario para hacer lo que hace tiempo que tengo ganas de hacer. La despellejo, la destripo, la envuelvo en papel encerado y le aviso a Gale que volveré en un rato. Él está ocupado rearmando las trampas, de manera que asiente con la cabeza y no me presta demasiada atención. Perfecto.

Voy rápidamente hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores. Me cruzo de camino con el señor Mellark, el panadero, que me saluda con una inclinación de cabeza. La expresión preocupada de su cara me hace temer lo peor, pero no quiero detenerme a hablar con él, de todos modos no sabría qué decirle, sino que me apresuro en hasta las casas de la colina.

Aunque no sé cuál es la de Peeta, no es difícil deducirlo. Sólo hay dos casas habitadas: delante de una de ellas se amontonan muebles rotos, botellas vacías y basura de todo tipo; la otra está limpia y bien cuidada, con humo saliendo por la chimenea. Voy hacia la segunda antes de dudar un momento. La costumbre de años me impulsa a ir hacia la puerta trasera a realizar mis canjes.

Golpeo la puerta y espero. Nada.

Golpeo de nuevo, más fuerte. Nada de nada.

Aporreo la puerta con el puño. Nada, no hay reacción alguna.

¿Quizás él no está en su casa? No lo vi por el pueblo, pero tampoco me dediqué a buscarlo, vine del bosque directamente hacia aquí. Pruebo la puerta a ver si se abre, con intención de dejar la ardilla en la caja de hielo para que no se eche a perder; Peeta sabrá quién la trajo y confío en que es lo bastante honesto como para darme mi pan después. Y en caso que no, nunca jamás volveré a negociar con él, también le advertiré a Gale al respecto y le prohibiré a Prim que lo vea. Satisfecha, pruebo la puerta, que se abre sin dificultad.

No puedo evitar dar un paso atrás ante la imagen que me recibe. Todas las ventanas están abiertas de par en par, pese al frío. La casa está completamente iluminada, con todas las luces eléctricas encendidas, lo que me permite verlo todo claramente. Las pinturas.

Hay pinturas sobre lienzo desparramadas por todos lados. Pinturas que muestran escenas de los Juegos de Peeta, a la pequeña Mellie sonriendo, paisajes desconocidos, gente con aspecto tan exótico que no pueden ser sino del ciudadanos del Capitolio. Pero no es eso lo que me impresiona, sino el hecho que Peeta por lo visto no se limitó a pintar lienzos. Las paredes, los pisos, los muebles, todo está cubierto de imágenes, escenas a veces muy claras y a veces incomprensibles. Hay dibujos bien delimitados y otros que se superponen, como si Peeta hubiese empezado a pintarlos, luego cambió de opinión y prefirió pintar otra cosa encima.

No sé muy bien dónde pisar, pero por lo visto toda la pintura está seca. Hay pomos vacíos tirados por todas partes, paletas secas, pedazos de tela, pinceles de todos los tamaños, vasos con agua o solventes o lo que sea. Entro silenciosamente, mi bravuconería olvidada. No estoy segura de en qué estado mental estará Peeta, pero considerando el dibujo a tamaño natural de Clove, la tributo del Distrito 2, con un cuchillo clavado entre las costillas que decora el lado interior de la puerta, algo me hace suponer que no será uno muy estable. Por si acaso, dejo la puerta abierta, si un escape rápido llegara a ser necesario.

En puntas de pie, me dirijo hacia la cocina, que está curiosamente limpia de pintura. No encuentro la caja de hielo, pero hay una extraña cosa blanca y alta de metal y plástico, una especie de armario. Al abrirlo, se enciende luz en el interior, y me sorprende encontrar que adentro del armario ése hace frío. Debe ser un "refrigerador", algo que nadie en el Distrito 12 tiene debido a los continuos cortes de energía… además que debe ser carísimo. Encogiéndome de hombros, dejo a la ardilla adentro y cierro la puerta, aunque me queda la duda si la luz de adentro del refrigerador se apagará o no.

Sigo caminando de puntillas, con mi paso cuidadoso de cazadora, atenta al menor movimiento, pero no hay señales de vida. Llego hasta la sala, tan cubierta de pintura como todo lo demás. Una de las paredes luce un mural de gran tamaño, una imagen de Peeta y Mellie juntos en el carro tirado por caballos, él con el traje de minero que le quedaba bastante ridículo (todos en el Distrito 12 sabemos que ningún hijo de comerciantes trabajaría en las minas salvo que sea por lo menos desheredado) y ella con el delicado vestido de plumas amarillas. Los estilistas habían disfrazado a Mellie de canario, el pájaro que a veces los mineros llevan a las profundidades para advertir si hay mal aire: el pajarito deja de cantar si el aire está viciado, y ésa es tu señal para salir de ahí mientras aún puedes. En la pintura, Peeta sostiene a Mellie sobre sus hombros y ambos saludan a una multitud de formas oscuras. Él no es muy alto, pero si lo bastante ancho de hombros y fornido como para sostener a la escuálida niña por un rato.

Es asombroso lo realista que Peeta consiguió hacer lucir la imagen, porque es exactamente como lo vimos por televisión: la pequeña y flacucha Mellie, con su vaporoso vestido de plumas amarillas, subida a los hombros de Peeta, ambos sonriendo y saludando… los comentaristas habían estado fascinados con esa demostración de compañerismo y amistad. Mientras los tributos de los otros distritos evitaban siquiera mirarse, él la sostenía a ella, que hasta lo había soltado para saludar con ambas manos, tan confiada en que Peeta no la dejaría caer como para ponerse completamente en sus manos.

La pared enfrentada refleja otro momento de los Juegos: Peeta sosteniendo a Mellie también, pero el cuerpo roto y sangrante de la pequeña, en medio del campo nevado que era la arena. La expresión de dolor, miedo y sufrimiento en la cara de Mellie es tan clara y precisa que no me cuesta imaginar que Peeta debe tener grabada a fuego esa imagen en su memoria, o hasta verla con suma frecuencia en sus pesadillas.

Sigo adelante, sintiéndome peor por cada vez que yo misma pensé mal de Peeta.

No puedo evitar preguntarme qué pasó con su decisión de no pintar retratos. Aunque hay imágenes de mutos, paisajes y animales que sólo conozco vagamente por los libros de texto de la escuela, la gran mayoría de las pinturas muestran gente. Más específicamente, tributos. Más aún, tributos muertos en los Septuagésimos Segundos Juegos del Hambre. Aún más concretamente, al modo, o al momento, en que esos tributos murieron.

Quizás la reticencia de Peeta de dibujar retratos alcanza sólo a personas vivas. O tal vez su estado mental es tan inestable que ya no recuerda que él no pinta rostros. O puede ser que haga una excepción si los rostros están contorsionados de miedo, como el de ese chico en el suelo frente a la ventana, que está siendo sepultado por la avalancha, o retorcidos en agonía, como el del chico al que atacan los zorros mutos en la pintura que cubre el mueble de tres cuerpos de la sala de estar…

Del lado interior de la puerta de calle estás pintadas dos chicas que recuerdo vagamente, aunque no sé a qué Distrito pertenecía cada una, pero sí me suena haberlas visto en los últimos Juegos. Las dos están acurrucadas, medio cubiertas de nieve, con la piel de la cara pálida y los labios azulados. Debieron ser las que murieron de frío. Literalmente, fueron congeladas.

Veo algo en las escaleras que me asombra y horroriza a la vez. Son varios Oros… manchados de sangre. Voy hacia allá con rapidez, temiendo que Peeta se haya herido a sí mismo, que sea su sangre la que mancha el dinero. Es sólo cuando estoy a unos centímetros que descubro que los Oros están pintados en la madera de la escalera, al igual que la sangre. Son tan aterradoramente realistas que en verdad creí estar viendo dinero ensangrentado. Subo con precaución por las escaleras, repletas de dibujos de dinero a veces salpicado de sangre y a veces cubierto de fluido rojo. Es tan realista que me hace sentir náuseas.

La planta alta está libre de imágenes. Por lo visto, Peeta limitó la zona de decoración macabra a la sala y al comedor de la planta baja. Pero tampoco hay rastros de él en la planta alta de la casa. Bajo con precaución, sin abandonar el andar sigiloso, evitando pisar las manchas de sangre pintada que rodea las monedas de pintura, asqueada.

Acabo de llegar al pie de las escaleras cuando la puerta del frente se abre con brusquedad. Instintivamente, me escondo tras la pared más cercana, calculando cuánto me tomará llegar a la puerta trasera. No quiero que Peeta me descubra merodeando por su casa.

—¿Qué diablos…? ¿Chico? ¿Peeta?

No es Peeta quien entró. Es la voz de un adulto, algo ronca, algo gruñona.

—¿Chico? ¿Dónde estás? —llama el otro, entrando con pasos ruidosos a la casa.

Me quedo inmóvil en mi improvisado escondite. ¿Quién será que entra con tanta familiaridad a la casa? ¿Quizás uno de sus hermanos mayores? No es la voz del panadero, de eso estoy segura.

—¿Peeta? ¿Se puede saber qué significa este despliegue de decoración de interiores?

Un gruñido es toda la respuesta.

—Chico, hace dos semanas que no me llevas pan. ¿Acaso pretendes que me muera de hambre?

—¿Desde cuándo es mi responsabilidad alimentarte? —responde la voz malhumorada de Peeta desde la sala. Abro enormes los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba, que no lo vi? ¿Camuflado en uno de sus murales?

—Oh, vamos, ni que tuvieses algo mejor que hacer.

—Bueno, lo tengo. Pintar mi casa y compadecerme a mí mismo —masculla Peeta, gruñón—. Ahora, lárgate.

—Sabes, creo que no —dice el otro con tono peligrosamente suave—. Voy a quedarme y admirar tu obra. ¿Qué pasó que no sigues pintando? Veo como treinta centímetros de pared limpia ahí. ¿No me dirás que vas a dejarlo así?

—Me quedé sin pintura. Estuve pintando como un poseso por diez días, pero no me queda más una gota de nada —admite Peeta, sonando cansado.

—Vi a tu padre —comenta el visitante.

Silencio.

—Vino a verte hoy otra vez —continúa.

Silencio, silencio.

—Un día de estos quizás quieras abrirle la puerta. Si no le da una pulmonía de andar en el frío, le dará una úlcera por los nervios —sigue en tono desinteresado.

—No estoy para visitas —masculla Peeta.

—¿No? Quién lo hubiese dicho, con el esfuerzo que hiciste para hacer acogedora tu casa —replica el adulto, el sarcasmo rebosando en cada sílaba.

—Es mi casa y hago lo que quiero —replica Peeta a la defensiva.

—Claro, por supuesto. Eh, buen cuadro, ése.

—¿Cuál?

—Ése de ahí. Deberías regalárselo a alguien.

—Claro —accede Peeta de inmediato, desinteresado—. Se lo daré a Effie.

—A alguien que sepa apreciarlo, idiota —gruñe el otro—. Estaba pensando en Lyme.

—Como sea. ¿No quieres que le regale éste otro a Annie, ya que estoy? —pregunta Peeta, sarcástico.

—Nah, le gustaría más a Mags —replica el visitante con indiferencia—. Annie le tiene cierto pavor al agua.

—No lo hubiese pensado, viviendo en el Distrito 4.

—En sus Juegos inundaron la arena —gruñe el otro, en tono desagradable—. Ella sólo sobrevivió porque era la única que sabía nadar. Vio ahogarse a los otros competidores.

—Oh. Qué trágico —replica Peeta, desinteresado—. Ahora que sé las desgarradoras historias de vida de otra gente, ¿me dejas volver a revolcarme en mi propia miseria en paz?

No puedo ver qué es lo siguiente que pasa, pero escucho un fuerte golpe y de inmediato un grito, mitad dolor y mitad sorpresa.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso, Haymitch?

—Oh–oh… y con esa boquita toma la sopa…

—¿Quién te crees que eres, para venir a golpearme a mi casa? —chilla Peeta, furioso.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para rendirte, Peeta Mellark? —le replica el otro en tono acusador, furioso, casi a los gritos—. ¿Desde cuándo te dejas estar? ¿Qué rayos pasó con el chico que se las arreglaba para entender a la niña sorda? ¿Dónde está el chico que aguantaba la charla de Effie sin intentar estrangularla? ¿El que me salvó de ahogarme en mi propio vómito? ¿El que les dio buenas ideas a esos inútiles estilistas del Capitolio? ¿El que se iba a repartir dinero por ahí por las noches, porque lo hacía sentir mal tener tanto cuando otros tenían tan poco?

Juro que intenté contener el grito de sorpresa, pero no pude. Simplemente no pude. Alcancé a amortiguarlo, pero me deben haber oído, porque antes de que yo alcanzara a decidirme si era mejor huir o seguir escondida, en la esperanza que creyeran que lo habían imaginado, una mano grande y fuerte me agarra por el brazo y me arrastra hasta el pie de las escaleras de nuevo.

—¿Quién es _esto_?

Tengo un hombre adulto, debe rondar los cuarenta, frente a mí, sujetándome en una presa de hierro por el brazo. Está sucio y apesta a alcohol, con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas sin afeitar. Lo reconozco de haberlo visto en el Quemador comprando el licor casero que prepara Ripper: es Haymitch Abenarthy, el que fue mentor de Peeta y el único otro Vencedor vivo del Distrito 12.

—Suélteme —le siseo, sacudiendo mi brazo. Por supuesto, no me suelta.

—Oh, preciosa, ¿no estabas queriendo robar, no? —ladea la cabeza para mirarme—. No, no es eso —se responde, pensativo—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—¿Katniss? —la voz de Peeta suena repleta de incredulidad, y una nota de cansancio.

Me giro a verlo. Está en el suelo, medio envuelto en un capullo de mantas, delante del sofá de la sala, como si se hubiese caído, quizás por el golpe que le dio Abenarthy. Asique Peeta estaba bajo el lío de mantas. No se me ocurrió buscarlo ahí, aunque tiene sentido que se haya abrigado, con el frío que hace y teniendo todas ventanas completamente abiertas. Sólo viste una delgada camiseta, un pantalón flojo de color azul y va descalzo, lo que me permite observar el pie ortopédico, extrañamente liso e inmóvil, y de color más claro que el real. Él está cubierto de manchas de pintura de pies a cabeza. Despeinado, ojeroso, más flaco que nunca y con una marca rojiza en el mentón, Peeta Mellark me mira como si acabara de brotarme un tercer ojo en medio de la frente.

—Cacé una ardilla y te la traje —digo, a la defensiva—. Dijiste que me las cambiarías por pan.

—Sí —admite, sorprendido, pero sin moverse.

—Y para decirte que eres un idiota —añado antes de poder contenerme.

Haymitch Abenarthy se sorprende tanto que me suelta. Él y Peeta me miran incrédulos.

—¡Hiciste llorar a Prim! —le grito, enojada, al recordar a la pequeña y frágil Prim llorando de preocupación por este idiota que prefiere quedarse en su casa pintando monedas ensangrentadas en la escalera antes que hacer feliz a mi hermanita.

—Yo no hice nada —medio protesta él, aturdido.

—¡Exacto! ¡No fuiste el domingo al mercado! ¡Desde hace tres semanas que no te vemos el pelo! ¡Te esperamos durante horas y no apareciste! ¡Llegamos a creer que estabas enfermo o herido! —le grito, furiosa, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. ¡Prim estaba enferma de preocupación! ¿Te crees que puedes hacer llorar a mi hermanita?

De la nada, Haymitch está riendo. Ríe y ríe y ríe. Lágrimas de risa la caen por la cara, se sujeta el vientre de la risa y finalmente cae al suelo sin dejar de reír como un poseso. Le falta el aire, tiene la cara enrojecida, pero sigue riendo sin parar en el suelo.

Me aparto un paso. Haymitch tiene todo el aspecto de estar rematadamente loco. Peeta se levanta por fin del suelo y fulmina a Haymitch con la mirada.

—¿Te molestaría explicarnos qué es tan gracioso? —le gruñe.

El otro intenta dejar de reír, pero todavía no puede, por lo que Peeta pasa entre él y donde estoy parada yo y se dirige a la cocina, de donde vuelve a salir al cabo de un minuto.

—Lo lamento, no tengo pan fresco ahora —me dice Peeta en voz baja—. No horneé nada en los últimos días. Estuve… ocupado.

—Sí, ya veo —comento, frunciendo la nariz hacia la pintura del suelo, donde la chica rubia y hermosa del Distrito 1 está convulsionándose con una especie de disco dentado clavado en el cuello ensangrentado.

—Tendré pan fresco mañana —me promete él, aparentemente avergonzado—. Si quieres venir, te daré dos hogazas, en disculpa por la demora. O puedo llevártelas si quieres. Y galletitas para Prim, para pedirle perdón por hacerla llorar. Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención —añade Peeta con remordimiento, mirándose las puntas de los pies—. Pero después de lo de los paquetes, creí que no… que no querrías… querrían…

—¿Siempre eres tan duro de entendederas o es desde que estuviste en el Capitolio, que te contagiaste la idiotez de la gente de ahí? —le pregunto, frustrada.

Él me mira con la boca abierta.

—Nos habías dicho que no pintas retratos —le recuerdo—. Yo sólo traté que las cámaras nos captaran lo menos posible. Por las dudas. Por lo que habías dicho, sobre que era mejor que no nos vieran.

Una sonrisa tan brillante como mil soles le ilumina la cara a Peeta. Es como si le hubiese dado el mejor regalo del mundo o algo parecido. ¿Quién lo entiende? En el Capitolio sí deben haber afectado su inteligencia de alguna manera.

—Yo… gracias —me dice con fervor, y me sorprende ver que tiene los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto, sin entender.

—Por… por estar. Hoy por hoy, son de las únicas personas que me hablan por propia voluntad… además de mi papá y mis hermanos. Bueno, y Haymitch, pero él no cuenta —descarta Peeta velozmente. Haymitch está jadeando junto a las escaleras, recuperándose apenas del ataque de risa—. Yo… tenía miedo de haberme quedado solo… de que no quisieran verme…

—Eres un estúpido —le digo con una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me han dejado solo antes. Ninguno de mis amigos de antes me saluda siquiera —me dice en voz baja, no en tono de queja, sino exponiendo un hecho—. Me evitan, fingen no conocerme cuando nos cruzamos por la calle. Mi mamá me tiene miedo desde una vez que la detuve de echar a un chico que fue a pedirle trabajo. Ella estaba por golpearlo con la escoba, yo no podía permitir eso, le quité la escoba, le dije que jamás volviese a tratar a alguien así… le di un puñado de décimos al chico y dos panes grandes. Él salió corriendo. Mi mamá me evita desde entonces.

Yo sabía que la esposa del panadero era mal llevada, no por nada Gale y yo la habíamos apodado la Vieja Bruja hacía tiempo, pero esto…

—La gente del Distrito me tiene miedo. Sé que tratan de disimularlo, pero se les nota —suspira Peeta con triste resignación—. No los culpo, todos vieron de lo que soy capaz, pero… cuando pasó esto… entré el estrés del Tour, y luego lo de los paquetes… temí haber perdido a mis únicas amigas.

—Claro que no. Pero donde se te ocurra volver a desaparecer así, reconsideraré los términos de nuestra amistad —le advierto.

—Me parece justo —responde, con la sonrisa enorme de vuelta en la cara.

.


	4. El veredicto de Gale

**Cosas que me pertenecen: una entrada al Cine Rex, cortada, para ver _Los Juegos del Hambre_ en la función de las 20:00 hs. **

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: la saga _Los Juegos del Hambre_, lo que significa que escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión. **

**Es respuesta a **Sabaku No Nathzu Uchiha: Haymitch reía porque estaba un poco borracho, porque está un poco loco, porque lo divertía que alguien estuviese gritándole a Peeta en lugar de tenerle miedo y quién sabe por qué más. Sobre las frases que te parecen traducciones literales, no sé qué decirte, salvo que la historia no es una traducción, que soy hablante nativa del idioma español y que de hecho jamás salí de la Argentina. Sí es verdad que manejo un nivel aceptable de inglés, pero no creo que contamine a tal punto mi escritura… "dejarse estar" y "ya que estoy" son giros lingüísticos coloquiales de la zona en que vivo.

**Capítulo 4: El veredicto de Gale**

Retomamos con facilidad nuestra amistad.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, un Peeta bañado y vestido con ropa limpia está frente a casa, llevando una gran canasta cubierta con un paño. Prim chilla de alegría y corre hacia él, deteniéndose a duras penas a un paso de él. Peeta deja la canasta cuidadosamente en el suelo antes de extender los brazos y abrazar a Prim cuidadosamente. Ella lo abraza con fuerza un momento, antes de soltarlo. Él también se aparta, pero sonríe.

—Había olvidado lo bien que se siente recibir un abrazo —murmura él, sorprendido.

Peeta me da dos panes enormes a cambio de la ardilla, y cuando le hago ver que es un pago exagerado, dice que las disculpas van incluidas ahí. Para Prim, preparó una cesta repleta de cuatro tipos diferentes de galletitas: con glaseado artístico, untadas de chocolate, pegajosas de mermelada, esponjosas y con pedacitos de nuez y chocolate. Prim lo perdona de todo corazón por el faltazo de las últimas semanas, pero acepta las galletitas de buena gana, a condición que Peeta se quede a comerlas con nosotras. Prim sirve vasos de leche de cabra para todos y nos sentamos en la cocina a degustar las delicias de Peeta.

Estamos en medio de nuestra merienda de leche y galletitas, riendo y poniéndonos al día de todo lo que pasó en los dos meses que nos vimos a Peeta, cuando llega mamá. Está claramente sorprendida de ver a Peeta en nuestra humilde cocina.

—Buenas tardes, señora Everdeen —la saluda Peeta de inmediato, poniéndose de pie.

—Buenas tardes… —contesta mamá, atónita.

—¡Mamá, mira, Peeta nos trajo una cesta repleta de galletitas! ¡Y están riquísimas! —exclama Prim radiante.

—Qué… qué bien.

—¡Éstas se llaman _brownies _y tienen chocolate y nuez y son muy dulces y SON MIS SÚPER FAVORITAS! —chilla Prim, blandiendo un brownie como si fuese una espada, medio saltando en su silla.

—Uh, exceso de azúcar —sonríe Peeta en disculpa, quitándole el brownie de la mano y acercándole el vaso de leche—. Mejor rebajarlo un poco, ¿sí?

Prim bebe medio vaso a grandes tragos, pero no parece más calmada. Yo sonrío, feliz de verla tan alegre y vivaracha, hasta que mis ojos se encuentran con mi madre, que observa el intercambio entre Peeta y Prim con mal disimulado terror.

—Mamá, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —le digo en voz baja, tomándola de la muñeca y medio arrastrándola hacia el dormitorio, donde cierro la puerta tras nosotras.

—¿Qué hace este chico en casa? —pregunta mamá en un hilo de voz.

—Peeta es amigo mío y de Prim —le respondo con firmeza—. Es una buena persona. No me importa lo que diga la gente, él es bueno y generoso, ¡y no me importa que haya matado a esa gente en los Juegos del Hambre!

—Katniss, hija, ese chico mató a cinco personas —susurra mamá, pálida.

—Todos vimos los Juegos, sabemos cómo fue que los mató. El chico del 2 había matado a Mellie, la chica del 2 que lanzaba cuchillos lo atacó a él primero, esa chica rubia del 1 trató de matarlo por la espalda, el del 1 y él pelearon y Peeta ganó limpiamente, y el chico del Distrito 4… ¿qué, hubiese sido mejor que Peeta lo dejara tranquilo? —pregunto, enarcando las cejas en desafío.

El chico del Distrito 4 fue la única persona que Peeta atacó y mató intencionalmente. Sin embargo, nadie se lo reprocha realmente, ya que el chico estaba a punto de violar a la chica del Distrito 6. Peeta se lo sacó de encima a la chica, lo arrojó lejos, y le hundió un cuchillo en la garganta antes de que el otro pudiese ni reaccionar. A todo el mundo lo impresionó lo salvaje que Peeta había parecido, lo fuera de sí y completamente descontrolado, al matar al otro chico, y lo gentil y amable que fue con la chica al momento siguiente, cuando le ayudó a incorporarse y a arreglar lo mejor posible su ropa rota. La chica murió finalmente, de frío, igual que tantos otros, pero al menos Peeta la había protegido de ser violada y asesinada por ese otro tributo en vivo y en directo.

—No estoy diciendo eso —se defiende mamá, asqueada.

—¿Entonces? —le pregunto desafiante, enarcando las cejas.

—Es sólo que no me sentiría tranquila de saber que están a solas con él —intenta explicarse ella.

—¿Oh, es eso? ¿No te preocupa que yo vaya al bosque a cazar animales salvajes, pero que vea a Peeta en público es peligroso? —replico, sintiéndome bullir de furia.

—Es diferente. En el bosque estás con Gale —trata de protestar ella.

—¡No estaba con él cuando tenía once años y me encargaba yo sola de alimentarnos a las tres! ¡No estuve con él las primeras veces que una jauría de perros salvajes me persiguió! —me obligo a respirar, a dejar de gritar. Tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones, después de tantos años, amenazando con desbordarse—. Estuve completamente _sola_. Cuando estábamos _muriéndonos de hambre_, estuve sola. _Nadie _me ayudó, excepto Peeta. Él me dio los dos panes, ¿recuerdas? Con nueces y pasas. Me los dio sin pedirme nada a cambio. _Él _me ayudó. Nos ayudó.

—Yo… yo no… estaba enferma —se defiende mi mamá. Débilmente. Débil, como es ella.

—Ahora él está solo, aunque no hizo nada malo, nada que los otros vencedores no hayan hecho también, nada que Gale o yo o cualquier otra persona no hubiese hecho también en su lugar —le digo con dureza—. Pero Peeta es una buena persona. Es mi amigo, y es amigo de Prim, y vamos a seguir viéndolo, ¡y no me importa lo que digas, porque dejó de importarme lo que opines cuando _nos abandonaste_!

Furiosa, salgo a zancadas del dormitorio, pero me voy hacia la puerta del frente en lugar de regresar a la cocina. Tengo que calmarme antes de volver hacia donde están Prim y Peeta, no puedo descargar mi enojo y frustración en ellos, y no quiero que me vean así.

Cierro los ojos y me esfuerzo en calmarme, en respirar profundamente. Pensar sólo en cosas buenas. El bosque. Las galletitas. La sonrisa de Prim al ver que Peeta había vuelto. La cara de alegría de Peeta cuando le dije que habíamos evitado a las cámaras, no a él.

—¿Catnip? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay problemas?

Gale está de pronto frente a mí, con expresión preocupada. Hay veces que odio que pueda ser tan endiabladamente sigiloso.

—Oh, no es nada —bufo, con algo de furia escapándoseme todavía en el tono—. Yo… discutí con mi mamá.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Gale, atónito. El que mi mamá y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones no es un secreto para él, pero normalmente yo la ignoro, no discuto con ella—. ¿Problemas en la escuela? —trata de adivinar Gale.

—Hum, no.

—¿Entonces qué? —pregunta, perdido.

—Es que… Prim y yo tenemos un nuevo amigo, y mi mamá le tiene miedo —digo evasivamente.

—¿Eres amiga del jefe de los Agente de la Paz, el viejo Cray? —pregunta Gale, medio en broma—. Ése sí que es un tipo poco recomendable. Lo vi en el pueblo la otra noche, borracho como una cuba. ¿No es él, no?

—No.

—¿Entonces quién? —insiste Gale.

No debería decírselo. No quiero pelearme con él también. Suspiro, miro su cara de honesta preocupación, y la verdad se me escapa antes de poder controlarme.

—Peeta Mellark —digo.

Automáticamente, la expresión de Gale se endurece.

—¿Desde cuándo son amigos? —pregunta, desconfiado.

—Siéntate —le digo, sentándome yo misma en la hierba frente a casa—. Es una larga historia.

Espero a que Gale se siente y le cuento todo. El hambre, los panes, el diente de león. Cuando Prim encontró las monedas, cuando nos decidimos a gastar una, cuando compré la pintura. La advertencia de Peeta, el cuadro sin rostros, las galletitas para Prim, la alegría de Peeta de que alguien le hubiese hablado. Nuestros encuentros con él los domingos. El episodio con los Paquetes Especiales, su ausencia después de eso, la preocupación de Prim y la mía. Cuando cacé la ardilla, cuando fui a la casa, el estado en que la encontré. Gale hace muecas ante mis descripciones de las imágenes, y a mí misma me recorre un escalofrío al recordarlas. La conversación de Haymitch Abernathy y Peeta, la mención del viejo Vencedor sobre que fue Peeta quien estuvo repartiendo el dinero. Gale abre mucho los ojos, pero no dice nada. Explico que le grité a Peeta, que Haymitch se rió, que Peeta se disculpó y nos trajo pan por la ardilla y galletitas de disculpa hoy. Que mi mamá reaccionó como si Peeta hubiese traído pistolas automáticas a casa, en vez de dulces. Le cuento a Gale mi discusión con mi mamá, sobre cómo ella no tiene autoridad alguna para decirme qué hacer cuando no actuó como mi madre cuando hubiese debido, y que estoy totalmente furiosa con ella.

Estoy algo ronca cuando acabo de contarle todo esto. Gale, debo decirlo, no me interrumpió en ningún momento, sino que me dejó hablar todo el tiempo, haciendo sólo muecas o pequeños sonidos de sorpresa o disgusto.

—Katniss, ¿le explicaste todo eso a tu mamá o sólo le gritaste?

No sé qué era lo que yo esperaba que me dijera Gale, pero seguro que no era esto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? —le pregunto, a la defensiva.

—Mira, cuando me dijiste que tu nuevo amigo es Mellark, no me gustó nada. No, espera, déjame hablar a mí —me advierte Gale, viendo que acabo de abrir la boca para protestar—. Si sólo me hubieses dicho que es tu nuevo amigo y el de Prim, y luego me hubieses gritado… supongo que yo te hubiese gritado más fuerte, porque no tengo el carácter de tu mamá —admite—. Pero sin saber nada, no me hubiese quedado tranquilo sabiendo que las dos pasan tiempo con él. En cambio, después de que me explicaste todo esto… bueno, Mellark sigue sin ser la persona que más admiro en el mundo, pero ahora no lo evitaría como a la peste, sino que le daría una oportunidad de probar que es un tipo decente.

—Él _es _un tipo decente —protesto, airada.

—Pero pinta escenas de masacres en el piso y las paredes —me recuerda Gale, serio—. Me perdonarás que me preocupe por que se le salte algún tornillo y te lastime, o a Prim.

—A menos que seas un mueble, un piso o una pared, no tienes nada de que preocuparte estando alrededor de Peeta —gruño.

—Katniss, Mellark no está bien. Nadie que pinte escenas de muertes en su casa está bien —me dice Gale, serio—. Creo que Mellark no es malo, pero está trastornado y puede llegar a ser peligroso. No digo que no te le acerques, sólo que tengas cuidado.

Una parte de mí quiere chillarle a Gale que no se meta, pero otra más grande reconoce que, mal que me pese, tiene razón. Peeta tiene un buen corazón, es de su mente de lo que estamos dudando. Y, admitámoslo, él está un poco raro. No creo que sea peligroso, pero sí está raro.

—Está mucho tiempo solo. Quizás sólo necesita salir, pensar en otra cosa, relacionarse con gente —cavilo—. Si se queda todo el tiempo encerrado, acabará como Abenarthy.

—Lo que sigo sin entender es por qué Mellark es tu trabajo de caridad —frunce el ceño Gale—. Él tenía un montón de amigos en la escuela, ¿dónde están ellos ahora?

—Fingen no conocerlo cuando se lo cruzan por la calle —le recuerdo con dureza—. Y Mellark no es mi trabajo de caridad. Mi madre es un trabajo de caridad, no él.

—¿Todo esto es por el pan que te dio hace años? ¿O es porque te da lástima? —pregunta Gale.

—No es sólo por el pan. Y no me da lástima, me inspira respeto. Creo que se portó muy bien con Mellie, que gracias a él todos estamos comiendo mejor este año, y que es injusto que nadie más le ayude —expongo, algo violenta.

Ni yo estoy completamente segura por qué me preocupo por él. Quizás porque sé qué se siente estar completamente sola cuando más necesitas ayuda. Quizás porque alguien que es capaz de llorar por la muerte de una niña sorda a quien sus propios padres ya habían dado por perdida no puede ser intrínsecamente malo. O quizás simplemente porque siento que después de todo lo que pasó, Peeta se merece más que ser dejado de lado por todo el mundo. Quizás porque mientras ayudarle no interfiera con alimentar a mi familia y hacer feliz a Prim, supongo que puedo cuidar a alguien más.

—Cálmate, sólo estoy tratando de entender. Nunca te había visto actuar tan decidida respecto a algo que no fuese conseguir comida o cuidar a Prim, trato de entender qué te impulsa a actuar así —explica Gale, apaciguador.

Yo gruño por toda respuesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar las carcajadas de Prim desde el interior de casa.

—¿Prim está sola con él? —quiere saber Gale, un poco preocupado.

—Mi mamá anda por ahí. Y Prim está con una sobredosis de azúcar importante —menciono.

—¿Puedo ir a ver? —pregunta Gale, poniéndose de pie.

—Si quieres —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

No acabé de decir las palabras que Gale está en la puerta y entrando a casa. Con un bufido de frustración, me pongo de pie dispuesta a ir con él, pero me detengo en seco al ver que mamá está en la puerta, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente. Una sola mirada a su cara me confirma lo que yo me temía: mi mamá escuchó mi conversación con Gale.

—Katniss… —ella duda, aparentemente sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Yo, hum, voy a ver en qué anda Prim —digo y me escabullo. Yo tampoco sé qué decir.

De regreso a la cocina, encuentro al viejo y horrible Buttercup sobre el regazo de Peeta, ronroneando satisfecho y mirándome con superioridad, mientras Peeta lo acaricia. Prim sigue a los saltos por toda la cocina, y Gale parece haber superado su reticencia frente a Peeta en favor de comer todas las galletitas que pueda.

Pasamos un rato en relativa paz. Gale es correcto con Peeta, aunque un poco distante. Peeta es amable con él, pero un poco inseguro. Prim está pasada de revoluciones por la alegría de haber recuperado a su amigo y la cantidad de dulces que hay en nuestra mesa. Gale me recuerda después de un rato que es tiempo de pasar por el bosque a revisar las trampas, al menos, si no vamos a cazar ni pescar. Peeta toma esto como el pie que indica su salida del escenario y vuelve a su casa tras agradecerle muy educadamente a mi mamá por su hospitalidad, despedirse de mí y de Gale, y de compartir otro cauteloso abrazo con Prim.

Gale entorna los ojos, pero no comenta al respecto. Mi mamá se porta con más normalidad de lo que yo hubiese creído posible, algo que agradezco. Finalmente, los tres salimos de casa, Peeta de regreso a su hogar y Gale y yo al bosque.

—Quizás lo juzgué mal —admite Gale cuando estamos en lo más profundo del bosque, mientras desenreda un conejo de una de sus trampas—. Al menos mientras está en sus cabales, Mellark no es capaz de matar una mosca. Nadie que pinte lirios de azúcar en unas galletitas y consiga llevarse bien con ese apestoso gato de Prim puede ser esencialmente malo.

Reprimo una sonrisa. Pese a su fachada de tipo duro, Gale tiene un corazón de oro bajo toda esa coraza de ferocidad, sarcasmo y odio por el Capitolio.

—Sigue sin gustarme que lo vean a solas —advierte, ceñudo—. Por si acaso. Pero estoy dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda.

Ruedo los ojos, pero sonrío satisfecha cuando Gale no me ve.

.

Una vez que Peeta tiene la aprobación, aunque precavida, de Gale, el joven Vencedor se convierte en una constante en nuestras vidas. Peeta suele venir a casa por las tardes algunos días por semana y ayudarle a Prim con los deberes, sobre todo los de matemáticas, que a Prim le cuestan. Normalmente ése hubiese sido mi trabajo, y si bien Peeta no sabe tanto más que yo, sí tiene mucha más paciencia. Cuando tras un mes de prácticas intensivas Prim obtiene la nota máxima en el examen, Peeta la da un espontáneo abrazo y un beso en la coronilla al saberlo. Él se queda muy quieto un momento al comprender lo que hizo antes de sonreír y encogerse de hombros, pero noto que desde entonces saluda dando la mano y tolera los toques casuales sin dar respingos, como antes.

Peeta también me ayuda a mí en medida de lo posible, y su paciencia es un bálsamo para mi fastidio por tener que perder el tiempo estudiando cosas que no pondrán comida en la mesa. Él no intenta regalarnos comida ni dinero, algo que agradezco. No me gustaría tener que rechazarlo, pero no podría aceptar tampoco. De algún modo, me alegra que me conozca lo suficiente como para saber eso. Sin embargo, siempre me cambia las ardillas por pan exageradamente grande y trae galletitas bajo la excusa que son para Prim; las acepto porque sé que es terapéutico para Peeta prepararlas y que Prim enloquece por comerlas. Después de un par de semanas Peeta también prepara galletitas para Vick, Rory y Posy, aunque en cantidades tan industriales que alcanza y sobra para que Gale y su mamá, Hazelle, también coman.

.

Para cuando Peeta cumple quince años, él no quiere un gran evento, pero Prim y yo nos las arreglamos para hornearle una torta quemándola sólo un poco y la cubrimos de mermelada para que no se noten las partes donde tuvimos que cortarle la corteza chamuscada. Además, Prim cose una funda para que guarde sus pinceles, y Gale y yo, tras resolver el complicado dilema de qué–le–regalo–a–alguien–que–lo–tiene–todo, nos decidimos a prepararle una gran cacerola de guiso de ardilla. Peeta tiene en su enorme casa algo llamado "congelador" que le permite guardar la comida por un montón de tiempo, de manera que no habrá problema con que se eche a perder.

El cumpleaños es tranquilo y agradable. Peeta está loco de alegría por nuestros sencillos regalos. Nosotros tres, el Sr. Mellark y los dos hermanos de Peeta son los únicos que vienen a saludarlo. Haymitch Abenarthy, algo más sobrio que de costumbre, también se da una vuelta, aunque no sabe que es el cumpleaños y parpadea un poco estúpidamente al enterarse.

Nos encontramos con la grata sorpresa que Peeta pintó todas las paredes de su casa de regreso al amarillo pálido habitual, y también quitó las pinturas de los muebles y del piso. Parece que nada hubiese pasado, y aunque yo sé que no es así, me alegra saber que al menos él tiene la voluntad de no revivir ese tipo de memorias todo el tiempo.

.

Pasan los meses. Peeta es una mezcla de padre y hermano mayor para Prim, de un modo que ni siquiera Gale pudo ser nunca, o sólo no tuvo la inclinación de ser. Peeta nos acompaña al bosque un par de veces, pero resulta ser un pésimo cazador y un recolector mediocre. Aún así, sé que aprecia el hecho que lo hayamos invitado, aunque prefiere quedarse en el pueblo en adelante.

Para mi decimoquinto cumpleaños, Peeta prepara una esponjosa torta de cumpleaños cubierta de glaseado verde, mi color favorito, que compartimos con los Hawthorne y un puñado de gente que pasa a saludar. Varias personas parecen estar sorprendidas de ver a Peeta ahí, pero nadie sale corriendo despavorido, al menos. De hecho, Delly Cartwright está tan encantada de encontrárselo que se queda hasta tarde conversando con Peeta y riendo juntos.

No sé por qué, pero la imagen de los dos juntos me irrita. Debe ser sólo que me fastidia que nadie se acordara de él antes, cuando realmente necesitaba a sus amigos. Ahora que Peeta está bien es que aparecen, los hipócritas. Bueno, ¿saben qué? Peeta ahora ya no los necesita, nos tiene a Prim y a Gale y a mí.

Peeta le ayudó a Prim a preparar bollos de queso de cabra, mis favoritos, como regalo de cumpleaños. Además, Gale y Peeta juntaron dinero entre los dos para comprarme una lujosa linterna eléctrica con baterías recargables. Mi mamá me tejió un suéter, y Posy hizo para mí un dibujo. Se supone que soy yo, con arco y flecha, a punto de derribar tres ciervos con una sola flecha. La niña me ve como a una especie de superhéroe, por lo visto.

.

Cuando Prim cumple once años, Peeta prepara una torta de cumpleaños en forma de corazón con glaseado blanco, adornada de flores de colores y con la inscripción "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Prim!" pintada en azúcar azul, el color favorito de Prim. Hay pastel, regalos, los numerosos amigos y amigas de Prim la visitan, todo es alegría. Peeta le regala un coqueto perfume embotellado en una botellita de vidrio tallado; el perfume huele a primavera y Prim usa sólo unas gotas en las ocasiones muy especiales, para que dure mucho tiempo. Yo consigo ahorrar lo suficiente como para regalarle una blusa nueva, y mamá le tejió un suéter. La gente ya está acostumbrada a que Peeta esté en casa y lo tratan con mucha más normalidad que antes. Él parece haberles perdonado el que lo hayan tratado como a un paria, pero yo les sigo guardando rencor a esos ingratos.

.

Gale también recibe una torta de cumpleaños, y aunque diga que le da vergüenza y que a los diecisiete años se es demasiado mayor, en realidad creo que sólo no quiere confesar lo agradecido que está y lo mucho que le gustan las figuras de una masa dulce y deliciosa llamada "mazapán" con las que Peeta decoró la torta. Un bosque en miniatura, con árboles y hasta animales salvajes, adorna la parte superior.

Los pequeños Hawthorne también reciben tortas, y como algunos cumpleaños ya pasaron, los festejamos un día cualquiera. Posy, en su media lengua de los tres años, no habla de otra cosa por diez días que su torta de cumpleaños _con azúcar rosado_ y _flores de colores _que se podían _comer_. Gale nos cuenta medio en broma y medio en serio que Posy le preguntó si ella se puede casar con Peeta. Avergonzado, Peeta murmura algo sobre que siempre quiso una hermanita y que Posy es una niña encantadora, pero que si él la viera de un modo romántico a esta edad debería estar preso. Gale asiente, satisfecho, y es mucho más cordial con Peeta desde entonces.

.

Antes de lo que ninguno de nosotros quisiera, ya es nuevamente tiempo de la Cosecha. Los Septuagésimos Terceros Juegos del Hambre están a la vuelta de la esquina. No hablamos al respecto, pero todos estamos preocupados. Al menos Prim es todavía demasiado pequeña, pero me preocupan especialmente Gale y la cantidad de teselas que tiene. Aunque no necesitó pedirlas este año, aún tiene muchas, demasiadas, acumuladas de años anteriores. Yo misma también tengo más que suficientes como para tentar al destino.

Una semana antes de que el sorteo tenga lugar, un Peeta muy pálido nos confía a Gale y a mí que tiene indicaciones de viajar al Capitolio como mentor. Normalmente viajarían un mentor femenino y uno masculino, al igual que hay un tributo femenino y uno masculino por distrito, pero no hay mentor femenino vivo en el distrito del carbón, de manera que el Capitolio hizo una excepción, y este año Haymitch y Peeta serán mentores de nuestro Distrito.

Es Gale quien tiene la palabra justa.

—Bueno, me alegro —dice. Ante las miradas incrédulas de Peeta y mía, se explica con una ligera sonrisa—. Así, quien sea que vaya de este Distrito, al menos estará en buenas manos. No me fío de Abenarthy. Quiero decir, ¿hay algún momento en que no esté borracho? Nuestros tributos necesitarán al menos un mentor en el que puedan confiar.

A mí sigue pareciéndome horrible, pero Peeta sonríe ligeramente.

.

La Cosecha tiene lugar. La repelente Effie Trinkett, que este año tiene una melena de tirabuzones color magenta, saca los nombres con su modo demasiado alegre tan habitual. Peeta parece estar en un funeral, tan serio y tieso está. Haymitch está borracho, para variar.

Sortean a la chica. Es Leila Summers, la hermana menor de Dina, mi compañera de curso. Es flacucha, bajita, y se larga a llorar al comprender que es su nombre el que salió elegido. Sólo tiene doce años.

Sortean al chico. Es Rob Gewitter, un chico de la Veta, demasiado bajo, flaco y huesudo para los dieciséis años que tiene. Aunque no llora, su miedo es evidente.

.

Durante la hora que tienen los chicos para despedirse de su familia, nosotros vamos a despedirnos de Peeta, que de pálido pasó a un poco verde. Da la impresión de que va a vomitar.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? —nos pregunta con desesperación, al vernos a Gale y a mí, tirándose del pelo—. Son tan flacos, tan pequeños, tan… ¿qué voy a hacer?

—Harás lo que puedas —le digo con un nudo en la garganta. Verlo sufrir de semejante manera me hace sentir una empatía que casi nadie más despierta en mí.

—No es tu culpa si otros tributos son más fuertes, si están mejor preparados, si entrenan durante años —le dice Gale con dureza—. No eres el Capitolio. Harás lo posible, les conseguirás patrocinadores, les enseñarás todo lo que sepas.

—Por supuesto —musita Peeta.

—Y si no salen vivos, no será tu culpa, sino del maldito Capitolio, que los obliga a pelear —masculla Gale, apretando los puños.

—Sabemos que harás todo lo posible —le digo rápidamente, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Gale—, eso es suficiente.

—No es suficiente. Aún si hago todo lo posible, al menos uno de los dos morirá —jadea Peeta, desolado—. ¿Cómo puedo vivir con eso? Como si yo no tuviese muertos suficientes en la conciencia ya…

Gale abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla al momento siguiente, apretando muy fuerte la mandíbula. Yo busco desesperadamente palabras de aliento.

—Peeta, así son los Juegos —es todo lo que puedo decirle en este lugar y en este momento—. No es tu culpa ni responsabilidad. No los inventaste. Haz lo mejor posible, nadie te pide más.

—¿Saben lo que pensé? —murmura Peeta—. Cuando llamaron a esos chicos… todo lo que pude pensar fue "por favor, que no sea Katniss, que no sea Gale". Desde que supe… desde que supe que debía ser mentor, sabía que tenía que guiar a dos chicos, pero es tanto peor tenerlos enfrente, saber que serán ellos, que tienen amigos, familia…

—Peeta Mellark, escúchame muy bien —le digo, empezando a enojarme. El enojo es mi reacción habitual frente a cosas que me dan miedo y que no puedo controlar—. Irás al Capitolio. Serás el mentor de estos dos. Y te prohíbo que te deprimas, te emborraches, o pintes pisos y paredes si fallas. ¿Entendido?

Peeta está mudo un momento antes de sonreír débilmente.

—Entendido.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Nada de volverte mudo y dejar de reaccionar al resto del mundo? ¿No te emborracharás? ¿No te pondrás a pintar cosas en las paredes, el piso o los muebles? —insisto, ocultando mi angustia tras un tono severo—. ¿Prometido?

—Lo prometo —dice Peeta solemnemente.

Y le creo.

.


	5. Después de los Juegos

**Cosas que me pertenecen: una largamente olvidada y recientemente reaparecida bufanda azul, que había caído atrás de los cajones de la cómoda y reapareció cuando yo estaba empacando mi mudanza. **

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: los personajes, la trama y la idea original de la saga _Los Juegos del Hambre_. *suspiro* Mi único pago son los reviews… ¿alguien quiere dejarme una propina?**

**Capítulo 5: Después de los Juegos**

En la Ceremonia de Apertura, los tributos del Distrito 12 van disfrazados de pico y de pala, pero tan deformes y ridículos que es evidente que quien diseñó esos disfraces no vio esas herramientas en toda su vida y de hecho las conoce sólo de oídas. El distrito 12 es, una vez más, el hazmerreír de todo Panem.

Al día siguiente, la noticia del día es que Peeta Mellark, el más reciente Vencedor, se peleó a golpes con un tal Quintilius Applebaum, estilista del Distrito 12. Applebaum está en el hospital, mientras que Peeta luce un ojo morado y un tremendo malhumor. Aparentemente, Peeta y la otra estilista, una mujer llamada Portia, habían creado otros trajes para la ceremonia, pero este Applebaum impuso su autoridad como Estilista en Jefe del Distrito 12 y obligó a los tributos a usar sus creaciones.

Peeta, ante el fiasco, expresó vehementemente su disgusto por la situación. Léase, le rompió al otro la nariz, la mandíbula y dos costillas.

Para aclarar la situación, Peeta concede una entrevista en la que se roba olímpicamente al público al describirles los maravillosos trajes que él y Portia habían creado, lo horrible que se portó Applebaum, que es maleducado, egocéntrico y huele mal; destruyó los trajes para evitar que pudiesen usarlos, y se rió cuando vio las caras desoladas de Peeta y Portia. Explica el modo en que el otro estilista degradó a Portia y lo insultó a él, Peeta, y cómo él hay ciertas cosas que no tolera, entre ellas que se maltrate a una dama. Admite que golpear al otro no fue la forma de arreglar el problema, pero que no se arrepiente de haber puesto en su lugar a ese inútil con más ínfulas que talento, cuyas creaciones son de pésimo gusto, que está celoso de la capacidad de los demás y los sabotea por eso.

La audiencia ama cada minuto. Todos aclaman la caballerosidad de Peeta y desprecian al estilista, que es despedido en vivo y en directo.

Al saber que se quedó sin trabajo, Quintilus Applebaum arma un escándalo, con pataleo, reproches a viva voz, insultos a gritos y hasta llanto. Grita que es injusto que un muerto de hambre de los distritos le cause perder su trabajo, que no tienen ningún derecho de despedirlo y que son todos unos ingratos que no comprenden su arte. Y llora otro poco, a gritos. Es lo más patético que vi en mucho tiempo. Sigue amenazando e insultando a Peeta, al que una cámara enfoca todo el tiempo, supongo que esperando que pierda el control y golpee otra vez al ex estilista. Pero Peeta se limita a decirle que no vale ni su tiempo y se retira. A Appelbaum tienen que noquearlo a causa del ataque de histeria que le da.

.

Llega el día en que se difunden las calificaciones. Rob obtiene un cinco. Leila, un cuatro.

Peeta aparece en televisión diciendo que él no descartaría a los chicos del Distrito 12 así de rápido, ya que las variables de la arena son muchas y nadie puede saber por anticipado quién es el más apto ni el más competente para sobrevivir.

.

Las entrevistas pasan sin pena ni gloria para el Distrito 12. Ninguno de los dos chicos consigue causar algún tipo de impresión, ni buena ni mala.

En una entrevista a Peeta, él explica que sus tributos jamás habían salido en televisión ni sido entrevistados y por eso no supieron cómo comportarse en cámara, pero que él tiene fe en ellos.

.

Por fin, los Septuagésimos Terceros Juegos del Hambre comienzan y los tributos son lanzados a la arena.

Ninguno de los dos chicos del Distrito 12 sobrevive al baño de sangre. Leila dura dos minutos. Rob, siete.

Cuando un periodista repeinado y pintarrajeado le pregunta en tono burlón a Peeta, que tiene todo el aspecto de cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus encovados hombros, si no le preocupa que su imagen haya sido afectada por defender a dos tributos que duraron lo que un suspiro en la mano, Peeta le responde con voz gélida que le preocupa más cómo va a mirar a la cara a las familias de Rob y Leila sabiendo que no hizo más por traerles de vuelta al menos uno de sus niños. El periodista parpadea estúpidamente.

.

Dos semanas más tarde, el tren devuelve a Haymitch, Peeta y dos ataúdes al Distrito 12. El ganador fue un chico del Distrito 2, una vez más, un Profesional de dieciocho años que en su entrevista se había jactado de conocer ocho formas distintas de matar a una persona.

Haymitch está tan borracho que no puede ni caminar y dos Agentes de la Paz tienen que llevarlo en una improvisada camilla hacia su casa. Peeta no está ausente, ni borracho, y no tiene ni una salpicadura de pintura encima, sólo una expresión distante.

Casi preferiría que expresara su malestar de alguna de esas maneras.

Al día siguiente de su regreso al distrito, idas las cámaras de televisión, vamos los tres a verlo, y lo encontramos diciendo incoherencias con las pupilas dilatadas mientras se tambalea por la casa. No da muestras de reconocernos, sino que se la pasa farfullando o gritando a seres que sólo él parece ver.

Empiezo a temer que el Capitolio haya vuelto loco a Peeta, cuando Gale nos señala un frasquito abierto que hay sobre la mesa, junto a un vaso de agua. Contiene pastillas… y está medio vacío.

Prim nos hace llevar al delirante Peeta al baño, donde le mete dos dedos en la garganta. Peeta vomita en la bañera una cascada de pastillas de brillantes colores. Prim abre la ducha de agua fría y nos manda a meter la cabeza de Peeta debajo mientras Gale le sujeta los brazos en la espalda y yo le inmovilizo las piernas. Peeta se despierta primero, grita después, se retuerce y trata de liberarse, luego llora y por fin se queda colgando, flojo y rendido, bajo el agua fría. Sólo entonces, cuando está muy quieto y temblando de frío, Prim nos permite soltarlo y le ordena a Gale que le ayude a bañarse con agua caliente mientras ella y yo le preparamos algo ligero de comer.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —le pregunto a Prim, examinando un frasquito de pastillas que encontramos sobre la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Por qué las tomó?

—No sé, pero no le hicieron ningún bien —responde Prim, picando cebolla y perejil con el entrecejo fruncido—. Lo mejor será quitárselas, al menos hasta que sepamos mejor qué fue eso.

Me dedico a recorrer la casa y revisar el equipaje de Peeta, aún sin desarmar, en busca de todos los frascos y blisters de pastillas que haya. Acabo con seis frascos, que me guardo en el bolsillo. Luego busco dos toallones mullidos y un juego de ropa limpia, y se lo alcanzo todo a Gale por la puerta entreabierta, sin mirar.

Prim prepara sopa de conejo y verduras, que está lista justo cuando Gale y Peeta salen del baño. Con el cabello húmedo y ropa limpia, Peeta tiene mejor aspecto pero aún está débil, o al menos tiene uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Gale y se apoya en él para caminar. Gale lo sienta a la mesa de la cocina, donde Prim lo espera con un plato de sopa humeante.

—Siéntate y come —le ordena Prim—. No creo que te hayan dado de comer bien en el Capitolio. Alguien que se tiñe el pelo de verde, se tatúa la cara o usa joyas incrustadas en las cejas no puede saber nada sobre cómo se cocina una buena sopa.

Peeta se sienta, y los demás también nos ubicamos alrededor de la mesa. Prim nos sirve sopa a todos, y yo la como a cucharadas, está muy buena. Peeta toma la suya más lentamente, mientras que Gale revuelve el contenido de su plato con el ceño fruncido.

Peeta parece más tranquilo, casi el de siempre, salvo por la tristeza de su cara. Gale, en cambio, tiene todo el aspecto de estar conteniéndose apenas para no estallar de furia. ¿Qué pasó durante la media hora o algo así que los dos estuvieron solos?

—Peeta… nadie te culpa por lo que pasó —me atrevo a decirle. Las palabras no son mi fuerte, pero alguien tiene que decírselo.

—La gente está agradecida de que hayas hecho lo posible por los chicos —añade Prim.

—Y que hayas hecho echar a ese estilista —añado con una ligera sonrisa—. Nadie que venga después de él puede ser peor.

Peeta asiente con una débil sonrisa, antes de tomar otra cucharada de sopa. Gale empuña su cuchara con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos.

—Peeta… en serio, todos sabíamos que la suerte no estaba a favor de ellos —insisto tímidamente.

—No es sólo por eso —dice entre dientes Gale, que ahora aferra la cuchara con ambas manos, lívido de furia apenas contenida.

Peeta le dirige una mirada de súplica, pero antes de que podamos preguntar nada más, la puerta del frente se abre y Haymitch entra tambaleándose. No está muy borracho, pero tampoco exactamente sobrio.

—Como si fuese tu casa, Haymitch —le dice Peeta en voz baja, sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo.

—Oh, eso hago. Hum, huele bien —asiente, olfateando apreciativamente—. Había venido a ver si tienes pan, pero no me negaré a un plato de sopa —anuncia.

—Siéntese, ya le traigo un plato —le dice Prim en voz baja, levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

—¿Ya terminaron la catarsis o llego a tiempo para unirme al club? —pregunta Haymitch, dejándose caer en una silla junto a la mía. Gale y Prim están del otro lado y Peeta en la cabecera.

—Aún no empezamos —le respondo.

—¿Cómo es que no estás pintando ni horneando nada? —le pregunta Haymitch a Peeta, un poco burlón, pero hay una nota de preocupación en su voz—. ¿Optaste por los ataques de llanto?

Sólo entonces noto lo enrojecidos que están los ojos de Peeta. Él, sin embargo, sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Tenía el estómago lleno de pastillas cuando llegamos —replica Prim, cortante, poniéndole a Haymitch un plato de sopa delante con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Lo hicimos vomitarlas y le metimos la cabeza bajo el agua fría. Pero alguien le dio esas cosas que lo hicieron alucinar.

Haymitch se congela un momento, con la cuchara a medio camino hacia su boca. Al segundo siguiente, deja caerla de vuelta en el plato, salpicándonos. Casi me veo venir un ataque de gritos hacia Peeta, pero Haymitch me sorprende al echar su silla hacia atrás tan rápido que la vuelca y salir a zancadas hacia otro sector de la casa.

Hay una larga sarta de insultos y maldiciones, además de sonidos de objetos siendo tirados por ahí. Los demás cambiamos miradas de sorpresa, hasta que escuchamos los gritos.

—¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE DISTE AL CHICO? ¿POR QUÉ LE ESTÁS ARRUINANDO LA VIDA CON ESA BASURA?

Haymitch está fuera de sí. No sé a quién le estará gritando, pero ojalá que esa persona sepa defenderse. O al menos, correr.

—¡NO ME IMPORTAN TUS EXCUSAS! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DARLE DE ESA PORQUERÍA! ¡ÉL NO NECESITA ESO, TIENE AMIGOS AQUÍ QUE LE AYUDARÁN A SOBREPONERSE, NO NECESITA TU BASURA!

Dudo si levantarme a ver, pero me preocupa un poco lo que un Haymitch violento pueda llegar a hacer. Todos fingimos no oír los gritos que nos taladran los oídos.

—¡GUÁRDATELO! ¡Y NO TE ACERQUES…! ¿Qué?

De pronto hay un largo silencio. Es casi más ominoso que los gritos.

—¿Y tenías que decírselo? ¿Arruinarle por anticipado todo el tiempo de paz que podría quedarle? ¿Qué creías, que le estabas haciendo un favor? ¿Igual que con tus drogas?

Nueva pausa.

—Tiene una chica aquí. Sé que estaba reuniendo valor para acercarse a ella. Ahora nunca lo hará —gruñe Haymitch, casi creo que con dolor. ¿Está hablando de Peeta? ¿Y a qué chica se refiere? ¿Delly?—. ¿Y estás seguro? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Tras un minuto o algo así de silencio, el suspiro de Haymitch es de resignación.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho a mí. No podías largarle ese baldazo de agua fría. No lo conoces, él no es como los otros. Saberlo lo destruirá… Sí. No. Voy a ver qué hago. Muchas gracias por ser _tan_ servicial. Seh, claro. Hasta luego.

Un golpe seco más tarde, y los pasos arrastrados de Haymitch regresan al comedor. Endereza su silla, se deja caer en ella y toma su sopa a cucharadas.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a tomar esas porquerías —le advierte Haymitch a Peeta—. Sólo es otro modo de que puedan controlarte.

—Como si les faltara otro modo —masculla Peeta, alicaído.

—Estará triste y desganado al menos por el resto del día —nos advierte Haymitch a Gale, Prim y a mí—. Es efecto de esas cosas que tomó. Pasarán unos días antes que su organismo se recupere. Aguántenlo mientras tanto, y una vez que se le pase podremos hablar.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? —se me escapa preguntar.

—Dale unos días, Preciosa. Una vez que su humor ya no está influido por las drogas, nos sentaremos y hablaremos —gruñe Haymitch, con una mirada especialmente significativa en mi dirección—. Cuídenlo mientras tanto.

.

Peeta está quieto y callado el resto de la tarde. Cuando estamos preparándonos para irnos, noto que está pálido y tiene los ojos muy brillantes. Él trata de restarle importancia, pero al apoyarle una mano en la frente, es claro que tiene fiebre.

Gale y Prim van a buscar a mi mamá y a su armario de medicinas. Yo me quedo con Peeta, tendido en el sofá junto al fuego, muy abrigado y afiebrado. La fiebre cede al cabo de un rato, pero entonces empiezan los temblores. Peeta tiembla tanto que no es ni capaz de hablar. Yo estoy aterrada, las enfermedades siempre me hacen sentir terriblemente insegura e incómoda, y mientras trato de confortar a Peeta me la paso mirando a la puerta del frente, rogando que mi mamá llegue ya y se haga cargo de la situación.

Cuando por fin, ¡por fin!, mi mamá llega con Prim y Gale, Peeta empieza a vomitar. Devuelve la sopa de Prim y una buena cantidad de bilis; el vómito lo deja más débil y agotado que antes. Yo me encargo de la no demasiado grata tarea de limpiar, pero hay que hacerlo, mientras mi mamá revisa a Peeta y le hace preguntas sobre qué comió, si lo picó algún insecto o lo mordió un animal, si bebió agua que podría no ser potable…

—Había tomado unas pastillas del Capitolio —acaba confesando Prim—. Lo hice vomitarlas. El señor Abenarthy dijo que eran drogas y le prohibió a Peeta que tome más.

—Por favor, ve a buscarlo —le pide mi mamá a Gale—. Haymitch debe saber algo sobre esas pastillas. En todos estos años sin duda vio sus efectos en el Capitolio.

Gale parte de inmediato, mientras mi mamá habla suavemente con Peeta y le hace beber agua de a sorbitos. Prim está clasificando hierbas para preparar un té que asiente el estómago… y yo me quedo en un rincón, tratando de no estorbar. No soy buena en esto de atender enfermos, normalmente hubiese salido corriendo. Pero es Peeta… aunque quiero ayudarle, lo mejor que puedo hacer es no molestar. Él se duerme por fin, exhausto.

Gale regresa al cabo de un rato con un muy borracho y muy malhumorado Haymitch, que aferra su botella como una madre aferraría a su único hijo antes de la Cosecha. Ante la pregunta de qué sabe de esas pastillas, se encoge de hombros.

—No estoy seguro de qué tomó ni en qué cantidades, pero sé que esa basura es muy adictiva y que el síndrome de abstinencia es una… —Haymitch se detiene al ver a Prim por el rabillo de ojo—… no es algo bonito de ver —concluye.

—Tomó esto —digo, sacando el frasquito de mi bolsillo—. Por la cantidad que vomitó, diría que todo lo que falta del frasco estaba en su estómago cuando llegamos.

Mi mamá parece preocupada, mientras que Haymitch está fuera de sí de furia silenciosa. Es una suerte que Peeta aún esté dormido.

—Debería molerte a golpes, a ver si consigo sacarte la estupidez a fuerza de puñetazos —le sisea a Peeta, lívido—. Te merecerías que no te hubiesen encontrado ni salvado. Por idiota.

—¿Salvado? —repite Prim, aterrada—. ¿Qué quiere decir… que lo salvamos?

—Esa droga, y en esa cantidad, lo hubiese al menos puesto en coma —explica Haymitch por entre dientes apretados de furia—. Por suerte no la tomó con alcohol, y no debía tener el estómago completamente vacío, o no estaría contando el cuento.

—¿Se recuperará? —pregunta Gale, preocupado.

—Sí —descarta Haymitch, frunciendo la nariz—. Alguien le indicó la dosis equivocada, o este inútil tomó cualquier cantidad, o tuvo una reacción excesiva… quién sabe. Pero estaba hablando y moviéndose coherentemente después de que lo hicieran vomitar. Sobrevivirá, aunque no lo merece.

—¡No diga que él no lo merece! —le chillo, indignada—. ¡Peeta habrá cometido un error, pero no se merece morir por eso!

Haymitch me mira fijamente un momento, diría que evaluándome, antes de encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Lo que digas, Preciosa —se gira hacia mi mamá—. ¿Me necesitas para algo más por aquí?

—¿Qué tipo de reacción puedo esperar? —pregunta mi mamá, seria—. ¿Más vómitos? ¿Fiebre? Necesito saber qué es esperable y qué se sale de la norma.

—Vómitos, fiebre, debilidad, cansancio, temblores… —empieza a enumerar Haymitch, antes de encogerse de hombros y beber otro trago de su botella—. Oh, y posiblemente depresión y desgano los próximos días. Tomará algo de tiempo que regrese. Denle tres días.

.

Es una de las noches más largas que recuerdo. Llevamos a Peeta a su cama, en su dormitorio. Mi mamá se queda a su lado, cuidándolo. Intenta mandarnos a casa a Prim y a mí a casa a dormir, pero nos negamos a movernos del lado de nuestro amigo, de modo que acabamos acurrucadas en la cama del dormitorio de huéspedes de la casa de Peeta, mientras que Gale pasa la noche en el sofá de la sala. Cuando me despierto al amanecer del día siguiente, descubro que mamá pasó la noche en vela junto a la cama de Peeta, haciéndole beber agua y tés de hierbas, aplicándole compresas frías y cuidándolo en general.

Ella está agotada, pero satisfecha. Peeta no tiene fiebre, los temblores desaparecieron y dice tener hambre. Aún está débil y desganado, pero sonríe ligeramente al verme.

—Pasó lo peor —anuncia mamá en voz baja—. A partir de ahora, va a mejorar.

—Perdón —musita Peeta, claramente avergonzado—. Perdón por… por todo… yo…

—Tranquilo, no es momento de pensar en eso —le asegura mi mamá con una sonrisa genuina, acariciándole el cabello—. Tienes que descansar y recuperar fuerzas. No te muevas de la cama por hoy, mañana puedes levantarte, pero quiero que sigas sin hacer nada que exija un esfuerzo físico.

—Sí, señora Everdeen —acepta Peeta, sumiso.

—Voy a prepararte el desayuno. ¿Hay algo en especial que se te antoje?

—Hum… pan con miel, por favor —pide él, tímido.

—Pan con miel será —asiente ella con una sonrisa animada—. Katniss, ¿me ayudas a prepararlo?

Asiento a regañadientes. Yo tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Peeta, quizás gritarle que jamás se le ocurra volver a hacer una estupidez semejante y, quién sabe, quizás decirle que me alegro que no le haya pasado nada. Posiblemente hasta lo hubiese abrazado. O al menos, le hubiese puesto una mano en el hombro, y le hubiese hecho jurar que jamás nos daría un susto tal de nuevo. Pero no, mi mamá otra vez no quiere dejarme a solas con él.

En cuanto salimos de la habitación de Peeta, la sonrisa de mi mamá cambia drásticamente a una expresión de profundo dolor. Me asusto de inmediato. Tiene que haber algo mal con Peeta, algo que ella no le dijo.

—Ven —me dice en voz baja, pero no agrega anda hasta que estamos en la cocina desierta. Entonces mi mamá toma mis manos entre las suyas y me mira fijamente—. Katniss, tienes que ayudarle a Peeta. Él es un buen muchacho, que sufrió mucho y necesita toda la ayuda que podamos darle. No lo dejes solo, pase lo que pase.

Oh–oh… eso suena a enfermedad incurable avanzada. ¿Qué tan mal está Peeta? Por la cara de mi mamá, debe estar en las puertas de la muerte.

—¿Mamá? —soplo más que hablo, aterrada—. ¿Qué tan mal está Peeta?

Ella sacude la cabeza, triste.

—No está enfermo y creo que no le quedarán secuelas. No, no es eso. Es que… —ella duda—. Tuvo fiebre muy alta. Deliraba. Pero dijo muchas cosas. No puedo repetirlas, yo ni siquiera debí haberlas escuchado. Pero las escuché, y no puedo evitar… querer ayudarle. Katniss, cuando la mente está tan vulnerable, a veces alguien dice cosas que normalmente no diría… o responde preguntas que normalmente no contestaría —admite—. No debí haberlo hecho, pero me preocupo por él. Le pregunté. Peeta no quiso suicidarse, él mismo lo dijo, y en ese estado no era capaz de mentir. Sólo quería olvidar. No quiso otra cosa que dejar de pensar y de sentir por un rato. Claramente exageró la dosis, y eso casi le cuesta la vida. Tienes que cuidarlo, y dile a Gale que te ayude. No podemos dejar ir a Peeta de nuevo. Tienen que sacarle todas esas pastillas. Tienen que distraerlo, impedirle que vuelva a tomarlas. Y tienen que estar a su lado. Siempre. Él los necesita más que nunca. Necesita a sus amigos.

El tono de mi mamá es tan vehemente, tan apasionado, que casi no la reconozco. Sólo puedo asentir.

—Ya lo hice. Le saqué todas las pastillas que tenía —digo, atontada.

—Bien —asiente mi mamá, enérgicamente—. Muy bien. Tíralas por el inodoro. Que nadie pueda tomarlas. Cuiden a Peeta, necesita apoyo y contención. Oh, y ahora ve a despertar a Prim y Gale, tiene que pasar por casa a cambiarse y comer algo antes de ir a la escuela. Yo me quedo cuidando a Peeta hasta que regresen.

.

Los tres días se hacen largos. Peeta aún está tristón, meditabundo o reflexivo, y aunque intenta parecer animado por el bien de Prim y el mío, la verdad es que no engaña a nadie. Mi mamá cuida al punto de malcriar a Peeta, que parece no tener idea de qué hacer con una figura materna que le recuerda que coma, lo reta por andar sin zapatos o lo cubre con una frazada extra y le da un beso de las buenas noches en la frente.

Yo no entiendo el cambio de mi mamá, que de horrorizarse de que Peeta viniese a vernos pasó a tolerar sus visitas, de ahí a tratarlo con normalidad, y ahora casi lo asfixia de cuidados. Lo que sea que Peeta le dijo en su delirio la debe haber impresionado profundamente. Probablemente le habló de cómo se sintió en sus Juegos. Yo vi las imágenes que él pintó y lo entiendo por eso, mi mamá ahora lo comprende porque él le contó.

Haymitch nos evita cuidadosamente, y Gale está rarísimo. Cuando no está furioso, está pensativo, como si hubiese algún tipo de problema que lo carcome por dentro y del que no se decide a hablar. En nuestras escapadas al bosque o está tan distraído pensando en quién sabe qué que se es capan las presas, o tiembla de furia gritando insultos contra el Capitolio, lo que ahuyenta las presas. Estoy muy tentada de ir al bosque sin Gale, que estos días no está siendo más que un estorbo.

Quizás peor que eso es que no quiere decirme ni media palabra de lo que pasó cuando él le ayudó a Peeta a bañarse. Es desde entonces que Gale está tan raro. Su furia es hacia el Capitolio, más precisamente, hacia el Presidente Snow, no hacia Peeta. No sé qué pensar, salvo que Peeta le dijo algo, o le mostró algo, o que Gale vio o escuchó algo que hizo que su odio por el Capitolio aumentara tan desproporcionadamente. ¿Pero qué fue?

¿Puede ser que en el Capitolio hirieron a Peeta y Gale lo vio cuando lo desvistió? Es posible que lo hayan castigado por pelearse a golpes o hacer despedir a ese estilista… pero, ¿no se supone que cuando un Vencedor hace algo que al Capitolio no le gusta, quienes son castigados son su familia? En el Distrito 12, antes había flagelaciones públicas para quienes infringían la ley y hasta fusilamientos y ahorcamientos, según recuerdan los adultos. Pero jamás oímos que nada de eso pase en el Capitolio. ¿Es que no sucede o es sólo que no nos enteramos?

Al menos resolví un pequeño misterio. Haymitch no le había estado gritando a ninguna persona físicamente presente, y tampoco estaba hablando solo, sino que había usado el teléfono que venía con la casa de Peeta para llamar a alguien y gritarle. Por lo visto, Haymitch sabe quién le dio esas drogas a Peeta, y no estaba nada contento. Aunque resulta reconfortante saber que ese borracho es capaz de preocuparse por alguien, también me preocupa que por lo visto Haymitch tiene más cosas que decirnos, dado el "entonces nos sentaremos y hablaremos" con que nos consoló/advirtió/amenazó.

No pueden ser buenas noticias, a juzgar por su tono.

.


	6. Tres días

**Cosas que me pertenecen: un reloj despertador que señala las 12:00 hs (…porque se quedó sin pilas. Lo giré para que quede mirando a la pared después de la segunda vez que salté horrorizada de mi cama por lo tarde que era, antes de ver que el segundero no se movía y recordar que el reloj no funciona). **

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: la saga Los Juegos del Hambre. Eso significa que escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>A ver si ahora el capítulo es legible, estoy volviendo a subirlo... gracias a <span>bren-nuit<span> y Searching for a Shooting Star por avisarme del problema. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Tres días<strong>

Durante los tres días de espera, nos turnamos para cuidar a Peeta sin ser demasiado obvios. Prim cocina cosas sabrosas para él, yo lo visito y le hago compañía un largo rato bajo la excusa de traerle una ardilla, mamá viene a verlo con el pretexto de ver cómo evoluciona, y Gale también ronda, vigilante, por ahí. Es raro ver a Gale tan protector para con Peeta, porque si bien la relación entre los dos últimamente fue buena, Gale siempre lo trató como a un igual, no como a alguien que necesitara ayuda, cuidado o protección, algo que, creo yo, Peeta apreciaba mucho. Su cambio de actitud sólo me hace sentir más ansiosa.

.

El primer día después del atracón de pastillas Peeta lo pasa en cama, durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo una vez tiene un poco de fiebre y algunas náuseas, pero en general está mucho mejor. Mi mamá sigue cuidándolo y nos asegura que está fuera de peligro.

Cuando salimos de clases Gale y yo damos una vuelta rápida por el bosque; él revisa las trampas y yo tengo la suerte de abatir un pavo silvestre y una ardilla. Pasamos por el Quemador casi como una exhalación, aceptando canjes menos beneficiosos sólo para no perder tiempo regateando. Le vendo el pavo a Darius en lugar de Cray, que hubiese pagado más, con tal de no perder tiempo buscándolo. Es un día muy caluroso y todo el mundo parece más dispuesto a tomarse su tiempo para todo, lo que a mí me irrita, porque quiero terminar con esto cuando antes así puedo ir a ver a Peeta.

Por supuesto, como el Quemador, además del punto de encuentro de todos los que nos movemos por el circuito de lo no exactamente legal, es el mayor lugar de circulación de chismes de todo el Distrito 12, alguien vio a mi mamá subir la colina hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores ayer al anochecer y alguien notó la preocupación de Gale y la mía, y corren los más salvajes rumores. Aunque nadie se atreve a preguntarnos, oigo a Tim, el contrabandista de carbón, asegurando que "el muchacho Mellark se quiso matar cortándose las venas", mientras que Ripper, la fabricante de licor casero, quiere saber si alguien más escuchó que Mellark regresó con una grave enfermedad del Capitolio. Ethel, una mezcla de bruja y curandera que vende amuletos, lee la suerte, cura el mal de ojo y la culebrilla, y a veces hace de consejera sentimental, tuvo un sueño premonitorio que le reveló que vendrán tiempos difíciles para el joven Mellark, y la borra del té anunció que Peeta sufrirá de dolor y angustia.

—Eso yo también podría haberlo predicho sin sueños, borra de té o cosa parecida —masculla Gale, irritado—. Cualquier que sea Mentor está condenado a no pasarlo bien.

—Pero hay más que eso, ¿no? —pregunto yo en voz muy baja.

—Sí —admite él en voz muy, muy baja—. Pero… no aquí, no ahora.

Cuando, tras hacer nuestros magros trueques, regresamos rápidamente a la casa de Peeta, encontramos a mi mamá cocinándole un guiso a partir de una de las ardillas que había en el congelador. Prim, que después de clases pasó por casa a ordeñar a Lady y luego fue directamente a verlo, está contándole animadamente a Peeta todo lo que pasó en su clase en la escuela ese día. A él se lo ve mucho mejor.

De paso por el pueblo le avisamos al señor Mellark, el panadero, y él viene a ver a su hijo, claramente preocupado. Ni Gale ni yo nos atrevimos a decirle de las drogas, sólo mencionamos que Peeta había estado enfermo pero que ya se encontraba mejor. El señor Mellark le trae una madalena. Debe ser algún tipo de recuerdo de infancia, porque Peeta casi se echa a llorar al verla. Los dejamos solos para que hablen tranquilos.

El señor Mellark tiene una expresión de dolor intenso cuando se va, un par de horas después. Le agradece a mi mamá, le estrecha la mano a Gale y le agradece en voz baja, le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Prim con una sonrisa triste, y a mí también me agradece por haberle ayudado a Peeta y me ruega que no lo deje solo. Yo le prometo que voy a ayudarle en todo lo posible, mientras para mis adentros me pregunto qué le pasa que cree que soy la salvación de su hijo o algo así, cuando ni siquiera sé qué está mal con él. Pero no puedo decirle eso a la desgarradoramente triste cara del señor Mellark.

Peeta parece un poco más tranquilo después de la visita de su papá, pero no más animado. Más tarde Delly viene a verlo, enterada de que Peeta estuvo _enfermo_. Pese a lo que me irrita tenerla aquí, ella parece honestamente preocupada por él y hasta consigue sonsacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Me esfuerzo a recordarme que ésta es la casa de Peeta, que él puede recibir a quien quiera, que Delly es su amiga de infancia y que si él es lo bastante generoso como para perdonarla por haberlo dejado solo, es asunto suyo.

Es noche, Peeta recibe una bandeja en su cama ya que no tiene permiso de levantarse, y como no quiere comer solo todos los demás también nos armamos de bandejas y comemos en el dormitorio de Peeta, lo que parece casi un pic–nic algo extraño, pero muy animado. Peeta insiste en que está lo suficientemente bien para pasar la noche solo y que no vale la pena que nos molestemos. Jura que no va a hacer nada arriesgado o estúpido y que va a comportarse.

—Señora Everdeen, ¿cuánto le debo por haberme curado? —pregunta, muy serio.

—Peeta, no podría cobrarte —sacude la cabeza ella—. No cuando el que me des el dinero a mí significa que alguna persona necesitada se queda sin.

Le toma un momento a Peeta comprender lo que mi mamá está implicando. Ella sabe que es él quien reparte dinero durante las noches.

—Pero usted me cuidó y me ayudó —protesta él—. Pasó toda la noche sin dormir por atenderme a mí. Si eso no merece una recompensa, no sé qué lo hace.

—No, Peeta. Ya nos ayudaste más que suficiente. Y aún te debo una disculpa por cómo te traté la primera vez que fuiste a casa —admite ella, incómoda—. Ayudarte ahora era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Mi propia madre evita verme o hablarme, ¿cree que voy a guardarle rencor a usted por no haberse alegrado de que sus hijas estuviesen codeándose conmigo? —pregunta Peeta retóricamente—. Señora Everdeen, si usted no me da un precio, tendré que darle lo que yo considere un pago justo. Y le advierto que soy muy generoso.

Por fin, mi mamá cede.

—Oh, está bien, está bien —se rinde con una sonrisa—. Me debes un céntimo.

—¡Ah, pero qué complicación! —suspira Peeta—. Justo ahora no tengo cambio. ¿Se lo puedo dar mañana?

—Por supuesto —acepta ella.

Parece que espera que Peeta se olvide del asunto, pero yo entorno los ojos. Sé que él se trae algo entre manos…

Efectivamente, antes de irnos Peeta nos dice que trajo nuevas recetas del Capitolio y que necesita espacio en el congelador, por lo que por favor lo vaciemos y nos llevemos toda la comida que queramos, y que regalemos el resto. Como no podía ser de otra manera con una oferta semejante viniendo de él, el congelador está lleno a rebosar de pan, pastelitos, carne, pastas, pescado, jugos de frutas y todo tipo de comida en excelente estado, sólo que congelada. Gale se lleva un buen montón de comida a su casa y nosotras también nos quedamos con suficiente como para darnos un banquete, y aún sobra comida para que le llevemos a Haymitch y a varios de nuestros vecinos. La ausencia de caza y canjes no se nota para nada en nuestras mesas, y al estar congelada, la comida no se echa a perder tan rápido si la transferimos del congelador de Peeta a nuestra caja de hielo.

.

El segundo día después del episodio de las drogas, Peeta ya está levantado y haciendo una actividad física moderada. Aún se cansa más fácil que antes, pero físicamente está bien, y considerando el calor, todos andamos más lentos y nos cansamos más rápido. Lo que no lo abandona en todo el día es lo profunda melancolía. Parece que cualquier cosa que digamos o hagamos lo sumerge en una tristeza más profunda.

Yo casi entro en pánico, aterrada de que se vuelva como mi mamá estuvo después de que mi papá muriera, que se aísle, que deje de responder al mundo exterior, que no le importe nadie de cuantos estamos a su alrededor.

Estoy tan preocupada por él que hago todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta. Me paso el resto de la tarde a su alrededor, contándole viejas historias, como la vez que fui lo bastante tonta como para retar a un oso a una pelea por ver quién se quedaba con un panal de miel silvestre, o la historia completa del ciervo que Gale y yo abatimos y que me permitió comprarle la cabra a Prim para su cumpleaños. Después, tratando de sacarlo de su melancolía, lo animo a que él me cuente algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Cuál era su juego favorito? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que preparó pan? ¿Quién le enseñó a decorar las tortas tan bonitas? ¿Siempre fue bueno pintando o aprendió con el tiempo? ¿Cuándo empezó a decorar galletitas tan primorosamente?

Peeta no tiene energías para hacer nada que requiera un esfuerzo mayor que estar sentado con los ojos y los oídos abiertos. Ni siquiera está interesado en dibujar o pintar. Sólo me mira con tristeza y se encoge de hombros ante mis preguntas. A veces, ni eso. Todo ese día hasta hay poco menos que alimentarlo a cucharadas para que coma algo. Estoy enferma de preocupación por él. Prim parece un poco más compuesta, preocupada, pero no al borde de la histeria como yo estoy al ver a Peeta tan abatido.

Haymitch viene a verlo al anochecer, más borracho que sobrio. Entra a la casa sin golpear la puerta ni pedir permiso, va directo hacia Peeta, le ladra un par de insultos sobre lo idiota que es y lo estúpido que se comportó, y sale dando portazos. Pero ya el solo hecho que se haya tomado el trabajo de venir a verlo significa que Peeta le importa de alguna forma, supongo. Peeta sonríe levemente antes de sumirse de nuevo en su profunda tristeza.

Pero por lo visto no todo está perdido, ya que Peeta realiza una travesura ese día que al menos me asegura que no está totalmente alejado de nosotros y de la realidad. Le da una bolsita a mi mamá, diciéndole que el pago está ahí dentro. Ella acepta y la guarda sin controlar la cantidad, por lo que es sólo al llegar a casa que nos damos cuenta que Peeta le dio un Oro en lugar de un céntimo. En una palabra, centuplicó el precio.

.

Mi mamá intenta devolverle el dinero a Peeta el día siguiente, explicándole que su precio estaba en céntimos, no en Oros. Peeta asiente y acepta de inmediato, lo que me hace sospechar que ya tiene otro plan para volver a darle la misma suma a mi mamá, pero me alegra tanto verlo dispuesto a tratar de ser generoso otra vez que no intervengo, ni siquiera cuando lo observo esconder el dinero en el pequeño armario de las medicinas que mi mamá hoy se lleva de vuelta a casa. Además, hoy él ya está pintando de nuevo, lo que tratándose de Peeta es la mejor garantía de que está bien de salud y de ánimo. Se trata de una melancólica noche estrellada, con luna menguante y el cielo oscuro salpicado de puntos de luz.

Después de clases voy otra vez a verlo, y le llevo una ardilla. Hace tanto calor que el sudor me chorrea por la espalda tras una actividad tan simple como caminar hasta la casa de Peeta. Adentro de la casa el calor es peor aún, porque Peeta tiene el horno encendido para hornear pan, lo que en realidad es bueno, porque significa que él está mejor si ya vuelve a su especie de rutina. Eso no quita que casi no se puede estar ahí sin deshidratarse.

—Este calor es insoportable —me quejo.

Voy hacia el refrigerador y saco una de las botellas de agua que Peeta guarda ahí; él nos dijo que nos sirvamos agua fría siempre que queramos. También nos dijo que tomemos toda la comida que se nos antoje, pero no lo hago: su comida es suya, y del mismo modo que él no va a mi casa a comerse lo que tengo en la alacena, yo normalmente no acepto más que una galletita o una rodaja de pan de él. Pero con este calor, no puedo resistirme al agua deliciosamente fría, un lujo que nadie más tiene en el Distrito 12, excepto quizás Haymitch, si no se las arregló para romper su refrigerador. Es sólo agua, Peeta rellena las botellas en el grifo, de modo que no me siento mal por beberla.

Me sirvo un vaso y lo bebo a grandes tragos.

—Ya apago el horno, es sólo que quiero terminar esto —avisa él, empujando un par de hogazas dentro del horno ardiente.

Nadie de nosotros dice una palabra al respecto, pero Peeta tiene un exótico aparato que enfría los ambientes. Creo que se llama "acondicionador de aire", pero como Peeta es tan arisco al frío, el acondicionador de aire está desenchufado y muerto de risa mientras todo el Distrito 12 pasa calor. Por otro lado, como Peeta siempre tiene al menos una ventana abierta, supongo que el acondicionador de aire no tendría mucho sentido de todos modos. Y además, con el horno funcionando…

—No era una crítica, es sólo que siento que me estoy derritiendo —digo, sirviéndome un segundo vaso de agua fría con un suspiro de satisfacción—. ¿Cómo soportas estar al lado del horno?

—Después de la arena, si me dan a elegir, me quedo toda la vida con un calor como éste antes que con siquiera un poco de frío —explica Peeta encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que cierra la puerta del horno.

Desde su punto de vista, no puedo sino comprenderlo. El año que él fue tributo la arena consistió en un enorme campo nevado. Tomando la Cornucopia como punto central, había unas rocas escarpadas en una dirección, un lago helado en otra, unos árboles de aspecto tenebroso en otra, y un vasto campo vacío en otra. Muchos tributos estaban completamente atónitos por la nieve, pero Peeta y Mellie al menos habían corrido con la pequeña ventaja de saber qué era eso blanco.

El hecho que todos recuerdan acerca de Peeta pero jamás nadie menciona había ocurrido muy rápido: ni bien el gong sonó, la mayor parte de los tributos corrieron hacia la Cornucopia, dando comienzo al baño de sangre. Mellie, que no podía oír, había reaccionado a la seña de Peeta para escapar, pero el tributo del Distrito 1, llamado Gus, arrojó una jabalina en dirección a Mellie que la derribó de inmediato mientras huía. Mellie empezó a emitir guturales gemidos de dolor, ante lo que Gus respondió riendo.

Hasta ahí, todos habíamos visto lo que sucedía con dolor e indignación. Era horrible, pero no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía. Lo que pasó después es lo que el Capitolio tuvo que mostrar a cámara lenta y desde tres ángulos diferentes para que adquiriera sentido: Peeta vio a Gus arrojando la lanza. Le gritó a Mellie, supongo que en un acto reflejo, porque él sabía que ella no podía oírlo. Vio a Mellie caer moribunda. La cara de Peeta se contorsionó de furia y dolor. Tomó lo primero que encontró a mano, que resultó ser una especie de pequeña botella que contenía un líquido, y lo arrojó en dirección a Gus mientras corría hacia él.

En la entrevista posterior, Peeta juró que no tenía idea de lo que contenía la botellita y que la arrojó como hubiese arrojado una piedra, de haber tenido una a mano.

Pero la botellita no contenía agua ni alcohol etílico, como hubiese podido suponerse, sino nitroglicerina. Al impactar en un golpe seco contra Gus, la botella explotó, al igual que el tributo, que voló en pedazos tan pequeños que más tarde el aerodeslizador pasó un buen rato juntando lo que quedaba de lo que una vez había sido un orgulloso Profesional.

Clove, otra de las profesionales, vio esto y atacó a Peeta, que intentaba llegar hasta donde Mellie yacía herida en la nieve. Clove se interpuso en su camino y le arrojó un cuchillo que Peeta esquivó, aunque impactó en la chica del Distrito 10 que estaba detrás de él. Sin dejar de correr hacia Mellie, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y antes de que Clove pudiese buscar otra arma, Peeta le clavó entre las costillas un cuchillo que recogió del suelo y siguió adelante.

Thresh, el chico del Distrito 11, estaba en el camino de Peeta, quien se había armado de una espada corta de los suministros que había desparramados por ahí y seguía firme en su propósito de llegar hacia su compañera de distrito herida. Thresh, que estaba desarmado, se apartó del camino de Peeta, que pasó a veinte centímetros del otro chico sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, pese a que hubiese podido matarlo bastante fácilmente.

Llegó finalmente hasta Mellie, y aunque intentó ejercer presión para detener el sangrado o vendarlo de alguna manera, todo lo que Peeta pudo hacer fue acariciarle la cara y el cabello mientras la hemorragia acababa con la vida de la niña. Viéndolo distraído, la chica del Distrito 1, una _femme fatale_ llamada Glimmer, apuntó con una lanza en su dirección.

—¡ABAJO, DOCE!

El aullido de Thresh le salvó la vida a Peeta, que alcanzó a echarse al suelo, aunque puso en evidencia a Thresh. El chico le arrojó una piedra a Glimmer que le rompió el brazo, pero por desgracia para Thresh, el izquierdo. Glimmer arrojó otra lanza con el derecho, y la clavó justo en el pecho de Thresh. Pero Glimmer no vivió para disfrutar de su triunfo, porque Peeta había tenido tiempo de agarrar una especie de discos dentados que tenía cerca y empezó a arrojárselos a Glimmer, que esquivó varios (Peeta no tenía muy buena puntería), pero uno acabó clavándosele en el cuello. Murió incluso antes que Thresh, dijeron los comentaristas.

Milton, el compañero de distrito de Glimmer, fue hacia Peeta rojo de furia y armado con una espada larga y delgada. Peeta sacó la lanza del cadáver de Mellie, y los dos empezaron a pelear. Yo sabía que Peeta era bueno en lucha, no tanto como su hermano mayor, pero se le daba bien; aún sabiéndolo, me quedé muda ese año viendo cómo Peeta paraba estocadas con la jabalina y daba golpes, ya sea con el filo o con la punta roma. Milton acabó en el suelo, de espaldas, jadeando por aire y desarmado, frente a un Peeta de pie. Peeta estuvo a punto de dejarlo ir, pero entonces Milton sacó un pequeño cuchillo y se lo clavó en la pantorrilla a Peeta, quien sin pensarlo le hundió la punta de la jabalina en la garganta.

La enorme mayoría de los tributos no se quedaron a mirar; habían recogido lo que podían y habían huido para el momento en que los cañonazos empezaron a sonar. Nueve tributos habían caído en el baño de sangre, entre ellos, cinco de los seis Profesionales, y cuatro de ellos, a manos de Peeta. Todas las apuestas empezaban de cero, aparentemente, ahora que los que tradicionalmente eran los favoritos habían desaparecido.

Fueron unos Juegos inusuales, ya que sin un grupo numeroso de Profesionales que se dedicara a cazar a los tributos más débiles, no hubo muchas muertes sangrientas más. Pese a lo que todo el Capitolio esperaba, Peeta no se reveló como un sádico sediento de sangre que desayunaba las vísceras de sus enemigos, sino un chico que regresó hacia su compañera ya muerta y entre sollozos se despidió de ella con gestos y un beso en la frente, y que le agradeció a la figura ya inmóvil de Thresh por su ayuda, diciéndole además que le hubiese gustado conocerlo mejor.

Durante los días siguientes, Peeta no hizo mucho más que protegerse lo mejor posible del frío, atender su herida y racionar la comida que había junto a la Cornucopia, comida que dejó al alcance de cualquiera que quisiera recogerla, tomando sólo lo que él necesitaba y ni un poco más. El único cambio en su tranquila y normal rutina fue cuando protegió a esa chica del tributo del Distrito 4, el único Profesional que había escapado a tiempo del baño de sangre.

Los Organizadores de los Juegos debieron cansarse pronto de esto, porque enviaron una ola de frío terrible primero, una jauría de zorros árticos mutos que se dedicaban activamente a cazar tributos después, y una avalancha luego, cuando quedó en claro que los tributos que quedaban no parecían muy dispuestos a matarse entre ellos.

Pero Peeta resistió bien al frío, pese a que su pierna herida sufrió congelación. Mantuvo a raya a los mutos con fuego, y mató a varios con más botellitas de nitroglicerina. La avalancha lo enterró en el interior de la Cornucopia, pero gracias a una tremenda tenacidad y mucho excavar, Peeta volvió a salir a la luz. Los comentaristas del Capitolio estaban tan impresionados por la resistencia y valentía de Peeta, que jamás se quejó ni desesperó ni dejó de luchar por salir adelante, que hasta Caesar Flickermann admitió haber apostado por él.

El último tributo que quedaba en la arena además de Peeta pasó por encima del lago helado, cuya superficie cedió bajo su peso y lo hundió en unas aguas gélidas, apenas por sobre el punto de congelación. Para cuando Peeta fue coronado Vencedor, todos en el Capitolio se jactaron que desde el principio habían sabido que él resultaría ganador.

Peeta admitió que él no lo había sabido. Él sólo quería regresar a casa.

Viéndolo en casa ahora, horneando pan un día calurosísimo, forzando su expresión de tristeza a convertirse en una sonrisa por mi bien, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si yo acabaría de forma parecida de ser tributo alguna vez. Pese al calor, me recorre un escalofrío.

Lo más probable es que no, decido. Lo más probable es que yo no llegaría a ser una Vencedora.

Y lo que es peor, viendo a Peeta, es que no sé si querría serlo, aún si se presentara la oportunidad.

.


	7. El secreto

**Cosas que me pertenecen: mi largamente traspapelada y recientemente redescubierta copia de _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. _**

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: la trilogía _Los Juegos del Hambre_, entre otras cosas. Es por eso que sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: El secreto <strong>

El cuarto día después de haber encontrado a Peeta drogado es domingo. Me levanto de madrugada, como siempre, agradeciendo la relativa frescura del aire al amanecer. Me visto sin hacer ruido, recojo mi cabello en mi trenza estándar y me voy al bosque. Gale me espera en nuestro sitio de encuentro habitual, con expresión solemne y un poco preocupada.

—Buenos días —me saluda—. Ven conmigo —indica antes de empezar a caminar en dirección al lago donde solemos pescar.

—¿No vamos a revisar las trampas primero? —le pregunto, sorprendida—. Con este calor, las presas se echarán a perder si no las recolectamos temprano.

Si hay algo de lo que puedo jactarme, es que jamás vendo presas en mal estado, ni animales enfermos. La carne que ofrezco es de primera calidad y aspiro a que siga siéndolo.

—Eso puede esperar —descarta Gale con un gesto de la mano.

—No, no puede esperar. No con el calor que hace, o que va a hacer en un par de horas —le subrayo, un poco preocupada por su desinterés y un poco irritada por su despreocupación.

—Katniss, esto es serio —dice él, su expresión oscura—. ¿Quieres saber qué le pasa a Peeta o no?

—Claro que sí, pero…

—Entonces vamos —me interrumpe él—. Tendremos el resto del día para cazar y recolectar.

—Si vamos a hablar de eso, es justo que Prim… —empiezo, pero Gale me interrumpe de nuevo.

—No. Créeme, no quieres que Prim sepa de esto —advierte él, sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza—. De hecho, no querrás haberlo sabido una vez que te enteres.

—¿Qué rayos pasa? —pregunto, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Como cada vez que estoy muy preocupada, me enojo. Es más fácil lidiar con el enojo que con el miedo: el enojo me da energía, el miedo paraliza—. Dime que Peeta está gravemente enfermo por lo menos, como para justificar tanto secreto.

—Sólo… vamos, ¿sí? —insiste Gale—. Es importante.

Caminamos a lo largo de la verja teóricamente electrificada, del lado del bosque, lo bastante lejos como para que nadie nos vea desde el pueblo. No es como si hubiese muchas personas despiertas de todos modos, los domingos todos aprovechan para dormir hasta un poco más tarde.

Gale me hace señas de guardar silencio cuando nos acercamos a la zona de la verja más cercana a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Encontramos un hueco de buen tamaño y nos deslizamos por debajo; lo sigo directamente a la casa de Peeta, donde para mi sorpresa no entramos, sino que Gale me conduce a una escalera angosta apoyada contra una de las paredes y empieza a trepar por ella.

—¿Qué…? —empiezo a preguntar, sin entender más nada, pero Gale me hace enérgicos gestos de que haga silencio y lo siga.

La escalera nos lleva, previsiblemente, al techo. Sobre el techo, no tan previsiblemente, están Peeta y Haymitch, además de una canasta de pic–nic aparentemente repleta de comida.

—Espero que tengan una muy buena explicación para estar comportándose tan extraños —les advierto, sentándome junto a Peeta, que tiene aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

—La tenemos. Estamos protegiendo nuestras vidas, incluida la tuya, Preciosa —responde Haymitch.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—En el Capitolio lo llamarían un desayuno de trabajo. Aquí lo llamaremos conspirar sin morirnos de hambre en el proceso —replica Haymitch, dándole un mordisco a un panecillo de arándanos que sacó de la canasta. Mastica, traga, y me mira severamente—. Estamos escondiéndonos a simple vista.

—Haymitch cree que hay micrófonos ocultos en la casa —explica Peeta en voz baja—. El lugar más seguro es, según él, el último donde nos buscarían.

Tanto secretismo está poniéndome nerviosa.

—Bueno, sírvanse algo —indica Haymitch, señalándonos la canasta abierta—. ¿Quieren charla ligera primero o pasamos directamente al meollo del asunto?

—Vamos al grano —suspira Gale, mordisqueando sin ganas un pan en forma de medialuna y salpicado de semillas—. No tiene sentido esperar.

—Chico, haz los honores —le indica Haymitch a Peeta.

Peeta suspira, clava la mirada en sus zapatos y empieza a hablar en voz baja. Yo me sirvo un bollo relleno de queso y empiezo a comerlo.

—Durante los últimos Juegos, tuve oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo con los otros mentores. Algunos son netamente desagradables, como Brutus del Distrito 2, pero otros son buenas personas, y entienden por lo que pasé en la arena porque ellos, en su momento, también estuvieron ahí —explica Peeta en voz baja. Levanta la mirada y nos dirige una mirada de disculpa a Gale y a mí—. No es que no aprecie todo lo que están haciendo por mí, es sólo…

—Está bien —le responde Gale, descartando la disculpa con un gesto de la mano—. No te echamos nada en cara.

Peeta asiente, y clava la mirada en sus zapatos de nuevo, más fijamente que antes. Sigue hablando en voz baja.

—Uno de los mentores con los que me llevé mejor fue Finnick Odair. Me felicitó por haber protegido a la chica del Distrito 6, aún a costa del tributo de su Distrito… parece que no era la primera vez que Letho, así se llamaba ese chico, atacaba a alguien —musita Peeta, tenso—. Hablamos sobre nada en particular por un rato, sobre mis pinturas y lo diferentes que son nuestros distritos y sobre el último grito de la moda en el Capitolio, que consiste en llevar pequeñas jaulas o peceras con animalitos o peces adentro, como parte del vestuario. En eso, de pronto Finnick me miró muy serio y comentó que tenía un secreto para mí. Yo no entendí muy bien de qué estaba hablando, pero él me explicó que la gente del Capitolio que quiere codearse con él le paga, no en dinero, sino en secretos por el placer de su compañía. Le dije que yo no tenía ningún secreto que valiese la pena para dale a cambio, pero él me dijo que lo considerara un favor. Me aseguró que este secreto era muy serio y de una fuente muy confiable, antes de decirme…

La voz de Peeta se quiebra. Noto que nadie está comiendo, sino que todos estamos pendientes de él. Cuando Peeta no sigue hablando de inmediato, Haymitch suspira, toma una pila de papeles que tenía a su lado y los tira en medio de todos nosotros.

—Pedí información. Aunque no te puedo asegurar que sea cierto, todo apunta a que lo que te dijo Odair es verdad —gruñe Haymitch, señalando los papeles de colores.

Veo, ahora que los tengo cerca, que no son papeles sueltos, sino revistas. Revistas impresas en colores brillantes, en papel satinado, y todas tienen fotos de Peeta en la tapa.

—¿De dónde salieron? —pregunta Gale, sorprendido, tomando la primera del montón, donde la cara sonriente de Peeta está enmarcada por un corazón rojo.

—Se las pedí a Trinkett, que me mandó un montón desde el Capitolio —explica Haymitch, bebiendo un largo trago de la petaca que siempre parece llevar encima—. Dijo alguna estupidez sobre que estaba muy bien que el Chico se mantuviese al día de sus apariciones en la prensa o algo parecido, no le presté atención.

Yo tomo otra revista. Un cuarto de la tapa está dedicado a la foto de Peeta con un ojo morado y el entrecejo fruncido, acompañada del título _El último caballero_ y el subtítulo _Peeta Mellark defiende a puñetazo limpio el honor de una dama – página 5_. Abro la revista en la página 5, donde además de un recuento muy exagerado del incidente en el que Peeta golpeó a ese estilista, hay todo tipo de afirmaciones sobre que Peeta es "un joven tan encantador y dulce", "un diamante en bruto criado entre el carbón", "nuestro sexy joven vencedor" y "un apasionado defensor de las mujeres". Es absurdo a la manera de Capitolio, pero no veo por qué todos tienen esas caras de tragedia al hojear las revistas.

Dejo la que tengo en el montón y tomo otra, que analiza mediante cantidad de fotografías los rasgos faciales y el cuerpo de Peeta, y propone una lista de mejoras quirúrgicas que podrían realizársele. Me recorre un escalofrío ante las sugerencias de marcarle los pómulos, afinarle la nariz, suavizarle el mentón, levantarle los glúteos y alargarle las piernas. Peeta no necesita nada de eso, él está muy bien tal y como está ahora. No sé de dónde salió ese pensamiento, pero la verdad es que no quiero que cambien nada de él.

Una tercera revista publica una encuesta realizada en el Capitolio según la cual Peeta fue elegido _el muchacho más sexy_, mientras que Finnick Odair obtuvo el título de _el hombre más sexy_. El texto, lleno de comentarios del tipo "chicas, ¿verdad que están para comérselos a besos?", "rubio o pelirrojo, ¿cuál te gusta más?" y "la belleza se encuentra aún en los distritos más insospechados", está acompañado por fotos que ilustran bien el carácter de los dos: mientras que Finnick Odair sale sonriendo arrogantemente a la cámara, Peeta parece haber sido tomado de sorpresa por el fotógrafo y luce más sorprendido que seguro de sí mismo.

Una cuarta revista tiene un largo artículo repleto de palabrería psicológica de la que, leyéndola sólo superficialmente, saco en limpio que, de acuerdo a sus acciones y palabras recientes, los psicólogos afirman que Peeta es honesto, leal, ama intensamente, tiene pensamiento positivo, se lleva bien con los niños y los animales, es un protector de los débiles y es más probable que ataque a alguien para defender a una tercera persona antes que para protegerse a sí mismo. Por una vez, parece que están en lo cierto.

El quinto artículo me irrita, casi tanto como me avergüenza. El degenerado que escribió esa cosa parece creer que Peeta será "un amante apasionado y cariñoso, dado lo protector y sensualmente salvaje que demostró ser hasta ahora". ¿Quiénes se creen que son para especular sobre la vida privada de Peeta? Por favor, es enfermo ponerse a hipotetizar cómo se comportaría él con su novia de tener una.

Otra nota compara a Peeta con Finnick Odair, e insiste en señalar a Peeta como "el chico bueno que llevas a casa y le presentas a tus padres" en oposición a Odair, que aparentemente es "el chico malo con el que te ves a escondidas, que te come la cara a besos y te deja con el maquillaje corrido". No sé qué concepto de _bueno _y _malo_ manejan en el Capitolio, pero está bastante claro que no es el mismo que en el Distrito 12. Aquí Peeta no es exactamente un _chico bueno_, sino un chico del que una chica promedio se mantendría precavidamente alejada: no es que sea malo, pero sí poco recomendable, al menos como pretendiente. Un _chico malo_, al menos en el lugar en que vivo, es alguien que golpea a los demás, es borracho o vago o las dos cosas, y eso no lo hace atractivo sino un indeseable y candidato a acabar arrestado por los Agentes de la Paz. Sin mencionar que en el Distrito 12 no usamos maquillaje.

En la última nota que leo Peeta es comparado nuevamente con Finnick Odair, pero ésta vez se los compara además con otras dos personas. No entiendo demasiado de qué se trata, ya que nunca antes había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero aparentemente Peeta es más similar a un tal Romeo Montesco, mientras que Odair es "un auténtico Don Juan", sea lo que fuere eso. Deben ser celebridades del Capitolio.

Dejo la revista en el montón al mismo tiempo que Gale deja la que él estaba mirando con gesto de asco. Veo que es la que teoriza sobre la vida privada de Peeta.

—Veo que estás convertido en toda una celebridad del Capitolio, y que por lo visto están un poco obsesionados con compararte con Finnick Odair. Si bien entiendo que no te guste salir en esas revistas, no entiendo qué es tan grave —le digo honestamente a Peeta.

A mí también me molestaría que alguien escriba un artículo sobre cómo cree que soy en la cama, pero no entiendo la cara de funeral que Peeta tiene al respecto. Después de todo, lo único que hacen es hablar bien de él en cada oportunidad. Peeta me sonríe débilmente, con dolor, por un momento.

—Finnick averiguó que… el Presidente Snow… quiere venderme —dice Peeta en voz plana.

Frunzo el ceño en incomprensión. ¿Venderlo? No puedes vender a una persona. ¿Y a quién se lo vendería? ¿Qué está tratando de decirnos?

—Mi cuerpo —aclara Peeta al notar que no lo entendí—. Quiere… _prostituirme_.

La palabra cuelga, pesada y siniestra, en el aire entre nosotros.

—¿Qué? —jadeo por fin, todavía incrédula.

No puede ser. Peeta es un Vencedor. La gente del Capitolio lo ama y admira. ¿Cómo podría el Presidente Snow…?

Entonces entiendo. La gente del Capitolio lo compraría. Los mismos que están imaginándose qué clase de amante es Peeta, escribiendo sobre lo caballeroso que es, analizando su cuerpo y cara, nombrándolo el muchacho más sexy.

Entiendo cada vez más. Peeta no sólo tuvo que ver morir a dos niños del Distrito 12 en los últimos Juegos del Hambre, además recibió esta noticia mientras estaba en el Capitolio. Por eso tomó esas pastillas. No quiso suicidarse, sólo olvidar, dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir. Y su tristeza no se debía sólo a las drogas o al cargo de conciencia por los chicos muertos.

Más lo pienso, y más entiendo todo. La extraña actitud de Haymitch. Lo que había dicho por teléfono: "no podías largarle ese baldazo de agua fría. No lo conoces, él no es como los otros. Saberlo lo destruirá…"

La insistencia de mi mamá sobre que Peeta es un buen muchacho, que debíamos cuidarlo. Sus cuidados. Sus mimos. Todo tiene tanto más sentido ahora. En su delirio Peeta no le contó sobre sus Juegos. Le confesó esto, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

La furia de Gale. Su intensificado odio hacia el Capitolio y el Presidente Snow. Su repentina actitud protectora para con Peeta. Su insistencia que Prim no debía saber de esto.

El señor Mellark. Su tristeza, y su gratitud por cuánto habíamos ayudado a Peeta. Su petición que lo cuidáramos.

Vuelvo la cara hacia Peeta, que está mirando hacia abajo, avergonzado. Parece incapaz de mirarme a la cara, cuando él no hizo nada malo.

—Peeta —digo, mirándolo fijamente, mi voz temblando de furia contenida—, tienes que negarte. Dile que no lo harás. No puede obligarte. ¡No tiene ningún derecho de… de hacerte eso!

Haymitch suelta una especie de bufido que me suena medio a risa y medio a eructo. Peeta hunde otro poco los hombros, abrazado como está a sus piernas.

—Finnick me advirtió que me amenazará con matar a mi familia si yo me niego —susurra Peeta—. Con matarlos a todos. Incluso a mis amigos. A las familias de mis amigos. A todos los que tienen algún tipo de relación conmigo…

Estoy helada. Helada y lívida y bullendo de furia, todo a la vez. Comprendo perfectamente la expresión de Gale después de que le ayudara a Peeta a ducharse, él debió decirle ahí. Esto es… es tan indignante… no tengo ni palabras. Obligar a alguien a vender su cuerpo ya es horrible, pero amenazarlo con matar a su familia, con matar a sus amigos, lo hace todo tanto peor.

—Te amenazarán, de acuerdo, pero nadie dice que vayan a… —empieza Gale.

—Lo harán —interrumpe Haymitch—. Si consideran que el Chico desobedece, matarán a quienes más le importan.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro? —replica Gale con frialdad, antes de volver a dirigirse hacia Peeta—. Están jugando con tu miedo, se aprovechan de tu preocupación por tu familia y amigos. Nadie dice que…

—Muchacho —el tono de Haymitch es profundo, peligroso, y mortalmente serio cuando mira a Gale—. Lo harán. No sería la primera vez.

Gale abre la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero yo tengo otras cosas en que pensar.

—¿Pero cómo… cómo se le ocurrió...? ¿Por qué a ti, Peeta? —pregunto, todavía incapaz de aceptarlo del todo.

—Aparentemente no soy el único —suspira Peeta con resignación—. Ocasionalmente, un Vencedor es lo bastante deseable como para que la gente quiera comprarlo, y entonces Snow lo vende. Hace lo mismo con Finnick, desde hace años… y con Cashmere del Distrito 1, entre otros. Lo intentó con Johanna Mason del 7. Ella se negó, y Snow aniquiló a toda su familia. Un muy conveniente incendio los mató a todos.

Estoy sin habla de nuevo. Todos sabemos que los del Capitolio son una montaña de corruptos que viven una vida de lujos mientras en los distritos la gente se muere de hambre, pero esto… esto alcanza niveles de perversión que yo no pude, hasta ahora, ni imaginarme.

—Finnick, a su manera, encontró un modo de sacar provecho de la situación. La gente que lo compraba le daba regalos, dinero o joyas generalmente, para sentirse menos mal por básicamente forzarlo. Pero según me explicó, desde hace tiempo él pide que en lugar de con bienes materiales le paguen con secretos —continúa Peeta, inexpresivo—. Así fue capaz de avisarme. Pensó que yo preferiría saber qué me esperaba para cuando regrese al Capitolio.

—Y te dio esas porquerías. Un gran amigo —gruñe Haymitch.

—Se asusta el muerto del degollado —masculla Peeta, lanzándole una mirada enojada a Haymitch—. ¿Dónde quedó tu discurso de "cada cual lidia con los recuerdos como puede"?

—Al menos yo no tomo alucinógenos —se defiende Haymitch.

—No, te emborrachas al punto de no saber ni quién eres —le replica Peeta ásperamente—. Cashmere se corta a sí misma para que el dolor físico le evite pensar, ya la salvaron dos veces de desangrarse. Finnick se droga, pasa dos días en un delirio tal que no tiene idea de nada, y al cabo de ellos se baña, se afeita, compone una sonrisa y sigue adelante. Ya ves, cada uno sobrevive como puede.

Pese a que el sol sigue subiendo y ése promete ser un día muy caluroso, yo tengo la piel de gallina instalada en el cuerpo y no parece que vaya a dejarme en ningún momento cercano.

¿En serio que los Vencedores viven así? Son vendidos. Se emborrachan, se drogan, se cortan a sí mismos, pintan sus pesadillas en el piso y las paredes. Le temen al frío. No duermen profundamente si no es con un cuchillo en la mano. Sus familias son masacradas si ellos no son lo bastante dóciles. Viven en esas enormes casas donde están solos, como Haymitch, y como Peeta estaba hasta que Prim se le acercó para contarle sobre la vez que una zarigüeya casi atacó a su gato.

—¿Sabes por qué están esperando a que vuelvas al Capitolio para… eso? —le pregunta Gale a Peeta.

—No quieren llamar la atención al respecto teniéndome ahí fuera de temporada —responde Peeta con voz hueca—. Ya que tienen la gentileza de esperar a que yo cumpla dieciséis para venderme, supongo que esperan mejorar el precio haciéndome más publicidad —señala con una mueca a las revistas.

—Tendremos que escapar antes —concluye Gale en voz resuelta.

—¿Escapar? ¿A dónde? —pregunta Peeta, confundido.

—Al bosque. Podemos irnos, todos. Las Everdeen, los Hawthorne, y ustedes dos —enumera Gale, tranquilamente confiado, señalando a Haymitch y Peeta—. ¿Se te ocurre alguien más?

—¿Mi familia…? —pregunta Peeta, dudoso—. No puedo dejarlos. Los castigarían a ellos.

—Entonces los llevamos también —acepta Gale.

—Eso jamás funcionará, Muchacho —se ríe socarronamente Haymitch—. Piensas llevar a toda esa gente al bosque… ¿y después qué? ¿Dónde dormirán? ¿Qué comerán? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando llegue el invierno?

—Nos arreglaremos —afirma Gale, seguro.

—Oh, eso lo dices ahora. ¿Dirás lo mismo cuando no tengan qué comer? ¿Cuando los niños tengan frío? ¿Cuando llueva y no tengan un techo sobre sus cabezas? —pregunta retóricamente Haymitch, con una sonrisa desagradable.

—Construiremos un refugio. Y estamos acostumbrados a arreglarnos con poco —digo yo.

—Ah, construirán un refugio. ¿Con qué materiales? ¿Con qué herramientas? —quiere saber Haymitch, burlón.

—Hay material de sobra en el bosque. Y llevaremos herramientas —replico, a la defensiva.

—¿Cuándo las llevarán? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué herramientas? ¿Y qué saben de construir nada que resista la lluvia, el viento, el frío, la nieve, el sol intenso? ¿Piensan que nadie los buscará? ¿Que el Capitolio aceptará con un encogimiento de hombros algo así? ¿Que no rastrillarán el bosque, que no se desquitarán con la gente del Distrito 12? ¿Quieren vivir el resto de sus breves vidas con miedo, mirando por sobre el hombro, sin atreverse a caminar con normalidad por el bosque porque podría aparecer un Agente de la Paz para matarlos?

Haymitch dispara las palabras como si fuesen balas. Y dan en el blanco.

—¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor? —le espeta Gale, furioso—. ¿Qué sugieres, dejar a Peeta librado a su suerte? ¿Que hagan lo que quieran con él? ¿Que lo usen, y lo tiren cuando se aburran? ¿Eso es lo que sugieres? ¿_Abandonarlo_?

—Muchacho, siempre tan dramático —Haymitch rueda los ojos antes de beber otro trago de su petaca—. No, no digo eso. Digo que tu plan es una basura, no que voy a dejar al Chico solo.

Haymitch tiene la costumbre de no llamarnos por nuestros nombres prácticamente nunca. Peeta es "chico", Gale es "muchacho", Prim es "niñita" o "bebé", y yo soy "preciosa" (dicho en tono tan irónico que jamás fue un halago, siempre sonó a una especie de burla).

—¿Qué brillante plan sugieres entonces? —le pregunto a Haymitch, ceñuda.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Preciosa —me responde en voz falsamente dulce—. Por ahora, todos vamos a actuar con normalidad, a no decir ni una palabra de esto a nadie y a jamás mencionarlo dentro de la casa. No estoy seguro sobre los micrófonos, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos. En un aparte, yo voy a ocuparme de algunas cosas, sobre las que espero que nadie me pregunte ni haga comentarios.

Aunque me hubiese gustado tener algo más concreto en las manos que estas vagas indicaciones, sé que no le podremos sonsacar a Haymitch nada más. Será un solterón, un borracho y un amargado, pero le tengo suficiente respeto como para saber que si promete ocuparse del tema y no dejar a Peeta solo, va a cumplir con su palabra.

Haymitch suspira y quiere beber otro trago, pero su petaca está vacía. Gruñendo, enrosca la tapa antes de volver a guardársela en el bolsillo.

—Vamos a encontrar una manera —gruñe Gale, decidido—. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. ¿Qué pasaría si te casaras?

—¿Quién en su sano juicio querría casarse conmigo? —le pregunta Peeta, sorprendido.

—No importa, imaginémoslo. ¿Qué pasarías si estuvieses casado al llegar al Capitolio dentro de un año, cuando tengan lugar los siguientes Juegos del Hambre? —insiste Gale.

—No sé —admite Peeta, abatido—. Conociendo a Snow, es tan probable que me haga viudo como que la venda a ella también.

Gale masculla una palabrota.

—¿Y si… qué tal si estuvieses enfermo? —sugiero.

—Me curarían. Tienen medicinas con la que aquí sólo podemos soñar —suspira Peeta.

—¿Y si te hubieses vuelto loco? —propongo—. Podrías tener, no sé, arranques de ira en los que rompes cosas, o ataques de gritos, o delirios en los que ves cosas que no existen, o… algo que los asuste a tal punto que nadie quiera comprarte.

—Se darían cuenta que es fingido, tienen máquinas que son capaces de tomar fotos del cerebro sin abrirle la cabeza a nadie, y cosas parecidas —dice Peeta con resignación.

Gale y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Peeta parece resignado y Haymitch no va a hacer nada en lo inmediato, pero nosotros no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Vamos a encontrar una forma de evitar que el Presidente Snow le haga eso a Peeta, cueste lo que cueste.

.


	8. Planes de rescate

**Cosas que me pertenecen: un par de zapatos apenas usados que me regalaron, muy lindos por fuera y muy incómodos de usar (al próximo que me diga que _a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes_, prometo morderlo). **

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Sae la Grasienta, su nieta, el Distrito 12, el el Capitolio y en general todo el universo de _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Planes de rescate <strong>

Pese a nuestras buenas intenciones y a que nos rompemos las cabezas tratando de encontrar alternativas, la verdad es que no se nos ocurre ninguna solución brillante. Yo insisto en mi sugerencia que Peeta se finja loco, mientras que Gale continúa rumiando sobre escapar de este agujero mugriento. Los dos estamos en punto muerto: Peeta dijo que no podrá fingir tan bien como para engañar a los médicos del Capitolio, y mal que me pese Haymitch tiene razón en que preparar un lugar en el bosque para acogernos a todos los hipotéticos fugitivos demandaría más tiempo y recursos de los que tenemos.

Ante Prim hacemos una puesta en escena en la que Gale nos cuenta, a mi hermana y a mí, que en el Capitolio quieren alterar quirúrgicamente a Peeta de un modo drástico. Prim se escandaliza y yo también me enojo, y los tres estamos de acuerdo en que es una barbaridad y que ojalá que no le hagan nada. A espaldas de Prim, Gale y yo seguimos conspirando en secreto.

.

A medida que pasan las semanas, nuestros planes se vuelven más descabellados. Gale ya está planeando sabotear el tren para que Peeta y los tributos nunca puedan salir del Distrito; hasta habla de hacerlo explotar y fingir la muerte de Peeta. El problema es que no tenemos nada con que hacer estallar el tren. Yo averiguo si no hay unas hierbas o algo que sumerjan a Peeta en un estado cataléptico tal que los mediocres médicos del Distrito 12 lo den por muerto cuando en realidad sólo está profundamente dormido. No sólo que esas hierbas son una leyenda más que una realidad, además está el peligro que el Capitolio exija realizarle una autopsia a Peeta.

Pensamos en involucrar a la familia de Peeta, que su padre o su madre se finjan enfermos y que él sea llamado urgentemente a casa a acompañarlos. El plan tiene demasiados cabos sueltos y realmente preferiríamos no involucrar a la Vieja Bruja si hay cualquier otra manera, además que eso aplazaría el problema, no lo solucionaría.

Hasta se nos cruza por la cabeza hacer una colecta en todo el Distrito 12 para comprar a Peeta, pero eso no serviría tampoco: con lo pobre que el Distrito es, jamás podríamos competir con los bolsillos llenos a rebalsar de los estirados ciudadanos del Capitolio. Sin mencionar que no podríamos muy bien pedirle dinero a la gente sin decir para qué, y los dos estamos de acuerdo en salvar a Peeta de toda la humillación que podamos, lo que incluye no divulgar este tipo de cosas.

.

Pasa el tiempo, y nada útil se nos ocurre. Peeta está resignado, y aunque desde luego no está feliz, da la impresión que al menos no piensa constantemente en lo que le espera en el Capitolio cuando regrese en nueve meses. Gale y yo ya consideramos y descartamos todo tipo de ideas, desde prenderle fuego a la casa de Peeta y pretender que él murió en el incendio (pero nos faltaría un cadáver, aunque fuese uno chamuscado) hasta hacerle llegar anónimamente un pastel envenenado al Presidente Snow (difícilmente llegaría hasta él sin que alguien advierta que está envenenado).

A decir verdad, se nos están agotando las ideas, y seguimos sin estar más cerca de una solución que lo que estábamos cuando Haymitch nos reunió sobre el techo a contarme (Gale ya lo sabía, pero Peeta le había pedido que no dijera nada) lo que pasaba.

Haymitch, a todo esto, o es un genio ocultando lo que se trae entre manos, o no está haciendo absolutamente nada. Mientras que Gale y yo nos pasamos cada día revisando planes y detectando fallas, Haymitch sigue bebiendo tanto como antes y en general comportándose igual que siempre. No nos atrevemos a preguntarle, pero verlo tan desentendido del caso al menos a mí me irrita. Gale parece haberlo descartado desde un principio.

.

El tiempo pasa, no sabe hacer otra cosa.

Pasa el verano.

Llega el frío.

Tiene lugar el Tour de la Victoria. El arrogante Vencedor del último año, un muchacho del Distrito 2, visita nuestro Distrito y se aburre a muerte en la modesta recepción que se ofrece en su honor. Peeta lo saluda con desinterés cuando son presentados; Haymitch está tan borracho que apenas se entera de nada, o al menos eso me contó Madge.

.

El decimosexto cumpleaños de Peeta tiene la misma atmósfera que un velorio especialmente triste. Hay torta de cumpleaños, algunos regalos humildes, chocolate caliente y sonrisas forzadas. Sólo los pequeños Hawthorne y en menor medida Prim ven éste como un día festivo.

Delly sigue viniendo a ver a Peeta de vez en cuando, y yo la trato con toda la frialdad que se merece. Peeta evidentemente la perdonó, Prim la adora y hasta Gale cree que es simpática, pero yo le sigo guardando rencor. Me cuesta tratarla mal, cuando ella es tan malditamente _amable _con todo el mundo, incluso conmigo, pero no me cuesta comportarme fría y un poco antipática sin ser directamente maleducada.

.

Peeta, aunque jamás habla al respecto de lo que sabemos pasará en cada vez menos tiempo, desde hace tiempo pinta paisajes oscuros y melancólicos. Mi favorito es uno en el que una mano sostiene un candelabro con una vela y otra mano protege la llama del viento. El lugar está completamente a oscuras, el único punto de luz del lugar es la llama de esa vela, que ilumina tenuemente las formas de las manos, apenas suficiente como para que se reconozcan las formas. Lo interesante es que las manos, aunque similares, evidentemente pertenecen a personas distintas.

Decididos a sacarlo de su tristeza y encierro, ya que Peeta apenas sale de su casa, Gale y yo lo convencemos de vestirse con la ropa más vieja que tenga y lo llevamos al bosque con nosotros. Al igual que la vez anterior, Peeta demuestra que es un excelente panadero y un pésimo cazador; hasta se le escapa un conejo herido de una de las trampas de Gale. Lo ponemos entonces a recoger plantas y la cosa marcha por un rato, o al menos eso parecía, porque resulta que Peeta confundió las plantas, se pasó media hora recogiendo salvia venenosa en lugar de salvia curativa y ahora tiene las manos cubiertas de un doloroso sarpullido.

Yo lo trato con salvia curativa, de la clase correcta, mientras él se disculpa una y otra vez. Gale, que no dijo ni media palabra al respecto de todas las metidas de pata de nuestro amigo, termina de recolectar los conejos de las trampas y a juntar las cebollas silvestres que desenterramos más temprano.

—Irá mejor la próxima vez —dice Gale con un encogimiento de hombros cuando ya estamos yéndonos—. Sólo te falta práctica.

—Soy un inútil para esto —murmura Peeta, mirando sus manos precariamente vendadas y cubiertas de salvia con vergüenza—. Es una suerte que el Capitolio me pague por haber matado gente, o me moriría de hambre.

—No te morirías de hambre. Trabajarías como panadero —replico, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo creo. Se supone que mi hermano mayor debe heredar la panadería —explica Peeta con un encogimiento de hombros—. Mi segundo hermano, al menos de acuerdo a los planes de mi abnegada madre, se casaría con Maggie, la única hija de Rooba, la carnicera, y ellos heredarían la carnicería. En cuanto a mí… nunca supo muy bien qué hacer conmigo a largo plazo. Supongo que los Juegos le hicieron un favor al no tener que buscarme una esposa adinerada de entre las hijas de los comerciantes. Sé que tenía los ojos puestos en Dilka Simpson…

Yo no sé quién es Dilka Simpson, pero Gale suela un sonido mezcla de risa y ruido de asco.

—¿_Dilka Simpson_? —repite Gale, incrédulo—. ¿Tu madre se detuvo a considerar que te lleva tres años, es casi dos cabezas más alta y tiene bigote?

—Es la hija del dueño de la tienda de dulces —se encoge de hombros Peeta con una sonrisa algo burlona—. Por suerte, me consta que jamás le interesé a Dilka, ni ella a mí.

—Bueno, no es difícil que no te gustara… quiero decir, ya sólo el hecho que tenga más bigote que yo me haría sentir un poco acomplejado —se ríe Gale.

—Me gustaría poder decir que tiene una hermosa personalidad para compensar el vello facial, pero ni siquiera puedo decir eso —masculla Peeta con una sonrisa.

—La verdad, pobre Dilka… es espantosa. Peor que un susto a medianoche —asiente Gale—. Mide como dos metros, flaca y huesuda, pelo de ese color rubio opaco, sin curvas, narigona, los dientes torcidos, nunca sonríe, además es miope… ¡y por eso si fuera poco, _el bigote_!

Una débil memoria viene a mi mente. Recuerdo una chica muy alta en el patio de la escuela… ella no mide dos metros, Gale exageraba, pero sí era una de las personas más altas del lugar. La Dilka de mis recuerdos era desgarbada y un poco torpe, jamás sonreía y no parecía tener amigos. Era brusca con los demás, sobre todo los más pequeños, y antipática con todo el mundo… eso a mí me parecía, y me sigue pareciendo, un defecto más grave que no ser hermosa.

—¿Ella ya terminó la escuela, no? ¿Qué hace ahora? —pregunto.

—Trabaja en la tienda de sus padres, por lo que sé —responde Peeta.

—Su hermano trabaja en la sastrería como ayudante, suele comprarme las zanahorias silvestres —menciona Gale—. Supongo que Dilka sabe que pinta para solterona y por eso es tan amargada. Y el hecho de saber que es una de las chicas más feas del Distrito no ayuda, precisamente.

—No todas las chicas vivimos pendientes del aspecto que tenemos ni nos amargamos por eso —gruño, a la defensiva. Dilka no es santo de mi devoción, pero tengo que defender al género femenino, siendo la única chica presente en la conversación.

—Qué va. Todas las chicas se preocupan que si la ropa les sienta bien, si el peinado las favorece y no sé cuántas cosas más —me contradice Gale, levantando una rama para que Peeta y yo pasemos con más comodidad por debajo.

—¿Alguna vez me escuchaste diciendo algo de eso, hablando de ropa o peinados? —le pregunto, agachándome ligeramente para pasar por debajo de la rama.

—No, pero no eres una chica —constata Gale, soltando la rama ahora que Peeta pasó.

—¿No? La última vez que me fijé, yo todavía era una chica —medio chillo, sonrojándome.

—No eres una chica. Eres Katniss —declara Gale con tono de absoluta convicción, poniéndose a nuestra altura a zancadas.

No sé si estar halagada de que Gale no me considere una persona superficial o sentirme herida de que no me considere una chica en el sentido estricto.

—Creo que lo que Gale quiere decir es que eres una chica, pero una especial, no una persona tonta que pierde el tiempo con ropa, peinados y cosas parecidas, sino una fuerte, inteligente y preocupada por las cosas realmente importantes —sugiere Peeta en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

Sus palabras me hacen sonrojarme terriblemente. Es lo más dulce que un chico me dijo nunca.

—Sí, es lo que dije —replica Gale.

—No, no dijiste eso. Dijiste que yo no era una chica, no dijiste que era una chica que no se preocupa por cosas intrascendentes —le recrimino.

—Bah, detalles —descarta Gale, saltando por sobre un tronco caído.

Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras salto por sobre el tronco tras él.

—Si sabes de chicas, deberías saber que para una chica esos detalles son importantes —menciona Peeta, pasando por encima del tronco con un gran paso cuidadoso. Debido a su pierna ortopédica, él evita los saltos y el suelo irregular, es demasiado fácil que pierda el equilibrio en esas circunstancias.

—Tampoco sé tanto de chicas —se defiende Gale—. Pero Lalisa Lightblue siempre me preguntaba ese tipo de cosas. Estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que yo pensaba de ella.

—Eso es porque le gustabas —señala Peeta con una sonrisa.

Me sobresalto, no sé por qué. No es como si no hubiese oído a las chicas cuchicheando sobre lo atractivo que es Gale, pero saber que alguien en particular tenía interés en el es… raro.

—Ya sé —replica Gale, creo que tratando de no sonar demasiado satisfecho.

—Mi hermano la invitó a salir y ella le dijo que no —añade Peeta—. Lalisa tenía esperanza de que la invitaras a salir… pero entonces te vio besando a Penny Triffs después de clase y decidió salir con mi hermano para demostrarte que no le importabas. Pero mi hermano no quiso.

—Wow —responde Gale. Está claro en su cara y su tono que siente una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo—. Eso explica algunas cosas.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes una vida amorosa tan agitada? —le pregunto a Gale, intrigada, cuestionándome cómo es posible que yo no me enteré de nada de esto.

—Katniss, sé que en los recreos de la escuela y en la pausa del almuerzo estabas demasiado ocupada no hablando con nadie como para tener vida social, pero no todos somos tan huraños —replica Gale con una sonrisa más cariñosa que burlona.

Quisiera protestar, pero él tiene razón, por lo que me limito a mirarlo feo. Gale se ríe y Peeta aguanta la risa.

.

Otros cumpleaños llegan y se van. Nos esforzamos en festejar cada ocasión feliz posible, pero con el tiempo corriendo en contra, tenemos más bien pocas ocasiones de estar honestamente felices por algo.

Se derrite la nieve, se va el frío, vuelve al calor. No nos alegramos. Sólo significa que se nos está acabando el tiempo.

.

Peeta progresa en sus habilidades recolectoras con el paso de las semanas. Cuando a veces me exaspera verlo cometer errores tontos, tengo que recordarme que yo tengo años de experiencia y él sólo lleva haciendo esto desde hace apenas algo más de un mes. Incluso Gale no es tan bueno como yo con las plantas, y él lleva el mismo tiempo que yo viniendo al bosque, es lógico que Peeta todavía tenga que aprender. Le presté bajo mil recomendaciones y un puñado de amenazas el libro de plantas de mi mamá, y Peeta estuvo estudiándolo aplicadamente. Prim le enseñó durante días sobre las plantas comestibles, que no están todas en el libro. Mi papá había agregado unas cuantas, pero no alcanzó a añadir ni por lejos todas las plantas que el bosque produce. Peeta todavía me consulta cuando no está seguro, pero se vuelve más y más hábil cada día.

Nuestra nueva rutina en el bosque incluye a Peeta recolectando mientras Gale revisa las trampas y de vez en cuando caza algo, y yo cazo activamente. Conseguimos reunir mucha más comida en menos tiempo, lo que nos beneficia a Gale y a mí particularmente porque Peeta jamás quiere su parte, salvo alguna vez que se lleva un puñado de ciruelas silvestres, unas ramitas de menta o un puñado de cebollas de verdeo. Tenerlo con nosotros nos quita algo de tiempo para conspirar planes de salvataje, porque de algún modo no nos parece correcto estar hablando de eso delante de Peeta.

Pero ver el entusiasmo y las ganas que Peeta pone en ir al bosque vale mil veces el que nuestros planes queden relegados a momentos en que Peeta está recolectando más lejos o cuando regresamos del Quemador a nuestras casas. De hecho, Peeta estuvo pintando una serie impresionante de cuadros que muestran flores, frutas, árboles, conejos y pájaros, lejos de las imágenes oscuras y depresivas de antes, aunque aún cuidadosamente vagas, de modo que nadie lo pueda acusar de violar las reglas e ir al bosque a inspirarse. Por si acaso, también retrató a Lady la cabra, al repelente Buttercup que casi luce digno en la pintura, a la vieja y gorda cerda llamada Princess propiedad de los Mellark (parece que uno de los hermanos mayores de Peeta había elegido el nombre a los cinco años) y a Gluglú, el pececito de Posy que Gale capturó para ella en su cuarto cumpleaños.

Normalmente Peeta nos deja cuando volvemos a cruzar la verja hacia el interior del Distrito 12, pero un día estamos tan inmersos en la conversación sobre la escuela, los maestros y los aburridos planes de estudio que cuando nos queremos acordar ya llegamos los tres al Quemador. Peeta se detiene en la puerta y nos mira con incertidumbre.

—Vamos —le indico, señalando el interior con un gesto de la cabeza—. La gente aquí no muerde… mucho.

Peeta aún duda, inseguro de si entrar o no.

—Sabes que aquí se reúnen los contrabandistas, los cazadores furtivos, las chicas ligeras de cascos y un montón de otra gente encantadora… ¿no les tienes miedo, verdad? —pregunta Gale enarcando una ceja.

—No, no es eso. Es que no sé si seré bienvenido —murmura Peeta, mirando de Gale a mí, y luego a la puerta, con duda—. No quiero causarles problemas o que no puedan hacer sus canjes por mi culpa.

—Al que no le guste con quién venimos, que no mire —determina Gale rotundamente.

—Vamos —añado rotundamente. Peeta, un poco inseguro, entra tras nosotros.

Por suerte Peeta está usando un viejo gorro, por lo que su cabello rubio no llama inmediatamente la atención, y su ropa vieja y sucia de tierra ayuda a mimetizarlo en el gentío. Pasamos por algunos puestos y la gente lo mira extrañada al reconocerlo, pero no hace comentarios ni es grosera con él. Peeta se relaja poco a poco.

De pronto aparece la pequeña nieta de Sae la Grasienta, gateando como de costumbre, y se aferra a la pernera del pantalón de Gale, mirándolo con una sonrisa tan inocente como tonta. La niña no está bien de la cabeza, no es que sea peligrosa, pero sí realmente lenta. La gente la trata como una mascota un poco molesta pero cariñosa, le dan las sobras y la trata con paciencia.

—Hola, bichito —la saluda Gale con una sonrisa. La chiquita le sonríe enormemente.

—¡Apa! ¡Apa! —pide, extendiendo los brazos hacia Gale desde el suelo polvoriento.

Gale la levanta en brazos y ella se ríe. Yo me esfuerzo en sonreírle: la niña siempre está cubierta de tierra, polvo de carbón y con demasiada frecuencia babas o mocos. No es que me moleste ensuciarme, pero los niños pequeños son seres que no tengo idea de cómo manejar y de los que prefiero mantenerme alejada. La criatura lo sabe, a mí nunca se me acerca.

—Vamos a llevarte con tu abuela —le dice Gale, yendo hacia el puesto de Sae.

—¡Na! ¡Na! ¡Apa! —se queja la niña.

—Te llevo hasta allá, después me tengo que ir —explica Gale.

La nena no lo entiende, por supuesto, y sigue quejándose, hasta que descubre a Peeta. Lo mira con enorme atención antes de estirar el brazo y darle un tirón a un mechón de cabello que asoma por el costado del gorro.

—¡Ouch! —se queja Peeta, tomado de sorpresa.

—Upss —dice la chiquita. No habla mucho, pero cada vez que advierte que hizo algo mal, ese "upss" es inevitable de oír.

—Parece que le gusta tu color de cabello —sonrío.

—¡Apa! —exclama la niña, estirando los brazos hacia Peeta. Él se queda atónito.

—Quiere que la lleves en brazos —explica Gale, que todavía sostiene a nena.

—Yo… yo no sé… cómo… —balbucea Peeta.

—¡Apa! ¡Apa!

—Es fácil. Sólo no la dejes caer —es todo el consejo que da Gale antes de poco menos soltar a la niña en brazos de Peeta, que se las arregla para sostenerla como puede. Ella no parece molesta, está demasiado ocupada arrojando el gorro de Peeta al suelo y pasando sus manitas cubiertas de mugre por el pelo rubio de Peeta.

—Ooohhh… ¡dúce! —exclama, enredando sus manos en el pelo de nuestro amigo.

Peeta tiene una cara de estupefacción tan completa que Gale y yo estallamos en carcajadas antes de poder evitarlo. Peeta también se ríe al cabo de un momento, y la chiquita se suma a las risas, sin dejar de limpiarse las manos en cabello de Peeta. La gente se girar a mirarnos y sonríe.

—¡Minna! —suena la exclamación de advertencia de Sae.

—Upss —es la respuesta automática al tono de su abuela.

Sae la Grasienta se acerca, y mira con sorpresa al sonriente Peeta con la niña en brazos, apoyada contra su pecho y con las manos enredadas en su pelo rubio completamente desordenado.

—Hola, Sae. Parece que tu nieta encontró un nuevo amigo —sonríe Gale.

—¡Dúce! —exclama la nena con alegría.

—¿Qué quiere decir "dúce"? —pregunta Peeta con interés, mientras la chiquita sigue revolviéndole el cabello.

—Que le gusta. Le gusta lo dulce, por eso, to'o lo que le gusta, es "dulce" —explica Sae.

—Dúce —suspira la aludida, jugueteando con el flequillo de Peeta.

—Es encantadora —sonríe Peeta, dándole un beso en la frente antes de alcanzársela a Sae. Pero la niña no quiere, empieza a chillar y a quejarse.

—¡Na, na! ¡Dúce! ¡Apa!

—Creí que otra vé 'staría colgada 'e tu pantorriya —le dice Sae a Gale, sosteniendo con firmeza a la quejosa criatura.

—Lo estaba hasta que lo descubrió —admite Gale, señalando a Peeta.

—¡Dúce! ¡Dúce, apa!

—Hum, perdón por' l… lío —dice Sae, señalando con la cabeza el revuelto cabello de Peeta.

—Oh, no es nada —descarta él.

—¡DÚCE! ¡APA!

—¡Minna, sush! —la reprende Sae, firme. La nena empieza a llorar a gritos.

Peeta extiende los brazos y toma a la gritona criatura, acunándola contra su pecho. Ella se calma de inmediato.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunta Peeta con suavidad.

—Dó año' —suspira Sae—. No camina. Se quiso pará' esto' día', pero se cae.

—Dúce —musita con satisfacción la pequeña.

—Siempre anda colgaá dél —menciona Sae, señalando a Gale—, se parece un poco al papá.

—¿El papá… vive? —pregunta Peeta con cautela.

—Seh, pero él y mi nuera tienen tres otros churumbeles, y ella está preñaá otra ve' —admite Sae—. Yo la crío a Minna ahora.

—Es un sol —sonríe Peeta, haciendo sólo una pequeña mueca cuando la nena lo tironea del cabello.

—Apa. Dúce —musita la niña, contenta.

—Vengan a comé un plato 'e sopa, es lo meno' que puedo hacé —ofrece Sae.

La buena mujer nos sirve a Gale y a mí sin reservas, pero parece dudar cuando le acerca su bol a Peeta. Él toma una cucharada, sin soltar a la nena, y abre mucho los ojos.

—¡Es delicioso! —exclama con honesta admiración.

—No hace falta que diga' eso, si no gusta —se apresura a decirle Sae.

—No mentí, es fantástico. ¿Qué lleva adentro? —pregunta Peeta, tomando otra cucharada.

—Tripa 'e liebre, pescao y acelga —enumera Sae.

Gale, Sae y yo miramos con enorme atención como la cuchara de Peeta se detiene a medio camino hacia su boca. Tras un segundo, Peeta se encoge de hombros y se la mete a la boca.

—Es mejor que el pan rancio —dice con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo comiste pan rancio, eh? —quiere saber Sae.

—Oh, en casa lo comíamos todo el tiempo. El pan fresco era para vender, nosotros consumíamos el que estaba por demás seco y duro o el que estaba muy viejo. Normalmente con un té de hierbas lo más fuerte posible, para tapar el sabor —explica Peeta entre cucharadas—. Las ardillas de Gale y Katniss eran lo más fresco que había en nuestra mesa.

Me siento mal por todas las veces que di por sentado o hasta envidié los estómagos llenos de los mercaderes. Nadie en el Distrito 12 tiene una vida fácil, ni siquiera los un poco más afortunados que el resto.

Peeta sigue conversando con Sae sobre comida, de vez en cuando dándole a la niña en su regazo una cucharada de sopa que ella toma con obediencia y una sonrisa de adoración, mientras sigue mirando maravillada el pelo rubio entre sus manitas. Gale y yo terminamos nuestro potaje y vamos a terminar la ronda mientras Peeta se queda con Sae y la niña. Cuando regresamos, al cabo de una media hora, la nena está profundamente dormida en brazos de Peeta, quien está comiendo un segundo bol sentado en una banqueta mientras escucha a Ethel, la curandera/vidente, que está contándoles algo a él y a Sae.

La imagen me causa una sonrisa y un escalofrío a la vez. Peeta es demasiado bueno, tratando a toda la gente, incluso a mí y a Gale y a la nieta de Sae la Grasienta y a Sae misma y a todos los del Quemador, igual que como trata a los mercaderes o a su familia. Trató con dulzura y paciencia a la niña que lo despeinó y le llenó el pelo de mugre. Es amable, paciente, generoso y simplemente tan _buena persona_.

Si el Capitolio llega a ponerle las manos encima, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podrían hacer con él. Haymitch Abenarthy tenía razón: lo destruirán. Le quitarán toda la bondad, la paciencia, el bueno humor; lo chuparán como una araña chupa una mosca atrapada en la telaraña, hasta que no quede más que una carcasa vacía. Lo único que el Capitolio sabe hacer es destruir…

—Vamos a salvarlo —musita Gale casi en mi oído, detrás de mí, sin quitar los ojos de Peeta, que no parece haber notado que lo estamos observando—. No sé cómo, pero vamos a salvarlo, así sea lo último que hagamos —dice en voz baja y amenazadora.

—Él es tan _bueno_ —digo en voz baja—. Si le hacen eso, lo destrozarán. Nunca volverá a ser el mismo.

—Lo sé. Por eso vamos a ayudarle. No se merece que el Capitolio le quite eso también.

—¿También? —repito, confundida.

—Ya le quitaron el dormir sin pesadillas, casi todos los amigos que tenía, lo obligarán a ser mentor por el resto de su vida… no van a quitarle nada más —gruñe Gale, decidido.

Estoy de acuerdo. No voy a permitir que le quiten nada más a Peeta. Si sólo supiera cómo hacer para ayudarle… cómo detener esto… si sólo hubiese una manera, algo que yo pudiese hacer…

.

—Tengo una idea —le susurro a Gale una semana más tarde, mientras él está preparando las trampas y yo teóricamente estoy cazando, o al menos eso le dije a Peeta para que nos dejase solos.

—Te escucho.

—Peeta tiene que casarse. Si está casado, ¡no pueden pedir de él que vaya teniendo amantes por ahí! —explico lo que me parece una lógica irrefutable, asombrada de que no se nos hubiese ocurrido antes.

—¿Y la idea dónde está? —pregunta Gale, nada impresionado.

—¡Es ésa! Si Peeta está _casado_, no podrán obligarlo a nada.

—¿Recuerdas que yo ya lo sugerí, ese día sobre el techo? Peeta dijo que había tantas probabilidades de que Snow la vendiera a ella también como de que la matara —me recuerda Gale.

Frunzo el ceño en concentración un momento antes de recordar. Oh, es verdad… a Gale ya se le había ocurrido esa solución.

—Además, ¿con quién casarías a Peeta?

—No sé, con cualquier chica —descarto—. La que sea debería estar feliz de tenerlo.

Gale me mira raro un momento antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa burlona.

—Eres tan romántica como un pedazo de carbón —replica Gale, volviendo a la trampa que está rearmando—. La gente común quiere casarse con alguien a quien ama, alguien que la hace reír, alguien que se preocupa por esta persona y junto a quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida.

—Eso es cursi —me defiendo, cruzándome de brazos—. Estamos hablando de salvarlo.

—Eso es la verdad —replica Gale sin mirarme—. Yo no me casaría con la primera chica que me diga que sí, ni siquiera para salvarme de un problema semejante, si significa que voy a pasar el resto de mis días junto a alguien que no amo. Y conozco lo suficiente a Peeta como para saber que él piensa igual. Eso, sin mencionar el peligro en el que podría estar poniendo a su teórica esposa. No, él jamás aceptará.

—¡Pero es por su bien! —protesto. ¡Es una buena idea! ¿Cómo Gale no puede verlo?

—Pero iría contra el bien de la chica, y ningún chico decente podría a una chica en peligro intencionalmente de ese modo. Además, no es como si Peeta tuviese a las chicas haciendo fila para casarse con él, ¿de dónde quieres que saque una novia de la noche a la mañana? —me pregunta Gale, dejando la trampa y mirándome muy detenidamente.

La primera chica que me viene a la cabeza es Delly Cartwright, y la rechazo de inmediato. No, Delly no es alguien que entendería a Peeta, ella es siempre tan alegre y asquerosamente amable con todos, no tendría idea de nada, y no sabe de lo que tiene que proteger a Peeta, y no vio las pinturas en el piso, los muebles y las paredes, no tiene idea de cuánto sufrió él, ella no le ayudó cuando él tomó las drogas para olvidar ni encontró el modo de sacarlo de su casa cuando estaba encerrado y triste, y…

Bueno, en realidad ninguna chica sabe eso ni vio todo eso, salvo Prim que ayudó con algunas cosas, pero que no cuenta porque no es una chica sino una niña, y yo, que tampoco cuento porque soy su amiga…

De acuerdo, tengo que admitir para mis adentros, que Peeta se case sería complicado y no ayudaría. Además, ya estoy sintiendo unos ciertos celos hacia la chica que nos quitaría a nuestro amigo. ¿Y si ella no quiere que se relacione con gente de Veta? ¿Y si lo convence de no vernos más? Podría soportarlo si eso significara que Peeta está completamente a salvo de los tejes y manejes del Capitolio, pero si ni siquiera eso está garantizado, es mucho mejor si encontramos otra solución.

—¿Lo ves? —dice Gale, interpretando mi silencio como derrota—. No funcionará.

—Era una buena idea. Pero ya se nos ocurrirá uno mejor —mascullo, tomando mi arco y yéndome a abatir algunas ardillas.

Todavía nos queda tiempo. Casi dos meses. Es ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Confío que una de ella sea un buen plan.

.


	9. Los 74os Juegos del Hambre

**Cosas que me pertenecen: un reproductor de MP3 pegado con cinta adhesiva y con una bandita elástica para mantener en su lugar la pila. **

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: la saga _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre<strong>

.

A un mes de los siguientes Juegos del Hambre, Gale está pensando seriamente en hacer algo que descarrile el tren, y prueba palancas que arrojarían piedras al medio de la vía justo antes de que pase el tren. El problema es que si su plan tiene éxito, más que descarrilar, por la velocidad a la que va, el tren quedaría convertido en papilla, junto a quienes están en su interior. Gale planea entonces aceitar las vías para que el tren descarrile en alguna curva, pero nuevamente, está el problema de la velocidad. Frustrado, Gale planifica sabotear el sistema de energía del tren, para que vaya más lento y pueda ser descarrilado sin matar a nadie, pero por desgracia el tren es eléctrico y ninguno de nosotros tiene ni idea de electricidad, salvo que puede electrocutarte si no sabes lo que haces.

Yo no me saco de la cabeza la idea una catalepsia tal que engañe hasta a los médicos del Capitolio, pero aunque busco y pruebo hierbas, raíces, flores, frutos, semillas, cualquier cosa, nada tiene el efecto deseado. Lo más cercano que estoy de la catalepsia es cuando Prim, harta de que yo patalee tanto en sueños que ella tiene las piernas llenas de moretones, desliza una cucharada de jarabe somnífero en mi taza de leche, lo que me hace dormir diez horas seguidas. Al menos tengo algo que causa sueño, pero no puedo usarlo. Lamentablemente, una sobredosis de jarabe somnífero no es cataléptica, sino mortal, aunque sólo si se consume en dosis exageradamente grandes: hace falta un litro para matar a un adulto. Dosis menores provocan sueño por períodos muy extensos de tiempo, pero no la desaparición de los signos vitales.

.

Peeta menciona que necesita hacer algunas preparaciones. Eso incluye darnos a Gale y a mí copias de las llaves de su casa para que podamos ir y venir mientras él no esté, mostrarnos el lugar donde guarda el dinero que le da el Capitolio y encargarnos de seguir dejando Oros donde los puedan encontrar las familias más necesitadas. Me causa un nudo en la garganta el que, en un momento así, Peeta esté antes que nada pensando en los demás, algo que no debería sorprenderme considerando la relación de Peeta con Minna.

Minna, la pequeña nieta de Sae la Grasienta, es probablemente la presidente del club de fans de Peeta. La chiquita chilla y patalea de alegría cada vez que lo ve, gritando "¡DÚCE!" tan a viva voz que todo el Quemador se entera que Peeta llegó. Él la levanta en brazos cada vez, le dice cuánto se alegra de verla, y le permite con una sonrisa hacer cualquier desastre con su pelo. La niña lo adora completamente. El trato normal que le dispensa Sae la Grasienta a Peeta parece haberle dado un sello de aprobación que ni siquiera la compañía de Gale y la mía podía dale.

Últimamente Peeta estuvo practicando nuevas palabras con Minna, quien ya sabe decir "Gái" por Gale, "Niss" por Katniss e "Íita" por Peeta. A sí misma se llama "Míma", y Sae la Grasienta es "abéla". También sabe pedir agua, disculparse, dar las gracias, saludar y despedirse, en su media lengua, pero se la entiende. Todo gracias al paciente trabajo de Peeta, que además le hizo construir por el fabricante de muebles del distrito una especie de andador con rueditas que le permite estar erguida aunque no camine, impulsándose con los pies, y la tiene correteando por todo el Quemador entre risas.

La gente del mercado negro aceptó a Peeta como si siempre hubiese formado parte del mundillo no del todo legal. Él suele comprarles cosas a buen precio, y para mi sorpresa es asombrosamente bueno regateando cuando vendemos las cosas que recolectamos o cazamos. Siempre fui educada con los compradores pero nunca le dediqué demasiado tiempo o pensamientos al hecho que ser amable con la gente, hacer una broma, interesarme por su salud o escucharlos cuando hablan de sus problemas podría ayudarme a hacer mejores trueques, y algo me dice que Peeta tampoco, que sólo está siendo él mismo al escucharlos, consolarlos, bromear con ellos y reírse de sí mismo. Pero lo cierto es que Peeta consigue los mejores canjes, entre su simpatía y buen humor. Si no fuese tan buen amigo mío, estaría muy envidiosa.

.

Pero Peeta es mi amigo, y yo no abandono a mis amigos cuando más me necesitan. Gale y yo seguimos conspirando siempre que podemos.

—Le ofrecí darle la dirección de Dita. No la quiso —comenta Gale, distraído.

—¿Quién es Dita? —pregunto. Me siento estúpida, y no es una sensación que me guste.

De momento estamos en bosque, limpiando las presas. Conseguimos abatir varios gansos hoy, y Gale y yo estamos desplumándolos. Peeta está más bosque adentro, recogiendo zarzamoras y arándanos.

—Dita… ya sabes… Dita Craigh… —Gale lo dice como si yo debiera conocerla, cuando no tengo idea.

—No sé quién es Dita Craigh —digo con el ceño fruncido, arrancando otro puñado de plumas y metiéndolas en la bolsa de arpillera. El plumón más suave hará unas cuantas buenas almohadas y quizás hasta alcance para una colcha.

—Es una… _conocida_ de Cray —explica Gale elípticamente.

Tardo un momento en caer en la cuenta de lo que él está implicando.

—¿Le ofreciste la dirección de una…? —estoy tan enojada, atónita, asqueada, sorprendida y un largo etcétera de emociones que no puedo ni hablar.

—Era con buena intención —se defiende Gale—. Mejor ella, que tiene el aspecto de una mujer normal, y no alguna cosa indefinida del Capitolio con pelo de quién sabe qué color o piel teñida o cualquier locura.

—¿Se te ocurrió que Peeta no se sentiría mejor que los del Capitolio si hiciera algo así? —le siseo a Gale en voz baja, con muchas ganas de darle una paliza—. ¿Que sentiría que es igual que los que quieren hacerle eso a él si le pagara alguien para… eso? ¿Y por qué tendría que ir a verla, en primer lugar?

—Hey, no se lo sugerí para hacerlo sentir mal, al contrario —trata de defenderse Gale, aparentemente sorprendido por mi furia—. Peeta admitió que nunca había, ya sabes, no se había acostado con una chica, y pensé… no fue con mala intención. Mejor alguien que no lo haga sentir ridículo o lo humille.

No sé por qué, eso me desestructura. Jamás me había puesto a pensar en la vida privada de Peeta, del mismo modo que tampoco se me ocurrió pensar en la de Gale. Supongo que como yo no tengo interés en casarme ni nada de eso, automáticamente asumí que los demás eran tan asexuados como yo.

—Katniss, Peeta tenía catorce años cuando fue enviado a la arena —me recuerda Gale, arrancando otro manojo de plumas—. Apuesto a que a esa edad estaría empezando a fijarse en las chicas de un modo más, cómo decirlo, físico… pero no habría tenido tiempo de algo más. Seguro que conoce la mecánica, teniendo dos hermanos mayores, pero vamos, tal como conocemos a Peeta, no es el tipo de chico que se acueste con la primera que le sonría, por así decirlo. Después de que volvió como Vencedor, estoy seguro que eres la chica con la que más contacto tuvo, de modo que a menos que quieras confesarme algo…

Gale está distraído y yo estoy furiosa. Los dos gritamos de dolor a la vez cuando mi puño hace contacto con su mandíbula.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —pregunta Gale, enojado y dolorido. Parece que tiene el labio roto, está sangrando.

—Por ser un idiota —le replico con la misma dosis de dolor por mi mano derecha y de furia.

—¿Yo soy un idiota? —Gale está decididamente enojado—. ¡Estaba tratando de ayudarle!

—¿Recomendándole una…? —no puedo ni decir la palabra—. ¿Cómo sabes de ella, de todos modos?

—Dita estaba en mi año en la escuela —responde Gale en un gruñido—. Salimos un par de veces, hasta que ella de pronto me dejó y abandonó la escuela. Lo siguiente que supe fue que ahora cobra por hacer lo que no quiso hacer conmigo. No la culpo, tiene todos esos hermanos que alimentar, y su mamá murió de parto…

—¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo… que él y yo…? —me fallan las palabras, tan furiosa estoy. Mi puño late dolorosamente, pero estoy a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, de puro furibunda.

—¡Fue un comentario tonto, por todos los cielos! —exclama Gale, rodando los ojos—. Sé que no hay nada de eso entre los dos… sabemos que no eres una chica.

Intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero Gale es más rápido y me sujeta por la muñeca. Intento golpearlo con la otra mano, y también me retiene. Él es más alto y fuerte que yo, por lo que me inmoviliza con relativa facilidad.

—¿Sería tan grave, tan terrible, si Peeta se acostara con Dita? —susurra Gale, mirándome fijamente, como contándome un secreto que no quiero escuchar—. Dita no es fea, los ojos grises hacen un contraste interesante con la piel morena y el cabello negro. Es una persona agradable y estoy bastante seguro que los dos lo pasarían bien.

—¡No! —protesto, queriendo taparme los oídos, pero no puedo, Gale aún sostiene mis muñecas.

—Sí —me contradice él, implacable—. Es mejor que sea ella y no alguna ciudadana del Capitolio. La primera vez es torpe y un poco patética. Mejor que sea con alguien que no se burlará de él ni agregará insultos a la humillación de venderse para mantener a su familia y sus amigos a salvo.

—¡No hará falta! —grito, desesperada, retorciéndome por liberarme—. ¡Vamos a salvarlo!

—¿Cómo? Nada de lo que planeamos da resultado. No podemos escapar, no podemos fingirlo muerto, no podemos esconderlo, ¡no podemos hacer nada por salvarlo! —la furia y la impotencia son tan claros en Gale que hasta dejo de retorcerme para que me suelte—. Si no podemos salvarlo, ¡al menos quiero ayudarle a hacerlo lo menos peor posible!

—¡Te estás rindiendo! —le reprocho, herida y decepcionada.

—No —sopla más que habla Gale, de pronto sin fuerzas, mientras suelta mis muñecas—. No, no me rendí. Pero nada da resultado. Se nos acaba el tiempo, ¡y no tenemos nada!

—Vamos a encontrar la forma —repito, convenciéndome yo misma, mientras me froto las muñecas doloridas—. Algo se nos va a ocurrir.

—¿Algo como qué? —pregunta Gale, incrédulo, recuperando su ganso muerto y arrancándole las plumas como si el animal lo hubiese ofendido personalmente de algún modo grave.

—No sé todavía —tengo que admitir—. Pero se nos va a ocurrir algo. Estoy segura.

—Bueno, eso sí que es de mucha ayuda —Gale suena más cansado que mordaz.

—Haymitch está ocupándose —menciono débilmente.

—Haymitch es un maldito borracho incapaz de hacer nada bien —replica Gale con desdén.

Yo no estoy tan segura. Algo me dice que Haymitch no es un completo inútil. Después de todo, él ganó un Quater Quell, nada menos. Y el modo en que se comportó en el tejado tampoco era el de un bueno para nada. Nos ayudó cuando Peeta tomó las drogas. Sé que se preocupa por Peeta, en la medida que su constante pesimismo, malhumor y alcoholismo le permiten. Confío en que encontrará la forma de ayudarle.

O quizás sólo quiero creer que alguien más solucionará un problema que por lo visto yo soy incapaz de resolver.

.

A una semana de la Cosecha me las arreglo para encontrarme con Haymitch en una de las ocasiones en que va a comprar licor al mercado negro. El largo y desierto trayecto desde la Aldea de los Vencedores hasta el pueblo es perfecto para hablar de ciertos temas sin ojos ni oídos curiosos cerca.

—Sé que nos advertiste que no debíamos preguntarte nada —me atajo—, pero por favor, dime que tienes algún tipo de plan para sacar a Peeta de este desastre.

Casi sobrio como está hoy, Haymitch enarca una ceja.

—Gale sigue murmurando sobre sabotear la velocidad del tren y yo aún no me rendí con el jarabe somnífero, pero no está resultando. Necesitamos alguna otra salida —añado, sin ocultar mi desesperación.

—Mira, Preciosa, no tengo idea qué tiene que ver la velocidad de ningún tren y no sé qué problema tendrás con el jarabe somnífero, pero a mí no me metan en nada de eso —advierte Haymitch, gruñón.

No me molesto en explicarle los planes de Gale ni los míos. Sólo necesito saber si él tiene una idea mejor.

—Sólo dime que tienes un plan —casi le suplico.

—No me estorben. No hagan nada que llame la atención —me gruñe, en voz tan baja y amenazante que por un segundo recuerdo que él ganó los Juegos que tenían el doble de tributos, y que sobrevivió no a veintitrés, sino a cuarenta y siete otras personas, porque fue más rápido, más inteligente, más agudo o simplemente más afortunado que ellos—. No vuelvas a hablarme al respecto de esto. Y por sobre todo, no te metas en mi camino cuando estoy yendo a comprar licor.

—¿Tienes un plan sí o no? Es todo lo que quiero saber —insisto, desesperada.

Él no me responde. Pasa a mi lado y sigue a zancadas hasta el pueblo.

.

Me lleva el resto de la semana convencer a Gale de no tocar el tren ni las vías. Es difícil convencerlo cuando no tengo un mejor argumento que "tengo la corazonada que es mejor no hacer nada". Yo misma dejo el tema del jarabe, pero muy en secreto, a escondidas de mí misma, sigo imaginando soluciones. Fallo en imaginarme un desenlace para la situación en la que Madge Undersee declara públicamente su amor por Peeta, en parte porque por más que quiera no puedo imaginarme a Madge haciendo algo así y en parte porque me molesta imaginarme a Peeta con otra chica que nos robaría a nuestro amigo. Entonces fantaseo con que los Agentes de la Paz se llevan a Peeta, que resulta ser hijo de una prominente familia del Capitolio a la que fue robado siendo bebé y cambiado por el hijito del panadero y su esposa la Vieja Bruja, que lo trató mal porque sabía que era mejor que ella. Es harto improbable que eso suceda, pero al menos esa posibilidad tiene un final feliz.

.

El temido día de la Cosecha llega. Al menos es la última para Gale, que si no es elegido este año, estará a salvo. Pero los Hawthorne no podrán respirar tranquilos, a partir de este año y durante los seis siguientes el nombre de Rory figurará entre los candidatos. Luego Vick. Y después Posy.

Además de por mis conocidos de la escuela y los Hawthorne, me preocupo por partida doble. Por Prim, que aunque tiene una sola posibilidad de entre los cientos de nombres que hay en el gran bol de vidrio, está muy asustada. Y por mí misma y las diecisiete veces que mi nombre entrará en el sorteo: cinco veces porque a los dieciséis años es la cantidad mínima, y nueve veces por las teselas que tomé en años anteriores, aunque al menos no necesité hacerlo últimamente.

El gran día en que dos de los nuestros serán elegidos para ir a enfrentar la muerte hace calor, corre una ligera brisa, no hay una nube en el cielo y sería un día precioso, ideal para cazar y recolectar por horas en el bosque con Gale y Peeta, canjear las cosas en el mercado negro y luego regresar a casa, donde Prim me esperaría para contarme la más reciente aventura de su asqueroso gato y Peeta le ayudaría con los deberes sonriendo, sin más preocupación que el que la humedad ambiente estropeó el glaseado de las galletitas. Pero no, es el preludio de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y al final del día Peeta y dos chicos más de este Distrito estarán viajando al Capitolio… a menos que Haymitch consiga hacer algo después de todo…

Hablando de Haymitch, él está tan borracho que dos Agentes de la Paz lo arrastran hasta el escenario y lo arrojan sobre una silla, donde se queda farfullando. Peeta está pálido y aferrando con fuerza su asiento. Effie Trinkett sigue tan escandalosamente feliz como siempre, en medio de un ambiente de duelo general.

En mi apartado, el de las chicas de dieciséis años, Dina Summers llora silenciosamente, con grandes lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Su hermanita fue tributo el año pasado y murió. No quiero ni pensar lo que esta Cosecha debe ser para ella. Gale está muy tieso, con los puños apretados, fulminando con la mirada al borracho Haymitch, a los Agentes de la Paz, a Effie Trinkett y en general a cualquier cosa relacionada con los Juegos o el Capitolio. Yo alterno entre mirar con súplica a Haymitch, mantener un ojo en Prim y angustiarme en general.

El Alcalde Undersee lee el viejo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, recordándonos lo que dio origen a los Juegos del Hambre. Sé que sólo lo hace porque es obligatorio y que no disfruta en absoluto de tener que leer eso en voz alta, pero no puedo evitar enojarme. Como si hiciera falta que nos recordaran que estamos siendo castigados por el intento de generaciones que nos precedieron de luchar contra lo mismo que nos sigue atormentando ahora, la tiranía del Capitolio. Después de saber a qué extremo llega esa tiranía, este año estoy especialmente furiosa y asqueada.

Por alguna razón que sólo él entiende, Haymitch se levanta tambaleándose y trata de abrazar a Effie, que se lo saca de encima arrojándolo de nuevo en su silla, pero no sin mucho manoseo de parte del viejo Vencedor y una bofetada que le da vuelta la cara a él de parte de Effie. Y todo esto se vio en vivo y en directo en todo el país. Genial. Después nos sorprendemos por qué nadie se toma al Distrito 12 en serio.

Effie, cuya blusa color rosado furioso quedó arrugada y su peluca rosa brillante, torcida, se arregla lo mejor posible y tras unas palabras de rigor infundadas de su enfermizo entusiasmo, anuncia el tan temido "¡las damas primero!" y saca un papel.

_Que no sea yo… que no sea yo… que no sea yo… _

Todos guardamos silencio. Hasta contenemos la respiración.

_Que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo…_

Podrías oír caer un alfiler.

_… _

Effie lee el nombre. No soy yo.

Es Primrose Everdeen.

Es extraño, porque es como si pudiese ver todo lo que ocurre en simultáneo, y verlo todo a la vez. Peeta abre los ojos y la boca en un mudo grito de horror. Gale suelta una palabrota en voz nada baja. Haymitch parpadea, sólo medio consciente. Mi mamá se cubre la boca con las dos manos. Y Prim está ahí, de pie en medio de un gentío que se separa para dejarla, sola y pequeña y expuesta, frente al mundo.

Tardo más en asimilar la situación que en presentarme voluntaria.

La expresión de horror de Peeta cambió a rotundo pánico, puedo verlo hiperventilando. Gale está temblando con una mezcla de furia e impotencia mientras retiene a Prim. Mi mamá llora, cuándo no. Prim llora a gritos, ruidosamente, sin importarle nada más que el que yo esté subiendo a ese escenario.

El resto es como una especie de sueño. Un mal sueño, pero aún así irreal. El gesto de despedida de la gente de mi Distrito, Haymitch abrazándome, hablando de mi coraje y cayéndose del escenario al momento siguiente, Peeta desmayándose por fin en su silla, Effie tratando de contener la situación, los Agentes de la Paz llevándose a Haymitch en una camilla y a Peeta en otra, la elección del tributo masculino…

—¡Nigel Herbheart!

Es el único suspiro de alivio que suelto en todo el día. En un pensamiento horrible y egoísta, pero al menos _no es Gale_.

No es Gale, pero casi. Nigel se le parece mucho. Alto, flaco, moreno, sin duda alguna es de la Veta. También tiene dieciocho años, la misma edad que Gale. Y tiene la misma expresión mezcla de miedo y furia que Gale tendría de haber sido seleccionado.

.

Prim llora ruidosamente, con hipo, cuando va a despedirse de mí. Mi mamá promete no dejarse ir de nuevo. Prim me suplica que regrese, insiste en que yo puedo hacerlo. Dejo largas instrucciones sobre terminar el colegio, vender el queso de cabra, que Gale las proveerá de carne fresca y de hierbas medicinales. Al fin me trago el orgullo y les digo que en el peor de los casos acepten ayuda de Peeta. Les recalco que él es una buena persona, no importa lo que a veces el Capitolio lo obligue a decir o hacer. Insisto en que siempre recuerden eso. Prim rueda los ojos, dando a entender que estoy diciendo algo por demás obvio. Mi mamá asiente silenciosamente, y en ese momento, cuando nos miramos a los ojos, es como si por fin hiciéramos las paces.

Gale también va a despedirse. Él es práctico y sensato; no hay lágrimas de su parte, lo que me alivia. Me recuerda mis habilidades para cazar e insiste en que haga todo lo necesario para volver a casa.

—No sé si quiero —admito contra el tejido de su camisa, sin soltarme de su abrazo—. Después de saber de lo que son capaces, no sé si quiero ganar.

—Katniss, te necesitamos. Prim. Peeta. Yo. Tu mamá. Te necesitamos aquí. No sería lo mismo si no estuvieses —insiste Gale.

—Se arreglarán sin mí —musito.

—Podríamos, estrictamente hablando, seguir viviendo si no estuvieses aquí. Pero no sería igual. Prim te necesita, eres su heroína. Peeta te necesita, hay días en que sólo sonríe cuando te ve. Yo te necesito, ¿quién más va a cuidarme la espalda en el bosque? Katniss… no te digo que ganes. Sólo prométeme que no te rendirás.

—Puedo prometer eso —respondo, segura. No tengo intenciones de rendirme. Es sólo que no me desespera ganar.

—Bien. Eso bastará por ahora —dice Gale, deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándome a los ojos, esforzándose en sonreír—. Mostrémosles a esos hijos de mala madre del Capitolio de qué estamos hechos en el Distrito 12. Oh, y cuidado con Nigel —me advierte Gale en voz baja, serio.

—¿Lo conoces? —le pregunto, sintiéndome un poco mal. Podría ser un amigo suyo…

Gale duda un momento antes de admitirlo. Pero, como siempre, me dice la verdad.

—Sí. Coincidimos en clases. No es malo, pero sí un poco fanfarrón. Le gustaba alardear de todas las chicas a las que había besado. Eso lo metió en problemas más de una vez —menciona—. Es bueno peleando con los puños, pero no sabe manejar armas, por lo que sé, y lo sabría, porque le encanta contar esas cosas. Lleva dos años trabajando cerca las minas, cargando sacos de carbón en el tren que los lleva fuera del Distrito: es fuerte y tiene resistencia.

Asiento con la cabeza. Aún no sé si Nigel es, no un amigo, ya que eso no puede ser, pero al menos un aliado, o si es un enemigo. De cualquier manera, es mejor saber algunas cosas sobre él.

—Catnip… —la voz de Gale se quiebra sólo por un momento. Finjo no darme cuenta de su instante de debilidad, sé que a él no le gustaría admitirlo—… buena suerte.

No me abandona la impresión de que quiso decirme otra cosa, pero lo dejo pasar.

Para mi sorpresa, el siguiente visitante es señor Mellark, el papá de Peeta. Me alcanza un pequeño paquete, no muy distinto al que Peeta le dio a Prim hace más de un año y medio, la primera vez que hablamos con él.

—Muchas gracias, de todo corazón, por lo que ya hiciste por mi hijo —dice el señor Mellark en voz baja—. Te prometo que voy a ocuparme de que la pequeña no pase hambre.

—Muchas gracias, pero le aseguro que yo le debo la vida a Peeta, no al revés —trato de explicarle, insegura de mencionarle lo del pan.

Él sacude la cabeza lentamente, con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—No. Él había perdido el deseo de seguir. Entonces apareciste en su casa, le gritaste que era un idiota y que había hecho llorar a tu hermanita —menciona él. Yo me remuevo incómoda, sorprendida de que Peeta le haya contado eso—. Le salvaste la vida con eso.

El señor Mellark esboza una sonrisa triste y se despide. Nunca fue muy hablador, y parece no saber qué decirme, al igual que yo no sé qué responderle.

Recibo una última visita inesperada. Madge Undersee me regala una insignia dorada, un pajarito rodeado por un anillo, para que lleve como recuerdo de mi Distrito. Casi más especial que eso, recibo un beso en la mejilla. De algún modo, tengo la impresión de estar despidiéndome de una amiga que nunca supe que tenía.

—Peeta intentó comprar tus teselas y las de tu amigo Gale —me confía Madge en voz baja.

—¿Comprar las teselas? —repito, sin entender.

—Le ofreció a mi papá pagarle cinco Oros por cada tesela que hayas tomado, y que haya tomado Gale, a cambio de que se quiten esa cantidad de papeleteas, para que sus nombres entren la menor cantidad de veces posible en el sorteo —explica Madge en voz baja.

—¡Pero eso costaría una fortuna! —exclamo, aturdida. Tomé teslas tres veces, a los doce, a los trece y a los catorce años, y en cada ocasión lo hice por tres personas—. Serían… cuarenta y cinco Oros sólo en mi caso…

—Y setenta y cinco para Gale —confirma Madge—. Lo escuché por casualidad desde el pasillo, porque estaban discutiendo. Mi papá tuvo que explicarle que aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo, que iba contra las leyes y que podrían ejecutarlos a ambos, a Peeta y a mi papá, si eso llegaba a saberse. Peeta estaba desesperado, quería protegerlos a toda costa.

—Típico Peeta —no puedo evitar sonreír con melancolía.

—Va a hacer lo imposible por traerte de vuelta —sonríe Madge, llorosa—. Estás en buenas manos.

Demasiado pronto, la hora que tenemos para despedirnos pasa y los Agentes de la Paz nos llevan a Nigel, que tiene el ceño profundamente fruncido, y a mí, hacia el tren. Pero como son "nuestros" Agentes de la Paz, son pacientes y no nos empujan o apuran. De hecho, Darius, un joven Agente pelirrojo que compra mis patos y paga bien por ellos, me sonríe ligeramente y musita un "buena suerte, sé que puedes hacerlo" en voz muy baja. Veo, de pasada, a Peeta y Gale hablando en voz baja y rápidamente. Parece como que Peeta le estuviese dando instrucciones a Gale, quizás acerca de cuidar a mi mamá y a Prim… sería muy capaz.

.

Nos llevan hasta la estación de tren en un automóvil, algo que me asusta un poco porque yo jamás había viajado en uno. Nigel también parece ansioso. Pasamos el enjambre de cámaras de televisión y subimos al tren; las puertas se cierran tras nosotros y nos ponemos en marcha de inmediato. A la friolera velocidad de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora, tardaremos menos de un día en llegar al Capitolio. Effie Trinkett, con su irritante alegría habitual, nos muestra nuestro alojamiento: Nigel y yo tendremos un vagón cada uno a nuestra completa disposición. Es increíblemente lujoso, aún más que la casa de Peeta, y ésa es la cosa más lujosa que conocí en mi vida. Según Effie podemos hacer lo que se nos antoje, el único requisito es que debemos presentarnos en el vagón comedor para la cena en una hora.

Me doy una ducha y me cambio de ropa. Luego, sin fijarme en la hora, voy a explorar el lugar y quizás buscar a Peeta. Lo encuentro en lo que asumo debe ser el vagón comedor, bebiendo un vaso lleno de un líquido color amarillo.

—Hola —me dice con una sonrisa triste.

—Hola —le respondo, sentándome ante él.

—¿Quieres? Es jugo de limón. O si prefieres, tienen de naranja también —ofrece Peeta.

—No, gracias —rechazo educadamente.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando por la ventana. El tren va tan rápido que la mayor parte del paisaje se ve borroso.

—Hablé por teléfono con Portia, la que fue mi estilista, esta mañana —dice Peeta de pronto, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa—. Sigue en su puesto, es la encargada del tributo masculino del Distrito 12. Me dijo que el gobierno designó un nuevo estilista para el tributo femenino, en reemplazo del mediocre ése.

—El que hiciste echar —menciono.

—Quintilius Applebaum era un perfecto inútil que no había visto un pedazo de carbón en toda su vida —masculla Peeta, y me sorprende ver el enojo en su rostro habitualmente tan bonachón—. Como si no fuese suficiente que no sabía nada sobre el Distrito 12, encima no permitía que nadie le dijera nada ni le explicara las cosas. ¿Sabes que el año en que Mellie y yo fuimos tributos yo diseñé los trajes?

Niego con la cabeza, sorprendida. Es verdad que no lo sabía.

—Portia siempre fue amable, y estaba interesada en saber cómo es el Distrito, cómo es la vida de quienes trabajan en las minas, qué vuelta de tuerca se le puede encontrar al tema de la minería —recuerda Peeta—. Además de una excelente profesional, es una persona muy cálida y agradable. Pero ese idiota Applebaum pretendía decirme a mí cómo era el Distrito en el que yo había vivido toda la vida y que él conocía sólo de oídas. Eso, sin mencionar que se la pasaba haciendo comentarios degradantes contra todos los demás. Traté de ser paciente con él, realmente traté, pero llegó un momento en que me saturó.

—No es que te lo eche en cara, es sólo que me sorprendió que golpearas a alguien —menciono.

—Supongo que se habían acumulado demasiadas cosas —admite Peeta, mirando a la nada—. Pero como sea —añade en tono más decidido, mirándome—, eso quedó atrás. Tenemos un nuevo estilista este año. Tendremos que esperar a ver qué tal es, pero Portia parece encantada con él.

—Si le cae bien a Portia, eso es bueno, ¿no? —trato de sonar optimista.

—Sí. Al menos parece ser alguien con quien es posible trabajar en equipo. Sólo eso ya es un avance espectacular, aunque no sea un estilista brillante —suspira Peeta—. Si debo creerle a Portia, el nuevo es una especie de genio con cantidad de buenas ideas, que usa materiales no del todo convencionales y cultiva el bajo perfil personal. Casi suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto el que tengamos a alguien tan excepcional, pero ya veremos cómo acaba siendo a la hora de que se le ocurra algo realmente nuevo e impresionante, este tal Cinna.

Yo asiento por cortesía. Todo lo que relativo al Capitolio o perteneciente a él es automáticamente algo que no me gusta tener en un radio de diez kilómetros a la redonda, y eso incluye a los estilistas, por muy bien que Peeta se lleve con la tal Portia. Respecto al nuevo, el llamado Cinna, realmente espero que tenga pensado algo más original que el disfraz minero, o voy a ser yo quien lo golpee.

.


	10. Mi encantador colega de Distrito

**¡No tengo clases en la facultad esta semana y recién tengo que ir a dar clases el viernes! ¿Qué mejor que un capítulo para festejar?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que me pertenecen: un pulóver rojo que destiñe y mancha prolijamente <em>todas <em>y _cada una _de las prendas junto a las que se lo mete al lavarropas. **

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: la saga _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Capítulo 10: Mi encantador colega de Distrito**

.

La cena es tranquila. Haymitch está durmiendo la mona, lo que nos deja a Effie, Nigel, Peeta y a mí saboreando una cena de tres platos, deliciosa y más abundante de lo que yo nunca tuve oportunidad de comer. Me atiborro de toda la comida posible, sabiendo que hay buenas posibilidades que ésta sea una de las últimas comidas sabrosas y abundantes que yo coma. ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

Nigel también devora la comida, y si bien en general mantiene los modales, su desesperación por servirse una segunda porción de cada cosa habla de una vida de hambre y privaciones. Effie Trinkett insiste cada vez que dejemos lugar para el siguiente plato, pero ni Nigel ni yo le hacemos caso.

—Effie, déjalos —le dice Peeta gentilmente—. No tenemos la mitad de estas comidas en el Distrito 12, es comprensible que estén impresionados. ¿Recuerdas el año en que yo fui tributo?

—Oh, claro que sí, ¡querías saber qué ingredientes llevaba exactamente cada plato! —recuerda Effie con una risita, como si querer saber qué se está comiendo fuese una idea absurda.

—Era tanta comida, y tan deliciosa, que no pude menos que querer saber —sonríe él, claramente siguiéndole la corriente—. Déjalos comer todo lo que quieran, los dos necesitan estar lo más sanos y fuertes posible. Y hay comida más que suficiente, sería una pena que se eche a perder.

—Al menos este año tienen buenos modales —asiente Effie aprobatoriamente—. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme el estómago. ¡Repugnante!

Me irrita enormemente que esta mujer, con su peluca rosada y sus uñas de tres centímetros, se preocupe por algo tan relativo como los modales. Ni Leila ni Rob, los tributos del año pasado, debieron haber tenido el estómago lleno más que un puñado de veces a lo largo de sus cortas vidas, es lógico que se desesperaran al ver toda esa comida.

—Effie, ya te expliqué esto… ¿cuántas veces? —suspira Peeta, exasperado—. ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta veces? Esos chicos habían pasado hambre toda su vida. Ver tanta comida junta fue demasiado.

—Di lo que quieras, pero todos sabemos que _buen porte y buenos modales abren puertas principales_ —anuncia Effie en un tono irrefutable y sabihondo.

—No necesitamos abrir puertas principales—masculla Nigel—. Somos tributos de los Juegos del Hambre. ¿A quién pueden importarle nuestros modales?

—¡A los patrocinadores! —exclama Effie, escandalizada—. Una buena impresión…

—¿Y cuándo nos verían comer los patrocinadores? —la interrumpo yo—. No vamos a tener cubiertos en la arena de todos modos.

Effie se queda boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Peeta suelta una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Ves? Son inteligentes y agudos. El público va a amarlos, con modales o sin ellos —le dice Peeta a Effie, que parece aplacada y hasta contenta.

Nigel hace una mueca de asco, pero yo le sonrío a Peeta, admirada de cómo se las arregló para volver la situación a favor tanto de Effie como de nosotros.

.

Terminada la cena, vamos a ver las Cosechas de los otros Distritos. Como siempre, hay voluntarios en los Distritos 1 y 2, y demasiados niños flacos y débiles que tiemblan, se asustan o hasta lloran en los demás. Algunos me llaman especialmente la atención: un chico corpulento del Distrito 2 llamado Cato que se presenta voluntario y sonríe ampliamente, una chica pelirroja de cara astuta del Distrito 5, un chico fornido y malhumorado del Distrito 7, un chico cojo del Distrito 10, y una niña de apenas doce años, morena y tímida, del Distrito 11. Cuando es nuestro turno de aparecer en pantalla, entre la caída de Haymitch, el desmayo de Peeta, los gritos de Prim y la negativa de la gente del Distrito 12 a aplaudir y en cambio el gesto de silencioso respeto, los comentaristas del Capitolio están bastante seguros que somos todos retardados mentales en mi distrito.

Está sonando el himno que cierra la transmisión cuando Haymitch llega, medio cubierto de vómito, con los ojos hinchados y apestando a alcohol.

—¿Me perdí la cena? —pregunta, arrastrando las palabras.

—Ya es tarde, yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches a todos —dice Effie rápidamente, antes de escapar del vagón comedor tras una última mirada de disgusto en dirección a Haymitch.

—Sí, te perdiste la cena —responde Peeta fríamente—. Y la Cosecha, y la transmisión televisada de la Cosecha, y las observaciones de los comentaristas sobre tu caída del escenario.

—Estupendo —replica Haymitch, dejándose caer en una de las ornamentadas sillas.

—¿Planeas perderte los Juegos también? —pregunta Peeta, serio.

—Es una gran idea. Pásame el whisky —pide Haymitch.

Peeta toma por el cuello una botella que hay sobre una especie de aparador del rincón… y la deja caer al suelo, donde la botella se rompe en mil pedazos con un estrépito capaz de causar un infarto, el líquido claro manchando el piso de madera lustrada.

Haymitch lo fulmina con la mirada. Peeta entorna los ojos.

—Tenemos un trato, Haymitch —le recuerda Peeta con voz dura—. Comienza a correr al momento que los Juegos comienzan, y eso es cuando los tributos son elegidos, no cuando los echan a la arena.

—¿Qué trato es ése? —pregunto, confundida.

Haymitch gruñe; Peeta mira en mi dirección.

—Durante el año él puede beber todo lo que quiera, yo me ocupo de revisar que esté vivo y le llevo comida ocasionalmente. Pero en los Juegos, él tiene que permanecer lo suficientemente sobrio como para guiar a los tributos —explica Peeta—. Yo me ocupo de los patrocinadores, pero Haymitch tiene que crear las estrategias.

—Mejor que no lo haga —gruñe Nigel, despectivo—. En veinticuatro años, no salvó a nadie.

—Yo sobreviví —le recuerda Peeta.

—No porque él creó tu estrategia o te envió algo cuando estabas en la arena —replica Nigel—. Al menos, no creo que te dijera que le ayudaras a la niña sorda, y sé que no te envió nada.

Peeta no dice nada, lo que no hace más que confirmar las palabras de mi colega tributo.

—Sobreviviste, él no te ayudó —subraya Nigel—. Sobreviviste porque mataste a todos los que te hubiesen podido atacar, y después te las arreglaste para no morir.

Dicho así, suena horrible, y sin embargo es un buen resumen de los Juegos de Peeta.

—Por eso mismo, planeo que ahora sea distinto —explica Peeta, serio—. Pretendo reunir patrocinadores. Que si uno de los dos necesita un medicamento, un arma, comida, agua, abrigo, podamos enviárselo. Estuve ahí y sé lo difícil que es sobrevivir sin nada —añade.

—Quieres que la chica gane —gruñe Nigel, mirando de Peeta a mí con asco.

—Quiero que el Distrito 12 gane —replica Peeta.

—¡Quieres que gane tu novia! ¡Vamos, dilo! —se enfurece Nigel.

Yo estoy tan sorprendida y enojada que no consigo ni hablar. Estoy boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y apretando los puños.

—Katniss no es mi novia —responde Peeta, calmo—. Soy un mentor y ella es un tributo; una relación de ese tipo, si tuviese lugar, sería muy inapropiada y mal vista. Puedes preguntarle a Effie si no me crees.

Nigel se pone de pie y sale a zancadas de la habitación, furioso. Los demás nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

—A decir verdad, sí quiero que ganes —me confiesa Peeta—, y planeo hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance para devolverte a casa lo más sana y salva posible. Pero él también merece su oportunidad, una oportunidad justa de pelear por su vida —medio se disculpa Peeta.

—Claro que es justo, y no quiero que lo sabotees a él para ayudarme a mí —le respondo—. Pero, Peeta, no sé si quiero ganar. Sabiendo lo que le pasa a algunos Vencedores… no creo que ganar sea tan maravilloso.

Veo a Peeta palidecer visiblemente. Haymitch suelta un bufido.

—Aaahh, te rendiste —dice Haymitch, como constatando un hecho—. Muy bien, Preciosa. Y dime, por simple curiosidad, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Salirte de tu plataforma antes de que pasen los sesenta segundos? ¿Quedarte parada ahí, esperando que los Profesionales te maten? ¿Suicidarte de alguna manera?

—¡No me rendí! —protesto, enojada.

—Sí te rendiste —me contradice Haymitch con una sonrisa desagradable—. Si no quieres ganar, te rendiste.

—¡Dije que no sé si quiero ganar, no que no voy a intentarlo! —le grito, furiosa, agarrándome a los apoyabrazos para no arañarle la cara a ese idiota.

—Si no entras a la arena convencida de que ganar es tu meta, puedes darte por muerta. En setenta y tres años, sólo hubo un Vencedor que no estuvo convencido siempre de que podía lograrlo —dice Haymitch, con una significativa mirada hacia Peeta—, y los Organizadores de los Juegos se asegurarán de que su caso sea el único. Decídete ahora: si quieres ganar, haremos todo lo posible. Si no quieres, dilo, y no malgastaremos tiempo ni recursos en ti.

Dudo por un momento. Veo la cara angustiada de Peeta, mirándome con desesperación. Oigo las palabras de Gale, sobre la gente que me necesita, oigo mi promesa de al menos intentarlo. Recuerdo a Prim llorando y suplicándome que regrese. Las palabras de Madge sobre que estoy en buenas manos.

También recuerdo otras cosas. La casa de Peeta, con las pinturas en las paredes, el piso y los muebles. A Haymitch, tan borracho que el único modo de hacerlo reaccionar había sido arrojándole una jarra de agua helada en la cara. La confesión de Peeta sobre lo que el Presidente Snow quiere hacer con él. Los relatos acerca de los otros Vencedores drogándose, cortándose o perdiendo a su familia por desobedecer.

Levanto la vista para ver a Peeta rogándome con la mirada.

Me decido.

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible por ganar. Es sólo que… me gustaría hacerlo sin convertirme en la máquina de matar que el Capitolio espera que sea. Y me temo que si hay una oportunidad de, figurativamente, escupirles a la cara y decirles mi opinión, voy a hacerlo, aún si eso me impide ganar —medio explico y medio advierto.

—Entiendo —acepta Peeta en voz baja, triste—. No me gusta la idea de que mueras, pero entiendo tu punto y… lo acepto. No quieres que cambien lo que eres, y me parece bien.

—Puaj, tanta moral y tantos principios acabarán por volverme sobrio —se asquea Haymitch, poniéndose de pie—. Sigan soñando solos.

Agarra una botella del aparador y sale de la habitación. Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos.

—Mejor vamos a dormir —sugiere Peeta—. Como diría Effie, _¡mañana nos espera un día muy, muy, muy importante!_ —Peeta hasta imita el tono agudo y entusiasta de la mujer, haciéndome reír—. Buenas noches, Katniss.

—Buenas noches, Peeta.

.

Está saliendo el sol cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta me despiertan. Effie vino a buscarme.

—¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante! —chilla con su entusiasmo habitual.

Tengo que contener la carcajada al notar lo buena que es la imitación que Peeta hace de ella. Debe haber oído a esta mujer decenas de veces para que le salga así de bien.

El desayuno es otra ocasión para que el cocinero de nuestro tren se luzca agasajándonos con todo tipo de delicias. Pienso con nostalgia en Prim, en si tendrá suficiente de comer, mientras yo misma como todo lo que puedo y Nigel hace lo mismo, aunque con el ceño tan profundamente fruncido que me entra curiosidad por saber si se le quedará marcado. Apuesto a que su estilista consideraría eso una especie de tragedia.

—¿No van a darnos algún tipo de consejo útil? —masculla Nigel entre un bocado de huevos revueltos y un mordisco a una tajada de melón.

—¿Quieres un consejo útil? Sigue vivo —le replica Haymitch, sonriendo por encima de su vaso de jugo, al que le agregó un buen trago de licor.

Peeta suspira y pone los ojos en blanco. Yo entorno los ojos. ¿Quién entiende a Haymitch? Ayer me echó en cara que yo me hubiese rendido, y hoy prácticamente desalienta a Nigel.

—Lo hubiese esperado de él, que quiere sacar viva a su chica, pero realmente esperé un poco más de ayuda de tu parte, viejo —gruñe Nigel con la boca medio llena.

—¡Modales! —se escandaliza Effie.

—¿Y cuándo le ayudé yo a nadie? —quiere saber Haymitch.

—Podrías probar, por una vez. Digo, para saber lo que se siente —sisea Nigel.

—Nah, dame una razón mejor —replica Haymitch, echándose atrás en su silla.

—¡Que no me voy a dejar pisotear! ¡Voy a regresar a casa o morir en el intento, pero si voy morir, que sea peleando! —aúlla Nigel, furioso.

Effie empieza a farfullar algo de no gritar en la mesa, pero nadie le hace caso. Haymitch considera un momento a Nigel antes de asentir.

—Bien. Tienes coraje y un cierto estado físico —aprueba—. Preciosa, ¿sigues decidida a intentarlo?

—Por supuesto —le respondo.

Haymitch sonríe y asiente.

—Esto se está volviendo tedioso. ¿No tienes un mejor modo de incentivar a la gente, que no sea enfureciéndola? —le reprocha Peeta, que sigue mojando trozos de pan en su taza de chocolate caliente.

—Funciona —le replica Haymitch rotundamente.

—Estaba poniéndolos a prueba —nos dice Peeta a Nigel y a mí—. Cada año Haymitch da ese consejo. Si los tributos lo aceptan y se resignan, los deja librados a su suerte. Si pelean, discuten con él…

—O me golpean —añade Haymitch.

—… entonces decide que tienen "coraje" y accede a intentar ayudarles —completa Peeta.

—¿Alguien te golpeó? —pregunta Nigel, interesado.

—Sí. El chico —asiente Haymitch, señalando a Peeta.

—Haymitch dijo que no iba a perder su tiempo con una sorda y un pastelero —aclara Peeta—. Le di una bofetada y me llevé a Mellie al otro vagón.

—¿Siempre que no te gusta una respuesta golpeas a la gente? —le pregunta Nigel con malicia a Peeta—. Abernathy… el estilista…

—Sólo cuando me sacan completamente de quicio —responde Peeta con una sonrisa angelical, que de tan dulce tiene un reborde peligrosísimo.

—Como sea —Nigel se encoge de hombros como si no le importara, pero está claro que prefiere no irritar a Peeta… por si acaso. Se gira hacia Haymitch—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo mejor que uno puede hacer…?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo —lo interrumpe Haymitch, levantando una mano—. En unos minutos llegaremos al Capitolio. Los dejaremos en manos de sus estilistas. Hagan todo lo que les digan, sin discutir, sin pelear, sin gritar y sin llorar.

—¿Llorar? —pregunto, tratando que no se note mi preocupación—. ¿Qué planean hacernos?

—A ti, Preciosa, algo llamado "depilación". Y a ti, muchacho… con esas uñas llenas de polvo de carbón… algo llamado "manicura". Recuerden: obedezcan sin rechistar.

.

Lo de obedecer sin rechistar es difícil. Me aguanto todo, desde el baño con esa espuma arenosa que me quita al menos tres capas de piel hasta la maldita depilación con cera, pasando por un arreglo de mis pies, que aparentemente tenían callos (a quién puede importarle, cuando los tendré dentro de zapatos todo el tiempo, es algo que honestamente no entiendo) y mis manos, cuyas uñas no eran ni lo bastante largas ni lo suficientemente regulares como para alcanzar los estándares del extraño trío que compone mi equipo de preparación; mis cutículas casi les causaron desmayos. Por fin estoy "presentable", y mi equipo va a buscar al que será mi estilista, el tal Cinna.

Los detesto. Detesto al Capitolio en general y a cada uno de sus habitantes en particular. Cada vez que veo a uno de ellos, con sus tatuajes, peinados rarísimos, uñas tan largas, pelucas de vivos colores, hasta la piel teñida y todo el cuerpo alterado quirúrgicamente, me dan oleadas de asco. No puedo verlos sin evitar pensar en que están apostando cuánto voy a durar viva, si voy a matar a alguien, si alguien va a matarme a mí… o quizás están pensando en comprar a Peeta, obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere para mantenernos a salvo a sus amigos y a nuestros hermanos menores.

En cierto punto, sé que estoy siendo un poco irracional. Effie no parece preocuparse más que por ser ascendida a un Distrito "mejor", no está interesada en auspiciarnos ni a Nigel ni a mí (legalmente, tampoco puede hacerlo) y el trato que mantiene con Peeta es amistoso, pero su egocentrismo y falta de tacto me sacan de mis casillas. Mi equipo de preparación parece compuesto por personas demasiado bobas como para ser significativamente malas, de acuerdo. Es verdad que parecían más preocupadas por los callos de mis manos o las puntas florecidas de mi cabello que por apostar si yo muero o no, y a Peeta no se lo mencionó más que para decir que es raro que Nigel y yo nos parezcamos tan poco físicamente a Peeta viniendo del mismo Distrito, pero no me abandona la sensación de estar dejando que el enemigo haga lo que se le antoje conmigo.

Por fin llega el estilista. No sé qué esperaba, quizás una versión ligeramente menos desagradable de Quintilius Appelbaum, el estilista que Peeta hizo echar, pero me encuentro con una agradable sorpresa: Cinna no sólo se viste y comporta como un ser humano normal, también parece tener los pies en la tierra. Decido ser cautelosa con él, pero no puedo evitar sentir que quizás no sea del todo horrible.

—Tuve una larga conversación con tu mentor antes de venir aquí —me confía Cinna mientras estamos almorzando—. Considerando su experiencia anterior, Peeta no parecía muy dispuesto a confiar en nada que yo hubiese diseñado y exigió ver el traje que llevarás para la Ceremonia de Apertura.

—¿Puede hacer eso? —pregunto, tomando un bocado del pollo con gajos de naranja—. ¿Exigirte que le muestres el traje?

—No sé si puede, pero me alegré de poder mostrárselo —responde Cinna con una sonrisa—. Escuché que Peeta diseñó los trajes del año en que fue tributo, y me interesaba su opinión del trabajo de Portia y mío, viendo que él sabe lo que hace.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —pregunto, curiosa.

—Textualmente: "es la pieza de ropa más fantástica y aterradora que vi nunca" —repite Cinna, orgulloso.

—Me da miedo preguntar de qué se trata —admito.

¿Qué puede tener de fantástico o aterrador un disfraz minero? Por otra parte, si Peeta lo aprobó, no puede ser nada muy horrible o muy humillante.

—Lo verás muy pronto. Es más simple de mostrar que de describir —explica Cinna, antes de añadir con una sonrisa traviesa—. Sólo espero que no le tengas miedo al fuego.

.

Mi traje es aterrador y es maravilloso, y lo es aún más cuando puedo quedarme tranquila de que no empezaré a quemarme viva al momento siguiente. Nigel también parece tener sus reservas al principio, pero pronto podemos corroborar que el 'fuego sintético' es tan inofensivo como nuestros estilistas aseguran. Instantes antes de que los carros salgan, Cinna nos grita algo que no oímos por encima de la música, y nos hace gestos.

—Creo que quiere que nos tomemos de la mano —le digo a Nigel.

—Ni en un millón de años, _preciosa_ —me responde él con una mueca de asco. Cuando Haymitch usa ese apodo, suena burlón pero no malicioso. En cambio, en labios de Nigel suena como un insulto.

Me encojo de hombros, sabiendo que no necesito a Nigel. Me aferro al costado del carro y me preparo para deslumbrar.

.

—Tuvieron un buen comienzo. Tomando el lugar de tu hermana —Haymitch mira en mi dirección—, y mostrándote como un tipo rudo —añade en dirección a Nigel, que sonríe con suficiencia—. Ahora la presentación los hizo brillar como estrellas. Todo eso está muy bien, pero no alcanza. Díganme qué saben hacer.

Es el desayuno antes del primer día en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Se supone que Haymitch está orientándonos, a falta de alguien más. Effie saludó de pasada y se fue a hablar con los patrocinadores, y a Peeta no se lo ve por ningún lado desde que anoche en la cena me cubrió respecto a la chica que ahora es una Avox… menos mal que uno de nosotros dos sabe mentir, y piensa rápido.

—Yo puedo levantar sacos de carbón que pesan cincuenta kilos —dice Nigel, orgulloso—. Tampoco soy malo en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Puedo trabajar todo el día, aguantar sin comida y con poco agua.

—Impresionante —dice Haymitch en un tono que indica todo lo contrario—. ¿Sabes manejar armas? ¿Tienes buena puntería?

—La navaja —responde Nigel de inmediato—. Mi puntería es bastante buena. Solía arrojar dardos en el puesto de Flint, en el Quemador.

El puesto de Flint no es muy recomendable. Hay dardos para tiro al blanco, juegos de cartas y juegos de dados en los que la gente pierde su dinero. Yo lo evito, pero nunca falta alguien que se deja tentar por la promesa de dinero fácil y acaba perdiendo lo poco que tenía. Tengo un vago recuerdo de Nigel en el lugar, jugándose la paga de la semana.

Como con tantas cosas, hay una trampa en el trabajo en las minas de carbón: no está permitido que los menores de dieciocho años trabajen en las minas, pero los capataces contratan a los jóvenes de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años que son lo bastante fuertes para trabajar cargando los sacos de carbón en los trenes que llevan el material fuera del distrito. A Nigel esto le jugó a favor, ya que el trabajo lo hizo fuerte y resistente. Sé que Gale no acabó en ese trabajo porque al momento de morir su padre era demasiado joven, sólo tenía catorce años, y después tenía suficientes clientes de sus presas como para que le conviniera más seguir siendo cazador furtivo.

—¿Preciosa? —me pregunta Haymitch—. ¿Algo que sepas hacer?

Miro de reojo a Nigel, que me sonríe con superioridad. ¿Se cree que es mejor que yo? Ya veremos. Haymitch sólo me está preguntando en beneficio de mi compañero de Distrito, de todos modos; él sabe perfectamente sobre mis habilidades de caza. Comió más de uno de mis conejos y ardillas.

—¿Vender queso de cabra cuenta? —pregunto con inocencia.

—Algo que pueda mantenerte con vida en la arena —observa Haymitch, entornando los ojos.

—Oh… bueno, conozco algunas plantas comestibles… estaban en un libro que tiene mi mamá… —enumero con mi mejor cara de estúpida—… y sé ordeñar… y hacer trueques…

Nigel suelta una carcajada.

—A tu noviecito le costará mantenerte con vida —dice en tono fanfarrón—. Es lo que te pasa por vivir a costa de tu amante todos estos años.

No entiendo más nada. ¿A quién se refiere? No tengo un amante, y jamás viví a costa de nadie, todo lo contrario. Nigel debe interpretar como culpa mi cara de absoluta confusión.

—Vamos, _a mí_ nadie me hará creer que cazabas esos conejos y ardillas —dice en tono complacido consigo mismo—. _Yo_ supe enseguida que era Gale Hawthorne quien los cazaba y te los daba a cambio de… _favores_ —enarca las cejas sugestivamente—. Ahora apuntas más alto y te quieres quedar con Mellark. No te culpo, es rico y tiene esa casa enorme. El muy idiota cree que te ama y quiere sacarte con vida de aquí. Ah, pero yo adiviné este jueguito de inmediato —advierte, entornando los ojos—. Yo me doy cuenta de las cosas.

Lo que acabo de oír es tan absurdo que me lleva un momento procesarlo todo. La acusación de que no era yo quien cazaba, sino Gale, me hiere en mi orgullo de cazadora, igual que la acusación de que Gale me daba sus presas a cambio de "favores" me avergüenza y enfurece a la vez. Ni yo haría algo así ni Gale se aprovecharía de alguien de esa manera; Gale es un gran amigo y una estupenda persona, pero no somos amantes y ni siquiera se me había ocurrido mirarlo de esa manera. En cuanto a que quiero quedarme con Peeta por su dinero, podría estrangular a Nigel por decir eso. No quiero a Peeta de un modo romántico, y aún si lo quisiera, no sería por su dinero ni por su casa ni por su fama.

Furiosa, me levanto y salgo a zancadas del desayuno/entrenamiento de Haymitch, con las carcajadas de Nigel sonando tras de mí.

.

Cuando un rato más tarde nos reunimos en el ascensor para ir al Centro de Entrenamiento, me sorprende encontrarme con que Nigel no parece satisfecho ni seguro, sino gruñón y un poco apaleado. Casi diría que parece avergonzado, pero viniendo de él me cuesta creerlo.

Nos pasamos el día aprendiendo y practicando cosas. Yo hubiese creído que Nigel alardearía de su fuerza arrojando cosas pesadas por ahí, pero es curiosamente discreto. Sí trata de practicar con el arco y las flechas, pero es evidente que no sabe ni cómo tensarlo y acaba casi sacándole un ojo a uno de los encargados. Varios de los Profesionales se ríen. Me aguanto la sonrisa y me prometo ir a practicar arquería otro día, por hoy me concentro en aprender a hacer nudos y a encender fuego sin depender de fósforos. Arraso sin despeinarme en el puesto de plantas comestibles y hasta pruebo algo de camuflaje, sin demasiado éxito. Apuesto a que Peeta sería un genio con eso de mimetizarse.

A la noche regresamos a nuestro piso, donde tomamos la cena. Cinna y Portia no están, de manera que no hay nadie aportando cordura al ambiente y la comida consiste en Effie y Haymitch sonsacándonos cada detalle de lo que hicimos o dejamos de hacer, sin dejar de ser sarcástico y gruñón en el caso de Haymitch, y chillando de alegría o sorpresa cada pocas frases en el caso de Effie. Peeta aporta un bocadillo aquí o allá, pero en general no llega a decir mucho. Nigel, para mi sorpresa, cambió abruptamente de enfoque y ahora es reservado y cuidadoso, negándose a hablar de lo que sabe hacer o no. Su actitud saca a Effie de sus casillas, pero Haymitch parece curiosamente satisfecho.

Después de comer, supuestamente nos vamos todos a dormir, pero espío cuál es la habitación de Peeta y me deslizo a verlo un rato después. Quiero saber qué hay detrás del cambio de actitud de Nigel y algo me dice que Haymitch no me lo explicará. De todos modos, quiero hablar con él a solas, con tranquilidad. Es la única persona en la que realmente puedo confiar en medio de este loquero.

Golpeo con los nudillos, mirando nerviosamente por sobre el hombro. Después de las acusaciones de Nigel no quiero que alguien me vea entrando al dormitorio de Peeta, sería echar leña al fuego.

—Pase —suena su voz desde el interior.

Entro y cierro rápidamente la puerta tras de mí. Sólo entonces miro, y me sobresalto al ver una pierna, con su correspondiente media y zapato en el pie, colocada junto a la cama. La pierna acaba justo antes de la articulación de la rodilla, y es tan realista que me da un escalofrío.

—Hey, aquí —suena la voz divertida de Peeta, obligándome a apartar la vista.

Él está sentado en la cama, vestido con lo que parece un pijama ligero, la pernera izquierda arremangada hasta el muslo, y tiene un paquete de algo apretado contra el muñón.

—Oh, perdón, yo no… —no sé bien qué decir. Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero estoy morbosamente fascinada. Aunque el hecho que Peeta tiene una prótesis de la rodilla para abajo en la pierna izquierda no es un secreto, me hace sentir un poco incómoda observarlo así, como si estuviese invadiendo su intimidad.

—Está bien, no es como si me hubieses pescado desnudo… ¿qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta él.

—Yo… —dudo un momento, buscando las palabras.

Ver de primera mano la pierna mutilada hace todo esto mucho más real, de alguna manera. En el Distrito 12 Peeta siempre usaba pantalones largos, aún en verano, y jamás lo vi sin la prótesis colocada. Dejando de lado la muy leve cojera, era fácil olvidar que la mitad inferior de su pierna izquierda no es de carne y hueso.

—Siéntate —me ofrece él, señalando hacia la silla que hay cerca de la cama—. Puedo volver a colocármela si te hace sentir más cómoda —ofrece.

—No, no, está bien, no te molestes por mí —digo rápidamente, sentándome.

—Tuve que ir al médico hoy a la mañana —explica Peeta—. Aparentemente, tengo algo llamado _miembro fantasma_. Una parte de mi cerebro se niega a reconocer que mi pantorrilla y pie ya no están unidos a mí, de manera que sigo sintiendo picazón, cosquillas y hasta dolor provenientes de mi pie izquierdo.

—Pero… ya no tienes pie izquierdo —le digo, tratando de no sonar como una idiota.

—Precisamente: hay días en que siento mucho dolor en el pie izquierdo, o al menos yo podría jurar que me duele ese pie, sin importar que yo sé que ya no lo tengo —explica Peeta—. Le dije al médico que fue por eso que me desmayé en la Cosecha. Me dieron algunos medicamentos y habrá que esperar, en realidad no hay mucho más que hacer. Estoy probando con aplicar hielo al muñón, a ver si sirve. Pero bueno, no creo que hayas venido a oír mi historial médico. ¿Sucede algo, Katniss?

Le cuento sobre lo que pasó al desayuno. Peeta escucha con atención, haciendo muecas de vez en cuando.

—No puedo estar cien por ciento seguro, pero supongo que Haymitch le hizo ver que se había puesto en evidencia como un jactancioso y que te había dado un montón de información sobre sí mismo, mientras que sigue sin saber de qué eres capaz —comenta Peeta—. No creo que Haymitch le haya dicho a Nigel que sí eres una cazadora, y una muy buena, pero posiblemente lo hizo al menos reflexionar sobre si podía estar completamente seguro si sus _tan brillantes_ conclusiones eran correctas.

Noto que aunque Peeta intenta controlarse, está claramente enojado con Nigel, y esa indignación a mi favor me reconforta y mucho.

—Eso nos lleva a tu estrategia. Lamento no haber estado en el desayuno hoy, pero podemos trabajar en eso ahora —sugiere Peeta. Yo asiento con entusiasmo, aliviada de saber que tendré a qué atenerme—. En los entrenamientos, procura que ni Nigel, ni los demás tributos, sepan lo buena que eres con arco y flechas. Sé que será irritante, pero es mejor dejarlo creer que realmente no sabes hacer gran cosa, para que se confíe y te deje en paz. No creo que Nigel sacaría de en medio a alguien que considera débil sólo para que haya un tributo menos, sino que retaría al más fuerte, o por lo menos a alguien de su tamaño, y por lo visto no te considera un rival.

Asiento lentamente. Pasar desapercibida es, al menos en el entrenamiento, mi mejor opción. Cuanto menos otros tributos sepan de lo que soy capaz, menos en el punto de mira voy a estar. Haymitch debe haberle dicho algo parecido a Nigel, por eso está comportándose tan… precavido.

—Haymitch y yo ya lo hablamos hoy por la tarde, y lo mejor será que los entrenemos por separado. Él va a ocuparse de Nigel, y estarás a mi cargo. Hablaremos de generalidades en las comidas y dejaremos las estrategias para las conversaciones a puertas cerradas —sigue Peeta—. Por el momento, mi consejo es éste: aprovecha a aprender algo nuevo, e intenta no sobresalir en lo que sabes.

—Podría disparar y fallar, pero así me acostumbraría a los arcos y flechas que tienen aquí —menciono—. Son distintos a los de casa.

—Preferiría no correr riesgos. Mejor no toques el arco y las flechas en absoluto, no podrías ser mediocre ni queriendo —dice Peeta con una sonrisa.

Hablamos de un par de cosas más por un rato antes de darnos las buenas noches. Abro sólo un centímetro la puerta y escucho con cuidado, pero no parece haber nadie en el pasillo, de modo que salgo en puntas de pie y cierro cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido. Acabo de cerrar la puerta cuando doblan la esquina Nigel y un muy borracho Haymitch, al que mi colega tributo lleva medio a rastras.

Me escabullo velozmente y en silencio a mi habitación; pero aunque nadie dijo una palabra, es obvio que ambos me vieron salir del dormitorio de Peeta a altas horas de la noche.

.


	11. La primicia

**Cosas que me pertenecen: un perro que, ya que no es obediente, al menos es terriblemente terco.  
><strong>

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: la saga _Los Juegos del Hambre_ *suspiro* Ya quisiera yo...  
><strong>

**Hay algunos fragmentos tomados textualmente del libro, los sabrán reconocer igual o mejor que yo. El resto es trabajo mío. Y, sin más, ¡los dejo con el capítulo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: La primicia<strong>

La sonrisita soberbia de Nigel a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno hace que me sea muy difícil controlar el impulso de "oh–tan–accidentalmente" clavarle una flecha en el cuello durante el entrenamiento. Haymitch se comportó igual que siempre, lo que me hace pensar que, o estaba demasiado borracho como para acordarse de lo que vio, o que prefiere hacer la vista gorda conmigo. Aunque sea mentor de Nigel, tengo la impresión que siente cierta simpatía por mí, aunque jamás va a reconocerlo y yo no pienso usar eso a mi favor. No necesito que nadie me haga favores, yo puedo sola.

Ese día noto que tengo una sombra. Es la niña del Distrito 11, la pequeña Rue. No quiero alentarla a que se acerque, pero no la echo de mi lado tampoco. Hago de cuenta que no la veo, y ella tampoco parece registrarme a mí. Trato de no pensar en lo mucho que me recuerda a Prim, lo injusto que es que una niña de doce años (porque no puede tener ni un segundo más que la edad mínima necesaria para ser elegida) sea obligada a matar o morir, ni lo que puede llegar a ser su vida en el poco probable pero no imposible caso que ella gane.

Nigel parece haber dejado su reserva de lado y da la impresión de estar tratando de hacer amigos. Se acerca a hablar con el chico cojo del Distrito 10, que parece renuente pero no completamente opuesto a hablar con él. Luego lo veo hablando en susurros con la chica del Distrito 7. Después, riendo y asumo que bromeando con la chica del Distrito 3. Escuchando atentamente a algo que le cuenta el chico del Distrito 5. Coqueteando con la chica del Distrito 10, que suelta risitas tontas.

¿Qué rayos se trae entre manos? Todos sabemos que si hay un lugar en el que no estamos para hacer amigos, es éste. Sólo uno de nosotros vivirá, y cada uno planea que sea él o ella quien sobreviva. ¿Quién quiere dedicarse a conocer a la gente que posiblemente tendrá que matar? No yo, eso seguro.

.

Llega el día en que tendremos la sesión privada con los organizadores de los Juegos. Decir que el ambiente es tenso mientras esperamos en la sala a de que nos llamen es como decir que Haymitch a veces está achispado. El nerviosismo es casi palpable.

Como la chica del Distrito 12, quedo para última. Llevo horas con el estómago hecho un nudo de nervios. Peeta me recomendó fervientemente mostrarles mis habilidades de arquería, y eso es lo que me propongo hacer. Tengo toda la buena voluntad de impresionarlos haciendo algo espectacular, pero todo sale de mal en peor.

Los Organizadores de los Juegos están borrachos y hartos. Yo estoy cansada y enojada. El arco y las flechas no son como las de casa, y yerro el primer tiro. Cuando doy en el blanco, con un bonito espectáculo, casi nadie lo nota. Un estúpido cerdo asado me está robando protagonismo. Prefieren prestarle atención a un animal muerto antes que a mí.

Disparo una flecha. Clavo la manzana en la pared. Con un burlón "gracias por su tiempo" a las caras pasmadas de esos payasos, salgo de la habitación hecha un vendaval.

.

—Katniss, por favor, abre la puerta —me suplica Peeta, lo escucho aún por encima de mis sollozos—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasó? No puede ser tan malo, estoy seguro.

Eso sólo me hace llorar más fuerte y hundir más la cara en la almohada. No, no es tan malo, es peor. Seguro que van a arrestarme. Posiblemente quieran ejecutarme. O a Prim y mi mamá. ¿No dijo Peeta que ésa es la modalidad del Capitolio? Si un Vencedor hace algo mal, castigan a su familia. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente para los tributos?

—Por favor, habla conmigo —ruega Peeta al otro lado de la puerta cerrada con llave—. Sé que las sesiones privadas pueden no ser miel sobre hojuelas, pero no creo que lo hayas hecho así de mal… ¿Qué pasó, Katniss?

No quiero abrirle. No quiero confesarle la verdad. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto trabajo de su parte y de Cinna, tirado a la basura. Todo por no saber apretar los dientes y aguantarme cuando debía. Soy un desastre, eso es lo que soy.

Peeta se va al cabo de un rato, y eventualmente me quedo sin lágrimas. Me quedo tumbada en mi lujosa, enorme y mullida cama, sintiéndome miserable y convenciéndome más y más que me darán un puntaje horrible, que nadie querrá patrocinarme y que mi maldito mal carácter acabará llevándome a la tumba.

Cuando Effie me llama cautelosamente a comer, cedo. No puedo esconderme para siempre, especialmente porque esta noche se anuncian las calificaciones y no sólo quiero enterarme, además me parece justo dar la cara ante los demás. No soy una cobarde. Me lavo la cara con agua bien fría, me peino y salgo de mi habitación.

La cena es tranquila. Cinna y Portia están presentes, y aunque no hacen comentarios, parecen preocupados por mí. Me odio otro poco más por decepcionarlos a ellos también, que parecen de lo mejorcito dentro de la fauna del Capitolio, además de a Peeta y quizás a Haymitch… y si Nigel llega a reír, voy a golpearlo. No me importa que se suponga que los tributos no deben pelear entre ellos, voy a bajarle un par de dientes si se ríe. Por el momento parece satisfecho consigo mismo… debe haberle ido bien en su sesión privada. Bien por él.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué tal les fue? —comenta Haymitch tras un rato de charla insustancial sobre el tiempo, el vestuario para las entrevistas y un monólogo de Effie sobre todas las personas importantes que ella conoce y que intentará atraer como patrocinadores.

—Puedes preguntar —responde Nigel tranquilamente, cortando otro pedazo de chuleta de cerdo.

—¿Cómo les fue? —bufa Haymitch, impaciente.

—Puedes preguntar, nadie dijo que yo te iba a responder —completa Nigel con superioridad.

Haymitch masculla no tan por lo bajo algo que escandaliza a Effie y me hace sonrojar, pero no puedo evitar una sonrisa. Si Nigel no dice nada en público, yo tampoco tengo por qué ventilar mis papelones delante de toda esta gente.

—¿Y bien? —me pregunta Haymitch, pero bajo toda esa capa de brusquedad e irritación, ¿puede ser que haya preocupación por mí?—. Te pasaste la mitad de la tarde llorando, Preciosa. Dime que mataste a uno de ellos, por lo menos.

—No me pasé la mitad de la tarde llorando —protesto de inmediato, enojada—. Y no, no maté a nadie.

—¿Entonces? —insiste Haymitch, y de pronto me doy cuenta que todos en la mesa están quietos y callados, mirándome.

—Sólo… hice una gran estupidez —admito finalmente, bajando la vista, avergonzada.

—Sí mataste a alguien —concluye Haymitch, rotundo.

—¡No maté a nadie! —le grito, enojada—. Pero puedo corregir eso —amenazo, levantando uno de los tres cuchillos que hay junto a mi plato. Haymitch está a menos de dos metros de distancia, podría clavarle ese cuchillo en la yugular con los ojos cerrados.

—Tranquila, Preciosa —dice Haymitch con su tono burlón habitual, levantando las manos en gesto de rendición—. Ya tendrás oportunidades suficientes en la arena. No malgastes energías.

Hay un silencio incómodo por un minuto.

—Estaban borrachos cuando yo entré, pero algunos me prestaron atención —menciona Nigel, mirando a Haymitch—. ¿Cómo deciden el puntaje que recibe un tributo? Son unos veinte los que estaban evaluando, aunque no había más de tres o cuatro sobrios. ¿Cómo ponen una nota entre todos?

Yo me inclino hacia delante, interesada. No me lo había cuestionado antes, pero es una buena pregunta.

—Cada uno de ellos da una nota, y se promedia —explica Haymitch—. Normalmente están más o menos de acuerdo, de todos modos. O por lo menos eso me dijo Crane una vez en una fiesta. Pero estaba borracho… de modo que estaba diciendo tonterías o toda la verdad. No estoy seguro.

La cena sigue, recordando puntajes especialmente altos o bajos y cómo les fue a los tributos que los recibieron. Haymitch cita a un tal Beetee, que en el entrenamiento recibió un tres, pero en la arena construyó una trampa eléctrica con la que eliminó a los competidores, y acabó siendo coronado Vencedor. Effie recuerda a Johanna Mason, del Distrito 7, que se había fingido débil y llorona; sólo obtuvo un dos en el entrenamiento, pero en la arena demostró ser una asesina despiadada. Cinna menciona a un tributo del Distrito 2 de hace algunos años que obtuvo uno de los poquísimo puntajes de doce de la historia, y que era tan arrogante y orgulloso que sus colegas Profesionales se cansaron de sus maltratos y se complotaron para matarlo.

Aunque no es la charla más divertida o amena, si yo fuese un poco más egocéntrica tendría la impresión de que están tratando de animarme.

Por fin vamos a ver los puntajes. Una vez más, quedo para última. Los profesionales obtienen los estándares puntaje de nueve y diez, y la mayoría de los otros tributos reciben un cinco o seis. Estoy apretando los dientes de nervios, y empiezo a arrepentirme de no haberme escabullido a mi habitación, pero no puedo irme ahora. La pequeña Rue obtiene un siete, algo que me alegra y preocupa a la vez: le deseo una buena oportunidad, pero temo que se haya señalado a sí misma como objetivo.

Nigel obtiene un nueve. Nada mal, a decir verdad. Me preguntó qué habrá hecho. Los demás lo felicitan, y yo también le sonrío con un poco de admiración. Él me mira condescendiente, y mi ligera admiración se vuelve repulsión de inmediato.

Por fin es mi turno… y mi nota es un once. ¡Un once!

Yo no puedo creerlo. Miro fijamente la pantalla, parpadeo y miro de nuevo, pero el once sigue ahí. No puede ser. Alguien debió meter mal el dedo. Quisieron darme un uno, se atascó la tecla y salió un once por accidente… debió ser algo así… qué papelón cuando tengan que desdecirse…

Pero quienes me rodean no parecen estar de acuerdo con mi suposición. Peeta tiene una enorme sonrisa mientras me felicita a viva voz, Haymitch me mira con renovado respeto, Effie chilla de alegría y Cinna hasta me abraza. Portia también parece contenta, mientras que Nigel tiene un aspecto como si acabaran decirle que todo este tiempo estuvo equivocado, que el Sol gira alrededor de la Tierra y que no era Gale quien cazaba los conejos y ardillas que yo vendía.

—Vaya, Preciosa, si tu estrategia era fingirte Johanna Mason, acabas de arruinarla —dice Haymitch con una sonrisa socarrona, pero sonrisa al fin.

—¡Yo sabía que serías la mejor! —me dice Peeta, feliz, tomándome de las manos—. ¿Ves? ¡Y creíste que habías hecho algo mal!

—Pero… pero… —barboteo, sin comprender.

—¡Oh, Katnis, querida, qué maravillosa, maravillosa calificación! ¡Tendrás a los patrocinadores _rogando _poder apoyarte! —chilla Effie, radiante—. Y si ganas, ¡tal vez el próximo año por fin me transfieran a un Distrito importante!

Hay veces en que honestamente no sé si Effie es malvada o sólo tonta. Pero su alegría, sus saltitos y risitas parecen tan sinceros que concluyo que es demasiado tonta como para ser malvada y estar tratando de hacerme sufrir. No es malicia, sólo estupidez Capitolina la que la hace comportarse así.

Peeta está radiante y aliviado. Haymitch me mira con curiosidad, supongo que sin entender la cara de pánico que debo tener, porque acabo de darme cuenta de algo que me hiela la sangre en las venas: si no me están haciendo nada a mí, ¿significan que Prim, mi mamá, quizás hasta Gale, están recibiendo mi castigo?

—Yo… no lo entiendo —digo en voz tan clara como el nudo de nervios de la garganta me lo permite—. Peeta, yo hice algo realmente estúpido en el entrenamiento, no hay forma que me hayan dado esa nota…

Su alegría decae un poco.

—Quién sabe, quizás interpretaron como genialidad algo que a tus ojos fue una tontería —me dice, todavía animado.

Suficiente. Tengo que sacarlo de su error cuanto antes, y tenemos que encontrar un modo de averiguar si mis seres queridos siguen vivos o no. Agarro a Peeta de la muñeca y poco menos lo arrastro hacia su habitación. Veo de refilón la sonrisa sardónica de Haymitch, la risita de Effie, las cejas enarcadas de Cinna, el sonrojo de Portia, y la mirada de odio de Nigel antes de dar un portazo.

Le cuento todo a Peeta, con lujo de detalles, y le explico mis temores de que mi familia esté pagando por eso. A Peeta la boca se le queda colgando abierta cuando llego a la parte de dispararle una flecha a la manzana del cerdo asado, y empieza a reírse a carcajadas con mi mención del hombre que se cayó de cabeza en el ponche.

—¡No es divertido! —protesto, airada.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es genial! —se ríe Peeta, sosteniéndose el costado de tan fuerte que ríe.

—¡Peeta, esto es serio! Prim… Gale… mi mamá… —bajo la voz—. Dijiste que el Capitolio castiga a las familias de los Vencedores cuando ellos hacen algo mal, ¿cómo sé que no están torturándolos justo ahora?

Peeta deja de reír de inmediato y baja la voz también.

—No quiero alarmarte, pero lo más probable es que te hayan dado esa nota tan alta para marcarte como objetivo dentro de la arena —admite, serio—. Voy a asegurarme de que ellas estén bien, y también Gale y su familia. No pueden hacerte nada públicamente porque para eso tendrían que divulgar lo que pasó en el Centro de Entrenamiento y eso está prohibido… además que no los hace quedar muy bien. El Capitolio no se molestaría en eliminar a tu familia si no están seguros que serás Vencedora, aún tienen suficientes posibilidades de desquitarse contigo durante los Juegos. Por otro lado, no sé si estás al tanto, pero eres una de las favoritas, y después de las entrevistas de mañana… —el rostro de Peeta vuelve a iluminarse—… serás la estrella principal. Tienes la habilidad, tienes la destreza, y no te faltarán patrocinadores. Estarás de regreso con Prim, o cazando con Gale antes de que te des cuenta.

—Estaremos de regreso pronto —afirmo con toda la seguridad posible—. En casa, en el Distrito 12, los dos.

Peeta sólo sonríe su sonrisa más hermosa y triste.

—Mientras haya al menos un tributo vivo de mi distrito, no pueden sacarme del Cuartel de Mentores —menciona Peeta en voz muy, muy baja—. Tenemos prohibido salir hasta que acaben los Juegos o nuestros tributos mueran, lo que ocurra primero. Por favor, intenta ganar, aunque más no sea para evitarme… ya sabes… _salir_.

—¿Haymitch todavía no… mencionó nada? —casi no emito un sonido, sólo muevo los labios.

Peeta sacude la cabeza.

—Dice que voy a jugar mi papel mejor si actúo con naturalidad. No sé a qué se refiere, pero es mejor hacerle caso. No le digas que yo admití esto, pero suele tener razón cuando se trata del Capitolio, de modo que… tendré que esperar a ver qué pasa.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Effie y yo tenemos entrenamiento. Al comienzo no entiendo por qué harían falta cuatro horas para hacerme practicar el comportamiento, ni siquiera el contenido, de una entrevista, pero acabo aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Antes de esa mañana yo sentía cierto desprecio por Effie, esa mujer tan frívola y superficial, pero después de cuatro horas de intentar dominar un vestido largo, zapatos de tacón, estúpidas sonrisas y las posturas adecuadas para una dama, decido que la odio con toda mi alma. O quizás odio a quien decidió que es así como debo comportarme en la maldita entrevista. O a ambos.

El único momento feliz del día es cuando Peeta me susurra, antes del desayuno, que todos mis seres queridos en el Distrito 12 están sanos y salvos y muy admirados de mi puntaje. Me cuesta desprenderme de la melancolía que me causa pensar en ese otro mundo, tanto más simple y más natural, pero pronto tengo todas mis energías puestas en no bajar la mirada, no abrir las piernas y caminar graciosamente en esos engendros cruza de un zanco y una chinela, y eso no me deja lugar para preocuparme por mucho más. Effie y yo acabamos peleando, porque yo me niego a ser simpática con esa gente que está apostando cuánto voy a durar con vida, a cuántos voy a matar, que planea comprar a Peeta y que podría querer hacer lo mismo conmigo si llego a ganar. No soy simpática ni encantadora, y menos quiero serlo para ellos.

Después de un abundante almuerzo, tengo entrenamiento con Peeta. Él tiene un talento natural para caerle bien a la gente, no porque él sea falso o se finja algo que no es, sino porque tiene un carácter amigable y es simplemente alguien fácil de querer. Vamos, si hasta se abrió un lugar hasta mi corazoncito, y eso ya es decir, porque no hay demasiadas personas que me importen realmente, y Peeta es uno de los más cercanos. Espero que su encanto sea de algún modo contagioso, porque es la única forma de que yo acabe simpatizándole a alguien mañana por la noche en la entrevista.

Tras hablar un rato sobre nada en especial, Peeta toma el papel de Ceasar Flickermann, el entrevistador; hasta imita su sonrisa y tono de voz. Se ofrece a vestirse con un traje azul para hacerlo más realista, pero le espeto que no sea ridículo… aunque lo digo con una sonrisa. Peeta me presenta a un público imaginario, me hace "entrar a escena" y comienza a formularme preguntas. Me siento ridícula hablando de esas cosas que Peeta ya sabe de mí; me cuesta recordarme que supuestamente es un desconocido quien está interrogándome y que "por favor, Peeta, recuerdas eso mejor que yo" no es una respuesta apropiada a la pregunta de cómo festejé mi último cumpleaños.

—Katniss, no voy a mentirte: estas entrevistas fueron un desastre —me dice Peeta con seriedad después de una hora de ensayo—. ¿Quieres practicar con Haymitch, así te sacas de la cabeza estos de estar hablándole a alguien que ya te conoce?

—No, Haymitch está del lado de Nigel y está borracho —me niego de inmediato.

—No creo que Haymitch esté del lado de nadie, y siempre está borracho, eso no le impide estar lúcido —observa Peeta—. Por otra parte, sé que puedes hacerlo. Antes de que empezáramos a practicar, estabas hablando con naturalidad. Lo tuyo es miedo escénico, te pone nerviosa estar frente a toda esa gente.

—No me da miedo —protesto enseguida—. Es que no quiero que esa gente me conozca —admito por fin, cruzándome de brazos—. Como si no fuese suficiente que me obligan a venir acá, a disfrazarme con ropa que yo jamás usaría, ¿además tengo que fingir ser alguien que no soy? ¡Me niego!

—No tienes que fingir nada —discute Peeta—. Eres perfecta tal como eres.

No sé por qué, pero su comentario me hace sonrojarme terriblemente.

—Mentira —murmuro, mirando mis pies.

—No es mentira —discute él enseguida—. Piensa en toda la gente que te quiere y admira. Prim es tu fan número uno, Gale te admira, Delly piensa que eres maravillosa, los pequeños Hawthorne creen que eres capaz de caminar sobre el agua o poco menos, Cinna te adora, el equipo de preparación no deja de hablar sobre lo valiente y asombrosa que eres, te ganaste hasta a los Organizadores de los Juegos, Effie te aprecia y hasta Haymitch te respeta —enumera Peeta, tan serio que _tiene _que estar diciendo la verdad, él no bromearía sobre algo como esto.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —se me escapa preguntarle. Enumeró a un montón de gente, pero no me dijo qué siente él respecto a mí, y siento curiosidad por saber.

—¿Yo? —pregunta él, sorprendido.

—¿Qué piensas de mí? —insisto, no sé por qué, ya que normalmente no podría importarme menos lo que alguien piense de mí.

—Pienso que eres hermosa, fuerte y decidida, y que vas a deslumbrar al público mañana por la noche —responde él con una sonrisa—. ¿Seguimos?

.

No es sino hasta mucho más tarde, cuando estoy metida en mi cama y a punto de dormirme, que me doy cuenta de que Peeta en realidad no respondió a mi pregunta: me dijo qué pensaba de mí, no lo que siente por mí en un plano más general.

.

Paso todo el día siguiente en manos de mi equipo de preparación y de Cinna, que realizan un grandioso trabajo haciéndome lucir deslumbrante y fantástica. Mal que me pese, debo admitir que este vestuario tan espectacular me da la confidencia necesaria para enfrentarme a todos esos ojos y cámaras. Mientras estoy practicando andar con este vestido largo mucho más manejable que esa cosa que me hizo vestir Effie para el ensayo, y unos zapatos decididamente más cómodos que los aparatos de tortura de nuestra escolta de peluca rosada, Cinna toca el tema de mi enfoque para la entrevista. Pese a mi odio por el Capitolio y el desprecio por sus habitantes, respeto a Cinna y creo que es sincero en su intención de ayudarme, de manera que le confío que pese a todos los esfuerzos de Peeta, no soy gran cosa, porque no puedo hablar con esa gente.

—¿Pero podrías hablar conmigo? ¿Responderías esas preguntas si fuese yo quien estuviese haciéndotelas? —quiere saber Cinna, tomando con delicadeza mis manos heladas de nervios entre las suyas, de dedos largos y ágiles.

—Bueno, sí, pero que yo sepa, no vas a entrevistarme —le respondo.

—Sólo tendrás que hacer de cuenta que soy yo. Estaré sentado en la plataforma principal, con los demás estilistas; podrás mirarme directamente —promete—. Cuando te pregunten algo, mírame y contesta con toda la sinceridad posible.

—¿Aunque lo que piense decir sea horrible? —pregunto, porque podría ser así.

—Sobre todo si lo que vas a decir es horrible —sonríe Cinna—. ¿Lo intentarás?

Asiento. Es casi el mismo plan que Peeta… ser yo misma, decir lo que pienso. Me pregunto si no estará él detrás de esto.

Miro de nuevo a Cinna. Es alguien tan extrañamente _normal_, dentro de este show de locos que es el Capitolio, que ni puedo evitar sentir que no encaja. Es amable y paciente. No es egocéntrico ni superficial. La única concesión a las modificaciones de su aspecto es un delineador dorado aplicado con generosidad, y su ropa es siempre sencilla y discreta. Hasta Portia está más maquillada y vestida con prendas más extravagantes que él. Y sin embargo, está tratando de hacerme lucir deseable, trata de ayudarme para la entrevista, sabiendo que soy un tributo de los Juegos del Hambre. ¿No siente que me está preparando para el matadero? ¿O tiene tanta confianza en que yo gane? ¿Ve mi éxito como un triunfo personal? ¿Sabe lo que le espera a los tributos considerados deseables?

De algún modo, creo que no. Me cuesta imaginar que Cinna haga todo este esfuerzo sabiendo que en el hipotético caso que yo gane es posible que acabe como compañía de alquiler de los ricachones ciudadanos del Capitolio, sobre todo considerando que toda esta puesta en escena de la _Chica en Llamas_ parece hacerme lucir "fogosa", o al menos eso dijo uno de los comentaristas. Pero aún así, Cinna sabe que me está embelleciendo para mandarme a matar o morir. ¿No le importa, o no lo ve de ese modo…? Es un ciudadano del Capitolio, después de todo…

—¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? —dice él con una ligera sonrisa—. Tienes una cara como si estuvieses tratando de descifrarme.

No hay un modo cortés de preguntarle si me ve como a un trozo de carne que preparar para servir o si tiene algún tipo de conciencia de lo que está haciendo, de modo que sacudo la cabeza.

—No, sólo… pensaba.

.

Me paso las entrevistas de los veintidós tributos que me preceden medio muerta de nervios y deseando con todo mi corazón estar en otra parte, preferentemente en casa con Prim y mi mamá, o en el bosque cazando con Gale, o en la casa de Peeta viéndolo pintar… hasta siento nostalgia por el horrible Buttercup…

Muy tarde considerando todas las personas que ya brillaron antes que yo, y demasiado pronto considerando no estoy para nada lista, soy llamada al escenario. Mi entrevista no es del todo horrible, al menos no insulto a nadie y hasta me río. Pensar que estoy respondiéndole a Cinna sí ayuda. La mención del guiso de cordero rompe el hielo, y a partir de ahí todo va bastante bien. Hablar del vestido y girar para lucirlo me hace parecer encantadora a ojos del Capitolio, y de paso puedo agradecerle a mi estilista. Me niego a revelar los detalles de lo que pasó en el entrenamiento, pero veo a Peeta entre la multitud sonriendo ampliamente con los dos pulgares en alto. Hablamos brevemente de Prim y mi resolución de volver, lo que me causa un escalofrío.

Mis tres minutos pasan con rapidez y ya estoy de vuelta en mi asiento, sin poder dejar de temblar ahora que lo peor pasó. Me pierdo una parte de la entrevista de Nigel por estar distraída, pero aparentemente él eligió el enfoque seductor y peligroso… me recuerda un poco a lo que esa revista escribía sobre el "chico malo". A juzgar por las risas y los suspiros del público, no está teniendo problemas.

—Y dime, Nigel, alguien tan galán y encantador, ¿tiene una chica esperándolo en casa? ¿O tal vez más de una? —le pregunta Caesar con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Caesar, qué puedo decir —responde Nigel de buen humor—. No todos tenemos la suerte de que nuestra novia nos acompañe al Capitolio.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunta Caesar ávidamente—. ¿Un chisme del que no me entré?

La audiencia ríe, pero también hay gritos exigiendo saber de qué está hablando Nigel. Yo no estoy segura, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento al respecto.

—Oh, se supone que yo no debía decir nada… —vacila Nigel.

—Vamos, vamos, estamos entre amigos, ¡y queremos saber! —insiste el entrevistador.

—Sucede que… Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, su mentor, son amantes —dice Nigel en tono confidencial—. Pero la señorita Effie me dijo que ese tipo de relaciones entre un mentor y un tributo están prohibidas, y que no dijera nada, pese a que en realidad es un secreto a voces.

Jadeos, grititos de emoción, risitas. Yo estoy paralizada de horror. ¿Cómo puede decir algo de eso? ¡Peeta y yo somos amigos, no… eso!

—Es verdad que se supone que este tipo de relaciones no están bien vistas… —duda Caesar—. ¿Estás seguro de que tienen un _affaire_? ¿No será un enamoramiento mutuo, o tal vez un romance?

—Caesar —dice Nigel en tono sugerente—, la vi salir a ella del dormitorio de él a mitad de la noche, aquí mismo, en el alojamiento de los tributos —el público jadea y Nigel les guiña un ojo—. Mi mentor, Haymitch Abenarthy, estaba conmigo y también los vio. Al menor ataque a uno de los dos, el otro se alza como leche hervida. Y en el Distrito 12 todo el mundo sabe que ella iba a verlo todo el tiempo… claro, él tiene toda esa casa tan grande para él solo… tenían toda la privacidad que quisieran…

Paralizada como estoy, alcanzo a recorrer la multitud con la mirada. Veo a Cinna y Portia frunciendo el ceño de incredulidad, y me consuela un poco que no le estén creyendo a ese energúmeno que casualmente viene del mismo distrito que yo. Effie se cubre la boca con la mano mientras suelta risitas y sacude la cabeza. Peeta está fulminando a Nigel con la mirada, tiene los puños apretados y parece dispuesto a arrancarle la lengua con las manos desnudas. Su indignación me tranquiliza un poco, ¿pero por qué diablos Haymitch está sonriendo?

—Bueno, es verdad que la querida Katniss es una jovencita fascinante… y todos conocemos a Peeta y sabemos lo encantador que es él, ¿cómo no iba a surgir el amor? —pregunta Caesar, entusiasmado—. ¿Verdad que hacen una magnífica pareja?

El público ruge su aprobación. Yo miro al suelo, sonrojada, furiosa, asustada, desorientada… pero alcanzo a ver en una de las pantallas la expresión atónita y enojada de Nigel. Está claro que ésa no era la reacción que él esperaba, para nada.

—Sólo espero no haberles causado problemas —dice Nigel en un tono que no alcanza a disimular del todo la furia—. Nunca fue mi intención delatarlos… pero con un entrevistador tan bueno, es imposible no acabar contando todo…

Más risas y suspiros del público. Como si yo no me hubiese complicado lo suficiente la vida ya disparando esa flecha, ahora este idiota acaba de meternos a ambos, a Peeta y a mí, en un problema mucho, mucho más grande…

* * *

><p><strong>Con esto dejamos a Katniss narradora: a partir del capítulo siguiente y durante lo que duren los Juegos, será Peeta quien nos relate los acontecimientos. <strong>

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas constructivas? ****¿Elogios? ****¿Correcciones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Preguntas? ¿Teorías?  
><strong>

**¡Un click en ese coqueto botón azul de ahí abajo y me cuentan!  
><strong>


	12. Conversaciones de ascensor

**Cosas que me pertenecen: un intenso resfrío acompañado de dolor de cabeza y de garganta, cansancio y oídos tapados. **

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Ya quisiera yo… pero escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios de usuarios no registrados: THGfan, Martucky96, Roc, rosycarmen, sakare, Andy, Lu, KarinaMF y MS. **

**Recuerden que pasamos al punto de vista de Peeta. **

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Capítulo 12: Conversaciones de ascensor **

**.  
><strong>

El primer y rotundo pensamiento que recorre mi mente es una letanía de _voy a matarlo _acompañada de un muy rítmico y pegadizo _lenta y dolorosamente_. Llevo años esperando el momento propicio para decirle a Katniss lo que siento por ella, resignándome cada vez más a que nunca podrá ser, sólo para que este celoso resentido venga a decir algo así al respecto de ella y de mí…

—Sé lo que estás pensando.

No le hago caso a Haymitch. Soy muy bueno en eso de no hacerle caso. Su aliento apesta a alcohol, como siempre, lo que agrega a mi decisión de no tomar en cuenta nada que él diga. La entrevista de Nigel acaba de terminar con Caesar asegurándole que todos entendemos el amor juvenil y que no creía que alguien pudiese condenar a unos enamorados sólo por amarse. El público rugió su aprobación.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —repite a media voz en mi oído—, y no vas a hacerlo.

—Sí voy a hacerlo —lo desafío por entre dientes apretados.

—No, no vas a hacerlo. No vas a matar a Nigel Herbheart, por muchas ganas que tengas. Tampoco a mutilarlo ni castrarlo, si es eso en lo que estabas pensando.

No lo había pensado todavía, pero suena como una gran idea.

—¿No lo ves, chico? El idiota acaba de hacerte un gran favor —gruñe Haymitch.

—¿Difamar a Katniss delante de todo el país es un favor? —gruño de regreso.

Empieza a sonar el himno, y nos ponemos de pie y miramos al frente en la muestra de respeto obligatoria. Veo que Katniss está muy sonrojada, y una de las pantallas refleja mi rostro, repleto de emociones contradictorias. Claro que yo quería que Katniss supiera que la amo, pero no así, no a través de Nigel de entre todas las personas del mundo, y no justo antes de acabar en la arena, de modo tal que mi confesión sea otro peso sobre sus delgados hombros.

Después del himno Caesar despide el espectáculo con un par de chistes y comentarios antes de dar por finalizada la transmisión. Por fin podemos irnos, y estoy por salir a zancadas a buscar a Nigel para mutilarlo y obligarlo a disculparse cuando Haymitch me aferra por el brazo. Para haber pasado veinticuatro años sin hacer mucho más que beber e insultar, es asombrosamente fuerte y ágil.

—No vas a hacer nada estúpido —masculla—. ¿No te das cuenta? Es posible que este patán haya resuelto dos de tus más grandes problemas de una sola vez.

—A ver, ilumíname —le digo con todo el sarcasmo posible—. ¿Cómo puede el hecho de básicamente decir que Katniss es una mujer de mala vida resolver mis problemas?

—¿No es obvio? La gente del Capitolio te admira. Si haces publicidad por la chica, tendrá más patrocinadores y mejores chances de salir adelante —replica Haymitch, irritado.

—Katniss tiene suficientes patrocinadores por mérito propio, no necesita ayuda.

—Nunca tienes bastantes patrocinadores —refuta Haymitch, sin soltarme pero haciéndome ir a su lado hacia el ascensor—. ¿Tienes la menor idea de en qué consistirá la arena? ¿Qué tipo de peligros habrá? ¿Qué podría llegar a necesitar ella?

—Claro que no —le replico, irritado—. Se supone que todo eso es secreto.

—Exacto. Entonces, ¿cómo sabes cuándo tienes suficientes patrocinadores?

Nuestra discusión se interrumpe cuando entramos al ascensor junto con un grupo de otros mentores y algunos estilistas.

—Vaya, Mellark, resultaste todo un pillo —me sonríe maliciosamente Johanna Mason.

—Hola, Johanna —suspiro con cansancio.

—Espero que te guste de verdad esta tal Katniss, porque después de esto, si sobrevive tendrás que casarte con ella. Quiero decir, es lo menos que tendrás que hacer después de que todo el país sepa que te andabas revolcando con ella cuando deberías estar preparándola para masacrar otra gente —continúa Johanna con su falta de tacto tan habitual.

—Hey, es linda y sacó un buen puntaje, algo debe tener —se mete Chaff, antes de darme una aprobadora sonrisa maliciosa—. Buena elección, chico.

—No sé, ella no me pareció muy femenina —se entromete una estilista, tan maquillada y alterada quirúrgicamente que sus padres probablemente le exigen huellas dactilares cuando va a verlos para asegurarse de no estar dejando entrar a una desconocida—. No está habituada a llevar vestidos largos, eso seguro.

—¿Quién lleva vestidos largos a diario en los distritos? —le replica Portia mientras se cierran las puertas y el ascensor se pone en marcha—. A mí me pareció encantadora la forma en que Katniss se sonrojó.

—¡Es tan dulce! —suspira otro estilista, el del Distrito 4, que se hizo implantar iridiscentes escamas de pescado en las mejillas y la frente—. Una chica tan sensible, y a la vez tan apasionada…

—Eres muy gentil —observa Seeder con una sonrisa amable en mi dirección—, forman un equilibrio perfecto.

—A mí todas esas llamas me gritan _sexy_ —opina Brutus con una sonrisa lasciva—. ¿Es tan fogosa como los vestidos que usa? Seguro que no vas a aburrirte con ella…

—¡¿Alguien más quiere opinar sobre mi relación con Katniss? —grito, harto.

—Sí, yo creo que si hubieses querido ahorrarte todo esto no tendrías que haberte dejado atrapar en primer lugar —replica Haymitch con una sonrisa malvada.

El ascensor se detiene y Brutus sale, sin dejar de reír socarronamente, lo que le asegura el segundo lugar en la lista de gente que pienso mutilar, castrar y matar. El primero sigue ocupado por Nigel. Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor se pone en marcha de nuevo.

—Katniss parece alguien muy… —empieza Wiress antes de interrumpirse distraídamente a mitad de la frase, como suele hacerlo.

—Real —completa Beetee, como también es habitual—. Parece sincera, da la impresión de decir siempre lo que piensa. No parecía estar actuando.

—No estaba actuando. Es terrible actuando, ni siquiera puede hacer bromas —confieso, no sé por qué.

El ascensor se detiene de nuevo; Wiress y Beetee salen con una inclinación de cabeza.

—La conoces bien, ¿eh? —se ríe Chaff. Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor parte.

—Vamos, eso hasta yo hubiese podido decirlo —opina Johanna, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Está claro que la chica lleva las emociones escritas en la frente.

—Ahora, este Nigel… —la estilista del maquillaje excesivo y las demasiadas cirugías frunce la nariz—. Qué actitud tan fea la suya.

—Sí, sabiendo perfectamente que podría meterlos en problemas, ¿tenía que sacar el tema? —se pregunta el estilista del Distrito 4 con reproche. El ascensor se detiene en el cuarto piso—. Yo creo que a él le gusta Katniss y está celoso —opina el estilista antes de salir.

—A mí me sonó más a que trataba de boicotear a su compañera de distrito—dice Seeder, pensativa, mientras se cierran las puertas.

—Es un alcahuete y un miserable, al que no le importa pisar cabezas con tal de sacar ventaja —afirma Johanna.

—O fue un complot armado para hacer brillar a la chica —sugiere Chaff con una significativa mirada a Haymitch.

—Los idiotas se ponen en evidencia solos —se encoge de hombros Haymitch—. ¿No conoces ese dicho? "Quien cava la fosa…"

—"…en ella cae" —completa Chaff con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Su chico aún puede obtener algunos puntos con su apariencia, un buen puntaje y el principio de la entrevista, pero en general no tendrá mucho apoyo —informa la estilista de los excesivos retoques. El ascensor se detiene y ella sale en el sexto piso.

—Quién sabe —replica Johanna mientras el ascensor sigue—. Con lo retorcidos que son por aquí, tal vez la idea de alguien que trata de hundir a otros les gusta.

—Aún a los retorcidos les gusta mantener cierto semblante de moralidad —observa Portia, la única habitante del Capitolio que queda en el ascensor.

—Creo que Johanna se refiere a los que se dedican a apostar compulsivamente —trato de salvar la situación. Portia asiente.

El ascensor se detiene. Aunque Johanna jamás pedirá perdón en voz alta, creo ver que al salir le dirige una mirada de disculpa a Portia, que le responde con una sonrisa. Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor se pone otra vez en marcha.

—¿Qué piensan hacer con el chico, Nigel? —pregunta Chaff con curiosidad.

—Dejarlo sin postre.

—Mandarlo a la cama sin cenar.

Haymitch y yo respondemos a la vez, yo con hastío, él con una mueca irónica. Ugh. Pasar tanto tiempo con él me está contagiando su carácter, por lo visto.

—Es un tributo, tiene dieciocho años y lo echarán a la arena mañana al mediodía. ¿Qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Qué le mandemos una redacción de por lo menos cuatro páginas sobre por qué no es amable delatar a su rival cuando la ve a la hora que no debe en el lugar en que no debe? —pregunta Haymitch retóricamente.

—¿Entonces es verdad lo de…? —Portia se interrumpe, sonrojada, y se cubre la boca con ambas manos—. Perdón. No es asunto mío.

—No es asunto tuyo. Pero sí, es verdad —responde Haymitch bruscamente.

—Estábamos discutiendo su estrategia para el entrenamiento —digo débilmente, justificándome.

—Ahora lo llaman "discutir estrategias" —bufa Chaff. Haymitch se ríe.

—Bueno, dio resultado, ¿no? —comenta Seeder—. Katniss obtuvo una estupenda nota.

Le sonrío agradecido. Es lo bueno de Seeder, ella es amable con todos en todo momento. Hay que hacer algo realmente atroz para caer en desgracia ante ella.

—Sabía que Nigel estaba envidioso de Katniss, pero no creí que fuese para tanto —comenta Portia, casi para sí—. Desde que Katniss obtuvo esa calificación, él parecía… odiarla.

—No creo que esté muy lejos —se encoge de hombros Haymitch—. Dejemos que diriman sus diferencias del modo que la humanidad mejor sabe: matando al adversario.

—¿Crees que se enfrenten en la arena? —le pregunta Seeder.

—Creo que no tendrán problemas en matarse el uno al otro llegada la oportunidad —replica Haymitch con aspereza.

El ascensor se detiene, y Chaff y Seeder salen despidiéndose con vagos "hasta luego". Nos veremos mañana en el Cuartel General de los Juegos. También conocido como la Cárcel de Mentores entre nosotros. O como el infierno en la tierra para los que tendremos el inmenso privilegio de ver veintitrés muertes, varias de ellas asesinatos sangrientos, en múltiples pantallas.

—Ésta sí que será una cena de lo más divertida —suspiro, tratando de no imaginarme a Katniss, Nigel y varios juegos de cuchillos y tenedores en la misma habitación. Yo mismo estoy bastante más tranquilo ahora, pero no del todo calmado.

—¿Quién dijo que toda la emoción está en el estadio? —comenta Portia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estoy por responderle, pero en ese momento el ascensor se detiene, las puertas se abren y nos encontramos con Cinna y dos Avox que intentan reducir a un furioso Nigel, mientras Effie y una Avox sujetan a Katniss, que está farfullando con la cara roja de furia e intentando soltarse. Hablando de emoción…

Haymitch sale disparado hacia Nigel y yo voy hacia Katniss, bloqueando su visión de Nigel con mi cuerpo. Pongo mis manos en sus hombros y le hablo lenta y claramente.

—¿Katniss? ¿Katniss, que pasó?

—Ése… ese… _cerdo _—Katniss escupe la palabra. Está tan furiosa que no puede ni hablar—, me dijo… me acusó… que yo…

—Katniss —la interrumpo, tratando de calmarla—, mírame. ¿Te lastimó? ¿Te golpeó?

—No —bufa ella.

—¿Lo golpeaste? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Sí —admite en voz baja.

—Bien —le digo. Ella deja de pelear contra Effie y la chica Avox, al menos, para mirarme con sorpresa—. ¿Qué te parece si te das una ducha, te cambias a algo más cómodo, y cenamos? —le sugiero. El vestido es fantástico y le sienta estupendo, pero no parece la mar de confortable.

Katniss asiente sumisamente, con una débil sonrisa.

—Pueden soltarla, yo la acompaño —les digo a Effie y la chica.

La Avox suelta a Katniss con cuidado, veo preocupación en su mirada. Es la misma chica pelirroja a la que Katniss reconoció hace unos días en la cena. Effie la suelta como si Katniss quemara, y empieza a arreglarse la ropa arrugada y la peluca torcida mientras suelta un largo discurso farfullado sobre los modales, la prohibición de que los tributos peleen y que no es propio de una señorita agarrarse a golpes de esa manera. Es algo tan ridículo para decirle a un tributo de los Juegos del Hambre que no le hacemos caso, sino de nos vamos directamente hacia la habitación de Katniss. La dejo para que se duche y cambie tranquila, y vuelvo al comedor, donde Portia está aplicándole una bolsa de hielo en el mentón a Cinna.

—¿Nigel te golpeó? —pregunto, sintiéndome culpable.

—Cuando intenté detenerlo de agredir a Katniss —asiente Cinna—. En su defensa, debo decir que ella le pegó primero.

—Lo lamento —digo, sintiéndome peor—. Hiciste un grandioso trabajo, y acabas con un moretón —suspiro, sentándome a la mesa—. Te merecías las mayores felicitaciones, una ovación o al menos un aplauso, y en lugar de eso acabas con un golpe en la cara.

—Gajes del oficio —se encoge de hombros Cinna con una sonrisa—. O, como decía uno de mis profesores, _gargajos_ del oficio.

Estamos riéndonos cuando llega Effie, ya con la peluca en su lugar y la ropa arreglada, pero todavía agitada y un poco indignada por lo que tuvo que presenciar. Es evidente que está a punto de empezar de nuevo su sermón.

—Effie, por favor, siéntate —le digo, tratando de aplacarla—. Estás muy hermosa, no pude dejar de notar hoy que de entre todas las escoltas, eras la más elegante. ¿Cómo haces para estar siempre impecable?

Ella se sonroja de placer, y sé que nos salvamos del discurso pro modales por ahora.

—Oh, es sólo parte de mi trabajo —dice con modestia, tomando asiento.

—Haces muy bien tu trabajo. Aunque comprendo tu deseo de progresar, lamentaría que te transfieran a otro distrito, nos harías muchas falta aquí —le digo sin mentirle.

Le tengo aprecio a Effie, por más que a veces me exaspere. La enorme mayoría de las veces que dice cosas horribles ella honestamente no se da cuenta de que está hiriendo los sentimientos de alguien más. Y quién sabe a quién designarían para tomar su lugar si algún día la destinaran a otro distrito…

—Gracias, Peeta, querido —me dice con una radiante sonrisa—. Y aún no se dijo nada de transferirme. Es algo que espero desde hace años, pero ese tipo de cosas toman tiempo.

—Sé que no quieres oír esto, pero ojalá que no te cambien nunca. Nadie podría tomar tu lugar con facilidad —sigo halagándola.

Ella suelta una risita. Cinna me mira con curiosidad y Portia me echa una mirada que parece decir "compórtate"; admito que probablemente mi amiga estilista tiene razón, por lo que cambio de tema.

—¿Saben si esperamos a alguien más para cenar?

—Supongo que Haymitch vendrá, pero no sé si los chicos no preferirán cenar en sus habitaciones. O al menos, uno de ellos —apunta Portia.

—Es buena idea —acepto, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo decirle a ninguno de ellos que será mejor que no vengan al comedor.

—Nigel actuó de un modo muy poco educado hoy —dice Effie, sacudiendo desaprobadoramente la cabeza—. Un caballero no diría ese tipo de cosas sobre una dama.

—¿Quizás se debe a que son adolescentes y no damas y caballeros? —le pregunto más ásperamente de lo que hubiese querido. La manía de Effie de mirar a los Distritos con ojos del Capitolio nunca falla en sacarme de quicio.

Effie parece algo herida, pero la llegada de Haymitch, solo, nos distrae. Está claramente malhumorado y eso, lo sé por propia experiencia, lo vuelve más gruñón que de costumbre.

—El muchacho va a comer solo en su habitación —nos informa Haymitch con una especie de ladrido.

—Katniss iba a darse una ducha. Debe estar por llegar —menciono.

—¿Nos sentamos a la mesa? —pregunta Effie con una gran sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Acabamos de ubicarnos, y Haymitch ya vació su primera copa de vino de la noche cuando Katniss, vestida con ropa simple y el cabello recogido en una trenza, entra a la sala. Tras echarle un vistazo rápido a los que ocupamos la mesa, se sienta silenciosamente en su lugar habitual, no me cuesta imaginar que aliviada de no ver a Nigel. La recibo con una gran sonrisa, feliz de verla con una apariencia tan normal. Los trajes de llamas y los vestidos de piedras preciosas son espectaculares, pero esta Katniss al natural, sin maquillaje, sin peinados exóticos y vestida con ropa como la que estaría usando de estar en casa, es mucho más cercana a la chica de la que me enamoré.

Ella me responde con una sonrisa pequeña, la habitual en ella. Katniss no derrocha sonrisas, por lo que cada una que vaya dirigida a mí tiene tanto más valor.

Cenamos tranquilamente, hablando de nada en particular. Agradezco la presencia de Cinna y Portia, porque parece conseguir que Effie y Haymitch se traten más civilizadamente. Vamos a comer el postre a la sala, frente a la pantalla del gran televisor, donde vemos la repetición de las entrevistas. Katniss está preciosa, irradia energía y muestra un espíritu ardiente. Nigel pretende pasar por galán, y mal que me pese, debo admitir que no hace del todo mal. Entonces llega su "confesión": la cámara muestra más a Katniss, con la cara enrojecida de vergüenza, y a mí, con el deseo de destriparlo vivo pintado en cada gesto, que a Nigel mismo.

Haymitch no está mirando a la pantalla, nos está mirando a nosotros. Effie tiene una amplia sonrisa en toda la cara, mientras que Portia mira la pantalla con toda atención y Cinna también sigue la transmisión, pero con el entrecejo fruncido, como si hubiese algo que él no está entendiendo.

—Effie, ¿es verdad que Nigel te preguntó al respecto y le dijiste que ese tipo de relaciones están prohibidas? —le pregunto en el tono menos acusador que puedo conjurar.

—Sólo me preguntó si las relaciones amorosas entre tributos y mentores están permitidas, y yo le dije la verdad, que no están bien vistas, pero eso se debe a que en la gran mayoría de los casos los mentores son mayores que los tributos a los que tienen a cargo —explica Effie con tono compungido—. ¡Nunca me dijo de quién se trataba!

Claro que no se lo dijo. Nigel no es estúpido, y sabe que Effie sería incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada. Effie me lo hubiese dicho, o a Haymitch, y hubiésemos podido hacer algo al respecto para detenerlo.

—En fin, ya está hecho —se encoge de hombros Haymitch, bebiendo otro trago de su vaso.

En la pantalla, durante el himno las cámaras se pasan la mayor parte del himno enfocando o el rostro sonrojado de Katniss o la serie de emociones dispares que cruzan mi cara. Hay más planos de nosotros dos que de todos los demás tributos juntos. Ni bien la retransmisión está completa y comienza el programa de chismes a cargo de un grupo de comentaristas, está claro de somos el monotema de la emisión. La presentación con su traje de llamas, su alta puntuación y el aparentemente haber seducido a su mentor hacen de Katniss la figura más interesante de estos Juegos.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —pregunta Effie con una risita que pretende ser cómplice.

—¡Claro que no es verdad! —chilla Katniss, indignada.

—Somos amigos —le advierto a Effie, con una mirada severa— desde hace años. Considero a Katniss y su hermanita Prim como parte de mi familia. No somos amantes.

—Oh… lástima —suspira ella, decepcionada—. ¡Hacen tan bonita pareja!

Veo que Katnis parece a punto de saltarle a la yugular de la furia. Por más que Effie a veces sea irritante, no puedo dejar que Katniss la ataque, de modo que me apresuro a intervenir.

—No somos amantes —repito con firmeza y claridad—, ni siquiera somos novios. No hay ningún tipo de relación inapropiada teniendo lugar entre nosotros dos. ¿Está claro?

—¿Entonces no es verdad que Nigel vio a Katniss salir de tu dormitorio en mitad de la noche? —pregunta Effie, recelosa—. ¿Nos mintió?

—No creo que sea asunto nuestro, Effie —interviene Portia rápidamente.

—¡Pero quiero saber! —protesta Effie con un puchero.

Cuando Posy Hawthorne hace pucheros y está enfurruñada, a sus cuatro añitos es dulce y encantadora. Cuando Effie Trinkett hace pucheros, tiene un aspecto más bien ridículo. Más allá de eso, estoy en una encrucijada. ¿Admito que Katniss sí estaba ahí y doy pie a que Effie haga conjeturas y desparrame chismes, o digo que no y me arriesgo a que Haymitch me desmienta?

—¡Pero miren la hora que es! —grita de pronto Haymitch con exagerado dramatismo—. Todo el mundo a dormir. ¡Mañana nos espera _un día muy, muy, muy importante_!—imita él con tono de falsete, cruel pero acertadamente.

—Es verdad —acepto de inmediato—. Aprovechemos a una última noche de sueño tranquilo.

—Sí, se hizo tarde —concuerda Cinna, poniéndose de pie. Portia lo imita—. Buenas noches a todos. Nos vemos mañana, Katniss.

—Hasta mañana —musita ella.

Portia también se despide, y ambos estilistas toman el ascensor. Katniss se escabulle. Effie suspira de decepción, pero se despide y se va también, encargándonos de dejarle sus saludos a Katniss, pero no a Nigel, por antipático y egoísta. No puedo evitar pensar que perderse los saludos de Effie no le importará demasiado a Nigel, pero aún así le prometo comunicárselos a Katniss.

Haymitch y yo nos quedamos solos. Él toma por el cuello una botella de vino, nos miramos, y sin necesidad de decir nada más, nos vamos a la terraza del techo. Es tiempo de terminar en privado la conversación que empezamos en el ascensor.


	13. El plan de Haymitch

**Cosas que me pertenecen: un precioso abrigo nuevo, color gris con botones negros. **

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: _Los Juegos del Hambre_, como era de prever. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión tomo prestados los personajes de la magistral S. Collins. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mis disculpas por no haber respondido a los reviews del último capítulo, pero preferí actualizar la historia. Voy a responder más adelante, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció éste capítulo?<br>**

**Oh, y para los seguidores de la traducción _A través de los ojos del Mentor_, hay un nuevo capítulo. ¡Y la autora dio señales de vida! La historia no está abandonada, ni por mí ni por ella.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 13: El plan de Haymitch **

**.**

—Vi a la chica salir de tu dormitorio. Estaba borracho, pero no tanto como para no recordarlo —me gruñe Haymitch, acodado en el balcón.

—Gracias por cubrirme respecto a Effie —le digo con sinceridad, ubicándome a su lado.

—Ni lo menciones. Ahora, ¿cómo piensas usar a tu favor la metedura de pata de ese infeliz? —pregunta Haymitch bruscamente, bebiendo un trago de la botella recién abierta.

—No estoy seguro —admito—. No puedo confirmar lo que él dijo, porque es mentira, pero negarlo no hará nada por convencer a nadie, porque ya creen que es cierto…

—Sí, sí. ¿Entonces? —insiste Haymitch, impaciente.

—Entonces… si hubiese un modo de dejar en claro que no somos amantes, limpiar la imagen de Katniss, y todo eso sin afectar sus posibilidades de ganar, eso sería estupendo —suspiro—. Estuve pensando en una declaración jurada de que ella y yo no somos pareja, aunque no sé cuánto valor pueda tener si se trata de mi palabra contra la de Nigel. Sólo espero que esto no haga que me prohíban ser el mentor de Katniss… ni que lo que Nigel dijo apresure los planes de Snow… —soplo más que hablo, con la boca seca.

—No podrán hacerte nada mientras duren los Juegos. Te necesitan como mentor —gruñe Haymitch, menos feroz de lo habitual. Suena un poco… comprensivo, y sigue hablando tras apoyar la botella en el borde del balcón—. Por reglamento, necesitan dos mentores.

—Ellos hacen los reglamentos, pueden cambiarlos. También se supone que los mentores deben ser un hombre y una mujer, e hicieron una excepción conmigo —le recuerdo.

—Hhhmmm, ¿seguro que no eres una chica? —pregunta Haymitch con una sonrisa sardónica—. Tanto pintar y hornear, ya está haciéndome sospechar…

Haymitch es ágil y tiene buenos reflejos, pero yo soy más rápido. Doy un manotazo y antes de que Haymitch pueda reaccionar, la botella está volando hacia abajo, con el pico señalando al suelo. Me agacho justo a tiempo, porque debido al campo de fuerza la botella regresa, como yo sabía que haría. Haymitch alcanza a sujetarla gracias a su rápida reacción, pero no puede evitar la lluvia de gotitas de vino que el campo de fuerza le devuelve junto a la botella medio vacía.

Me da un ataque de risa verlo ahí, de pie, parpadeando aturdido y húmedo de vino. En serio, estoy rodando por el suelo, riendo a carcajadas, tan fuerte que me duele el costado. Haymitch, furioso, parece estar a punto de echarme encima el resto del contenido de la botella, pero luego lo piensa mejor y se limita a farfullar una letanía tal de insultos que probablemente le darían un infarto a Effie.

—Grandioso, Chico. Gran truco con el campo de fuerza, pero no te lo recomiendo —gruñe Haymitch, secándose la cara con el puño de la manga de la camisa—. Estoy seguro que estarás riendo igual cuando Snow te presente a tu amante paga.

Esto me quita la risa bien rápido. Dejo de reír y me siento en el suelo.

—Como sea, es Katniss quien me preocupa —explico, moviendo la mano como si mis otros problemas fuesen una mosca y pudiese espantarlos—. Tengo miedo que esto la perjudique. Va contra las reglas, y entre esto y el flechazo a la manzana, ella está demasiado expuesta —señalo, sin molestarme en ocultar mi preocupación.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para sacar ventaja de lo que dijo ése muchacho? —insiste Haymitch.

Suspiro de nuevo, mientras lucho por ponerme de pie. Es fácil perder el equilibrio con la pierna ortopédica, pero por fin consigo pararme, y sin ponerme en ridículo ni lastimarme. Haymitch no me ofreció ayuda, nunca lo hace. Él sabe que puedo solo.

—Voy a aclarar hasta el cansancio que Katniss es fiel a las reglas y que Nigel mintió para perjudicarla. Más que eso realmente no puedo hacer.

Haymitch me observa fijamente, en completo silencio. Hasta deja de llevarse la botella a los labios para mirarme sin apartar la vista. Pese a la incomodidad que me causa su escrutinio, le sostengo la mirada, también en silencio.

—Es lo asqueroso del hecho que aún tengas moral, pese a haber ganado los Juegos y eso —bufa Haymitch por fin, apartado la vista y bebiendo un largo trago de su botella antes de seguir—. ¿Es que nunca voy a dejar de ser tu mentor?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Katniss?

—Piensa, chico, por una vez, con un poco de malicia. _Piensa_. Hay un modo sencillísimo de limpiar el nombre de tu chica, hacerla relumbrar más aún, conseguirle más simpatías y patrocinadores, y si todo sale bien, quizás hasta resolver tu problema con Snow —gruñe Haymitch—. Y lo mejor es que no te costaría nada, porque ni siquiera tendrías que mentir.

Me quedo mirándolo, mientras Haymitch bebe otro trago. De algún modo intuyo que lo que está tratando de decirme es muy obvio, y sin embargo, no caigo en la cuenta.

—¿Por qué a mí? —gime Haymitch con desesperación—. Chico, por favor… no me hagas decirlo —advierte, ceñudo. Ante mi silencio, su expresión cambia a resignación—. Sólo diles que estás loco por ella, y acabemos este melodrama de una vez, ¿sí?

Puedo sentir el sonrojo cubriéndome la cara.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No puedo implicarla de ese modo! —me niego rotundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Me aparto un paso de Haymitch, que me mira ceñudo.

—No sé si lo habrás notado, pero ella ya está implicada —observa Haymitch, entornando los ojos—. Igual que tu otro amigo también está implicado. Los dos estuvieron implicados al momento de ser tus amigos más cercanos y las personas con que te amenazarían si fueras a desobedecer.

—¡No puedo! ¡Podrían matarla por eso! —exclamo, asustado.

—Sí —admite Haymitch, brutalmente honesto como siempre—. O podrías estar salvándola. Ella está muy expuesta entre los tributos, sobre todo con una nota tan alta, y frente a los Organizadores de los Juegos, después del berrinche con la flecha. Contar con tu protección podría jugarle definitivamente a favor.

—O podría matarla —soplo más que hablo, asustado—. No, no puedo.

Haymitch gruñe de impaciencia, bebe otro trago y se seca la boca con el dorso de la mano. Estoy pensando en lo escandalizada que estaría Effie por sus modales cuando él habla de nuevo.

—Consúltalo con la almohada. Pero sigo creyendo que es tu mejor salida: te saca de un problema y la salva a ella.

—No creo que inventarme un romance sea buena idea —me atrevo a discutir—. Es sangre lo que quieren ver aquí, no otra cosa.

—No estarías inventándolo. De tu lado, el romance existe seguro, y del de ella… te sorprenderías —Haymitch tiene la misma mueca astuta con que le respondió a Chaff en el ascensor—. Lo que quieren ver es un espectáculo: si son muertes, gente haciendo el ridículo, o una trágica historia de amor, da igual. Dales de qué hablar, bueno o malo, y encontrarás a quienes les guste. Si es algo innovador, tanto mejor, y el argumento de los Amantes Trágicos no fue llevado a los Juegos todavía.

—¿"Amantes trágicos"? —pregunto, arqueando las cejas.

—Es perfecto: los pobres amantes cruelmente separados por el destino que luchan contra todos los obstáculos para volver a estar juntos, y los magnánimos patrocinadores pueden ayudar a hacer realidad esta dulcísima historia de amor —replica Hatmitch con una mezcla de burla y asco—. Tendrán algo que contarle a sus nietos: "gracias a mí, los tontorrones enamorados del Distrito 12 acabaron juntos". Es un plan a prueba de errores, y de paso, te quedas con la chica que te gusta desde hace años.

Ni siquiera tengo energía para desmentir su última afirmación o justificarme ante Haymitch.

—Yo no quería que fuese así —admito en voz muy baja, mirando las luces eléctricas más lejanas—. Quería que cuando se lo dijera, fuese… real.

—Oh, lamento si tu "felices por siempre" no sale de acuerdo al libreto —ladra Haymitch, enojado, pero a la vez con tanto dolor que su furia queda opacada.

Mientras bebe varios tragos, como para ahogar algunos fantasmas, me pregunto cuál será su historia. Él es siempre muy cuidadoso de no mencionar nada de su pasado, pero sospecho que el Capitolio le hizo algo, algo horrible, y que eso es parte de la razón de por qué Haymitch es tan borracho y pesimista. Ver a sus tributos ser asesinados durante los últimos veintitrés años, con mi sola excepción, no debe haberle ayudado tampoco a hacerlo más sobrio o más feliz.

—Se suponía que tenías un plan para ayudarme con lo de Snow —le recuerdo con un poco de desesperación. Siempre nos referimos elípticamente a mi "problema" con Snow, ninguno de nosotros lo menciona claramente—. Lo _prometiste_. No creo que ese plan involucrara a Katniss, no podías saber que ella iba a ser tributo. ¿Por qué no pones en marcha _ese_ plan, y dejamos a Katniss al margen? No quiero que ella acabe metida en más problemas por mi culpa.

—Chico, este nuevo plan es mil veces mejor que cualquier posible plan anterior —gruñe Haymitch con una carcajada seca—. No es infalible, pero sí es harto más probable de llegue a buen puerto. Créeme, los dos tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir con el nuevo plan. Sólo tienes que plantarte frente a las cámaras mañana y decirles que estás loco de amor por la chica, que quieres casarte con ella, tener muchos niños rubios con mal carácter que sepan hornear pan y usar vestidos envueltos en llamas, y que sueñas con vivir felices por siempre con ella en el Distrito 12. ¿Tan difícil es eso?

Ni siquiera me molesto en dignificar ese montón de tonterías con una respuesta.

—¿Sabías que Nigel iba a decir lo que dijo? —pregunto con desconfianza. La gigantesca sonrisa de Haymitch que vi en la repetición de las entrevistas me está haciendo cuestionarme cuánto sabía él realmente.

—No… pero me sospeché que iba a usar esa información en algún momento —reconoce Haymitch, rascándose pensativamente la barbilla—. Es lo que yo hubiese hecho, aunque quizás no exactamente así, porque de este modo lo que logró fue simpatía para tu causa. Yo en su lugar los hubiese delatado ante el Organizador de los Juegos con aspecto más retorcido, malicioso y severo. Este Nigel no es buen juez de sus acciones a largo plazo… las cosas que parecen buena idea en el momento pueden traerle muchos problemas si no empieza a tener más cuidado…

—¿Qué tipo de problemas podría traerle _a él _esto que dijo? —pregunto, un poco cáustico. Johanna dijo que es un miserable y yo quisiera reducirlo a papilla de tanto golpearlo, pero eso es lo peor que le pasó hasta ahora.

—No sólo esto… otras cosas que hizo o dijo, también tienen consecuencias… —responde Haymitch oscuramente, mirando a la nada—… siempre hay consecuencias… para cada acción…

—Vamos a dormir. Quiero aprovechar a dormir hoy, no sé cuándo voy a volver a pegar un ojo —sugiero, yendo hacia la puerta que nos lleva al piso inferior.

Haymitch está evidentemente borracho, si ya empieza a divagar y cuasi filosofar. De todos modos, él me sigue, refunfuñando. En el comedor, de camino a los dormitorios, nos encontramos a Katniss.

—Effie ya se largó, ¿no? —pregunta, entre nerviosa y arisca.

—Sí, pero te dejó saludos —informo con una sonrisa—. Te alegrará saber que Nigel no recibió sus saludos, "por egoísta y antipático", según Effie.

—Seguro que eso le quitará el sueño —bufa Katniss, irritada.

—En realidad no, ya que no lo sabe —señalo.

—¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora, Preciosa? —masculla Haymitch.

Katniss frunce la nariz ante el olor a alcohol que desprende Haymitch, y cuando responde me está mirando más a mí que a él.

—Yo… quería despedirme —musita ella, incómoda, y como siempre cuando está asustada, desafiante.

Espontáneamente, le doy un abrazo. Se siente tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos… si sólo no tuviese que dejarla ir nunca… Ella está inmóvil por un momento, antes de reaccionar y aferrarme con la misma fuerza. Sé que mi fuerte son las palabras, pero algunas cosas se dicen mejor con gestos.

_Te voy a extrañar. Buena suerte. Tengo fe en ti. Todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes. Te quiero. Gracias por tu amistad. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte. Vamos a salir adelante. Te lo prometo. _

Suelto a Katniss, tratando que ella no note mis ojos brillantes. No quiero ponerla más nerviosa. Además posiblemente lo interpretaría como debilidad o miedo, y no quiero que piense eso de mí.

—Cuando suene el gong, sal corriendo de ahí como si te pagaran por hacerlo —le ordena Haymitch. Es su forma de preocuparse por ella, dándole un último consejo—. No te metas en el baño de sangre. No confíes en Nigel por ninguna razón. Corre tan lejos como te lleven las piernas, pon toda la distancia que puedas con respecto a los demás, y consigue una fuente de agua dulce.

—¿Y después? —pregunta ella con un hilo de voz.

—Sigue viva —espeta Haymitch, ocultando bajo una gruesa capa de brusquedad la emoción que le produce el momento.

—Lo demás vendrá solo —me las arreglo para sonreírle.

Ella me devuelve una sonrisa pequeña, forzada, triste, y aún así, increíblemente valiente. Si algo llegara a salir horriblemente mal, es ésta la imagen que quiero conservar de ella: sonriendo levemente, con valentía.

—Voy a ver al otro. Buena suerte, Preciosa —dice Haymitch, dándose vuelta y yendo a zancadas hacia la habitación de Nigel.

Nos quedamos los dos solos, mirándonos. Ardo en deseos de besarla, pero me contengo. No sería justo hacer algo así, algo que la confunda o distraiga o añada a su estrés tan poco antes de estar peleando por su vida.

—Nos vemos en unos días —le digo en voz baja, acariciando su trenza con las puntas de los dedos—. A más tardar, en tu ceremonia de Coronación como Vencedora.

—Peeta… —empieza ella.

—Procura ganar la simpatía de la gente en la arena —insisto—. Los del Capitolio quieren ver a alguien fuerte, pero también sensible. Habla con tu familia, conmigo, con Haymitch…

—¿Cómo quieres que les hable cuando esté en la arena? —pregunta Katniss con un bufido—. ¿Le pido a uno de los Organizadores de los Juegos que me permitan usar un teléfono? Aunque, considerando lo de la flecha, no sé si querrán…

Ella debe estar realmente nerviosa y asustada si está así de sarcástica. Normalmente Katniss tiene un sentido del humor más bien seco, pero es sólo cuando está realmente preocupada que sale a relucir este lado agresivo y gruñón.

—Habrá cámaras más que suficientes como para no perderte de vista un momento. Sólo tienes que mirar en una dirección y empezar a hablar —explico, tratando de mantener la calma. No quiero ponerla más nerviosa, pero debo decirle esto—. Funcionó en la entrevista, ¿no? Sólo imagina que estás hablando con Prim, o con Gale, o con tu mamá… diles que los quieres, que quieres volver a verlos, cuenta alguna anécdota…

—No quiero arrastrar a nadie más a este desastre —gruñe Katniss, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces habla conmigo —insisto—. Pídeme cosas, tómame el pelo… _algo_. Por sobre todo, cuenta alguna anécdota, algo dulce y encantador. Algo que te muestre en la mejor luz posible.

—¡Pero yo no soy dulce ni encantadora! —protesta ella, un poco ofendida y un poco desesperada.

—Sólo tienes que ser tú misma —insisto—. Sólo tienes que hacer de cuenta que estamos solos, que estás hablándome sólo a mí. O a Cinna, si te es más fácil.

—Cinna me confunde —gruñe Katniss—. Es demasiado decente para ser del Capitolio.

Se me escapa una carcajada. Yo había pensado algo parecido cuando lo conocí.

—Dejando de lado su piromanía, me parece un buen hombre. ¿No podrías considerarlo algo parecido a un amigo? —pregunto. Me había parecido que ese era el tipo de relación que tenían.

—Bueno, sí —admite ella, dejando caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo—. Pero no confío en él tanto como en ti.

Esto no debería conmoverme, pero me toca en lo más profundo del corazón.

—Por favor —no puedo evitar rogarle—. Regresa. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Volveremos al Distrito 12, los dos. De alguna manera, vamos a lograrlo.

Ella asiente, lentamente, decidida. Cuando habla, es casi con fiereza:

—Vamos a lograrlo.

.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, marco el número telefónico de mi casa con un cierto sentimiento de temor. Sé lo protector que Gale es para con Katniss, y me preocupa que él se haya tomado en serio las mentiras de Nigel. Pero tengo que dar la cara, tengo que hablar con él, y sé que a esta hora estará en mi casa, porque así lo acordamos para que pudiésemos mantenernos en contacto.

—¿Peeta? ¿Es verdad que la vio saliendo de tu dormitorio?

Normalmente no me importan demasiado los modales que el Capitolio considera apropiados para hablar por teléfono, pero en ese momento me vendría tan bien que Gale quisiera hacer un poco de conversación antes de ir al punto…

—Hola, Gale. Antes que nada, te aseguro que Katniss y yo no somos amantes —empiezo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Quiero saber por qué estaba en tu habitación —gruñe él.

Le explico lo que pasó y cómo Nigel tergiversó algo completamente inofensivo, pero Gale sigue sin estar muy convencido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Espero que no los dejes creer a todos que es verdad que Katniss es… ese tipo de mujer —casi me acusa Gale.

—Claro que no, voy a explicar que Katniss y yo no tenemos esa relación, y que se debió todo a un malentendido —acuerdo de inmediato—. Es sólo que será difícil que me crean. Todos estarán convencidos que estoy mintiendo para evitar problemas.

Gale tapa el micrófono del teléfono por un momento, y sé que está diciendo insultos contra el Capitolio. Yo mismo le enseñé a tapar esa parte del auricular.

—Gale —le digo en voz baja. Ahora viene la peor parte de lo que tengo que decirle—. Haymitch tiene un plan.

—¿Por fin tiene un plan para…? —Gale no completa la frase intencionalmente, sabemos a qué me refiero. La esperanza en su voz me produce culpa.

—Sí. Pero… es muy arriesgado, e incluye a Katniss —tengo que confesar—. Haymitch quiere que yo… al desmentir la historia de Nigel, diga la verdad sobre Katniss.

—¿Y qué verdad sería ésa? —pregunta Gale, tenso. Puedo imaginarlo apretando el puño al otro lado de la línea.

—Que estoy enamorado de Katniss. Que jamás le dije una palabra al respecto, pero ella tiene mi corazón desde que teníamos cinco años. Que no puedo imaginarme mi vida si no es con Katniss en ella. Que cuando supe lo que Snow quería de mí, me juré hacer lo necesario para salvarlos a todos, pero muy especialmente a ella, y que me aseguraría que Katniss sea feliz con alguien digno de ella, aunque ese alguien claramente no sea yo —expongo de un tirón. Después de un segundo, me corrijo—. Bueno, Haymitch no quiere que yo diga eso último, pero sí todo lo anterior.

Gale guarda completo silencio. Si no fuera porque escucho su respiración, me preocuparía que la comunicación se haya interrumpido.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? —dice al cabo de lo que me parece un largo rato.

—Porque no es una decisión que puedo tomar solo, pero no puedo involucrar a Katniss, que ya está de camino a la arena. No sé si es lo correcto, y eso me aterra. Puedo salir públicamente a declarar mi amor por ella; si bien eso no garantiza su victoria, al menos le aseguraría apoyo —explico, pasándome una mano por el cabello de los nervios—. Por otro lado, la pone en el punto de mira. No se supone que yo deba tener una novia o amar a una chica en particular, todo lo contrario.

Respiro profundamente antes de explicar la parte más difícil.

—Hay dos grandes posibilidades: o los Organizadores de los Juegos leales a Snow la matan intencionalmente, y será mi culpa, o la dejan tranquila y quizás hasta le ayuden para que gane, en cuyo caso se esperará que me ame de regreso y los dos vivamos felices por siempre sin que Katniss tenga algún tipo de poder de decisión o elección en el caso, lo que también sería mi culpa. De cualquier manera, Katniss termina mal: muerta u obligada a casarse conmigo quiera o no —expongo con amargura.

—Nunca me dijiste que la amas —dice Gale lentamente—. Lo sospeché… pero no estaba seguro.

—Ya no importa —suspiro de dolor—. Al principio, yo iba a esperar a que pasara la Cosecha para los dos antes de hablarle. Entonces fui enviado a los Juegos. Cuando regresé nadie me hablaba… hasta que Prim y Katniss empezaron a ir a verme. Después de saber de los planes de Snow, estuve convencido que ya jamás podría aspirar a Katniss, que ella nunca me amaría y que sería justo, porque con lo que yo estaría haciendo… jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que ella podría acabar en los Juegos. No seriamente. Sabía que existía la posibilidad, pero de algún modo… —mi voz se pierde.

Una vez más, Gale guarda silencio.

—¿Qué hago? —casi le ruego.

—¿Qué pasaría si no haces nada? ¿Si no dices nada? —pregunta Gale, serio.

—En principio, nada —suspiro—. Los Juegos se desarrollarían igual que siempre. Katniss está entre los favoritos. Sé que, si realmente quiere, puede ganarlos por mérito propio: tiene la fuerza, la capacidad, la tenacidad necesaria para salir adelante. Y no habría más motivos para que nadie del Capitolio quisiera matarla.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? —quiere saber Gale, mortalmente serio.

—Eso también sigue adelante, sin cambios —admito—. Pero eso no es lo importante. Katniss es la prioridad.

—Digamos que hay cuatro desenlaces posibles: en uno, no dices nada. Katniss gana, y eres vendido. Posiblemente ella también —expone Gale en tono forzadamente impersonal—. En el segundo, tampoco dices nada. Katniss muere, y eres vendido. En el tercero, dices todo eso. La matan, y te venden de todos modos. En el cuarto, dices que la amas, ella se salva y los dos tienen que casarse.

—Sí… ése es el panorama.

—En el peor escenario posible, ella es asesinada intencionalmente por el Capitolio y te venden —señala Gale—. En el mejor escenario posible, ella vive y se casa con alguien que la ama y a quien ella quiere. ¿Tienes que pensarlo tanto?

—Me quiere como a un amigo, no de un modo romántico. Y los dos sabemos que ella no quiere casarse —le señalo con amargura—. Me odiaría por hacerle eso.

—Los dos conocemos a Katniss lo suficiente como para saber que se odiaría más a sí misma si no aprovecha la oportunidad de intentar salvarte. ¿Sabes que estuvo probando drogas caseras para causar catalepsia? Quería encontrar una forma de fingir tu muerte y librarte del problema.

Parpadeo, atónito. No sabía que Katniss estuvo intentando ayudarme de esa manera.

—Y te quiere mucho. ¿Nunca notaste cómo reacciona cuando Delly va a verte? —intuyo la sonrisa en el tono de Gale.

—Es porque le guarda rencor a Delly por no acercarse antes a mí —explico.

—Ah, eso cree ella. Katniss tiene muchas virtudes, pero la comprensión de los sentimientos, siquiera de los propios, no es uno de ellas. Estuve hablando con Delly últimamente, la pobre está realmente afligida por el modo en que Katniss la trata —menciona Gale—. Yo suponía que no era sólo por haberte dejado solo que Katniss es tan antipática con ella, pero no conseguía entender qué bicho la había picado, cuando Delly tiene a Katniss en un pedestal… hasta que comprendí que eran celos.

Imaginar a Katniss celosa de otra chica es algo que me cuesta trabajo. Más que nada, celosa de la relación que otra chica podría tener conmigo… nunca creí que yo le importaría lo suficiente como para que quisiera celarme.

—No puedo asegurarte que te amará de inmediato —admite Gale—, pero sí que Katniss, si tiene que casarse, preferiría hacerlo con alguien que la comprende y la respeta. Sobre todo, alguien que no intente cambiar lo que ella es o lo que hace.

—¿Me estás diciendo… que siga adelante? —pregunto, incrédulo de alegría y temor y alivio y…

—Mira, quiero mucho a Katniss. Es… es mi mejor amiga. Es una de las pocas personas que respeto profundamente. No necesito decirte que si la haces sufrir voy a castrarte, porque de eso se encargará ella misma —me advierte Gale—. Ahora, de hombre a hombre —añade en tono más confidente—, ¿no te preocupa un poco estar enamorado de una chica que mata animales casi a diario, que te grita más veces de las que te abraza, está obstinada en hacer todo sola y jamás acepta ayuda porque lo ve como limosna?

—De hombre a hombre, es justo por eso que me enamoré de ella —admito con una sonrisa—. Es tan fuerte, hermosa, valiente, independiente, dulce…

—Amigo mío, estás mal —medio ríe Gale—. Ocúpate de traerla de regreso sana y salva, y de que ese estúpido Herbheart se trague sus palabras, ¿sí?

—Nigel se condenó a sí mismo al hacer esas declaraciones —señalo—. En vez de meternos en problemas, convirtió a Katniss en un mito. Por cierto, Katniss lo golpeó en cuanto estuvieron un momento a solas. Tuvieron que sujetarla entre dos personas para que no se le tirara encima a Nigel.

—Muy bien —acepta Gale, satisfecho—. Ésa es nuestra Katniss.

—Si voy a seguir adelante con esto, necesito que me hagas un favor. Prim tiene en su casa algo que voy a necesitar…

.

—¡Ah, ahí estás! Tenía muchas ganas de verte, oh pervertidor de menores.

—¿No te parece que es demasiado temprano para estropearle el día a la gente? —suspiro hastiado, mientras Finnick Odair se deja caer en una silla a mi lado.

Estamos en el Cuartel General de los Juegos, en la Sala de Mentores. Falta alrededor de una hora para que los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre comiencen. Entre el poco sueño de la noche anterior, el dolor de mi pie amputado, la tensión anterior a la charla con Gale esta mañana muy temprano, el nerviosismo general, el agotamiento emocional de la entrevista previa a venir aquí y las miradas de cuantas personas me crucé hoy, no estoy en mi mejor momento. Y ahora Finnick viene a querer hablar del tema que estoy evitando.

—Tonterías. Yo jamás le arruino el día a nadie —afirma él, sonriendo ampliamente—. La gente está demasiado emocionada y feliz de verme como para pensar en otra cosa que en el honor de respirar el mismo aire que yo.

—No sé si te comentaron la existencia de un sentimiento llamado "modestia"… —le digo con, pese a todo, una sonrisa.

—Algo me comentaron, pero no había existencias en el Capitolio —responde él con una mueca—. Y no creas que te vas a salvar de confesar. ¿De modo que tienes una amante? No te veía como pedófilo, pero por lo visto te gustan las menores de edad…

—Soy dos meses mayor que ella —le replico con aspereza—. No creo que la relación, que por otro lado no tenemos, cuente como pedofilia.

—Pero estás emancipado. Todos los Vencedores están automáticamente emancipados al momento de ser declarados ganadores de los Juegos, tengan la edad que tengan —me recuerda Finnick—. Y no importa qué relación tengas, porque ya todo el mundo está convencido que o eres un sátiro que seduce jovencitas, o que ella es un trepadora social que quería salir de la pobreza casándose con un chico rico, o que la de los dos es la más trágica historia de amor desde el fracasado romance de Aelia Brenner y Tertio Crane.

Ni me molesto en preguntarle quiénes son esas personas; no conozco a los personajes destacados del Capitolio ni me interesa qué hacen o dejar de hacer con sus vidas.

—Me verás en el programa de Drusilla Watercane contando toda la historia con lujo de detalles. Le vendí la primicia —me encojo de hombros.

Finnick da un silbido bajo y prolongado.

—Sí que aprendes de prisa. ¿Cuánto te pagaron?

—Lo suficiente como para comprarle todo el menú a mi tributo —le respondo con una sonrisa. Es el primer día y los regalos no son ni por asomo tan caros como llegarán a costar en cuatro o cinco días, no hablemos de diez o doce, pero aún así es una cifra más que importante.

—¿Todo el menú de comida? —pregunta Finnick, impresionado.

—No, todo el menú _completo_. Comida, agua, armas, medicina… todo. El precio que costaría una unidad de cada uno de los artículos disponibles para enviar —explico.

—No sé si felicitarte por la estrategia, o asustarme de lo rápido que comprendiste cómo funcionan las cosas.

El rostro serio de Finnick y la tristeza con que dice esto me hacen retorcerme incómodo en mi asiento.

—Tengo que sacarla con vida de ahí —intento justificarme—. Ella…

Finnick me detiene con un gesto, y sube el volumen del televisor que tenemos enfrente. Es casi imposible no encontrarse con televisores en el Capitolio. Son como una plaga, están en todas partes, transmitiendo todo el tiempo.

—¡…trevista ex–clu–si–va con el querido Peeta Mellark! —grita de entusiasmo en la pantalla Drusilla, una mujer de edad indefinida, innaturalmente flaca, con cabello arreglado en rulos de todos los colores del arcoiris y pechos tan enormes que siempre anda medio jorobada.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme —me veo a mí mismo diciendo, con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí. Ahora, cuéntanos, ¿cuál es tu relación con el tributo femenino de tu distrito, Katniss Everdeen? —pregunta Drusilla con avidez.

—Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no somos amantes —digo en la pantalla, muy serio—. Nigel Herbheart malinterpretó una situación completamente inocente. Sin embargo, es verdad que conozco a Katniss desde hace tiempo, y… estoy completamente enamorado de ella —admito, bajando la mirada. Agh, si hasta me sonrojo.

—¿Y ella corresponde tus sentimientos? —pregunta Drusilla con la misma avidez, inclinándose más hacia delante.

—No sé —me veo admitiendo, mi sonrojo es claramente visible—. Nunca le confesé lo que sentía.

Finnick me mira con incredulidad. Yo me encojo de hombros y señalo la pantalla con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? —pregunta Drusilla, atónita.

En respuesta, hago lo que Katniss se rehusó a hacer: abro mi corazón y le cuento a la entrometida entrevistadora toda la historia. Sobre mi papá señalándome a Katniss el primer día de clases, Katniss cantando la canción del valle en la clase de música, mi convicción que ésa era la única chica que podría amar. La muerte de su papá, la transformación de Katniss de una chica alegre y desenvuelta a un despojo de persona, triste y flacucha. Cómo me rompió el corazón verla sufrir, pero a mis once años yo tampoco había sabido cómo ayudarle. Ese día de lluvia, el pan que le di, el ojo morado que me gané y que valió mil veces la pena por ayudarle. Que mi madre no es una mala persona, pero ese pan era bueno y hubiese podido venderse bien; sin embargo, yo hubiese aceptado aún una paliza mayor si eso al menos mitigaba el hambre de Katniss.

Drusilla solloza escandalosamente, y el resto de la gente tras las cámaras también había estado lloriqueando cuando grabé esa entrevista un par de horas antes.

En la pantalla, sigo hablando. Narro cómo Katniss poco a poco se recuperó, pero nunca volvió a ser el cascabel que había sido. Cómo se convirtió en una chica reservada y seria, muy responsable, que cuidaba a su hermanita con abnegación. Cómo yo me había propuesto seriamente hablarle después de que la Cosecha pasara para los dos, pero entonces yo había sido elegido. El difícil regreso, sabiendo que la gente me temía por lo que yo claramente era capaz de hacer, y cómo Katniss y Prim fueron las primeras, después de mi papá y mis hermanos, en ver más allá de lo que yo había hecho en la arena y se convirtieron en mis amigas.

Hay que hacer una pausa en la entrevista, en teoría para ir a un corte comercial, pero en realidad fue para retocarle el maquillaje a Drusilla, estropeado por tantas lágrimas. Me han dicho que tengo un don con las palabras, y aunque no pretendo manipular a nadie, la verdad es que esta cruda narración de la historia de Katniss y mía, cada uno salvando al otro al menos una vez, está emocionando a todos.

De vuelta a la entrevista, sigo hablando sobre cómo las hermanas Everdeen y mi mejor amigo Gale fueron mi apoyo y mi razón de seguir. Cómo yo todo este tiempo había estado esperando y reuniendo valor para confesarle a Katniss mis sentimientos, pero entonces ella tomó el lugar de su hermana en la Cosecha, algo que no me sorprendía porque Katniss es sin lugar a dudas la chica más valiente que conozco. Narro cómo casi se me paró el corazón al verla envuelta en las llamas de su traje, y que me parece completamente natural que ella haya obtenido la nota más alta de todas porque Katniss es así de excepcional. Que me enfureció que Nigel haya dicho lo que dijo porque da una imagen totalmente equivocada de Katniss, que jamás se rebajaría a algo así en busca de favores, ni necesita hacerlo.

Con toda humildad, confieso mi deseo que Katniss salga viva de los Juegos lo antes posible. Admito mi anhelo por tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle personalmente cuánto la amo, y pedirle perdón por haber tenido que llegar a esto para reunir el valor necesario para confesar lo que siento por ella. En un momento cuidadosamente equilibrado entre lo orquestado y lo espontáneo, declaro que si ella no sobrevive, mi razón de seguir en este mundo se habrá acabado. Con una sonrisa, señalo que probablemente ella querrá golpearme por melodramático, y que me lo merezco por no haber dicho nada antes, pero es que ella es tan especial que yo no podía encontrar nunca el momento adecuado.

Drusilla llora a mares y yo acabo consolándola, y todo el estudio es un mar de lágrimas de emoción para el momento en que termino de hablar. Todos ríen y lloran a la vez, y de sus comentarios saco en limpio que es la historia de amor más triste y hermosa que escucharon jamás, y que esperan que tengamos el final feliz que tanto nos merecemos. Agradezco que me hayan escuchado, y mientras se seca delicadamente las lágrimas con un pañuelito bordado, Drusilla me desea el mayor de los éxitos y promete patrocinar a Katniss. Le agradezco de nuevo, y el programa acaba con una toma congelada de Katniss sonriendo en su entrevista.

—Oh, Peeta…

El silencioso suspiro a mi lado me recuerda que Finnick aún está ahí. Estuve tan pendiente de la pantalla, tratando de evaluar si la historia es lo suficientemente conmovedora como para darle a Katniss una oportunidad, que me olvidé que él sigue a mi lado. Me giro a verlo, sólo para encontrarme que tiene una expresión increíblemente triste. Parece muy joven y extrañamente vulnerable.

—¿Por qué les contaste eso? —me pregunta con dolor.

—Para darle una oportunidad a ella —respondo en voz baja.

—Les abriste tu alma —musita él—. Les diste armas. Ahora saben cómo herirte.

—Tenía que decirlo. Esto la salva a ella o nos mata a ambos —menciono a media voz—. Si Katniss no sobrevive, no pienso seguir adelante. Al diablo con mi distrito, si me la quitan a ella, que se hunda el mundo, con todo placer me hundo con él.

—Sabes que ganar no es el final —susurra Finnick—. Todo lo contrario. Después de esto, si ella sobrevive, jamás les quitarán los ojos de encima.

—Después de esto, cuando ella sobreviva, encontraremos el modo de salir adelante… una vez que ella me perdone por básicamente obligarla a casarse conmigo, lo demás será pan comido —intento bromear.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras una pantalla muestra sobre un fondo rojo unas letras amarillas tamaño catástrofe con el texto _Noticias de Último Momento_ brillando.

.


	14. La estrategia de Nigel

**Cosas que me pertenecen: una ligera adicción a esos caramelos masticables que llaman gomitas. **

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Acabo de fijarme, y no, no me pertenecen, siguen siendo propiedad de Collins. Eso significa que escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: la estrategia de Nigel <strong>

**.**

Finnick y yo nos quedamos en silencio, mientras una pantalla muestra sobre un fondo rojo unas letras amarillas tamaño catástrofe con el texto _Noticias de Último Momento_ brillando.

En pantalla aparece la presentadora de las noticias, una mujer con piel azul y tatuajes de estrellas y cometas dorados y plateados en toda la piel visible de su cara, cuello y brazos. El cabello es dolor dorado metálico, supongo que para combinar con sus dientes dorados brillantes.

—A menos de media hora del inicio de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, el Jefe de los Organizadores de los Juegos, Seneca Crane, declaró que las acusaciones de que él les dio trabajo a dos cuñados y un primo suyo en la preparación de la arena es "un disparate" y mandó a quienes difundieron la versión "a ocuparse de algo importante". Del mismo modo, rechazó las denuncias de corrupción en las contrataciones de mano de obra y sobreprecios en la compra de materiales para la arena.

Corte. Toma del rostro ceñudo de Crane.

—Es una vil calumnia a la que no se le debe dar más importancia que la que merece: la de ser un rumor infundado, propagado por quienes quieren empañar el brillo de los Juegos por mezquinas razones personales —declara.

Corte. Toma del rostro de la presentadora, inexpresiva.

—Fue encontrado muerto en la periferia de la ciudad el prestamista desaparecido hace una semana. Los Agentes de la Paz sospechan de un completo de dos o más deudores que se unieron para quitarle la vida a Pluvius Zingraff, de treinta y nueve años.

Corte. Toma de una tela negra cubriendo un bulto de apariencia humanoide.

Nuevo corte. Toma de un hombre vestido con el característico uniforme de los Agentes de la Paz. Éste además tiene unas barras plateadas sobre los hombros del uniforme, lo que lo señala como un agente de alto rango.

—Sospechamos que Zingraff lleva al menos seis días muerto. Deben haberlo asesinado al mismo día en que desapareció, pero de eso se ocupará la autopsia. Lo seguro es que lo golpearon, estrangularon y apuñalaron… repetidas veces. Todavía no tenemos detenidos, pero estamos investigando el caso.

Corte. Toma del rostro sonriente de la presentadora.

—En otro programa de esta misma emisora, Peeta Mellark aclaró que el tributo femenino del Distrito 12, Katniss Everdeen, no es su amante, al mismo tiempo que confesó que está enamorado de ella y contó íntimas historias personales.

Corte. Toma de mi rostro.

—Quiero aclarar que no somos amantes —digo en la pantalla, muy serio—. Nigel Herbheart malinterpretó una situación completamente inocente. Sin embargo, es verdad que conozco a Katniss desde hace tiempo, y… estoy completamente enamorado de ella —corte. Toma de mi rostro desde otro ángulo—. Nunca le confesé lo que sentía —corte. Toma de mi cara del perfil derecho—. No me sorprendió en absoluto que tomara el lugar de su hermana. Katniss es la chica más valiente que conocí —nuevo corte. Toma de mi cara del perfil izquierdo—. Anhelo tenerla entre mis brazos, confesarle personalmente lo que siento… y pedirle perdón por haber tenido que llegar a esta instancia para reunir el valor necesario para confesar esto —otro corte. Toma de mi cara de frente—. Sólo deseo que salga sana y salva de la arena. Sé que si ella no sobrevive, mi razón de vivir se habrá terminado. No puedo ni imaginarme un mundo sin ella… ni quiero hacerlo. En el momento que ella muera, sea hoy o dentro de cien años, mi vida dejará de tener razón de ser. La amo con todo mi ser.

Corte. De vuelta a la cara de la presentadora, que tiene una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

—¡No se pierda esta noche una retransmisión completa de la entrevista con Peeta Mellark! En un aparte, estamos con Haymitch Abenarthy, quien fue mentor de Peeta y conoce personalmente a Katniss Everdeen. Vamos al móvil de exteriores, con nuestra corresponsal Albia Dusk.

Corte. Toma del móvil, donde Haymitch con una sonrisa feroz está junto a una mujer con una peluca gigantesca color violeta arreglada de forma que recuerda vagamente y con un cierto esfuerzo de imaginación a una flor. Imagino eso en parte por los tatuajes de hojas y enredadera que cubren la piel de la mujer.

—¡Gracias! Estamos junto a Haymitch Abenarthy, que nos da su opinión sobre el recién descubierto romance de Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen. Señor Abenarthy, ¿qué puede contarnos al respecto? —le pregunta Peluca Violeta, alias Albia Dusk, con entusiasmo.

Sé cuánto odia Haymitch la prensa, de manera que me preparo para algún tipo de catástrofe en cuanto él abre la boca. Un insulto especialmente hiriente es lo menos que espero.

—Qué puedo decir, estaba esperando que el chico se decidiera a portarse como hombre de una buena vez y le dijera a ella lo que sentía, pero yo al menos creía que se lo diría a la chica personalmente —gruñe Haymitch con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Usted sabía que están enamorados? —pregunta Peluca Violeta, excitada.

—Era obvio —Haymitch pone los ojos en blanco—. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se decidieran a admitirlo.

—¿Es verdad que los dos son amantes? —pregunta la mujer en un tono pretendidamente confidencial.

Haymitch la mira como si estuviese loca. O, en términos del Capitolio, como si acabara de salirle un enorme, asqueroso y horrible grano en mitad de la cara.

—Ni siquiera se habían confesado el uno al otro que están enamorados, ¿cómo iba a ser amantes? —pregunta con estupefacción y un poco de burla.

—El deseo físico y el amor no siempre van de la mano —se defiende Albia Dusk, molesta, sacudiendo su cabeza con cuidado de no estropear el peinado violeta (supongo).

—Quizás es así en el Capitolio, pero en el Distrito 12 ninguna chica aceptaría consumar una relación antes del Tueste, y ningún chico se tomaría en serio a una chica que no pusiera al menos ésa condición —responde Haymitch, claramente esforzándose por ser lo menos antipático posible.

—¿Qué es el Tueste? —pregunta la mujer, confundida.

Haymitch describe brevemente la ceremonia del Tueste, y explica por qué es tan importante para nosotros (omitiendo cuidadosamente que para las generaciones más jóvenes no es tas estricto el no tener relaciones antes del Tueste, aunque sí se sigue considerando casada a una pareja sólo después de la ceremonia). Haymitch reitera rotundamente que es imposible que seamos amantes sin Tueste de por medio, y que no hay modo que hayamos tenido un Tueste sin que nadie más lo supiera, ya que es un evento público por naturaleza. De modo que no, no hay forma que Katniss y yo seamos amantes, sin importar lo que dijo Nigel.

—Pero él dijo que vio salir a Katniss del dormitorio de Peeta —insiste la mujer del estudio central.

—Y dijo que usted también la vio —añade Peluca Violeta.

—La noche que la vimos salir del dormitorio de Peeta, él se había ido a dormir antes que el resto de nosotros. Los médicos le habían dado calmantes por el asunto de su pierna, y él ya estaba medio dormido en la cena. Estoy seguro que ella fue a ver cómo estaba él, la chica siempre se preocupó por Peeta, pero debe haberlo encontrado dormido —descarta Haymitch—. Yo ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar nada al respecto. La madre de Katniss es sanadora y la chica aprendió de ella, era lógico que fuese a ver a Peeta sabiendo que tiene problemas de salud.

—¿Peeta tiene problemas de salud? —pregunta la mujer de pelambre violeta con horror.

—Nada que le cueste la vida —Haymitch se encoge de hombros, indiferente—. Sólo le causa terribles dolores. Tiene problemas con la pierna amputada. Él trata de parecer fuerte, pero sé que en el Distrito 12 a veces pasaba noches enteras sin dormir, masajeando la cicatriz y apretando los dientes de dolor. Pobre chico —añade.

Hay veces que quisiera poder regalarle a Haymitch todo el licor del mundo en agradecimiento por lo que dice o hace. Esos momentos no son frecuentes, para nada, pero éste es decididamente uno de ellos. No sólo dejó en claro que Katniss es una chica decente, además me hizo parecer lo menos atractivo y deseable posible. ¿Quién en el Capitolio querría tener a su lado a un amputado que tiene problemas con el muñón? Haymitch es un genio por traer el tema a colación.

—¿Y Katniss fue a confortarlo? —quiere saber la mujer con una sonrisa enternecida.

—No debe haber encontrado mucho para hacer. Aquí los médicos le dieron unas pastillas o algo que por fin le permiten dormir tranquilo, pero lo dejan comatoso. No hay forma de despabilarlo por horas.

—Muchas gracias por su aporte, Haymitch. Volvemos a Estudios —declara la de pelo violeta con una sonrisa.

Corte. Vuelta al estudio de televisión, donde aparece la periodista del inicio.

—¡Estamos a minutos del inicio de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre! Katniss del Distrito 12 se perfila como la clara favorita, seguida de cerca por Cato del Distrito 2…

Dejo de prestarle atención, y me concentro en el hecho que, al menos hasta ahora, todo está saliendo bien. No quiero ni ponerme a pensar en el hecho que un escándalo de tipo sexual está teniendo más cobertura que los casos de corrupción y asesinato, de manera que prefiero quedarme con el hecho que Katniss está entre los favoritos, su buen nombre está a salvo, y tiene cantidad de patrocinadores, además del dinero que recibí por la entrevista. Como un mentor no puede auspiciar a su tributo, hice que el programa lo acreditara en la cuenta de Katniss directamente. De paso, podrán jactarse de haberla auspiciado.

—Va a ganar —dice Finnick en voz baja.

—¿Quién? —pregunto, distraído. Casi no me acordaba que él estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado.

—Katniss. Va a ganar. Y eso me preocupa —admite él.

—¿Por qué? —quiero saber, más confundido que antes.

—Porque ella me causa una buena impresión, y también me caes bien. Y odiaré ver como los usan al uno para amenazar al otro —declara Finnick lúgubremente.

.

… _diez_…

Katniss está de pie, con los ojos y oídos muy abiertos, y la boca firmemente cerrada, en su plataforma.

… _nueve_…

Examina el bosque, el lago y la Cornucopia con enorme atención.

… _ocho_…

Parece dispuesta a correr en dirección contraria al gran cuerno dorado, tal como Haymitch y yo le indicamos.

… _siete_…

Le echa una última mirada de nostalgia a los suministros desparramados alrededor del lugar, y de pronto su mirada se fija en algo. No sé qué es, pero la tiene como hipnotizada.

… _seis_…

Katniss gira su cuerpo en dirección a la Cornucopia. Se prepara para correr, ahora directamente hacia el baño de sangre. La determinación es evidente en cada gesto.

… _cinco_…

—¡No! ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué está haciendo? —me giro hacia Haymitch, desesperado, exigiéndole una respuesta.

Él sólo aprieta los puños, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, y suelta una retahíla de insultos y maldiciones.

Nigel se toca la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

… _cuatro_…

Katniss mira de reojo a quienes tiene a cada lado: un chico bajo y fornido, musculoso, a su derecha, y una chica alta y muy delgada a su izquierda. Distritos 8 y 10 respectivamente. Clava de nuevo la mirada en los suministros.

… _tres_…

—¡NO! —le aúllo a la pantalla. Haymitch me pone una mano en el hombro que me obliga a quedarme sentado en lugar de levantarme y aporrear la pantalla de desesperación.

Varios otros tributos también se tocan la punta de la nariz con el índice derecho. No alcanzo a ver exactamente cuáles o cuántos o de qué distritos, pero no lo hace Katniss y no lo hacen los Profesionales.

… _dos_…

Capto por un momento a Nigel, sonriendo en su lugar cinco tributos a la derecha de ella. Eso parece confundir a Katniss, que también lo ve, lo suficiente como para detenerla.

… _uno_…

Ella mira, dudando, del bosque a la Cornucopia y de la Cornucopia al bosque…

¡BOOOM!

Los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre acaban de comenzar.

.

Dicen que cada uno de los Juegos es distinto, no sólo porque la arena cambia cada vez y los tributos nunca son los mismos, sino porque las interacciones, las alianzas y las traiciones son cambiantes e impredecibles. Cosas que a los tributos de un año jamás se les hubiese ocurrido hacer, suceden al año siguiente. Soluciones imprevistas y respuestas exóticas para resolver los problemas de la arena son muy frecuentes un año y brillan por su ausencia al siguiente.

Hay algunas constantes, como el núcleo de la alianza de los Profesionales, que siempre abarca los Distrito 1 y 2, y generalmente al 4. Hay sorpresas, como el año que ese tributo Titus empezó a comerse a los chicos que cazaba. Apenas es mi segundo año como Mentor, pero llevo toda la vida viendo los Juegos y tengo alguna idea de la lógica (o falta de lógica) que siguen.

Éste año va a ser uno de los que pasen a la historia por sorprendente, creo yo.

Ni bien sonó el gong, los tributos se lanzaron hacia la Cornucopia. Todos. Inclusive Katniss. Ella consiguió hacerse con una hogaza de pan, un pedazo cuadrado de plástico y una mochila color anaranjado furioso antes de huir. La chica del Distrito 1, una buena lanzadora de cuchillos (no tan formidable como lo había sido Clove del Distrito 2 en mi año, pero cerca) le arrojó uno, que impactó en la mochila anaranjada sin dañar a Katniss. Fue sólo una vez que quedó en claro que la chica que amo con locura está bien, sin un rasguño y prudentemente lejos de los demás, que me atreví a volver a fijarme en los demás tributos.

Estamos en la Sala de Mentores, un enorme espacio oval en la planta baja del edificio del Centro de Entrenamiento. Estamos ubicados con las espaldas hacia el centro y mirando a las paredes, donde tenemos docenas de pantallas en las que observar en todo detalle cómo nuestros tributos se masacran entre ellos. Para colmo, aunque el espacio es amplio, no hay paredes o divisiones sino estamos todos juntos, con lo que el mentor del asesinado y el mentor del asesino tienen que coexistir a lo largo de los Juegos. Según Haymitch, no es infrecuente que estallen peleas. Supongo que es otra de las no tan sutiles formas del Capitolio de dividir a los Distritos, de evitar que hagan un frente común. Cuanto más lo pienso, más veo cuánta razón tiene Gale cuando dice que el Capitolio busca enfrentarnos entre nosotros.

Haymitch está mascullando insultos uno tras otro, mientras diversos mentores nos fulminan con la mirada. Yo no comprendo qué les pasa, pero una mirada a las demás pantallas además de la de Katniss me saca de mi confusión pronto. Nigel está peleando codo a codo con los Profesionales, exterminando a los tributos de los otros distritos.

La boca me queda colgando abierta. ¿Se unió a los Profesionales? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Nadie del Distrito 12 había hecho algo así antes. Siento vergüenza ajena por el comportamiento de Nigel, y cómo está haciendo quedar al Distrito 12 frente a todo el país. Está bien que quiera sobrevivir, pero esto…

—Idiota… estúpido… hijo de mala madre… —Haymitch le quita el tapón a una de las botellas, bebe un largo trago y fulmina a Nigel con la mirada en la pantalla—… le dije que no lo hiciera… un doble traidor… estúpido, estúpido y orgulloso…

No me atrevo a preguntarle a Haymitch, en parte porque cuando está furioso no es el momento ideal para preguntarle nada, y en parte porque en realidad no quiero ni saber qué estuvo pasando mientras yo estaba pendiente de Katniss.

Afortunadamente, el baño de sangre concluye pronto. Aunque parece durar horas y horas, en realidad no son más que unos pocos minutos lo que dura. Claro que no hacen falta más de diez minutos para que doce chicos pierdan la vida, como en esta ocasión. Empiezan a sonar los cañonazos, y cada uno me hunde un poco más en la desesperación y el dolor. Doce muertos… doce familias que están de luto… Hace menos de media hora del momento en que los Juegos empezaron, y ya la mitad de los tributos están fuera de carrera.

Los Profesionales, que se quedaron cerca de los suministros, se apartan para que el aerodeslizador pueda recoger los restos, y de paso aprovechan a ir al lago a lavarse un poco la sangre de sus víctimas. En una de las muchas pantallas comienza para la audiencia el primer recuento de muertes.

Los chicos del Distrito 1 y del Distrito 2 sobrevivieron, y dejaron vivir al chico del Distrito 3. Su compañera yace a un costado de la Cornucopia, con la garanta rebanada. Me sorprende que el chico del Distrito 4 no sobrevivió, aunque sí lo hizo la chica. También cayó el chico del Distrito 5, pero no la chica, una pelirroja de apariencia inteligente y calculadora. Los dos del Distrito 6 y los dos del 7 murieron. Uh, eso quiere decir que Johanna no tendrá nada que hacer y se dedicará a pelear con los otros mentores. Los dos del 8 están muertos, al igual que ambos del 9 y la chica del 10.

Mientras Cludius Templesmith comenta en _off _sobre el emocionante comienzo de los Juegos, y qué impresionante cantidad de tributos han caído ya, en pantalla aparece el listado de los supervivientes y a cuántos tributos mató cada uno de ellos.

Glow, tributo femenino del Distrito 1, tiene apuntados dos nombres. Marvel del Distrito 1 también tiene a dos en su conciencia. Calila, del Distrito 2, tiene uno, mientras que Cato, su compañero de Distrito, tiene tres. Chip, del Distrito 3, tiene cero, y Cora del Distrito 4 tiene uno. Finna, la pelirroja del 5, tiene cero. Derek del 10, el chico rengo, tiene cero muertes apuntadas. Rue del Distrito 11 tiene cero, igual que Tsam, su compañero de distrito. Katniss también tiene cero. Y por último, Nigel tiene tres.

—¡Realmente impresionante! Volvamos a ver estos primeros minutos, ¡hasta a mí me cuesta creer lo que vi! —farfulla Templesmith, excitado.

Entonces veo lo que me negué a mirar la primera vez. Nigel tocándose la punta de la nariz con el índice derecho. Varios otros tributos también se tocan la nariz con la mano derecha: el chico del 5, los dos de los distritos 6, 7, 8 y 9, la chica del 10. Nigel sonríe. Suena el gong, todos se abalanzan sobre los suministros. Nigel consigue hacerse con un garrote y golpea en la nuca al chico del Distrito 4. Casi puedo oír los huesos rompiéndose. El chico cae al suelo, si no muerto al instante, al menos agonizante.

Los Profesionales se quedan inmóviles un momento, incrédulos. Envalentonados, los otros que habían tocado sus narices también se hacen de armas y atacan a los Profesionales. Algo en su rapidez de movimientos y en la determinación con que se dirigen a sus objetivos me hace creer que esto estaba planeado. Evidentemente, ahí hay una alianza previa.

Aunque me esfuerzo en no mirar más adentro de sus motivaciones, no puedo evitar una minúscula sonrisa. Los distritos más pobres y débiles, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, se aliaron y están luchando con enorme coraje contra los más fuertes y poderosos, los que habitualmente ganan y son los perros falderos del Capitolio.

Desde luego, los Profesionales luchan ferozmente. Son buenos, pero los otros tributos son más. Cato y Calila del Distrito 2 se defienden espalda contra espalda, mientras que Marvel del 1 tiene a la Cornucopia a sus espaldas y Glow del 1 se las arregla para aparentemente nunca dejar de girar, a la defensiva, cubriendo todos los ángulos. Cora del 4 tiene una espada en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra, y pelea con los dientes apretados de furia. La batalla parece ser pareja, cada uno de los profesionales lucha contra al menos dos chicos de los otros distritos, cuando Nigel de pronto acuchilla por la espalda al chico del Distrito 8, que había estado peleando con Marvel. Éste, a su vez, le rebana sin demasiado trámite la mitad del cuello a la chica del Distrito 9, la otra contra la que luchaba.

Yo no entiendo más nada. ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Qué hace Nigel? ¿Qué significó esa seña? ¿Y por qué está atacando a sus aliados?

—¿De qué lado está Nigel? —pregunto en voz baja, casi hablando solo, atónito.

—Del suyo propio —responde Haymitch a mi lado, con un eructo. Ya vació tres cuartos de la botella de vino desde que empezaron los Juegos, hace veintinueve minutos, de acuerdo al cronómetro de la pantalla.

Observo con horror e impotencia cómo Nigel aniquila a otros dos chicos, ambas veces a traición, por la espalda. Los otros tributos notan que Nigel se pasó de bando, y eso o los asusta tanto que pierden la concentración y son aniquilados, o tratan de huir, sin éxito.

Cuando la carnicería acaba, el chico del Distrito 2 llamado Cato se vuelve hacia Nigel con una mirada de aprecio.

—El trato no era que mataras a Rick, pero bien por el resto —asiente, aprobador.

—Tenían dudas de si me atrevería a hacerlo —se encoge de hombros Nigel, señalando a los cadáveres con indiferencia—. Mejor él y no alguien importante.

Cato suelta una carcajada y palmea a Nigel en el hombro.

—Bueno, ya nos sacamos de encima a la mugre, estamos más cerca de terminar. ¿Cuántos son?

—Doce —informa Calila con satisfacción.

—Nosotros somos siete. ¿Quiénes se escaparon? —pregunta Cato con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Los del 11, la del 5, el del 10… y la del 12 —gruñe Glow—. ¿Por qué nadie liquidó a la del 12? Dijimos que era importante sacarla de en medio cuanto antes.

Me recorre un terrible escalofrío al escuchar a esa chica quejándose de que nadie matara a Katniss, en un tono no muy diferente del que alguien usaría para protestar por un aumento en el precio del pan o para rezongar por el frío. Como si fuese una complicación molesta el que Katniss haya escapado con vida.

—Bah, ninguno de ellos vale gran cosa —descarta Nigel con suficiencia—. Los del 11 son unos niñitos llorones, no durarán nada. El del 10 es rengo, lo alcanzaremos en un cualquier momento. Y la del 5… bueno, ¿a quién le importa ella? ¿Qué puntaje tenía, un cinco? Va a morirse sola.

—¿Y tu compañerita, la que anda metiéndose en la cama de su mentor para ganar? ¿Tampoco durará nada? —señala Marvel con aspereza—. Sacó un once en el entrenamiento. ¡Un once! Algo debe saber hacer.

—Los Organizadores de los Juegos estaban medio borrachos cuando yo entré, seguro que estaban completamente ebrios cuando fue su turno —descarta Nigel, desinteresado—. No pudo haber hecho gran cosa.

—¡Pero sacó un once! —insiste Cato, furioso e incrédulo.

—Oh, quién sabe, quizás se desnudó para ellos —se ríe Nigel, malicioso—. Suena como algo que ella haría…

Mi único consuelo al escuchar estas cosas es que Nigel está diciendo todas las cosas incorrectas. Criticar a los Organizadores de los Juegos, decir que estaban borrachos y que le dieron esa nota a un tributo que no sabe hacer nada, no puede ser nunca una buena idea. Respecto a insistir con que Katnis es una mujer _de mala vida_, como solía llamarlas mi mamá (sobre todo usaba el término para referirse a chicas de la Veta), tengo esperanza que lo haga quedar como el maldito mentiroso que es.

Cato se encoge de hombros respecto al comentario de Nigel. No parece interesarle si Katniss vende su cuerpo, da la impresión que sólo le importa matarla.

—Vamos hacia el lago, así pueden llevarse los cuerpos antes de que empiecen a apestar —ordena Cato, encabezando la marcha hacia el lago, antes de detenerse en seco y girarse a enfrentar al chico del Distrito 3—. Oh, y Tres, más te vale que hagas algo para ganarte tu supervivencia. ¿Decías algo sobre que podías mantener nuestra comida a salvo? Ponte a trabajar en eso, ¡lo quiero listo para ayer!

El chico del Distrito 3 tiembla como una hoja y asiente, intimidado. Cato se gira sin dedicarle una segunda mirada y se encamina hacia el lago, seguido de los demás.

—¡In–cre–í–ble! ¡Nigel del Distrito 12 está mostrando una estrategia que privilegia la supervivencia por sobre cualquier cosa! —exclama Claudius Templesmith, de regreso a la pantalla central, mientras las periféricas siguen mostrando a los tributos en sus diversas actividades, mayormente poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos y los demás tributos, o lavarse la sangre de sus manos y armas.

—Nigel formó una alianza… con los chicos de los otros distritos… les prometió que matarían a los Profesionales… —empiezo a entender, horrorizado y asqueado.

—Y al mismo tiempo, hizo una alianza con la Profesionales para sacar de en medio a los tributos de los otros Distritos —gruñe Haymitch, dejando a un lado la botella ahora vacía que tiene en la mano y quitándole el corcho a la siguiente—. Le dije que no lo hiciera. Nadie respeta a los traidores, y menos a quienes demuestran ser capaces de un doble juego.

Me encojo otro poco en mi asiento, comprendiendo cada vez mejor las miradas de furia y decepción de los mentores de los otros distritos. No sé cómo puedo volver a mirarlos a la cara después de lo que hizo uno de mis tributos. Se supone que al menos los que venimos de los distritos más pobres y ridiculizados estamos del mismo lado, pero Nigel acaba de destruir incluso eso.

Templesmith sigue parloteando sobre Nigel y el inusual modo de asegurarse una alianza. Tres panelistas invitados están ahí para opinar discuten su estrategia, y cuál será el siguiente paso de Nigel. La opinión pública está dividida: algunos creen que atacará a los Profesionales en cuanto se ponga el sol, mientras que otros creen que los Profesionales lo matarán para prevenir que se vuelva contra ellos, ahora que demostró que su palabra no sirve en una alianza, y ciertamente no tiene otra cosa que dar como garantía.

Con desaliento, noto que apenas si hay una mención a Katniss. La gente está mucho más interesada en Nigel. Algunos programas de chimentos siguen ocupándose del romance que, según decidió el Capitolio, Katniss y yo tenemos, pero el foco de la atención pública sigue puesto en Nigel y cuál será su próximo movimiento. Por una parte, me alegro que a Katniss no le haya pasado nada que la convierta en centro de atención, pero por otra parte, que la gente ya esté olvidándola son malas noticias.

Los tributos 'prescindibles' mueren mucho más fácilmente que los que son estrellas…

.


	15. Sed, fuego y rastrevíspulas

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **el orgullo, la emoción y la satisfacción de haber tenido a 33 personas comentando el último capítulo. ¡Algo debo haber hecho bien!

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **la saga Los Juegos del Hambre. No hay caso, ya tienen dueña. Tendré que limitarme a seguir inventando fics al respecto, que escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><span>Un pequeño anuncio<span>: por razones de escasez de tiempo, estoy optando por responder sólo a los reviews que plantean algún tipo de pregunta o comentan sobre un fragmento en particular. Creo que alguien que deja un comentario que constituya, básicamente, una variante de "actualiza pronto" está más interesado en seguir leyendo que en recibir una respuesta a su review, de manera que prefiero dedicar mi poco tiempo a escribir. Sepan que, desde luego, leo todos sus comentarios y todos me alegran el día, sean largos o cortos, de usuarios registrados o no... pero unos ameritan una respuesta más personal, mientras que los otros me impulsan esencialmente a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 15: Sed, fuego y rastrevíspulas**

.

Los siguientes días son pura tortura.

La primera prueba para mi paciencia y cordura es cuando, ni bien se autoriza el envío de regalos, busco en el menú un arco y un puñado de flechas para enviarle a Katniss. Arco y flechas significan comida segura y defensa en manos de la Chica en Llamas. Eso los Organizadores de los Juegos evidentemente lo saben. No por nada hay un solo arco y carcaj de flechas en toda la arena… y no están en manos de la chica que mejor sabe utilizarlos de cuantos tributos están en la arena.

Reviso los ítems de la lista general, que luego se divide en sub listas específicas:

**Abrigo**

**Alimento **

**Bebida**

**Camuflaje **

**Medicinas **

**Ropa **

**Utensilios **

Algo está decididamente mal con este menú… ¿dónde está la sección _Armas_? Estaba ahí, incluso por encima de los otros ítems, el año pasado. Tentativamente, reviso la sección _Utensilios_, pero no hay armas listadas ahí. Puedo enviarle a mi tributo cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos de untar, platos, vasos, tazas, servilletas, fósforos, yesca, pañuelos de papel, abrelatas, una cacerola, una sartén, un espetón de acero inoxidable con mango de madera y una serie de otras cosas que globalmente se consideran "utensilios" para los fines de estos Juegos del Hambre, pero no hay modo de enviarle un cuchillo, un garrote, arco y flechas, una espada, un hacha ni nada parecido.

No sé si renuentemente alegrarme que al menos no habrá modo de introducir más armas a la arena, o si empezar a echar sapos y culebras porque no haya modo de hacerle llegar a Katniss su mejor arma. Los Organizadores de los Juegos, ¿planearon esto antes o después del espectáculo del flechazo en la manzana? Es difícil saberlo, porque tanto pueden haber decidido la imposibilidad de introducir más armas al momento de proyectar los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, como preferir ponerle piedras en el camino al tributo más rebelde después de conocer a Katniss.

Sólo para estar seguro, reviso todas las otras secciones también, pese a que sé que no voy a encontrar nada. El año pasado hasta había una sección para _Venenos_, este año no se puede enviar ni siquiera un cuchillo filoso.

—No hay armas —le digo a Haymitch, sin levantar la vista del menú.

—No sé de qué hablas, para mi gusto hay más que suficientes —gruñe Haymitch.

Levanto la vista para encontrarme, en la pantalla, con los Profesionales, incluido Nigel, revisando los suministros desparramados alrededor de la Cornucopia y reuniendo una cantidad importante de armas en un montón, que ya están empezando a repartirse.

—Me refería al menú —aclaro, sintiendo repulsión al ver a Cato del Distrito 2 fanfarronear con una espada larga y delgada en la mano. Ojalá se caiga sobre la espada y se mate él mismo, pero sé que eso es poco probable: está claro que, mal que me pese, Cato sabe usarla; se mueve con seguridad y agilidad. Debe haberse entrenado por años.

—¿No hay armas en el menú? —pregunta Haymitch, apartando los ojos de la pantalla para mirarme con sorpresa.

—Nada. Ni siquiera cuchillos comunes, sólo de untar —explico.

—Hum… inusual —masculla Haymitch, pensativo.

—¿Es la primera vez que algo así pasa? —quiero saber, preocupado.

—No sé. Normalmente el Distrito 12 no tiene dinero suficiente para gastar en armas… pero hubo un año en el que no había para enviar otra cosa que armas...

Haymitch duda un momento antes de girarse en su silla hacia el otro lado de la sala.

—¡HEY! ¡CHAFF! ¿HABÍA PASADO ANTES QUE NO HUBIESE ARMAS EN EL MENÚ DE REGALOS? —pregunta Haymitch a los gritos en dirección a Chaff, que está del lado de los Distritos impares, dándonos la espalda.

—¿A QUIÉN QUIERES ENVIARLE ARMAS TAN TEMPRANO EN LOS JUEGOS? —vuelve a preguntar Chaff a gritos, sonriendo en nuestra dirección.

—YO NO, EL ENAMORADO TRÁGICO QUIERE ENVIARLE UNA DE ESAS PISTOLAS DE RAYOS CALCINANTES A SU CHICA —replica Haymitch en voz igualmente alta, señalándome—. ¡DIME SI NO ES UN GESTO ENCANTADOR!

Chaff ríe antes de ponerse serio y consultar el menú. Los demás mentores también lo están revisando con diversos grados de sorpresa, alivio, duda, y en el caso particular de Enobaria y Brutus, enojo.

—NO, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HACEN ESTO, QUE YO RECUERDE —replica Chaff finalmente, con gritos un poco más serios y menos burlones—. ¿Qué crees que signifique?

—Que tendrán que masacrarse con lo que tienen a mano —responde Haymitch, gritando, pero en voz no tan alta.

—Hey, pero hay sartenes entre los utensilios, ¡podrán utilizar eso como arma! —chilla Finnick Odair, en un tono falsamente radiante—. ¡O podrán hacer astillas las tazas de cerámica y cortar al contrincante con eso! ¡O ahorcarlo con las bufandas de la sección _Ropa_!

—O simplemente recoger una buena rama del suelo del bosque y matar al rival a golpes —gruñe Johanna en voz alta.

—Hey, ¿por qué no sofocarlo con las frazadas de la sección _Abrigo_? —propone el mentor del Distrito 7.

—¡O meterle una cuchara en la garganta y ahogarlo con eso! —propone la mentor del Distrito 8.

Los que ya no tienen tributos por los que preocuparse pasan un rato largo inventando formas originales y cada vez más absurdas y ridículas de matar con los elementos que proporciona el menú. Los otros participan a veces, pero con un ojo puesto en las pantallas.

—Déjalos, Chico —dice Haymitch con una mirada más comprensiva que irritada en mi dirección. Si estoy tan verde en la cara como me siento de mal del estómago al oír a esa gente inventando modos de matar, Haymitch es lo bastante amable de no decirme nada al respecto—. Es su modo de lidiar con lo que pasa. Pretender que no importa —y sin decirme más se gira hacia los otros y sugiere— ¿Qué les parece calentar un tenedor al rojo vivo y ultimar a los otros con eso?

.

Johanna, que ya no tiene tributos por los que velar gracias (indirectamente) a Nigel, descarga su furia, frustración y malhumor general en Haymitch y en mí. Él está acostumbrado a lidiar con ella y más borracho de lo acordado para los Juegos (no es que lo culpe, viendo lo que hizo el tributo que tenía a cargo), de modo que en realidad no le importa, pero yo me siento un poco peor con cada vez que ella dice algo sobre qué efectivo asesino que es Nigel o cómo Katniss no va a durar nada si no encuentra agua pronto. Haymitch reacciona finalmente, no sé si a las pullas de Johanna o a mi cara de miseria, y se enzarza en una pelea a gritos con ella, al punto que tienen que intervenir los Agentes de la Paz.

Katniss está saliendo adelante. Los Profesionales, Nigel incluido, pasaron bajo el árbol en el que ella estaba escondida la primera noche, mientras peinaban los bosques en busca de tributos, de manera que ella al menos sabe que Nigel está de lado de los Profesionales y que bajo ningún concepto debe fiarse de él. La sonrisita de superioridad que mostró Katniss al bajar del árbol a la mañana siguiente tuvo a los programas de chismorreo ocupados durante horas.

Pero de momento me preocupa más la falta de agua potable. Katniss ya tuvo un encontronazo con un arbusto de bayas tóxicas que por suerte reconoció y tiró lejos. Es el segundo día en los Juegos y ella lleva demasiado tiempo sin beber nada. Tiene un arroyo no muy lejos, pero está tan agotada y deshidratada que no estoy seguro que llegue hasta allá. Haymitch dice que me guarde los recursos para algo realmente urgente, pero tenemos dinero suficiente y no soporto verla sufrir. Le envío un litro de agua en lugar de cinco como yo hubiese querido, en parte porque sólo tiene que avanzar un poco más, y en parte porque, aunque no quiero admitirlo, Haymitch tiene razón y cinco litros son demasiado pesados para ella.

Katniss alza la vista, agotada, al notar el movimiento por encima de ella, y sus ojos brillan con renovada esperanza al ver el paracaídas plateado flotando hacia ella.

—Oh, Peeta, muchas gracias —musita con una ligera sonrisa al descubrir qué contiene la botella.

—De nada —respondo en voz baja, a pesar de que no puede oírme, mientras la veo beber un pequeño trago con el mismo deleite con que Minna, la pequeña nieta de Sae la Grasienta, toma la leche chocolatada que le llevo a veces.

Katniss se esfuerza en beber sólo algo más de la mitad de la botella de a pequeño tragos, pese a que evidentemente desearía poder vaciarla, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente y precavida como para no hacerlo. Guarda la botella con el resto del agua en su mochila, se levanta con nueva determinación y sigue adelante, evidentemente aún cansada y sedienta, pero no tan desesperada como antes. Verla levantar el mentón, desafiante, y seguir adelante, me causa una sonrisa de orgullo.

Una de las pantallas más pequeñas que tengo frente a mí me indica que hay un potencial patrocinador deseando verme. Lo ignoro de momento, más preocupado por ver cuándo Katniss llegará al agua. Está bastante cerca, pero con lo lenta que va ella, podría tardar un rato. Cuando vuelvo a fijarme, ya son tres los interesados en patrocinarla que quieren hablar conmigo, y renuentemente acepto un encuentro.

Los tributos pueden recibir patrocinio desde el momento mismo en que los Juegos comienzan, pero los Mentores no tenemos autorización de entrevistarnos con gente que quiera patrocinar a los tributos durante el primer día, no sé por qué. Pero ya es el segundo día, y aunque todavía tengo una reserva más que aceptable de dinero para comprarle a Katniss lo que necesite, Haymitch tenía razón al decir que nunca tienes demasiados patrocinadores. Quién sabe qué pasará más adelante en los Juegos, o cuánto durarán, es mejor estar preparados… y siempre es mejor no ofender a alguien del Capitolio rechazando su entrevista.

—Tengo que ir a ver a alguien —le digo a Haymitch, que está observando alternadamente entre la pantalla más amplia, que marca el mapa de la arena, y la pantalla que muestra la imagen de cómo Katniss se acerca más y más al arroyo—. Si pasa cualquier cosa…

—Te llamo —gruñe. Estar en el Cuartel de los Juegos lo pone de pésimo humor aún cuando las cosas están saliendo relativamente bien.

Asiento con la cabeza y me paso a la silla de ruedas. Anoche me dormí con la pierna ortopédica colocada; ahora el muñón me duele y está un poco lastimado, de modo que me tomé la libertad de quitarme la prótesis y pedirle a un avox que me consiga unas muletas, que es lo que usa la gente en el Distrito 12. Pero por lo visto en el Capitolio nadie que no pueda usar las dos piernas se toma la molestia de sostenerse con muletas y arreglárselas con la pierna restante, sino que se sienta en una acolchada silla de ruedas motorizada, que es en lo que estoy viajando yo ahora. Ni siquiera tengo que impulsarme con los brazos, sólo necesito manejar una pequeña palanca y unos botones que controlan la dirección, la velocidad y los frenos.

Los posibles patrocinadores están esperándome en el centro de la sala donde estamos los mentores, en un espacio acondicionado para sentarse en unos cómodos sillones y tomar una copa de unas bebidas absolutamente desconocidas para mí mientras las pantallas que cuelgan del techo y las paredes siguen transmitiendo los Juegos. Nadie querría perderse un minuto de lo que está pasando, por supuesto, menos mientras da una limosna que podría ayudar a mantener con vida a esos niños tan lejanos y desconocidos que están matándose en vivo y en directo. Amargura aparte, tengo dos mujeres y un hombre esperando a verme; los tres parecen estupefactos y horrorizados al verme llegar en la silla de ruedas.

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunta con miedo la más joven, que tiene el pelo, las cejas, los ojos y hasta los labios teñidos o pintados de amarillo furioso. Junto con su piel blanca, me recuerda un poco a un huevo frito. El que esté usando un vestido blanco con lunares amarillos no ayuda a contrarrestar la imagen.

—Oh, problemas con el muñón —digo palmeándolo y fingiendo una mueca de dolor. Tuve la precaución de recoger el pantalón largo de modo que el contraste sea lo más claro posible—. Estaré bien en unos días.

—¿Te… duele mucho? —pregunta Huevo Frito con recelo, apartándose un paso, como si la amputación fuese contagiosa.

—Ahora mismo, menos que esta mañana, o anoche —respondo con la verdad, aunque sin especificar cuán mucho o poco—. Pero yo no importo, mientras Katniss esté bien, me cortaría yo mismo la otra pierna. Sé que suena exagerado —me atajo al ver las expresiones de shock—, pero es la pura verdad. Si el costo de que Katniss salga de la arena sana y salva es mi otra pierna, o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, la daría con todo gusto.

—¡Es tan romántico! —suspira la otra mujer (supongo que nada grita _romance _tanto como una oferta de automutilación), una señora regordeta de mediana edad que lleva un largo vestido adornado con plumas de brillantes colores y el cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza con lo que parece varios pajaritos disecados, que por alguna razón están cubiertos de purpurina, metidos entre sus bucles castaños.

—Es tan difícil verla sufrir —admito—. Sé que ella estará bien, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

—¿Por qué _sonrió _de esa manera después de escuchar que su colega de distrito está con los Profesionales y que la buscan para matarla? —pregunta Huevo Frito con fascinación, aunque desde una prudente distancia.

—Tendremos que preguntárselo personalmente —sonrío con amabilidad— cuando ella salga de la arena. Yo creo que es porque ya tiene un plan, pero no estoy seguro de cuál es… ciertamente no va a fiarse de Nigel, y va a estar el doble de alerta que antes. Creo que la suerte _definitivamente _está de su lado.

—Voy a darte doscientos Oros para tu tributo, y quiero conocerla personalmente cuando gane —suelta de pronto el hombre, un gigante de dos metros, muy flaco y con la cabeza rapada, quizás para compensar el peludo tapado de algún tipo de piel de animal, largo hasta el suelo, que está usando—. Quiero conocerla, bailar una pieza con ella, y que Feles Lovejoy nos vea.

Yo había tenido un par de pedidos extraños, pero éste es uno de los que se llevan las palmas.

—Será un gusto presentarlos, y podemos arreglar ese baile… siempre que yo esté cerca, porque no voy a perder de vista a la chica de mi vida cuando por fin la vuelva a tener conmigo —medio bromeo, medio advierto. Un baile es aceptable, mientras sea sólo eso—. En cuanto a… eh…

—Feles Lovejoy —repite el calvo con manía—. Y que esa desgraciada vea que sí puedo bailar, y que si invito a una chica a bailar, ella acepta. Feles Lovejoy tiene que vernos —insiste.

¿Ex esposa que lo dejó por otro? ¿Novia que lo engañó? ¿Vecina que no le presta atención? ¿Profesora de danza que le dijo que era torpe? Las posibilidades son muchas, y no me molesto en considerarlas. En el Capitolio, un odio mortal puede surgir a partir de la crítica poco amable de un par de zapatos. O al menos, Portia me contó que una vez no la tomaron para un trabajo porque un par de semanas antes ella había criticado las botas de quien más tarde hubiese sido su jefe.

—Siempre que Feles Lovejoy esté presente, le diré a Katniss que se paren justo delante de ella para bailar —le aseguro con lo que espero sea una sonrisa cómplice. Ahora sólo tengo que averiguar quién es la tal Feles.

El gigante sonríe satisfecho. Saca un pequeño aparato electrónico, de la mitad del tamaño que la palma de su mano, y se pone a toquetearlo.

—Listo —anuncia al cabo de un segundo—. Los Oros son tuyos. Y la revancha es mía.

—Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, realmente aprecio muchísimo… —empiezo, cuando el gigante me interrumpe.

—Sólo quiero ese baile. Nos vemos en el Banquete del Vencedor.

—Nos vemos, sin duda —le sonrío. Estrechamos las manos, y él se va.

—¡Qué tacaño! —bufa la del vestido de plumas, mirando con desprecio al calvo del abrigo peludo—. Todos sabemos que con su cadena de peluquerías él gana eso en un día. ¡Mira que sólo darte doscientos Oros!

—Tengo que estar agradecido por cada pequeña ayuda, la gente no tiene fe en el Distrito 12 —suspiro, recordando con cierta ironía que no tenemos peluquerías en el Distrito 12—. Me duele verlos apostar por los otros tributos, sabiendo que no durarán, pero no puedo obligarlos a comprender que Katniss es sin dudas quien va a ganar.

—¡Claro que va a ganar! —asiente la del vestido de plumas con energía—. Y yo sí le tengo fe, y quiero sacarme una foto con ella cuando gane, y que ella me firme un autógrafo.

—Sé que Katniss estará encantada de dejarse fotografiar y de agradecerle personalmente a toda la gente con suficiente astucia e inteligencia como para auspiciarla —aseguro, sin poder dejar de pensar que Katniss preferiría comer carbón antes que sacarse fotos o firmarle autógrafos a esta gente… pero no necesitamos enemigos.

—Y para que veas, yo voy a darte cien Oros, que es lo que gano en _dos _días de trabajo —anuncia Vestido Emplumado, orgullosa.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias, pero… ¿no le estaremos quitando el pan de la boca, si nos da ese dinero? —pregunto, tratando de sonar culpable—. No quisiera que usted se prive de algo por ayudarnos, no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia… y Katniss tampoco…

Ella se sonroja de satisfacción, empezando a tipear algo dentro de su pequeño aparato.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes… simplemente dejaré pagar a mi novio esos días —dice con una risita, toqueteando las plumas de su escote—. Valdrá la pena cuando pueda enrostrarle a todos que _yo _aposté por la ganadora desde el inicio.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme a traer de vuelta a mi lado al amor de mi vida —le digo en un tono algo teatral, pero que a ella le llena los ojos de lágrimas.

—Todo sea por el amor. Ah, el _Amor_… —suspira la mujer del vestido de plumas, antes de despedirse con una mirada soñadora.

—Yo no tengo mucho dinero —se disculpa Huevo Frito, acercándose un paso hacia donde estoy yo, pero del lado de mi pierna buena—, pero sé lo que es querer ayudarle a alguien y no poder… mi mejor amiga está Desaparecida desde hace varios años —añade en voz bajísima, tanto que tengo que inclinarme hacia adelante para oírla.

—Lo lamento —digo en voz igualmente baja, con un pequeño escalofrío.

Esto lo aprendí de mi equipo de preparación, en el Capitolio la gente que comete crímenes (sobre todo los acusados de traición) no enfrentan la cárcel ni algún tipo de juicio, sino que son Desaparecidos. Esto significa que virtualmente dejan de existir, no hay registros de que haya sido arrestados ni asesinados ni deportados ni nada, aunque se presume que ése es el destino más frecuente de los Desaparecidos, cuando no acaban convertidos en Avox. Las familias, avergonzadas y asustadas, echan tierra sobre el asunto, porque es sabido que tratar de encontrar a un Desaparecido lo convierte a uno en el perfecto candidato para Desaparecer también. No es frecuente que haya Desaparecidos en los distritos, las ejecuciones son más comunes, aunque no en el Distrito 12 afortunadamente. Con todos sus vicios y su incompetencia, Cray al menos no gusta de torturar a nadie y evita las ejecuciones en la enorme mayoría de los casos.

Pero entiendo el dolor de la chica que mordazmente apodé Huevo Frito. Peor que saber que un amigo fue asesinado es no saber qué pasó con él. ¿Está vivo? ¿Está muerto? ¿Lo están torturando en algún lado? ¿Está haciendo trabajos forzados? ¿Le cortaron la lengua y lo obligan a trabajar en condiciones de esclavitud? ¿Por qué lo arrestaron en primer lugar? ¿Realmente fue un traidor o sólo estuvo en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado? ¿Alguien en quien confiaba lo delató? ¿O lo vendió alguien que lo odiaba sólo por rencor?

—¿Quieres hablarme de ella? —le pregunto a la chica.

Ella duda un momento antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Lavinia era mi mejor amiga —empieza en voz baja—. Crecimos viendo los espectáculos de danzas, y las dos estábamos convencidas que nos convertiríamos en las más maravillosas bailarinas una vez que creciéramos. Lavinia era muy buena bailando, se podía olvidar del mundo una vez que empezaba a sonar la música…

La chica, cuyo nombre todavía no sé, sigue desgranando anécdotas. Tengo la impresión que hace años que quisiera poder contarle todo esto a alguien, pero al ser un tema tan tabú, nadie quiso escucharla cuando recordaba a su amiga. Me cuenta cómo Lavinia empezó a salir con Septimius, que ese chico era tan curioso y siempre estaba metiendo la nariz donde no debía, que un día Lavinia le contó con miedo que habían descubierto un secreto enorme y terrible, y que se lo diría esa noche cuando se encontraran para salir a bailar… pero Lavinia nunca apareció, y también de Septimius perdieron todo rastro. De eso hacen tres años, y nunca más volvió a saber nada de su amiga. Para el momento en que acaba de contarme todo esto, la chica está llorando y yo sostengo sus manos entre las mías para contenerla lo mejor posible. No hay consuelo posible, pero al menos puedo compartir su dolor.

—Lavinia fue siempre la más bonita de nosotras dos —suspira ella con un ligero sollozo—. Tenía el pelo del color del fuego, rojo brillante, con reflejos dorados, y anaranjados, y… jamás se lo quiso teñir, estaba muy orgullosa de su color natural. Tampoco se quiso quitar el lunar que tenía en la mejilla izquierda, decía que le daba personalidad…

—¿Lavinia era pelirroja y con un lunar en la mejilla izquierda? —repito, sorprendido.

—Sí…

La abrazo y susurro en su oído, esto es importante y nadie debe oírnos.

—¿Tenía ojos verdes? ¿Estatura mediana y contextura delgada?

Ella casi salta en mi abrazo antes de responderme.

—S–sí…

—Es una Avox. Sirve al Distrito 12 en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Siempre es amable y cordial… oh, y Katniss la conoce —susurro a toda velocidad, directamente en su oído—. La reconoció una noche, cuando Lavinia nos sirvió el postre. No me dijo dónde, pero estoy seguro que se habían visto antes. Lavinia parecía aterrorizada de que alguien la reconociera. Ella está bien, se la nota sana, bien alimentada y con ropa limpia… pero es una Avox.

La chica se aferra a mi camisa como si fuese la única cosa sólida que queda en el mundo. Noto que está temblando.

—Lamento tener que darte esta noticia, pero creí que preferirías saberlo —musito antes de soltarla lentamente.

La joven está pálida, aún bajo todo el maquillaje que le cubre la cara. Lentamente, sin embargo, se recompone. Yo le ofrezco un vaso de agua, ella lo bebe a pequeños sorbos, sin dejar de temblar.

—Gracias, Peeta Mellark —dice al cabo de unos minutos, con voz sorprendentemente firme, considerando que todo su cuerpo tiembla—. Me… me diste… paz.

Yo sólo sonrío un poco, con tristeza. No hay realmente nada que pueda decirle.

—Iba a auspiciar a tu tributo porque… tu chica me es simpática… parece lista… y un poco, lo hubiese hecho en memoria de la amiga a la que no pude ayudar… pero… ahora… por favor, sálvala —casi me ruega, sacando su propio pequeño aparato para realizar la transferencia de fondos—. No sólo por ti, también por Lavinia… y por mí…

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible —digo, sintiéndome cansado después de tantas emociones.

—Lo sé —me dice ella con suavidad, volviendo a guardar el aparato—. Y espero que los 9.755 Oros con cinco Décimos que acabo de transferirte ayuden. Son mis ahorros de toda la vida.

Yo sólo puedo mirarla boquiabierto. Por una vez, estoy sin palabras.

—No quiero nada a cambio —continúa ella—. Ya me diste… más de lo que hubiese podido pedirte. Gracias.

Con una última ligera sonrisa, se levanta y se va. Y yo… yo me quedo ahí, mudo y asombrado y cayendo en la cuenta que ni siquiera sé el nombre de esta chica.

.

Cuando regreso junto a Haymitch, el shock se me pasó un poco, pero todavía me duran la confusión y el asombro. Mi antiguo mentor no parece darse cuenta, o si lo advierte, no comenta. Está mirando las pantallas, ceñudo.

—¿Novedades?

—Katniss llegó a un arroyo y bebió, no sé, cuatro litros de agua en dos horas o algo así. También comió algo y está descansando ahora, subida a un árbol —informa Haymitch con aspereza—. No me gusta como pinta esto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Los Profesionales están cerca? —pregunto, preocupado, verificando la pantalla que muestra la localización de los tributos.

—No, están casi al otro lado de la arena —Haymitch confirma lo que mis ojos acaban de ver—. Pero hay demasiada calma. Ahora que ella no está en peligro inmediato, no hay nada que entretenga a la audiencia. Los Organizadores de los Juegos prepararán alguna catástrofe en cualquier momento.

.

La anunciada catástrofe llega en medio de la noche, bajo la forma de un incendio forestal que arrasa con todo a su paso. Como si el fuego que devora árboles y plantas por igual a una velocidad mucho mayor de lo que un fuego normal debiera no fuese suficiente, hay algún tipo de dispositivo que dispara bolas de fuego hacia los tributos. Los Profesionales, incluido Nigel, reciben la peor parte del humo y casi consiguen evitar el fuego, pero Katniss, la pequeña del Distrito 11 y la pelirroja del Distrito 5 tienen que zigzaguear, saltar y agacharse para no acabar calcinadas. Casi consiguen evitar las bolas de fuego; Katniss es quien se lleva la peor parte, con una dolorosa quemadura en la pierna.

Haymitch maldice constantemente en voz baja, aferrado a una botella de algún tipo de bebida que es algo así como 95% alcohol puro, pero sin beber. Yo me muerdo las uñas constantemente, para evitar gritar. Es sólo cuando Katniss se sumerge en un pequeño estanque y está claro que va a sobrevivir, al menos al incendio inmediato, que me saco la mano de la boca y noto que tengo las puntas de los dedos tan heridos que están sangrando. Algunas de mis uñas están amoratadas, de tan fuerte que las mordí.

Ni que me importara. Katniss está viva, y nada más interesa.

.

—¿Cómo va eso? —grita Katniss en tono alegre a la jauría de Profesionales reunidos bajo su árbol.

—Bastante bien —responde el chico del Distrito 2, superando la sorpresa—. ¿Y a ti?

—Un clima demasiado cálido para mi gusto —responde Katniss conversacionalmente, como si no le importara demasiado—. Aquí arriba se respira mejor. ¿Por qué no subes?

—Creo que lo haré —contesta el mismo chico, casi frotándose las manos.

Muerdo de nuevo mis uñas y suelto un jadeo de dolor. Las heridas apenas dejaron de sangrar hace un rato y yo estoy volviendo a abrirlas. Me siento encima de mis manos y miro a la pantalla con desesperación.

—Toma esto, Cato —le dice la chica del Distrito 2, ofreciéndole el arco plateado y el carcaj con las flechas.

Katniss casi echa humo al ver las armas. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que ella sería capaz de hacer si tuviese ese arco y esas flechas en las manos. Estos Juegos probablemente acabarían en una media hora.

—No —dice el tributo del Distrito 2, el corpulento llamado Cato, apartando el arco—. Me irá mejor con la espada.

Cato intenta trepar, pero es más grande y corpulento que Katniss, quien salta ramas arriba como si fuese una ardilla. Yo sólo sonrío levemente, acostumbrado a verla así, tranquilo de que ella estará, al menos por ahora, a salvo. Cato la sigue ruidosa y torpemente, mientras los demás lo animan desde abajo, pero pronto una rama se rompe y Cato y la rama caen ruidosamente al suelo. Por un momento se me escapa desear que Cato se haya roto el cuello, no es que le desee que está sufriendo, sólo quiero que deje a Katniss en paz y de paso persuada a los otros para que también la dejen tranquila. Pero él se levanta maldiciendo tan profusamente que hasta Haymitch debería ser capaz de aprender un par de cosas nuevas.

Glow, tributo femenino del Distrito 1, lo intenta entonces. Es una chica no muy alta, voluptuosa, con curvas bien marcadas, de sonrisa fácil, y diría que parece simpática si no estuviese tratando de matar con una ancha sonrisa a la chica que amo. Glow también es una buena lanzadora de cuchillos, como ya nos demostró en la Cornucopia, y según fanfarronea Gloss, su mentor, pocos saben más que ella en cuestión de venenos.

Glow es lo bastante precavida como para detenerse cuando la rama sobre la que está empieza a crujir bajo sus pies, antes de acabar despatarrada en el suelo con una rama rota sobre su estómago, como Cato. Calila le pasa el arco y las flechas, y Glow intenta dispararle a Katniss, pero evidentemente no es buena en arquería. Glow intenta entonces arrojarle cuchillos, pero después de perder tres que quedan clavados en el árbol y no conseguir más que burlas de la chica del Distrito 12, Glow baja del árbol, claramente lívida de haber sido superada.

Miro de reojo a Haymitch. Lo desperté cuando los profesionales detectaron a Katniss, y los dos estuvimos mirando silenciosamente desde entonces. Pero ahora, cuando los Profesionales están rondado enojados bajo el árbol de Katniss, me atrevo a preguntarle con la mirada qué opina.

—Están en tablas por el momento —masculla él, bebiendo sólo un pequeño trago—. Ninguno de los dos puede hacer gran cosa. Ellos no van a dejarla ahí, y ella no puede escapar. Hasta que a alguno de los lados se le ocurra algo nuevo, sólo podemos esperar.

A veces olvido que el Talento de Haymitch es el ajedrez. Difícilmente lo adivinaría alguien que lo vea con su usual apariencia de borracho desaliñado, pero él es realmente bueno en ese juego de estrategia. Estuvo enseñándome, y aunque creo que estoy mejorando, él sigue limpiando el piso conmigo en cada partida. Jaque mate en nueve movimientos y cosas parecidas son lo habitual.

Los Profesionales alternan entre murmurar enojados y fulminar con la mirada a Katniss, que les devuelve la expresión desafiante. Por fin, Nigel interviene.

—Cato, ¿tenemos hachas entre los suministros? —sonríe con malicia—. Este bosque está muy desordenado, todo lleno de árboles. Hay uno aquí mismo que me molesta, y quiero cortarlo…

Katniss y yo jadeamos a la vez. Yo aprieto los dientes frente a la pantalla, ella gruñe en lo alto del árbol.

—No tenemos hachas —gruñe Cato, frotándose el hombro derecho, que debe dolerle a causa de la caída—. No hay este año.

Nigel se encoge de hombros, cruzado de brazos como está, y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Katnis, que le devuelve la mirada con expresión desafiante.

—Entonces… ¿qué tal unos fósforos con que chamuscar un poco a la _Chica en Llamas_?

Debo decirlo, Katniss no le da el gusto de parecer asustada o nerviosa. De hecho, hasta bufa con cierto desprecio, como si no creyera que Nigel está hablando en serio. Estoy tremendamente orgulloso de ella, a la vez que completamente aterrorizado. Katniss es ágil, veloz, ingeniosa y sabe trepar mejor que nadie yo conozca, pero no puedo imaginarme cómo va a arreglárselas para escapar de esta situación.

—¿Quieres prenderle fuego al árbol con ella arriba? —pregunta Calila, tributo femenino del Distrito 2. Es una chica callada, corpulenta y musculosa, que sonríe rara vez y suele juguetear con un pequeño cuchillo, de hoja delgada y afiladísima, que tanto usa para limpiarse las uñas como para pelar una manzana como para cortar en trocitos diminutos un gorrión muerto que encontró en el bosque. Hay algo en ella que me pone los pelos de punta.

—Claro —sonríe Nigel, regodeándose en la posibilidad de asesinar a Katniss de un modo doloroso y horrible como lo es quemarla viva.

Los otros Profesionales intercambian miradas antes de sonreír ampliamente. Está claro que la idea les gusta.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —sonríe un chico que según la pantalla que nos indica qué tributos están vivos, de qué distrito vienen, cómo se llaman y cuánto duraron en los Juegos, es Marvel del Distrito 1.

Los demás, asquerosamente entusiasmados, se ponen a juntar leña, ramas, ramitas, hojas secas, y amontonan todo en la base del árbol. Ríen y hacen bromas mientras preparan las cosas. Yo estoy tratando de calcular cuántos litros de agua necesitaría Katniss para empapar a tal punto la leña que no hubiese modo de prenderle fuego… ella tiene muchos patrocinadores, eso no es por sí solo un problema… pero si los otros sacan la madera mojada y la reemplazan por otra seca…

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacemos? —miro a Haymitch, desesperado.

—Esperar —gruñe él, la mirada clavada en la pantalla—. Aún no prendieron el fuego.

—¿Se supone que voy a esperar a que Katniss esté ardiendo para intervenir? —siseo, incrédulo y furioso.

—Chico —replica él, fríamente calculador—, el cazar a tu chica es lo que mantuvo a los Profesionales trabajando juntos. Ella fue el reto desde el inicio, la chica con el puntaje de Once en el entrenamiento. Una vez que parezca que ella está fuera del juego, la alianza de los Profesionales se acabará y se volverán los unos contra los otros.

—¿Se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme? —pregunto con intranquilidad, viendo cómo Marvel añade más madera al montón.

—Debería —replica Haymitch—. Espera y verás.

—Tenemos suficiente —determina Cato en la pantalla, mirando la considerable montaña de combustible con una sonrisa feroz.

—Bien —sonríe la chica del Distrito 4… Cora, de acuerdo a la pantalla de los tributos—. ¿Quién tiene los fósforos?

—Yo tengo el agua, no los fósforos —replica Glow.

—Yo llevo las espadas —gruñe Cato.

—Yo me ocupo de la comida —se defiende Calila.

—Yo estoy encargado de las lanzas, no de los fósforos —responde Marvel.

—No pregunté qué tiene cada uno, pregunté _quién_ tiene los fósforos —bufa Cora, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Resulta que ninguno de ellos lleva fósforos consigo. Como los Profesionales vuelven a su campamento cuando es tiempo de comer o dormir, y allá tienen una fogata de la que está encargado Chip del Distrito 3, ninguno de ellos se preocupó por llevar fósforos en sus expediciones. Cato va hacia la zona del bosque que estuvo ardiendo hace unas pocas horas, decidido a buscar unas brasas a partir de las que iniciar un nuevo fuego, pero no encuentra nada. El bosque quemado está repleto de carbón y cenizas, pero no hay rescoldo alguno. Me relajo minúsculamente ante esta prueba que los Organizadores de los Juegos, pese a todo, no quieren ver muerta a Katniss… aún.

—Está oscureciendo, no vale la pena volver al campamento a buscar los fósforos —determina Cato—. Alguien puede ir mañana. Montaremos guardia esta noche, y la liquidamos mañana. Es mejor si esperamos a que haya luz, así se verá mejor en las pantallas —añade con una sonrisa maníaca.

Katniss le escupe desde el árbol, con tan buena puntería que el escupitajo le cae a Cato justo en la coronilla. Los demás se ríen de él, mientras Cato otra vez hace gala de su talento para injuriar.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron un poco, veo a Katniss hacer una mueca de dolor mientras inspecciona con cierto temor su pierna herida. La pantorrilla tiene mal aspecto, ampollada e inflamada, y sin duda la quemadura es muy dolorosa. Me siento horrible por no haberme acordado antes de que ella estaba herida, pero toda la conmoción con los Profesionales me habían hecho olvidarme por completo. Tan rápido como me lo permite este aparato llamado computadora, que todavía no manejo del todo bien por falta de práctica, le envío a Katniss un pote de crema para las quemaduras y una hogaza de pan con pasas de uva, nueces y glaseado dulce, el tipo de pan favorito de Katniss para los días en que se sentía triste. La medicina cuesta una pequeña fortuna y el pan tampoco es barato, pero tengo los recursos necesarios y Katniss realmente merece un mimo después de todo por lo que tuve que pasar en las últimas horas.

Haymitch rueda los ojos y bufa de fastidio algo que suena a _romántico empedernido_ cuando ve el pan, pero no le presto la menor atención: Katniss recibe el pote de crema, lo inspecciona con atención y pronto responde con una pequeña sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio cuando la piel enrojecida de las palmas de sus manos empieza a curarse. Aplica generosas cantidades de crema con suaves toques y ligeros masajes, y a juzgar por el alivio de su cara, el efecto debe ser casi inmediato. Luego, Katniss desenvuelve el pan, y si no la conociera mejor creería que sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al recibirlo.

—Gracias, Peeta —dice en voz baja, mirando hacia la nada—. Gracias… —ella inhala profundamente cerca del pan, con los ojos cerrados, antes de musitar:— Huele a casa. Es como estar un poquito más cerca de casa. Gracias.

Ahora es a mí a quien se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Katniss podría estar muerta mañana por la mañana. Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, salvo mandarle algo que la conforte en lo que bien podrían ser sus últimas horas de vida.

.

Como yo monté guardia la última vez y desperté a Haymitch cuando fue el encuentro de Katniss con los Profesionales, es su turno de permanecer despierto y él es quien me despierta (no es como si yo hubiese dormido mucho o muy profundamente de todos modos) cuando, a primera hora de la madrugada, Katniss deja caer sobre quienes pretendían convertirse en sus verdugos un nido de rastrevíspulas. Fue una suerte que la pequeña del Distrito 11 se lo señalara anoche… Rue le salvó la vida a Katniss al advertirle sobre el nido que ninguno de nosotros había notado.

Katniss recibió varias dolorosas picaduras, pero considerando todo, es un costo relativamente pequeño que pagar por haber burlado y herido seriamente a sus enemigos. Cora del Distrito 4 y Calila del Distrito 2 no sobrevivieron al ataque de los insectos mutados genéticamente; por suerte Katniss tuvo la presencia de ánimo y el rastro de lucidez necesarios para arrancarle al cadáver de Calila el arco, las flechas y el bolso de comida antes de huir.

Justo a tiempo, debo decir, porque Nigel llega al lugar donde ya sólo quedan los cadáveres de las dos chicas segundos después de que Katniss desapareció en la espesura. Cato lo sigue menos de cinco metros más atrás, y parece tan atónito como Nigel al ver muertas a Cora y Calila, pero ningún rastro de Katniss. Sin duda escucharon los cañonazos y asumieron que uno de ellos era por ella.

—No puede estar lejos —masculla Cato, arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Hay que encontrarla!

Nigel asiente con la cabeza, tambaleándose peligrosamente. Tiene al menos cinco picaduras en la cara y las manos, es evidente que el veneno lo está afectando seriamente. Él y Cato salen corriendo en direcciones opuestas y perpendiculares a la ruta que tomó Katniss.

Aprieto tan fuertes los puños que me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Es verdad que Katniss no está lejos de ellos. De hecho, está horrorosamente cerca, y tan afectada por las rastrevíspulas que prácticamente se la puede considerar indefensa. No sería capaz de acertarle con el arco y flecha a nada mientras corre ruidosa y torpemente por la espesura. Una presa fácil, si quedara cerca alguien que no fue picado.

Por suerte para Katniss, Nigel y Cato también fueron picados, y más veces que ella. Son más corpulentos, por lo que el efecto si bien tarda un poco más en producirse, acaba siendo el mismo. Nigel corre en círculos, mirando todo el tiempo por sobre el hombro, mientras que Cato se tropieza cada pocos pasos, aunque se las arregla para no caerse.

Los tres colapsan casi en simultáneo. Katniss cae en un hueco poco profundo recubierto de hojas secas, Cato tropieza finalmente con una raíz y cae, Nigel simplemente cae o se deja caer, qué más da. Los tres se aovillan en posición fetal casi a la vez, y con diferencia de segundos están perdidos en un mundo de alucinaciones.

.


	16. Alianzas

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **la alegría de anunciar que hoy ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! De manera que, festejemos juntos con el capítulo.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **la saga _Los Juegos del Hambre_. *suspiro* Había pedido como regalo la propiedad intelectual de la serie, pero no tuve suerte.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 16: Alianzas **

.

Los tres días que Katniss tarda en purgar el veneno de su cuerpo, es como si yo estuviese sufriendo los efectos de las toxinas también. Afortunadamente nunca fui picado por rastrevíspulas, pero tener que verla a ella gritando por Prim, chillándole a alguna persona invisible que corra y se salve, diciendo mi nombre entre gemidos estrangulados de dolor, entre un montón de "no, no, no… nononono… ¡No!", es lo más cercano a tener alucinaciones yo también.

Finnick, que ya no tiene tributos por los que preocuparse ahora que Cora murió, suele venir a pasar tiempo con Haymitch y conmigo. Un rincón de mi mente me dice que él debería estar al menos tan enojado conmigo como Johanna, considerando que Nigel mató a Rick, el chico de su Distrito, y Katniss dejó caer el nido de rastrevíspulas que acabó con Cora. Sin embargo, cuando lo menciono Finnick sólo se encoge de hombros y me dice que debería por lo menos comer algo si de todos modos no voy a dormir. Hay algo reconfortante en su compañía mayormente silenciosa, pese a que él desaparece ocasionalmente durante unas horas o hasta días. Nadie le pregunta y él no hace comentarios. Pese a que debería ser la última de mis preocupaciones en ese momento, no puedo evitar pensar que ése podría ser yo en unas semanas… o días…

A Johanna la furia homicida se la pasa al cabo del primer día de ver a Katniss sufriendo en pantalla.

—Tienes una pinta como si estuvieses ahí también —me gruñe, mirando a Katniss convulsionándose de dolor.

—Casi quisiera estar ahí —admito—. Preferiría estar ahí para ayudarle, en lugar de aquí, donde me siento tan… inútil.

—Ah, claro, sin duda hubieses sido capaz de ayudarle —replica Johanna con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué, hubieses ahuyentado a las rastrevíspulas con un abanico gigante, para que no la piquen?

—Al menos podría estar cuidándola ahora —respondo en voz baja, con una mueca de dolor cuando Katniss suelta otro agudo grito llamando a Prim.

—No hay nada que hacer. El cuerpo se libera solo del veneno. Hay que esperar tres días, no puedes hacer nada mientras tanto —responde Johanna con fastidio, pero sin su mordacidad habitual—. Si te sirve de consuelo, todos los otros tributos que podrían suponer una amenaza para ella también fueron picados y están igual o peor.

Tiene razón en eso. Nigel, Cato, Marvel y Glow están sufriendo de la misma agonía que Katniss, quizás un poco peor, porque recibieron más picaduras que ella. Los chicos del Distrito 11 estaban lejos y a salvo cuando el nido cayó y no sufrieron daño, y el chico rengo del Distrito 10, Derek, tampoco estaba cerca. Chip, el chico del Distrito 3 que está cuidando los suministros, sufrió dos picaduras cuando el enjambre persiguió a Marvel y Glow hacia al campamento junto al lago. Sus alucinaciones son menos fuertes que las de los otros, pero también está fuera de juego por ahora.

Me falta alguien. De acuerdo a la pantalla, hay diez tributos vivos aún. ¿Quién es el décimo? Ah, ahí está listada, es la chica pelirroja de cara astuta, del Distrito 5… Finna. No sé por qué siempre la olvido…

.

A lo largo de los tres días, diversos candidatos a patrocinadores vienen a verme. Hay un par que no vienen a donarme dinero, sino a reprocharme que Nigel esté incapacitado, cuando ellos habían apostado una fuerte suma por él y hasta lo habían auspiciado. No sé si esperan que yo me disculpe por el hecho que Nigel esté sufriendo o qué rayos pretenden, pero los dejo despotricar a sus anchas sin prestarles la menor atención, pensando todo el tiempo en Katniss y en su promesa de hacer lo posible para ganar. El recuerdo de esas palabras es lo único que me está manteniendo cuerdo estos días.

Muchos otros de cuantos vienen a verme me felicitan por la inteligente estrategia de Katniss, como si yo tuviese algo que ver con el hecho que el ese nido de rastrevíspulas estaba justo ahí y que ella haya tenido la idea de tirarlo sobre sus adversarios.

Algunos critican que Katniss se haya dejado picar, porque si no estuviese sufriendo de dolor y alucinaciones, ella podría estar aniquilando a los Profesionales restantes justo ahora. Me muerdo la lengua hasta que sangra para no gritarles que obviamente Katniss no _se_ _dejó picar_ a propósito. Idiotas redomados.

Unos pocos me aseguran que ellos siempre supieron que Katniss iba a salir adelante y depositan dinero con el que auspiciarla. Pero son bastante tacaños en sus dádivas. El hecho que ella no haya salido ilesa del ataque parece haberle restado puntos.

.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Ignoro por completo a Finnick. No podría importarme menos lo que alguien opine de mí cuando Katniss está chillando ese grito agudo y desgarrador que me perfora los tímpanos y me parte el alma a la vez.

—¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas? ¿O por lo menos te peinas? —insiste Finnick.

Katniss jadea por aire, agotada tras esa especie de chirrido que escapó de su boca.

—Al menos intenta dormir un poco.

Ni siquiera me molesto en tomarme su parloteo lo bastante en serio como para responderle. Estoy demasiado ocupado viendo a Katniss contorsionándose de dolor, mientras yo estoy en esta maldita silla acolchada sin poder hacer nada. Pocas veces me sentí tan inútil y miserable. Ella está sufriendo, yo estoy viéndolo, _y no puedo ayudarle_.

—Los patrocinadores no quieren ver a alguien maltrecho y desesperado. Necesitan verte como alguien fuerte y seguro en tu tributo…

Empiezo a apretar los puños. No me considero alguien violento, la mayor parte del tiempo. Suelo tomarme las cosas con calma e intento no enojarme salvo por una muy buena razón. Hace falta mucho para enfurecerme lo bastante como para gritar o golpear a alguien…

—…no estás haciéndole ningún favor a ella al descuidarte de esta manera…

…pero ya estoy tenso y furioso por tener que ver a Katniss sufrir sin poder hacer nada, de modo que está tomando menos trabajo del habitual sacarme de quicio. Ella lloriquea en pantalla. Katniss, la chica más valiente y decidida, lloriquea como un niño, de dolor y desesperación.

—…si das la imagen de no creer que tu tributo puede lograrlo, los patrocinadores tampoco lo creerán y no querrán patrocinarla…

—Finnick —suelto por entre dientes apretados, sin aflojar los puños a mis costados—, cállate.

—¡Pero si lo que digo es cierto! —replica él—. Por el bien de ella, deberías arreglarte…

—¡CÁLLATE! —aúllo, furioso y desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas de impotencia y conteniéndome apenas para no saltarle encima y desfigurarle su bonita cara.

—Odair, si sabes lo que te conviene, cierra el pico —masculla Haymitch, arrastrando las palabras. Como tantas veces, está lo bastante borracho como para no estar completamente lúcido y lo bastante sobrio como para funcionar—. Estás a dos palabras de acabar con la nariz rota.

Finnick mira de Haymitch a mí y de mí a Haymitch con duda.

—Ya estuve en tu lugar. El chico tiene un buen gancho de derecha. No olvides que tiene dos hermanos mayores —gruñe Haymitch, rascándose la barriga.

Finnick luce terriblemente inimpresionado. Al contrario, me mira evaluativamente, parece como si estuviese deseando poder medirse conmigo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Me recuerda un poco a mi hermano mayor, él tampoco puede oír de nadie que sabe pelear sin querer probar a ver qué tan bueno es. Eso ya le causó unos cuantos golpes, bastantes problemas y hasta un par de huesos rotos.

—Además, no a todos les resulta el rol de rompecorazones —gruñe Haymitch en voz baja—. Para algunos, el enfoque de amante desolado y triste es el más acertado.

Por un momento tengo ganas de partirle una botella por la cabeza a Haymitch por su sugerencia de que todo esto lo hago como parte de una actuación, pero lo dejo correr. Seré bueno peleando, pero no quiero empezar una batalla campal y sé que Haymitch es al menos tan hábil como yo cuando de defenderse se trata. Finnick parece pensativo.

—Es una buena estrategia, pensándolo bien —admite el mentor del Distrito 4 al cabo de un momento, reflexivo—. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a que en el Capitolio las cosas sean lo que parecen.

—Ni Katniss ni yo somos del Capitolio —nos defiendo, tratando de no sonar tan ofendido como me siento. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Katniss medio jadea, medio solloza. Aprieto los dientes, angustiado.

—Pero estamos en el Capitolio y los Juegos están teniendo lugar aquí, a eso me refería —explica Finnick—. Después de que tu entrevista con Drusilla, me cuesta un poco llevar la cuenta de qué es real y qué fingido.

—¡Todo lo que dije en esa entrevista fue real! —protesto.

—Pero lo hiciste como parte de una estrategia para ayudar a tu chica. Perdona si a veces me confundo un poco —replica Finnick, irónico.

—No es "mi chica", su nombre es Katniss —corrijo, malhumorado.

Haymitch y Finnick suspiran a dúo.

—¿Siempre es tan difícil, o eso sólo sucede cuando está enamorado? —le pregunta Finnick a Haymitch, conversacionalmente.

En la pantalla, tras un último grito desesperado, Katniss se desmaya o se duerme o lo que sea. Al menos tendrá un rato de paz antes de despertar… o empezar con las pesadillas. De vez en cuando hay breves pausas en su delirio. Supongo que ninguna mente podría sobrellevar tres días de alucinaciones ininterrumpidas sin enloquecer, de manera que el veneno cede a veces y permite pequeños descansos.

—Nah, normalmente es bastante decente —se encoge de hombros Haymitch, echándose atrás en su silla—. Claro que cuando está la chica de por medio, olvídate. Supe que eran el uno para el otro ese día en que ella apareció por su casa y le gritó que era un idiota.

—Bueno, si eso no es amor… —masculla Finnick con una sonrisa.

—Es amor, sin duda alguna —confirma Haymitch.

—¿Y qué hizo él? —quiere saber Finnick.

—Se disculpó —Haymitch rueda los ojos, mientras que Finnick apenas contiene la risa—. Supe entonces que tendría que empezar a buscar mi traje bueno, el que uso para bautismo, funerales y tuestes. Ahí había un matrimonio en puertas.

—¿Cómo puedes haber sabido? —le reclamo con incredulidad—. ¡Katniss y yo teníamos catorce años cuando pasó eso!

—¿Y qué? ¿No le dijiste a esa entrevistadora que estás enamorado de ella desde los cinco años?

—Sí, pero… ¿matrimonio?

—Eres tan asquerosamente honrado, aún después de todo lo que pasó, que seguro que no querías sólo encamarte con ella sin compromisos —bufa Haymitch—. Querrías casarte con ella después de que pasara el peligro de la cosecha, como es habitual.

Asiento en silencio.

—Mala suerte, Chico, lamento informarte que estás en el mundo real. También estuvimos en tu lugar una vez —comenta, señalando a Finnick, que ahora está muy serio, y a sí mismo—. Habla la voz de la experiencia cuando te lo digo: los finales felices no existen. Olvídate del tueste y de vivir tranquilos en el Distrito 12. Nunca va a pasar.

Haymitch empina la botella para beber un largo trago, mientras Finnick parece pensativo.

—No hay finales felices —musita el Mentor del Distrito 4 en voz tan baja que sólo yo puedo oírlo—, pero a veces… algunos finales son menos peores que otros. Haz lo que puedas para que el tuyo sea lo menos peor posible.

.

Los potenciales patrocinadores con los que me entrevisto notan que estoy durmiendo mal, comiendo poco, y en general estoy hecho un solo manojo de nervios y angustia desde que Katniss entró a los Juegos. Quizás no notan esto último, pero sin duda sí todo lo anterior. Tal como Finnick remarcó, desde la noche antes de que los Juegos empezaran que no me di siquiera una ducha, sólo picoteo la comida (¿cómo puedo llenarme el estómago cuando Katniss tiene apenas suficiente en la arena?) y sólo duermo de a ratos en mi sillón de mentor. No me molesté en peinarme o cambiarme de ropa, eso insumiría un tiempo y energías que están mucho mejor dedicados a vigilar las pantallas, para que si cualquier cosa le ocurriera a Katniss, yo esté listo y alerta para intervenir.

Algunos patrocinadores fruncen la nariz ante lo que debe ser mi apariencia descuidada y un poco olorosa, supongo. El agotamiento me hace cojear más que de costumbre y los fuertes dolores de espalda que sufro desde hace algún tiempo no ayudan, pero ahora mismo, por menos que la mitad de mis órganos colgando fuera de mi cuerpo no abandonaría mi puesto para ir a ver un médico. Mi dolor de espalda puede esperar.

Otros lo encuentran terriblemente trágico, el que yo esté sufriendo de ese modo por ella. Alaban mi "conexión" con Katniss, mi empatía, mi dedicación en cuerpo y alma a velar por ella. Pero siguen sin darme todo el dinero que yo sé que podrían. La mayoría parece querer esperar a asegurarse que Katniss se recupere por completo antes de abrir sus bolsas repletas de Oros… o sus tarjetas de transferencias, ya que es raro que lleven dinero en efectivo encima, y de todos modos el dinero de patrocinio se maneja en forma digital. Al principio me costó aceptar que todo era virtual, que no había dinero contante y sonante cambiando de manos… pero una vez más, las cosas son diferentes en el Capitolio.

.

Katniss por fin se despierta al tercer día. Está tiesa y sin duda adolorida, pero viva y de una pieza. Ningún otro tributo la encontró durante el tiempo que yació indefensa en ese hoyo repleto de hojas secas, y eso por sí solo ya es un pequeño milagro. Además de la bolsa de comida que llevaba Calila, la chica del Distrito 2 a la que mataron las rastrevíspulas, Katniss se hizo con un arco y un carcaj con una docena de flechas. Las cosas empiezan a pintar mejor para ella ahora que tiene su mejor arma.

Un par de horas después de despertar, Katniss ya abatió dos presas. Despellejó el conejo, desplumó el pájaro, destripó ambos y está asándolos con su acostumbrada eficiencia. Los comentaristas del Capitolio están extasiados ante el "instinto de supervivencia" de Katniss. Por supuesto, no falta la idiota de pelo teñido de verde y piel tatuada con dibujos de flores que llora por el pobrecito conejo, ni la estirada con piel lila y joyas incrustadas en los dientes que opina con la nariz fruncida que es muy poco femenino eso de dispararle a animales y destriparlos con las manos desnudas. Pero en general todos concuerdan que Katniss es valiente, fuerte, sabe conseguir comida, y hasta ahora demostró ser una luchadora. A los pobladores del Capitolio les gusta esto.

Un rato después, Katniss se hace de una aliada. Es la niña del Distrito 11, la pequeña Rue. Traté, hasta el momento, de pensar en ella lo menos posible, por lo mucho que me recuerda a Mellie, mi compañera de distrito el año en que fui tributo. Las dos parecen demasiado pequeñas, demasiado frágiles. Rue y Mellie no se parece demasiado físicamente fuera de que son niñas, su corta edad, su cabello oscuro y piel morena, pero eso es suficiente para causarme incómodos retortijones de culpa al recordar a la niña que no pude proteger.

Rue atiende las picaduras de Katniss, y Katniss le cura una quemadura con lo que queda de la crema. Las dos comparten la comida y conversan amistosamente. Aunque me alegra que Katniss tenga una amiga, ya sufro por adelantado por el momento en que esta alianza se acabe… porque no puedo imaginarme a Rue matando a Katniss, pero mucho menos puedo visualizar a Katniss asesinando a Rue.

Haymitch gruñe ante la alianza, pero no dice nada. Estratégicamente quizás no es el movimiento más adecuado, pero ambos sabemos que Katniss no tiene la mente fría de Haymitch ni la falta de escrúpulos de Nigel. Una alianza de este tipo era casi previsible, si conozco a Katniss tan bien como creo.

Después de comer, las dos chicas se acurrucan en lo alto de un árbol para pasar la noche. Están metidas en el mismo saco de dormir, buscando darse calor, haciéndose compañía, tratando de evitar pensar que están en medio de una lucha a muerte. Hablan en susurros durante la transmisión del himno, y aunque Haymitch gruñe de impaciencia, comprendo ese desesperado deseo que tener al menos la ilusión de privacidad cuando sabes que cada uno de tus movimientos está siendo monitoreado.

Katniss prueba los lentes que traía la mochila, y que recién ahí ella y yo venimos a enterarnos, gracias a Rue, que son para la oscuridad y no para el sol. Yo ni siquiera sabía que algo así existía, o les hubiese conseguido algunos pares a Katniss y Gale para cuando cazaban en bosque…

—Me pregunto quién más tendrá un par de éstos —comenta Katniss, mirando con atención alrededor.

Las cámaras tienen filtros que permiten ver a los tributos con claridad aún de noche, pero supongo que para quienes están en la arena, tener un par de estos lentes es lo más parecido posible a ver en la oscuridad.

—Los profesionales tienen dos, pero lo guardan todo en el lago. Y son muy fuertes —musita Rue, sonando muy pequeña y asustada.

—Nosotras también, aunque de una forma distinta —responde Katniss, segura.

—Tú eres fuerte. Eres capaz de disparar. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —pregunta Rue, triste.

—Puedes alimentarte —responde Katniss, sin dejar de otear los alrededores con sus recién descubiertos lentes—. ¿Y ellos?

—No les hace falta, tienen un montón de suministros.

Rue tiene razón. A pesar del tiempo que pasó desde que los Juegos empezaron, los profesionales apenas consumieron un poco más del 8% de sus reservas, de acuerdo a las pantallas. Esperar a que los profesionales consuman sus suministros y atacarlos cuando estén débiles no funcionaría.

—Supón que no los tuvieran. Supón que los suministros desapareciesen. ¿Cuánto durarían? Es decir, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, ¿no? —replica Katniss.

Algo en su tono me causa un cosquilleo. Ese tono tan tranquilo y casi indiferente de Katniss es siempre preludio de algo grande. La última vez que Katniss usó _ese_ tono fue para contarme que había abatido un lobo que había estado robándole las presas de las trampas a Gale. Yo todavía estaba recuperándome del susto de saber que Katniss se había enfrentado a un lobo cuando, con total desparpajo, ella me ofreció la piel para una alfombra, al módico precio de cuatro décimos. Cuando le mencioné que los lobos suelen andar en jaurías y que si ella había matado a uno era muy probable que hubiese más sueltos por el bosque, ella se limitó a sonreír y a decir en _ese_ tono que me dejaba tres pieles a diez céntimos.

Si Katniss usa _ese _tono para hablar de qué pasaría si los profesionales no tuviesen comida, los profesionales harían bien en echarse a temblar.

—Pero, Katniss, ellos no tienen hambre —observa Rue, pero parece expectante, como si adivinara que su aliada no está hablando sólo por hablar.

—No, es verdad, ése es el problema —reconoce Katniss, pensativa. Se quita los lentes, los guarda, y añade en _ese _tono:— Creo que vamos a tener que solucionar eso, Rue.

Las chicas se acurrucan en el árbol y se disponen a dormir. No sé muy bien qué tiene Katniss en mente, ni siquiera parece más que una idea abstracta y general, pero verla planeando un movimiento tan estratégico me enorgullece y asusta a muerte a la vez.

Por un lado, quitarles la seguridad y tranquilidad que supone una pirámide de comida segura y custodiada a unas personas entrenadas para ser máquinas asesinas desde que sabían hablar y caminar es la mejor forma de equilibrar el terreno de juego, quizás hasta ganar ventaja sobre ellos, que son muy buenos peleando pero no saben cazar animales ni qué plantas son comestibles.

Por otro lado, enemistarse tan abiertamente con ellos es garantía de ensañamiento y de una muerte cruel y dolorosa si llegan a capturar a quien les quitó el privilegio del control sobre los suministros.

Sólo quisiera que hubiese una forma de que Katniss los derrotara sin ponerse en peligro…

A todo esto, se me ocurre preguntarme, ¿qué es de la vida de Nigel? Si Katniss ya lleva todo el día despierta, cabría suponer que él también. Desvío por primera vez la vista de ella para buscar la pantalla que lo muestra junto a los otros Profesionales, acurrucados alrededor de la fogata, tostando pan reseco. Ninguno de ellos tiene buen aspecto. Sin nadie para atender sus picaduras y sin el conocimiento que cuanto antes se extraigan los aguijones, tanto mejor, todos ellos tienen dolorosos bultos en distintas partes del cuerpo. Están callados y parecen malhumorados: es evidente que la fuga de Katniss, el perder a dos de los suyos, el dolor de las picaduras y pasar tres días sufriendo de alucinaciones no contribuyeron precisamente a crear un clima de algarabía.

Algo me dice que si Katniss llega a tener éxito en despojarlos de la comida, los profesionales no tardarán en volverse unos contra otros.

.

Me despierta un cañonazo muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. De acuerdo a la repetición que muestra la pantalla frente a mí en cámara lenta, el chico del Distrito 10, llamado Derek, se acercó demasiado al campamento de los Profesionales, supongo que con la intención de robar sobras de comida. Cato despertó y atacó al chico, que intentó huir, pero al ser cojo no pudo escapar lo bastante rápido. Quince centímetros de espada clavados en su pecho acabaron con su vida, al menos piadosamente rápido.

Miro de reojo a Luke y Cathy, los mentores del Distrito 10, que están a nuestra izquierda al ser de los distritos pares. Ambos parecen entre cansados y resignados.

—Lo lamento —les digo en voz baja.

—Al menos fue rápido —responde Cathy, forzando una sonrisa. Luke sólo se encoge de hombros.

—¿Puedo preguntar… por qué cojeaba Derek? —me atrevo a preguntar.

—Polio —responde Luke, cerrando los ojos mientras el aerodeslizador se lleva el cuerpo del chico.

—Tuvimos una epidemia de poliomielitis hace ocho años en nuestro Distrito —explica Cathy con dolor—. Derek tuvo suerte, sólo cojeaba de una pierna. Muchos chicos murieron, y algunos quedaron inválidos, con las piernas deshechas… a algunos hasta les afectó los brazos… no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasará si alguno de ellos sale seleccionado en la Cosecha.

—Pero, ¿no hay tratamientos para eso? —pregunto, confundido.

—No en el Distrito 10 —suspira Cathy con amargura—. El Capitolio realizó una vacunación después de que se detectara la epidemia, pero no hubo nada que hacer para los que ya estaban enfermos.

—Señores, si me permiten recordárselo, están aquí para velar por sus tributos —nos recuerda un Agente de la Paz que de pronto está detrás de nosotros, respirándonos en la nuca.

Cathy y yo asentimos y nos separamos, pero me guardo esa información.

.

Quedan nueve personas con vida en la arena: Glow y Marvel del Distrito 1, Cato del 2, Chip del 3, Finna la pelirroja del 5, Rue y Tsam del 11, Katniss y Nigel del 12. Cinco Profesionales, si contamos a Nigel y a Chip como tales, aliados y trabajando en equipo. Dos tributos trabajando en forma independiente, Finna y Tsam. Y otros dos tributos aliados para acabar nada menos que con los Profesionales, Katniss y Rue.

Nadie puede quejarse que no hay entretenimiento en estos Juegos, pienso con amargura.

.

—Lo hizo —murmuro, casi sin poder creerlo—. Lo hizo.

—Seh —asiente Haymitch, impresionado; lo veo por el rabillo de ojo—. Sólo espero que no le haya costado demasiado caro.

Katniss acaba de hacer lo que no me atreví a considerar posible, ni siquiera cuando ella anunció que lo haría: destruyó la comida de los profesionales. La voló por los aires. Hizo explotar el montón. Detonó las bombas y pulverizó hasta el último trozo. Supongo que debería agradecerle a la chica pelirroja del Distrito 5 (nunca consigo recordar cómo se llama), que fue quien sin saberlo le mostró cuál era la trampa… y al chico del Distrito 3, que sin pretenderlo le dio a Katniss las armas para destruir los suministros de los Profesionales.

Veo con el corazón en un puño cómo Katniss escapa del escenario de destrucción, arrastrándose aturdida, con sangre manándole de la oreja izquierda e incapaz de ponerse de pie, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la pila humeante. Consigue esconderse justo a tiempo, debo decir, porque los profesionales llegan volando más que corriendo.

Cato, el tributo feroz del Distrito 2, tiene una rabieta de importantes proporciones al ver los destrozos. Si no estuviese pasando tanto miedo por Katniss, me reiría por lo ridículo que se lo ve, arrancándose los pelos, rugiendo de furia y dándole puñetazos al suelo. Supongo que es para combinar con Brutus, el mentor del Distrito 2, que cerca de nosotros en el Cuartel General de los Juegos también está gritando e insultando, furioso. Brutus es el único con una rabieta. Enobaria parece furiosa, pero fríamente contenida, mientras que Gloss y Cashmere susurran furiosos entre ellos. Todos los demás mentores tienen anchas sonrisas más o menos disimuladas. Todos disfrutamos de ver a los arrogantes Profesionales siendo burlados.

Glow y Marvel, los tributos del Distrito 1, rodean el lugar de la explosión, sin atreverse a acercarse a donde estaban las bombas, pero tratando de ver si consiguen encontrar algo que haya sobrevivido entre la pila de escombros. Nigel permanece un poco más atrás, evaluando el panorama, con aspecto serio y calculador. Temo por un momento que descubra a Katniss, pero Nigel está mirando mayormente hacia el lado opuesto del bosque de donde está Katniss, hacia el lugar del que salió el humo que los hizo abandonar su campamento.

El chico del Distrito 3 les advierte a los demás que se aparten. Luego arroja unas cuantas piedras al montón de chatarra, evidentemente para asegurarse que todas las bombas están detonadas. Lo están, por lo visto. Él, Marvel y Glow recorren el montón de restos humeantes buscando algo útil que haya sobrevivido a las explosiones, pero no parecen encontrar nada. Cato patea los restos, sin dejar de gruñir y maldecir. Nigel no se acerca. Permanece más lejos de los demás, con expresión pensativa.

—Nada —gruñe Marvel, frustrado.

—Un pedazo de metal abollado, comida quemada, astillas de madera —bufa Glow.

Cato, iracundo, patea lejos algo que quizás fue una lata de aceite. Al menos el sonido que hace es metálico, pero está tan ennegrecida y abollada que es difícil estar seguro. Sea lo que fuere que una vez haya contenido, lo cierto es que ya no se lo puede aprovechar.

—Bien hecho, Preciosa —musita Haymitch, satisfecho, a mi lado.

—Dependerán de sus patrocinadores para recibir comida de ahora en adelante —asiento, pensativo—. ¿Crees que sepan cazar?

—Animales, no —replica Haymitch en voz baja. Su tono impersonal me causa un escalofrío, no por último porque es cierto—. Realmente espero que no la atrapen. Antes la hubiesen asesinado, pero después de eso, la masacrarían.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —vocifera Cato, con la cara enrojecida de furia, echando escupitajos hacia el chico flacucho y tímido del Distrito 3—. ¡Tu maldita trampa salió mal! ¡Inútil, estúpido, idiota…!

—¡La trampa estaba bien! —intenta defenderse, inútilmente, el otro chico—. Alguien debió detonar intencionalmente las bombas…

—¿Estás diciendo que alguien sabía cómo funcionaba? —ruge Cato, más feroz todavía que antes.

—¡Yo no…! —replica el otro, temblando.

—Corre —dice Cato de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Contaré hasta tres. ¡Corre!

El chico, que acabo de recordar se llama Chip, da media vuelta y corre lo más rápido que puede. Cato cuenta hasta tres con un asqueroso tono de deleite, antes de correr hacia Chip; lo alcanza a los pocos metros, previsiblemente, y le rompe el cuello. Suena un cañonazo al tiempo que Cato deja caer sin consideración alguna al suelo el cuerpo. Considerando que es Cato, al menos se trató de una muerte rápida.

—¡Vamos! ¡Voy a matar a esa asquerosa cucarachita! —ruge, dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia el bosque.

—Cato, quien sea que haya hecho esto, está muerto —le dice Glow, con el ceño fruncido—. Mira cómo quedaron las cosas. Quien quiera que haya sido, está hecho pedazos.

—Tardamos un rato en llegar, el aerodeslizador tuvo tiempo de llevarse lo que sea que quedara del tributo que activó las bombas —asiente Marvel.

—¡No! ¡Fue esa mocosa del 12! ¡Estoy seguro! —ruge Cato, aún fuera de sí.

Los demás intercambian miradas que hablan de lo poco convencidos que están de esa teoría. A decir verdad, suena más razonable suponer que alguien activó las bombas por error y murió. Ojalá puedan convencer a Cato…

—Ese idiota —Marvel señala con la cabeza al chico muerto— armó mal la cosa de las bombas, seguro que se detonaron todas juntas cuando alguien se acercó a robar comida.

—Fue la 12 —escupe Cato, blandiendo la espada que siempre lleva encima—. En cuanto le ponga las manos encima a esa asquerosa rata, voy a sacudirla tan fuerte, ¡que creerá que es un terremoto! ¡Y después voy a destriparla como la rata que es!

—Debe haber sido uno de esos muertos de hambre del Distrito 11 —sugiere Glow.

—Lo veremos esta noche —completa Marvel, señalando al cielo.

—Apuesto a que era la chica del 11 —opina Glow—. Esa flacucha seguro que se estaba muriendo de hambre y quiso robarnos. Bien hecho que haya volado en pedazos.

—¡Fue la del 12! —grita Cato, maníaco, señalando al bosque con la espada—. ¡Voy a buscarla y a matarla! ¡La voy a cortar en pedazos! ¡La voy a despellejar viva…!

—¡La veremos esta noche! —insiste Marvel, señalando nuevamente al cielo.

—Sea quien haya sido, seguro que está muerto. Veremos esta noche quién fue —añade Glow, señalando al cielo ella también.

Toma un poco más de tiempo para que Cato se calme y deje de querer ir corriendo hacia el bosque a matar a Katniss. Desde luego, no la hubiese encontrado ahí, pero aún así…

—Fueron al menos dos personas trabajando en equipo —menciona Nigel de pronto—. Una encendió el fuego que nos distrajo, la otra voló la comida. Esto estuvo demasiado bien organizado para ser obra de una sola persona.

Los otros tres profesionales lo miran con sorpresa… y un poco de sospecha.

—Hasta me arriesgaría a decir que nos debieron espiar —sigue Nigel, reflexivo—. El chico —señala con la cabeza al tributo muerto— no sabía de esto, él no colaboró con el saboteador. Alguien espió el campamento, descubrió el truco y se valió de las mismas bombas que debían proteger la comida para destruirla.

—Qué bien informado que estás —sisea Cato, acariciando su espada.

—Por favor, es sentido común. No hay forma de que alguien haya encendido esas fogatas y luego haya venido corriendo hacia aquí sin que nos cruzáramos con él… o ella. No, alguien más tiene una alianza —opina Nigel.

Debo admitirlo, Nigel será un prejuicioso arrogante, pero no es estúpido. Él supo leer esta situación mucho mejor que sus aliados. Mientras los otros profesionales estaban chillando o asegurando que sólo tenían que esperar a lo que mostrara el cielo para saber quién había sido, él descubrió la trampa detrás de la explosión.

—¿Quiénes crees que hayan sido? —le pregunta Glow, reluctante.

—Supongo que los tributos del Distrito 11 —arriesga él—. Son del mismo distrito, deben confiar mínimamente el uno en el otro, y quizás tienen algún tipo de pacto de permanecer aliados hasta destruir la comida o algo parecido…

—¿Pero están vivos o muertos? —insiste Marvel.

—Quien encendió las fogatas está vivo —declara Nigel—. Quien detonó las bombas… no creo que viviera para contarlo.

—Eso no nos lleva más lejos —bufa Cato, irritado—. Vamos, así se llevan al muerto.

Los profesionales se alejan hacia el lago, el aerodeslizador llega silenciosamente y recoge el cuerpo del chico muerto. Cato fulmina con la mirada al cadáver mientras desaparece.

—Por favor, no te muevas, no te muevas —murmuro, mirando hacia donde está escondida Katniss, mientras Cato patea un par de cosas más, sin dejar de gritar de rabia.

—No creo que sea lo bastante idiota para moverse —masculla Haymitch—. Sobre todo, con lo de la oreja.

—¿Será algo serio? —pregunto, ansioso—. ¿Debería enviarle algo para esa herida?

—Chico, enviarle un regalo ahora sería lo mismo que prenderle una luz roja brillante en la cabeza —gruñe Haymitch—. Perder un poco de sangre no sería nada comparado con lo que le pasaría si ese mini Brutus la descubre —completa, señalando a Cato en la pantalla.

—No planeaba enviarle algo ahora —mascullo—. Pero la herida… —pregunto, ansioso—, ¿será alguna esquirla que le produjo un corte, o…?

—Me temo que eso pinta más a tímpano reventado —admite Haymitch, tomando una botella y quitándole la tapa—. Les pasa a veces a los trabajadores de las minas. No es tan frecuente, mueren muchos más por enfermedades respiratorias.

—¿Tiene arreglo? —pregunto en un susurro—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No. Necesitaría cirugía —gruñe Haymitch, dudando con la botella en la mano—. De otro modo, quedará sorda. Con suerte, es sólo una oreja.

Katniss… sorda de una oreja… _con suerte_, será _sólo_ de una oreja… Me paso las manos por el cabello, arrancándome unos cuantos pelos de pura desesperación.

—¿Podrán arreglarla cuando los Juegos acaben? —pregunto, odiando lo débil que suena mi voz.

—Cuento con que sí —responde Haymitch, volviendo a colocarle la tapa a la botella—. Pudieron arreglar cosas mucho peores —no sé por qué, se lleva una mano a su propio vientre—. Calculo que podrán repararle el oído —dice, dejando la botella otra vez en el suelo. Sin beber una gota.

.

Cae la noche. Los profesionales de pronto son muy cuidadosos de repartirse la poca comida que llevan encima, y que es todo lo que les queda.

Suena el himno. Aparecen en pantalla Chip del Distrito 3, y Derek del Distrito 10. Floritura musical final, sello, y hasta mañana.

Ni Katniss ni los tributos del Distrito 11 están muertos. El saboteador sobrevivió.

Cato está casi temblando de furia contenida cuando le deja unos lentes para ver en la oscuridad a Marvel y se coloca los otros en la cara, al tiempo que Nigel prepara dos antorchas. Furiosos, hambrientos, ridiculizados y decididos, los profesionales se dirigen hacia el bosque, alejándose de Katniss, en busca de alguien en quien descargar su frustración.


	17. y sólo quedaron seis

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **25 reviews con saludos de cumpleaños recibidos en el último capítulo y cinco libros que me regalaron mi familia y mis amigos físicos.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **la saga _Los Juegos del Hambre_, por desgracia. Ya que no conseguí que me regalaran los derechos para mi cumpleaños, voy a insistir en Navidad. Mientras tanto, sigo escribiendo sin fines de lucro con personajes que tomo prestados de la talentosa S. Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje para Lily Mellark: leí tu pedido, ¡y lo apruebo! Cómo voy a decirle que no al rewiev número 100 de <em>Apenas un Fantasma<em>. Es que como dejaste los comentarios como usuario no registrado, no tenía forma de contactarte… **

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 17: …y sólo quedaron seis **

.

Antes de lo que yo puedo o quiero acordarme, son ocho los tributos que quedan en carrera: Glow y Marvel del Distrito 1, Cato del 2, Finna del 5, Rue y Tsam del 11, y Katniss y Nigel del 12. Éste es el momento en que se realizan las entrevistas a las familias y amigos más cercanos de los "semifinalistas", como los llama el Capitolio. En los distritos los llamamos "supervivientes".

Los familiares y amigos de Glow y Marvel parecen bastante estirados y engreídos. Es asombroso lo parecidos que son entre sí, pese a que los tributos no están emparentados y de acuerdo a sus familiares ni siquiera se conocían antes de la Cosecha. De cualquier manera, sus familiares están unánimemente convencidos de que será ella o él quien gane, y no dudan en responder arrogantemente cuando se les pregunta al respecto.

El padre de Cato, el muchacho del Distrito 2, es un hombre de aspecto tan brutal que a su lado su hijo parece todo un compuesto y atildado señorito. El padre de Cato gruñe que más le vale a su hijo no deshonrar a la familia dejándose matar. La madre tiene una expresión pétrea y no dice palabra. No parece particularmente cariñosa o… maternal; de hecho, me recuerda un poco a mi propia madre. Cato tiene además un hermano menor, que no hace otra cosa que despotricar sobre todo lo que Cato hace mal, hasta que el padre de ambos se cansa del parloteo y golpea al chico tan fuerte que lo tira al piso, ante la mirada impasible de la madre, que no interviene. El niño, que debe tener unos siete u ocho años, aprieta los puños y los dientes, pero no llora. A juzgar por los muchos moretones que cubren su cuerpo, no es la primera vez que algo así sucede. El padre gruñe algo sobre hacerlo hombre a los golpes.

La tía de la pelirroja del Distrito 5 no es muy habladora, la chica no tiene aparentemente más familia, y la gente parece evitar las cámaras a toda costa, por lo que no hay amigos o vecinos que digan mucho. Sí nos enteramos que Finna, tal es el nombre de la tributo, es sobrina bisnieta del primer Vencedor que el Distrito 5 tuvo.

Los padres de Rue hablan con lágrimas en los ojos lo orgullosos que están de su hija, cuánto la extrañan y que desean poder verla pronto. Ninguno de ellos dice que creen que ganará, pero parecen estar siendo cautamente optimistas. Los hermanitos y hermanitas de Rue sonríen tímidamente y saludan hacia la cámara con la mano. Tengo un nudo en la garganta durante todo el segmento referido a la niña. Ella me recuerda incómodamente a Mellie, mi compañera de distrito, a la que yo había prometido cuidar y a la que mataron casi en mis narices. Dos años más tarde, sigo teniendo pesadillas con ese momento, y ver a otra niña de casi la misma edad en la arena no ayuda a disiparlas.

El padre y la abuela de Tsam, el chico del Distrito 11, tienen un aspecto rudo pero en realidad son muy tímidos. Parecen pensar cada cosa tres veces antes de decirla, lo que a ojos de algunos puede hacerlos parecer retardados, pero yo creo que sólo tienen mucho miedo de decir o hacer algo que se considere incorrecto o rebelde. Siento una mezcla de rabia e impotencia ante el hecho que estas personas tengan que pasar por una situación semejante, viendo a su único hijo y nieto en la arena.

Llega el segmento sobre Katniss, y otra vez hay una entrevista conmigo, donde no dudo en alabar lo maravillosa que es ella, algo que me sale con gran naturalidad después de pensar eso sobre ella desde hace años. Luego las cámaras muestran el material recogido en el Distrito 12, donde Prim, desde la cocina de su casa, encandila a las cámaras con su dulzura y su absoluta convicción de que Katniss va a ganar y a volver a casa. Tiene en sus manos un rectángulo plano cubierto con una tela un tanto descolorida, pero impecablemente limpia.

—Me lo prometió —explica Prim en un tono que da a entender que eso es razón más que suficiente para estar seguros de que su hermana será la Vencedora—. Katniss siempre cumple sus promesas. Antes de que los Agentes de la Paz la llevaran al tren, ella me prometió que ganaría y volvería a casa conmigo.

—¿Qué opinas de que Peeta Mellark declaró su amor por tu hermana? —le pregunta la reportera enviada del Capitolio, que le habla a Prim como si fuese idiota, probablemente porque la reportera lo es, pero a la vez con cierto afecto. Es imposible no tomarle cariño a Prim.

Prim suelta risitas antes de taparse la boca con la mano. Sus ojos azules brillan.

—Me parece muy lindo. Peeta es tan bueno y tan dulce, me alegra que Katniss lo tenga como novio. ¡Estoy segura de que van a ser muy felices juntos! —suspira Prim, sonriente.

Me produce un retortijón de culpa viéndola actuar tan infantil e ingenua, porque sé que está actuando: Prim será muy niña, pero no es tonta, por más que suelte risitas y hable con voz aguda de las promesas de Katniss como si eso fuese todo lo que hace falta para que su hermana regrese. Es todo parte del show.

—Peeta va a mover cielo y tierra para ayudarle a ganar —sigue Prim, segura—. Todos sabemos que ella le gusta desde hace años, o él no habría pintado este cuadro. ¡Miren qué bien que pinta, y qué bien que retrató a Katniss!

Prim quita la tela, descubriendo la famosa pintura que hice de Katniss niña en mis primeras semanas después de mi regreso al Distrito 12. Eran días realmente malos en que yo casi no dormía por las pesadillas, aún no me había acostumbrado del todo a la pierna ortopédica, todo el mundo me evitaba como si fuese un Agente de la Paz de los crueles, y no había nada que me ocupara las horas del día. Me la pasé pintando esas primeras semanas, tratando de plasmar en imágenes todas las buenas memorias que podía retener, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de convencerme que había razones para seguir adelante.

—Mi mamá dice que es idéntica a como mi hermana era de chiquita. Si hasta la reconocimos en el cuadro antes de saber que Peeta la había retratado a ella —completa Prim, sonriente.

La reportera alaba la pintura, hace un par de comentarios sabihondos sobre la técnica y el manejo de los colores que demuestran que no tiene la menor idea ni de cómo se sostiene un pincel, y el segmento termina con una toma del cuadro.

Luego vienen unas preguntas para la señora Everdeen.

—Sé muy bien qué hija crié. Katniss es inteligente y tiene recursos para mantenerse con vida, de modo que confío que saldrá adelante —afirma la señora rubia con aplomo.

—¿Qué opina de Peeta Mellark como candidato a yerno suyo? —quiere saber la reportera.

—Es un buen muchacho, no lo pongo en duda —responde ella, algo lánguidamente, supongo que pensando con cuidado la respuesta—. Sin embargo, comprenderá que desde que perdí a mi marido y padre de mis hijas, yo debo ser madre y padre a la vez, y por eso preferiría que Katniss sea algo mayor antes de tener novio. No es nada contra Peeta, es sólo que… me cuesta dejar ir a mis niñas —explica. Su segmento es más bien breve, aunque impecable.

Justo cuando creí que la cobertura de Katniss había concluido y le tocaba a los familiares de Nigel, de pronto Gale aparece en escena, explicando que es su primo.

—Ahora, escúchame muy bien, Mellark, porque sólo pienso decirte esto una vez, y confío en que no hará falta que lo repita —dice Gale con su mejor tono amenazante, el que me hacía palidecer de miedo antes de conocer más de cerca a Gale y saber que bajo esa coraza de dureza él tiene un corazón de oro, mirando directamente a la cámara—. Katniss es una chica maravillosa, que sufrió mucho al perder a su papá, y merece que la traten como a una princesa. De manera que si llego a enterarme que la hiciste sufrir, no hablemos de llorar, no sólo te haré lamentarlo de todo corazón, sino que además te quitaré para siempre la posibilidad de tener hijos, de un modo doloroso. ¿Entendiste?

Aún sabiendo que no es más que actuación por el bien de Katniss, me siento muy recto en mi silla. Me detengo cuando de pronto noto que estoy asintiendo silenciosamente a la pantalla. Menos mal que Haymitch está dormido, o no dejaría de burlarse de mí por esto durante años. Haymitch siempre duerme cuando llega el programa que presenta a los familiares de los tributos.

—¡Actúas como todo un hermano mayor! —suspira embelesada la reportera, acariciándole el antebrazo a Gale, que se aparta discretamente medio paso—. Sin embargo, creí escuchar que eres amigo de Peeta…

Gale parece contrito por un momento, pero finalmente asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, es mi amigo, pero eso no significa que no vaya a golpearlo tan fuerte que le dolerá a sus bisabuelos si no es un perfecto caballero con mi prima Katniss —advierte Gale, antes de sonreír más ampliamente—. En realidad, como amigo debo felicitarlo. No cualquiera consigue enamorar a Katniss Everdeen —Gale dice el nombre con el mayor de los respetos, como si fuese una eminencia—. Ella es una de las chicas más lindas del Distrito, pero muy tímida. Estoy segura que ni se había dado cuenta de cuántos chicos están locos por ella.

Mal que me pese, debo reconocer que es cierto. Muchos chicos consideraban atractiva a Katniss, y no tenían reparos en hablar de eso. Ese aire de guerrera fuerte, independiente, su cuerpo firme, sus rasgos suaves, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos tan grises hacían que yo no fuese por lejos el único que la deseaba. Pero al mismo tiempo que su independencia y sus habilidades de caza la hacían deseable, también la hacían intimidante. Me incluyo entre quienes la considerábamos tan maravillosa como inalcanzable… aunque al menos mis intenciones eran considerablemente más nobles que las de muchos otros, que no querían un Tueste exactamente, sino lo que venía después.

—Ooohhh, ¿Katniss tenía muchos admiradores? —pregunta intrigada la reportera.

—Más de los que me hubiese gustado —admite Gale, ceñudo—. Era todo un trabajo mantenerlos a raya. Afortunadamente ella nunca estuvo muy inclinada a andar de novio, siempre se preocupó más por su hermanita y sus estudios —añade Gale con una sonrisa un poco torcida.

No puedo evitar sonreír yo también cuando pienso en los "estudios" de Katniss… estudios de la anatomía de las vísceras de las ardillas, quizás.

—De manera que lo que dijo Nigel Herbheart en la entrevista es mentira —concluye la reportera, convencida por fin.

—¡Por supuesto! —ruge Gale, indignado—. Claro que no faltaron nunca personas envidiosas, tanto chicas que se sabían menos hermosas e interesantes que Katniss, como chicos a los que Katniss no les prestaba atención, y que se dedicaron a desparramar todo tipo de rumores malintencionados. Nigel es un tonto por creerlos.

—Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Gale —le sonríe coquetamente la reportera. Gale esboza una semi sonrisa, la misma que suele poner cuando está incómodo y queriendo huir lo antes posible pero por alguna razón no puede.

De pronto quien está hablando es Darius, el joven Agente de la Paz pelirrojo que suele comprarle a mi papá bollitos de canela, y me felicita por haberle ganado.

—Bueno, qué puedo decir, Mellark me ganó de buena ley —admite con un suspiro—. Si sólo hubieses esperado un par de años más… yo sólo estaba esperando a que ella fuese un poco mayor. Estoy seguro que Katniss me hubiese al menos tenido en cuenta. Pero está bien —aclara rápidamente Darius, encogiéndose de hombros—, en realidad me gustan más las rubias. Aunque por Katniss, hubiese hecho una excepción. Buena suerte, muchacho, y ya sabes a quién pedirle consejo sobre cómo cortejar debidamente a una señorita —añade con un guiño cómplice—. Sin rencores, Peeta.

La boca me queda colgando abierta. ¿Desde cuándo Darius quería algo más que un faisán o un pavo salvaje de Katniss? Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que había algo entre ellos, y de hecho sé que no lo había. Más actuación para engrandecer a Katniss.

Luego es Sae la Grasienta quien tiene la palabra, y en tono satisfecho declara que siempre supo que Katniss y yo éramos el uno para el otro. Minna, que corretea por ahí en su andador, parlotea en su media lengua sobre que "Niss, Íita… _¡muack!_", dice imitando un sonido de beso entre risitas. No sé quién le enseñó eso, pero la ternura de la niña ayuda. Sae dice que el andador de su nieta fue un regalo mío y que está en mí cuidar a otros, de modo que no tiene dudas que Katniss y yo seremos muy felices juntos.

Luego es el turno de Madge y Delly de dar su veredicto en su, para mí insospechado, rol de mejores amigas y confidentes de Katniss. Amigas, de acuerdo. Mejores amigas, es posible, no estoy seguro qué tipo de amistad tienen las chicas entre ellas. Pero, ¿_confidentes_? Katniss confiándole algo a algún otro ser vivo… es difícil de creer.

—¿Qué opinan de Peeta declarando su amor en televisión nacional? —pregunta la reportera.

—Oh, Peeta nunca hace nada a medias —suspira Madge, sonriente—. Cuando se decide a declarársele a una chica, lo hace en televisión. Él es así.

—¡Es lo más increíblemente romántico del mundo! —suspira Delly, excitada—. ¿Qué chica no sueña con un chico tan enamorado que no lo avergüenza contarle a todo el país qué es lo que siente? ¡Mi primo es tan romántico! Bueno, primo segundo, pero somos tan cercanos que de pequeños parecíamos hermanos.

¿Yo, primo de Delly? Oh, ya veo, otra mentira piadosa para las cámaras. Supongo que a los ojos del capitolio una amiga es algo inapropiado de tener cuando se está enamorado, o alguna otra cosa igual de absurda.

—Conocen a Katniss, ¿creen que ella querrá a Peeta? —inquiere la reportera.

—¡Claro que lo querrá! Ella no sabía que él ya la amaba, pero estoy segura que en cuanto lo sepa, se arrojará a sus brazos —declara Delly con absoluta convicción y una mirada soñadora—. Katniss nunca se fijó en los otros chicos, pero yo creo que es sólo porque estaba esperando al indicado. ¡Que es Peeta, por supuesto!

Lo que dijo Delly es lo que el Capitolio quiere oír, y no puedo evitar estarle agradecido por saber decir lo que los poderosos quieren oír. Hasta que no tenga a Katniss segura a mi lado, o preferentemente en mis brazos, no pienso mover un músculo para hacer nada que irrite a quienes podrían acabar con ella.

—Creo que le tomará un momento asimilar la situación —señala Madge, más calmada—. Katniss no tiene idea todavía de lo que siente Peeta por ella, y se sorprenderá cuando lo sepa… pero estoy segura que una vez que tenga tiempo de comprender que es verdad tanto amor y devoción, ella lo amará con la misma intensidad.

La voz de la razón. Madge sutilmente está preparando el terreno para el shock que le sobrevendrá a Katniss al enterarse no sólo de mi declaración de amor, sino también que el Capitolio está preparando una película basada en nuestra romántica historia, que ya está confirmado incluye nuestra boda y los nacimientos de nuestros seis hijos. Katniss querrá matar al guionista cuando se entere.

—¡Katniss es tan afortunada de tenerlo! Peeta es tan cariñoso, leal, todo un caballero… tiene alma de artista, ¡todos vimos esa maravillosa pintura! —parlotea Delly, entusiasmada.

—Peeta es el afortunado, Katniss es la chica más trabajadora, honesta y responsable que conocí —señala Madge—. Espero que él tenga bien en claro que ella merece nada más que lo mejor, y que nunca se olvide de dárselo.

—¡Claro! Peeta siempre se preocupa antes por lo demás que por sí mismo, Katniss estará cuidada y mimada por el resto de su vida —asegura Delly, radiante.

Las dos siguen así por varios minutos, Delly de mi lado, hablando sobre lo maravilloso que soy yo y lo afortunada que es Katniss, mientras que Madge se pone de lado de Katniss y enumera todas las razones por las que yo debería considerarme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tiendo a concordar más con Madge que con Delly, pero no puedo negar que el ida y vuelta entre las dos acaba mostrándonos, tanto a Katniss como a mí, a la mejor luz posible, y a nuestra futura relación como el sueño del matrimonio perfecto.

¿Quién habrá organizado a esta gente? Cada uno de los entrevistados dijo exactamente lo correcto, casi no hubo deslices o cosas que podrían malinterpretarse, y todos se las arreglaron para engrandecernos tanto a Katniss como a mí. De no ser por Haymitch está aquí, sospecharía de él, pero no puede ser… ¿quién habrá sido entonces?

Un último breve segmento está dedicado a los padres de Nigel. Ambos no saben bien qué decir sobre las acciones de su hijo, desde el mentir en su entrevista a su alianza y traición a los otros tributos, hasta su alianza con los profesionales. Los pobres señores Herbheart se limitan a mascullar algo sobre Nigel queriendo regresar a casa a cualquier costo y que su desesperación por sobrevivir lo vuelve imprudente.

.

.

.

Ser mentor no es un trabajo grato. Nadie excepto un psicópata como Brutus podría disfrutarlo. Dado que yo no me considero un psicópata, no sólo no lo disfruto, sino que lo sufro a cada instante.

Pero hay momentos en que es especialmente terrible ser capaz de ver todo e incapaz de intervenir en absoluto. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo, cuando veo a Katniss a unos trescientos metros de donde Cato, furioso, hambriento y armado hasta los dientes, la está buscando para masacrarla.

Los Profesionales apenas si pararon a descansar en toda la noche, sino que se la pasaron rastrillando el bosque en busca de tributos. Después de un par de discusiones sobre si girar a la izquierda o a la derecha, si mantenerse cerca del arroyo (donde tienen agua a su disposición pero no pueden ocultarse) o adentrarse en el bosque (donde alguien podría emboscarlos y no tiene agua, pero es más probable que encuentren otros tributos), el grupo decide dividirse. Cato y Glow marchan colina arriba, hacia donde los árboles son más densos, mientras que Nigel y Marvel se encaminan colina abajo, hacia el valle en el que está el arroyo. Los cuatro acuerdan encontrarse al anochecer de vuelta en su antiguo campamento junto al lago.

Pese a que perdieron los suministros de comida y casi todas las armas de reserva, los profesionales habían amontonado en su campamento unas cuantas trampas. Cuerdas, redes, alambres, trampas de lazo, incluso un par de trampas de metal, con afilados dientes metálicos y un aspecto mortífero. Comparadas con las rústicas trampas que Gale pone en el bosque para cazar animales, y que hasta ese momento eran las únicas que yo conocía, éstas parecen misiles nucleares. Considerando que las trampas de Gale ya son mortalmente efectivas, prefiero no pensar demasiado en éstas.

Antes de abandonar su campamento, los profesionales lo vaciaron de todas las trampas y se las echaron al hombro. Ahora, a medida que van caminando, ponen las trampas en puntos que consideran estratégicos.

Los observo con temerosa atención. Cato y Glow pasan a cinco metros escasos de donde está oculta la chica pelirroja del Distrito 5, tan inmóvil y silenciosa que los otros ni siquiera notan que hay otro ser vivo en las cercanías. Colocan una trampa sencilla y sin duda efectiva, que deja a la víctima colgando cabeza abajo por un tobillo, a poca distancia de donde está oculta la chica, quien los observa con enorme atención. Sin saberlo, la pusieron sobre aviso.

Nigel y Marvel colocan algunas trampas aquí y allá. Nigel, debo admitirlo, es mucho más hábil que Marvel para esto, pese a que por lo que sé no tiene experiencia en armarlas. Sin embargo, posee un sentido práctico y una intuición especial para saber dónde tienen la mayor probabilidad de funcionar que me ponen la piel de gallina.

Mientras con un ojo mantengo la atención puesta en Nigel y compañía, con el otro vigilo a Katniss. Por lo visto, afortunadamente no quedó sorda por completo, aunque por sus gestos y movimientos, está claro que si es capaz de escuchar algo con el oído izquierdo, es poco. Ella está tomando un camino que le evitó cruzarse con cualquiera de las trampas, lo que me tranquiliza mucho. No dudo que sepa cómo evitar este tipo de trampas, pero Katniss ignora que están ahí y no sabe que debe prestar atención…

Después de un día muy tranquilo, cerca del atardecer varias cosas ocurren en un lapso muy corto de tiempo.

Primero, ambos sub grupos de profesionales dan media vuelta y se encaminan en dirección al campamento original. De paso, van revisando las trampas con la esperanza de haber capturado a alguien. Hasta ahora, no tuvieron suerte.

A la par, la pequeña del Distrito 11, llamada Rue, empieza a dirigirse al punto de encuentro a reunirse con Katniss. La oscuridad y los profesionales merodeando los bosques la mantuvieron anclada en un árbol hasta hace muy poco. Katniss ya está esperándola en el lugar.

Unos minutos después, de pronto Marvel del Distrito 1 saca un cuchillo y apuñala a Nigel en el costado. Sin embargo, Nigel nota el movimiento y alcanza a evitar en parte la estocada. La peor parte no se la lleva su vientre, donde el corte hubiese sido mortal, sino sus costillas, lo que lo hace doblarse sobre sí mismo de dolor pero aparentemente evita que algún órgano fundamental sea alcanzado por el cuchillo. Marvel sonríe maliciosamente mientras apunta la lanza, que estuvo usando a modo de bastón de senderismo, para ultimar a su rival. Nigel, caído de espaldas, lo mira con fuego en los ojos.

—Traidor —le escupe.

—Mira quién habla —sonríe Marvel perezosamente, desde su lugar de superioridad de pie—. ¿Acaso no traicionaste a todos esos tributos de los otros distritos? ¿Quién es el traidor aquí, eh?

Nigel gruñe de dolor y consigue sacar una navaja de su bolsillo, pero Marvel es más rápido y le atraviesa la mano con la lanza a su adversario. Nigel grita de dolor y sorpresa, mientras yo siento el poco pan que comí dando vueltas en mi estómago. Ver la mano literalmente clavada en la tierra por la lanza que la traspasa es espantoso.

—Como si no tuvieses planes de traicionarnos a nosotros también —sonríe Marvel con prepotencia—. ¿Fastidiado porque te ganamos de mano?

Nigel gruñe, lo único que puede hacer en esa posición. Llegado este punto, sé que sólo puedo rogar por una de dos cosas posibles: una, que Marvel quiera monologar hasta que Nigel encuentre un modo de superarlo, pero considerando la lanza clavada en su mano, no se me ocurre un modo en que el chico de mi Distrito pueda superar al otro. La otra… que Marvel le conceda una muerte rápida y lo más indolora posible.

Está claro que Marvel quiere seguir echándole en cara su propia superioridad a Nigel, pero un grito agudo que tiene algo de infantil lo interrumpe. Ambos miran en dirección al camino que deberían estar desandando para llegar al campamento.

Mi corazón casi se para. Rue está atrapada en una de las trampas, una red.

—Lo lamento, tengo asuntos que atender, gente que matar y todo eso. Espérame aquí, que ya regreso, ¿sí? ¡No te vayas! —añade Marvel burlonamente, antes de tomar la lanza que dejó caer Nigel ante la sorpresa del ataque, dejándolo clavado al suelo con la otra lanza, y salir corriendo en dirección al grito.

Marvel va corriendo hacia donde está Rue por un lado; Katniss, por el otro.

Marvel está más cerca. Katniss corre con desesperación.

Marvel sonríe, Katniss luce aterrada.

Marvel llega antes.

Katniss llega justo a tiempo para ver al otro chico apuñalando con la lanza a su aliada, su amiga.

Marvel tiene una flecha clavada en el cuello antes de notar siquiera que Katniss llegó. Se arranca la flecha al tiempo que Katniss corta las mallas de la red que mantiene prisionera a Rue.

Segundos después, Marvel muere. Normalmente la muerte de un tributo, aún de los que no sean de Distritos cuyos mentores son mis amigos, me causa dolor. Pero esta vez ni siquiera llego a sentir nada, estoy demasiado absorto, demasiado perdido, demasiado distraído, demasiado concentrado.

Katniss coloca la cabeza de Rue en su regazo. Hablan quedamente, con suavidad.

—Canta —le ruega la pequeña con lo que probablemente sea su último aliento.

Katniss duda, eso está claro. Pero entonces tose un poco, traga saliva, y empieza a cantar:

_· En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce, _

_· hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave; _

_· recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo _

_· y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo. _

Rue cierra los ojos. Apenas si respira. Katniss empieza a llorar silenciosamente, pero continúa cantando. Estoy absorto por la canción… hace años que no oigo cantar a Katniss, y aunque no me alegro que sea en estas circunstancias que me permiten oír su melodiosa voz, su canto siempre me hace sentir mejor.

La canción sigue, hablando de un lugar tranquilo, donde descansar seguro y a salvo…

Me recorre un escalofrío cuando la otra lectura posible del canto llega a mi mente, y es que la canción está hablando de un cementerio, o al menos, de una tumba.

Katniss acaba de cantar. Todo queda en silencio por unos segundos. Entonces, inesperadamente, los sinsajos repiten la canción. La voz de Katniss es tan melodiosa como yo la recordaba, o incluso más aún. Al igual que su padre, las aves se detienen a escucharla, y en el caso de los sinsajos, hasta repiten su canto.

Las lágrimas de Katniss caen sobre la cara de la niña moribunda. Suena el cañonazo que marca el fallecimiento de Rue. Katniss se inclina sobre ella y le da un beso en la sien. Despacio, como si no quisiera despertarla, deja su cabeza en el suelo y le suelta la mano.

Ya está. Rue se ha ido.

Sólo tenía doce años, cinco hermanitos y hermanitas menores, lo que más le gustaba era cantar, se parecía a Mellie, y está muerta. Muerta. Igual que Mellie. Es como verla morir de nuevo.

Rue. Mellie. Tan pequeñas, tan niñas, tan… inofensivas… muertas… por algo que ninguna de ellas hizo… por entretenimiento para unos pocos… por un retorcido sentido de la venganza…

Me cuesta respirar, casi no consigo aire, y me toma un momento comprender que es porque estoy sollozando ruidosamente. No hay lágrimas escapando de mis ojos, pero los sollozos sacuden todo mi cuerpo. No puedo respirar, no me alcanza el aire, siento como si me estuviesen apretando el pecho...

Oigo un suave _¡ploc!_ a mi lado, y me giro con curiosidad hacia la fuente del sonido, sólo para encontrar a Haymitch completamente inmóvil mirando la pantalla con ojos algo desenfocados, y ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y cayendo en su camisa. No emite sonido alguno, pero las lágrimas ruedan sin parar por su rostro.

Toda la Sala de Mentores del Cuartel General de los Juegos está inusualmente silenciosa. Ni siquiera Brutus o Enobaria, que festejan cada muerte de un tributo de los otros distritos, son capaces de celebrar esto. No digo nada, y me giro a volver a mirar a la pantalla, esforzándome en respirar.

Nigel, con los dientes muy apretados y una expresión de dolor intenso que está consiguiendo controlar apenas, rueda sobre su costado derecho y trata de arrancar con la mano izquierda la lanza que atraviesa su mano derecha y lo clava al suelo. Su costado izquierdo está herido también, de modo que realmente no es muy rápido ni muy ágil al intentar liberarse. Además que el dolor que debe estar sufriendo no le facilita el trabajo.

Al mismo tiempo, Katniss está recogiendo flores de vivos colores violeta, amarillo y blanco, y las lleva a donde está Rue. Cubre la herida del vientre, le rodea la cara de flores… la hace parecer dormida en lugar de asesinada.

—Por fin nos sacamos de encima esa basura del Doce.

El tono satisfecho de Cato me hace girarme tan rápido a su pantalla que siento un tirón en los músculos del cuello. Él y Glow siguen marchando hacia el campamento junto al lago, ajenos a la tragedia que se desarrolló a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Seguramente escucharon los cañonazos, pero no tienen modo de saber por quiénes fueron.

—Espero que Marvel haya montado un buen espectáculo —completa Cato.

—Hubo dos cañonazos —musita Glow, desconfiada—. ¿Se habrán matado entre ellos?

Cato se encoge de hombros.

—Tal vez encontró a otro tributo y lo mató también. Sólo espero a que no haya sido la chica del Doce —gruñe Cato, repentinamente feroz—. Ella es mía.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Marvel mató al Doce? —inquiere Glow.

—Fue el trato que hicimos —explica Cato, satisfecho—. Doce desconfiaba de mí, y nunca hubiese bajado la guardia si hubiésemos formado pareja. Pero sospechaba mucho menos de Marvel, de manera que acordamos que en un momento nos las arreglaríamos para que los dos se quedaran juntos y solos, y entonces Marvel lo mataría.

—¿Tenían un pacto para matarlo? ¿Por qué yo no estaba enterada? —protesta Glow.

—Porque cuantas menos personas supieran, mejor. Y _por supuesto_ que teníamos un plan para sacar de en medio al Doce —replica Cato como si fuese algo obvio—. No íbamos a dejarlo vivo el tiempo suficiente para que nos traicione también. Él nunca perteneció con nosotros, de todos modos, los del Distrito 12 no merecen estar en nuestra alianza. Bastante tiempo lo toleramos, con tal que nos ayudara a encontrar a la chica del Doce, y ni para eso sirvió. Era más que tiempo de liquidarlo, sobre todo si vamos a andar escasos de comida.

Un poco más lejos Katniss trenza el cabello de Rue con flores de múltiples colores, mientras contiene apenas las lágrimas. Por fin, se despide de ella con el mismo gesto con que la gente del Distrito 12 le dijo adiós a Katniss. Un susurrado y suavísimo "adiós, Rue", como si temiera despertar a la niña que parece dormir, y Katniss da media vuelta y se aleja sin mirar atrás.

Nigel, con un reprimido grito de dolor, consigue sacar finalmente la lanza que le atraviesa la mano. La herida de su costado está sangrando seriamente, y su mano tiene un aspecto horrible, desgarrada, cubierta de sangre, con un agujero en el medio. Se queda un momento acostado, pálido y traspirado, respirando profundamente. Debió estar a punto de desmayarse, entre la pérdida de sangre y el dolor.

—Quedan los dos del Distrito 11, o uno de los del 11 y la chica del 12… y alguien más, pero no recuerdo quién —enumera Glow, pensativa—. ¿Dónde se habrán ocultado?

—Tendremos que encontrarlos cuanto antes. No quisiera que se nos venga encima un nuevo incendio, aunque serviría para sacar a esos animalejos de sus madrigueras —gruñe Cato—. O una inundación…

Más lejos, un aerodeslizador se lleva el cuerpo de Rue. Katniss sigue caminando lentamente, con la mirada fija hacia adelante, sin volverse a mirar atrás. Un joven sinsajo, con aspecto de pichón crecido, silba desde una rama baja la melodía de cuatro notas que Rue le enseñó a Katniss, ladeando su cabeza para mirar a la humana debajo de él.

—Sana y salva —musita Katniss al pasar por debajo de su rama—. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella.

Mientras Nigel corta un pedazo de su camisa y se venda torpemente la mano herida, Katniss deja lentamente la escena en que perdió a su amiga. Paralelamente, Glow y Cato discuten qué más va a pasar.

—No habrá otro incendio, ya hubo uno. No van a repetir eso —discute Glow, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y no hay agua suficiente para una inundación. Pero sí hay colinas, quizás preparen un alud.

—Un alud serviría para matar a alguien, no para empujar a esos inútiles a nuestro camino así los matamos nosotros —gruñe Cato—. No quiero un alud. Entonces, mejor que sea… no sé… ¿una sequía? —sugiere Cato—. Si se quedan sin agua, estarán obligados a acercarse al lago, donde está nuestro campamento, y podremos liquidarlos.

Cato y Glow siguen discutiendo qué estrategias utilizarán los Organizadores de los Juegos para reunir a los tributos restantes, suponiendo que ellos no los encuentren primero.

Katniss sigue caminando sin dirección aparente, con la mirada algo perdida, los ojos secos y movimientos mecánicos.

Nigel se termina de vendar la herida del costado con el resto de la camisa. No soy un experto en el tema, pero el corte tiene mal aspecto: no da la impresión de ser muy profundo, pero sí largo, zigzagueante, y sin duda doloroso. Además, como Nigel no tiene vendas limpias, antisépticos, antibióticos ni nada parecido consigo, si no lo mata la herida lo matará la infección que sólo está aguardando a desarrollarse.

Reviso la cantidad de dinero de patrocinadores que tiene Nigel, y cuándo cuestan las cosas que necesita. Mala suerte: los precios son altos a esta altura de los Juegos, y Nigel tiene relativamente poco dinero, de manera tal que sólo le alcanza para el antiséptico o las vendas o los antibióticos, no las tres cosas a la vez. El problema es que las vendas no le servirán de mucho si no puede limpiar la herida, y el antiséptico no tiene mucho sentido si tiene que usar una camisa sucia para vendarse. Y los antibióticos no tendrán sentido si la herida no puede cicatrizar correctamente.

Eso, sin considerar el estado en que está la mano derecha. No sé a qué tipo de daño a nivel muscular, nervioso ni óseo nos estamos enfrentando, pero Nigel es diestro, de manera que perdió el uso de su mano hábil. Desgraciadamente, en vez de reunir patrocinadores dispuestos a ayudarle, estas heridas lo harán ver débil y como alguien que es poco probable que gane.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le pregunto a Haymitch en voz baja.

—Rogamos que lo encuentre Katniss —responde él, tipeando algo en la computadora que tiene ante sí.

—¿Katniss? —repito, sin entender—. ¿Crees que ella sabrá cómo sanarlo?

—No. Pero ella le concederá una muerte rápida y bastante indolora —replica Haymitch, presionando una última tecla antes de cruzarse de brazos.

En la pantalla veo como un paracaídas plateado vuela hacia Nigel. Él lo toma con sorpresa y un poco de desconfianza.

—¿Qué le enviaste?

—Alcohol etílico. Es todo lo que podemos hacer por él —responde Haymitch con un suspiro agotado, como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Observo de reojo, en la pantalla de Haymitch, el estado de cuenta de Nigel. Le quedan dos Oros. A esta altura de los Juegos, eso no le alcanza ni para un pedazo de pan.

No me agrada Nigel, pero tampoco quisiera que pierda la vida. Y sin embargo, en este momento hasta yo sé que es, a ojos del Capitolio, un hombre muerto caminando.

.


	18. El discurso de la Chica en Llamas

**Cosas que me pertenecen:** mi perro, el Destructor de Sobres, también conocido como Asesino Serial de las Facturas, y como el Indignado de los Precios de los Servicios Públicos… este pedazo de ser vivo destruyó a tal punto las últimas facturas de la luz y el teléfono que tuvimos que hacer imprimir de nuevo las facturas para poder pagarlas.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen:** los derechos de autor de _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Qué le vamos a hacer… tendré que seguir escribiendo sólo por diversión y sin cobrar un centavo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis disculpas por no responder a los reviews, pero el tiempo no me alcanza para nada y por estos días ni siquiera estoy durmiendo suficiente. Prometo que en cuanto mi vida se calme un poco, pongo las cosas en orden. Mientras tanto, gracias por leer.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 18: El discurso de la Chica en Llamas**

.

Seeder se acerca a donde estamos Haymitch y yo. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y señales de haber llorado, algo que no me sorprende.

—Lo lamento —le digo en voz baja, sin que haga falta entrar en detalles. Tomo su mano y le doy un pequeño apretón, una pequeña señal de apoyo.

—Al menos no estuvo sola —musita ella con una pequeña sonrisa triste, devolviéndome el apretón y soltándome rápidamente ante el ceño fruncido del Agente de la Paz más cercano.

—¿Cómo está Chaff? —le pregunto, mirando de reojo hacia el mentor masculino de su Distrito, que está mirando hacia las pantallas con aspecto de no ver nada de cuanto está ocurriendo.

—Destrozado —admite ella con un suspiro—. Chaff había estado ocupándose de ella. Él pretenderá que nada de esto le importa, pero…

No hace falta que complete la frase. Chaff no es un tipo sentimental y pretenderá que esto no lo afecta demasiado, pero todos sabemos que ver morir al chico que tenías a cargo te destruye. Haymitch, sin decir palabra, toma una de las botellas de vino que tiene a su lado, se levanta un poco trabajosamente y va hacia Chaff. Seeder y yo observamos como le pone una mano en el hombro a su viejo amigo, y sin decir palabra le tiende la botella. Chaff asiente. Haymitch se deja caer en la silla que está junto a Chaff, la que habitualmente ocupa Seeder, destapa la botella y se la tiende a su amigo. Chaff vacía media botella a grandes tragos, mientras Haymitch observa las pantallas en silencio, dejando tranquilo a su compinche.

—Pero no vine sólo a cosechar condolencias —dice Seeder, enderezando los hombros y levantando la cabeza—. Queremos enviarle algo a Katniss.

La miro, sorprendido. El que un Distrito quiera enviarle algo a un tributo de otro Distrito es algo que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido.

—Tenemos la aprobación de nuestro Distrito. Queremos enviarle una hogaza de pan del Distrito 11 a Katniss… en agradecimiento —explica Seeder, con emoción contenida en la voz—, por no... no abandonar a su aliada.

—A su amiga —le digo en voz baja, con una ligera sonrisa, que ella me devuelve.

El trámite es bastante simple, aunque no demasiado rápido. Los Organizadores de los Juegos parecen confundidos y un tanto atónitos de que un Distrito quiera enviarle un regalo a un tributo que no es el suyo. En realidad, regalarle algo a un tributo que no es de su Distrito es algo que los Distritos tienen prohibido, ya que según parece hubo una ocasión en que alguien lo usó para delatar la posición de un tributo rival. De manera que el Distrito 11 pone el dinero para que el Distrito 12 le envíe una hogaza del tradicional pan del Distrito 11, en forma de medialuna y salpicado de semillas, al tributo del Distrito 12. Complicado, pero no tanto.

Ya está atardeciendo cuando por fin el trámite está aprobado. Para esa hora Chaff está completamente borracho, roncando con ganas en su sillón de mentor, mientras que Haymitch, casi sobrio, se las arregla para mantener un ojo en los tributos del Distrito 12 y en el que le queda al Distrito 11, al menos hasta que Seeder y yo regresamos de completar el trámite y lo relevamos.

Katniss se subió a un árbol y está preparándose para dormir, con expresión vacía y movimientos mecánicos. Aprieto el botón y segundos después un paracaídas plateado baja suavemente hacia donde está Katniss. Ella lo toma con algo de sorpresa, como si no acabara de entender por qué está recibiendo un regalo justo ahora, y lo desenvuelve. Su cara pierde la expresión pétrea, y una mezcla de dolor, emoción, respeto y unas cuantas otras emociones aparecen en el rostro de Katniss. Ella levanta la cara, de modo que una cámara cercana puede enfocarla perfectamente.

—Mi agradecimiento a la gente del Distrito 11 —dice en voz firme y clara, a la vez que educada.

Se acurruca en su bolsa de dormir y empieza a darle mordisquitos al pan. Pero sé que no se va a dormir todavía. Katniss tiene el ceño fruncido, del modo que sólo lo tiene cuando está pensando obsesivamente en algo. Solía tener esa expresión un horroroso montón de tiempo antes de la última Cosecha, cuando Gale y ella buscaban maneras de ayudarme. Los dos trataban de ser sutiles, pero para ser dos cazadores tan sigilosos, los dos son más o menos tan sutiles como una bolsa de harina reventándosete en la cara. Sé que tenían buena intención y que estaban esforzándose en ayudarme sin mencionar el tema constantemente, por eso nunca les dije nada, pero la verdad fue que nunca estuve a oscuras del hecho que los dos estaban tramando algo. Hasta sé que Gale planeaba algo con el tren, supongo que inutilizarlo; aunque debo que admitir que sólo sé lo que Katniss intentaba porque Gale me lo dijo en nuestra última conversación telefónica.

Volviendo a Katniss, ella dejó de comer el pan que aún tiene en las manos. Ahora lo está mirando con el entrecejo severamente fruncido. Algo está molestándola, y mucho. Por fin se sienta en su escondite en el árbol, levanta la cabeza, mirando hacia la nada, y su expresión se suaviza.

—Peeta… —menciona en voz baja—. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre los tipos de pan de cada Distrito? Habías hecho una muestra, una hogaza del pan típico de cada Distrito. Estaban esos esponjosos bocaditos muy blancos del Capitolio, unos bizcochos cuadrados del Distrito 3… unos panes con unas algas verdosas y sal de mar, raros pero muy ricos, con forma de pez, del Distrito 4… los en forma de medialuna del Distrito 11, con semillas de sésamo, chía y girasol… los de harina de centeno, marrones y planos, de nuestro Distrito 12… y había otros de los que no me acuerdo…

Sonrío ligeramente. Sí, me acuerdo. Katniss había dicho que el pan es pan, "aquí o en la China", un viejo dicho heredado de su padre que ella no estaba segura a qué se refería exactamente pero que quería decir que algo no variaba de ninguna manera. Para probarle que es totalmente posible variar algo tan universal como el pan, yo había hecho un muestrario de todos los tipos de pan tradicionales de cada Distrito; ella renuentemente había tenido que darme la razón.

—Decías que los panes son diferentes porque los Distritos tenemos costumbres y tradiciones distintas, aunque en esencia, todos los tipos de pan siguen siendo pan, un alimento básico que no se le debe negar a nadie, nunca —sigue Katniss, pensativa, mirando el pan medio comido que tiene en las manos—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me salvaste la vida dándome pan?

Frunzo el ceño de sorpresa, inseguro de cuándo le salvé yo la vida a Katniss. Más bien todo lo contrario, ella y Prim salvaron la mía.

—Fue a los pocos meses de que mi papá muriera en el accidente de la mina —sigue ella—. La pequeña cantidad de dinero que nos habían dado se nos había acabado, mi mamá… estaba enferma… y la medalla que conmemorativa que habíamos recibido no nos servía para comer —recuerda Katniss con voz algo dura—. Pasaban los días, e incluso racionando severamente lo poco que nos quedaba, llegó un día en que no teníamos nada que comer. Nada. Ni una migaja. Recuerdo bien que estómago me rugía de hambre, y yo no tenía nada que llevarme a la boca, ni tampoco lo tenían Prim ni mi madre enferma. ¿Lo recuerdas? —insiste ella—. Prim tenía siete años. Yo, once, y las dos sabíamos que íbamos en camino a morirnos de hambre.

Trago un nudo en la garganta. Esa Katniss casi esquelética, prácticamente moribunda, aún me visita en mis pesadillas a veces.

—Traté de vender algunas ropas de bebé de Prim. Era un día de lluvia, nadie me hizo caso, no conseguí ni una moneda… estaba aterrada de volver a casa y ver a mi madre y mi hermanita tan consumidas, tan… agonizantes. Intenté lo que yo me había propuesto no hacer nunca… revolví un contenedor de basura, en la esperanza de encontrar algo mínimamente comestible, ya no para mí, sino para ellas. El contenedor estaba vacío —sigue Katniss, antes de fruncir el ceño—. Entonces se asomó a la puerta la dueña de la casa, y me echó. Me gritó que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los Agentes de la Paz, y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura.

»¿Sabes cómo es morir de hambre? No es una muerte agradable ni pacífica. Lo sé, yo casi estuve ahí. Sé lo que se siente —afirma Katniss con voz hueca—. Primero tienes hambre. Mucha, mucha hambre. Te duele el estómago de hambre, te ruge, se te contrae dolorosamente cuando ves a alguien más comiendo, o cuando hueles comida. Después, llega un punto en que ya no tienes hambre. Sólo estás débil. Muy débil, sin fuerzas, sin ganas, sin interés, sin esperanzas… casi no puedes pensar, todo duele, todo supone un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Te cuesta cada vez más estar despierto, y finalmente, un día, ya no despiertas. Caes en coma, y finalmente te mueres. Todo eso no es rápido, puede tomar semanas… tienes _semanas_ de tiempo para que alguien lo vea y te ayude, pero muchas veces nadie te ayuda. Lo he visto.

La sala de mentores está en el más completo silencio. No vuela una mosca. Todos están pendientes de las palabras de Katniss, escuchándola con completa atención. Por entre la puerta entreabierta que está a mi derecha, escucho una discusión furiosa.

—¡Saquen eso ahora mismo! ¡No puede estar diciendo esas cosas! ¡Pasen a otro tributo AHORA! —ordena una voz masculina, muy enojada.

—Señor, ¡está marcando un pico histórico de _rating_! No podemos cortarlo ahora… —discute otra voz, entusiasmada.

—Mi mamá es sanadora. ¿Sabes cuántas veces la gente le lleva alguien enfermo y desnutrido, al que ella tiene que prescribirle lo único que no pueden darle: más comida? Esa gente se muere —sigue diciendo Katniss, en tono mortalmente serio—. Es gente a la que nadie le ayuda… si no mueren de hambre, al estar tan débiles, contraen alguna otra enfermedad. Gripe, tos ferina, hepatitis, neumonía, mononucleosis, meningitis, diarrea… y acaban muriendo de todos modos.

—¡No me importa si hasta los perros están mirando ahora, sáquenla del aire YA MISMO! —ruge la voz enojada.

—¡Sólo llamará más la atención! —advierte la otra voz—. ¡Si la sacamos del aire, será evidente que no queremos que se sepa esto! Es mejor restarle importancia…

—¡Es que no queremos que se sepa esto! —ruge la voz del principio—. ¡Panem es un gran país en el que nadie muere de hambre, ese tributo no puede andar diciendo esas cosas! ¡Es alta traición a la Patria!

—Yo al menos no estaba enferma —sigue Katniss, ajena a la discusión que viene de la Sala de Controles, donde se decide qué material recogido por las cámaras de la arena se envía al aire—. Pero aún así, estaba muriéndome de hambre. Cuando vi que ni siquiera en ese contenedor de basura podía encontrar algo, y cuando la mujer me echó… caí en la tercera etapa, cuando ya casi no estás lúcido y cuesta mantenerte despierto. Ya no tenía fuerzas… y me rendí —admite ella en voz baja—. Me rendí. Reconocí que había fracasado en tratar de mantener con vida a lo que quedaba de mi familia. Yo misma ya no tenía fuerzas ni esperanzas. Simplemente me rendí.

Pese a que sé que Katniss no murió entonces, no puedo evitar el nudo de miedo que me oprime el estómago. Los gritos que vienen de la habitación de la derecha no ayudan a tranquilizarme.

—¡Pasen a cualquier otro tributo, no me importa si es uno que está orinando o metiéndose los dedos en la nariz, pero sáquenla del aire AHORA! —ruge la voz masculina, ya frenética de furia y desesperación.

—Señor, los otros tributos están durmiendo… —se atreve a mencionar el defensor del _rating_.

—Me dejé caer bajo el árbol más cercano, un pequeño manzano, y me propuse a esperar la muerte ahí —continúa Katniss—. Sentí que ya no podía faltar mucho para que me llegara la hora… estaba lloviendo… y de pronto oí a la misma mujer gritándole a su hijo, llamándolo un crío estúpido y diciéndole que era un inútil y una desgracia como hijo. Por entre la lluvia un chico rubio, al que sólo conocía de vista porque estaba en mi curso de la escuela, se asomó a la puerta… y me arrojó dos panes —rememora Katniss con una sonrisa muy suave—. Recuerdo con toda claridad su cabello rubio y el feo verdugón que tenía junto al ojo… era evidente que alguien lo había golpeado, y fuerte. Pero más que todo eso, en ese momento me importó el pan. Dos grandes hogazas de pan bueno y sabroso, con pasas y nueces, justo ahí a mis pies, con sólo unas cuantas marcas de quemaduras. Mientras tanto, su madre le gritaba que era un estúpido y que se lo echara al cerdo, porque nadie decente querría ese pan quemado. El pan estaba perfecto, sólo un poco chamuscado, pero aún caliente y bueno.

—Cámbialo —gruñe con cansancio el hombre de la Sala de Controles.

—¿Ahora? Creo que pasó el peligro —se atreve a opinar el otro.

—Me lo metí bajo la camisa y lo llevé a casa —dice Katniss con una nota de alivio en la voz—. Mi hermanita quiso tomar un trozo y empezar a devorarlo, pero yo sabía que eso nos haría enfermar y vomitarlo, después de tanto tiempo comiendo poco y nada; entonces la hice sentarse, conseguí llevar a mamá hasta la mesa, preparé té de menta para todas y lo serví junto con el pan cortado en rodajas. Después de rasparle un poco las partes ennegrecidas, el pan estaba perfectamente comestible, e incluso delicioso. Nos comimos un pan completo en pequeños bocados esa noche, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos fuimos a la cama con el estómago lleno.

—Pasó el peligro, señor —comenta el que estaba en contra de sacar a Katniss del aire.

—Eso crees —bufa el otro—. Esto nos va a costar caro.

—No entiendo —dice el primero, con lo que me suena a honesta sorpresa.

—No me sorprende —gruñe el que quería sacar el discurso de Katniss de la emisión.

—A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia había terminado, el cielo estaba despejado, y se podía empezar a sentir el principio de la primavera en el aire —narra Katniss, mirando fijamente el trozo de pan que tiene en sus manos—. No fue hasta ese día, cuando yo ya había recuperado la lucidez y pude empezar a pensar las cosas, que comprendí que él había quemado el pan a propósito para dármelo. Vi otra vez al chico rubio en la escuela. El verdugón había derivado en un ojo morado y una fuerte hinchazón en la mejilla y todo el costado de la cara. Había soportado un buen golpe, además de muchos gritos, para ayudarme, y lo había hecho a sabiendas que lo castigarían. Alguien había sabido que yo estaba muriendo de hambre, me había _visto_, y había intervenido. Al hacerlo, nos salvó la vida, a mi madre, mi hermana y a mí.

Katniss levanta la cabeza, mirando hacia un punto indefinido, pero la cámara consigue captar su rostro claramente cuando dice las siguientes palabras.

—Peeta, te debo mi vida y la de mi familia. Sin ese pan, yo me hubiese rendido, me hubiese muerto de hambre, y mi hermana y mi madre conmigo. Me diste dos panes, pero también me diste esperanza. Me diste vida. No te lo dije antes, pero gracias, Peeta. Gracias Distrito 11 por darme vida y esperanza. Prometo honrar la memoria de Rue como ella merece —concluye Katniss, guardando la última mitad del pan y arrebujándose en su bolsa de dormir.

El silencio dura dos segundos más, antes de que todos los mentores de la sala estallen en conversaciones en voz tan baja y tan frenética que suenan como zumbidos. Miro a Haymitch, que se está agarrando la cabeza con las dos manos.

—Eso —dice señalando la durmiente figura de Katniss en la pantalla— en donde yo vivo lo llamamos _suicidio_. Lo que esta chica acaba de hacer es buscarse motivos para que no sólo los otros tributos de la arena, sino incluso los Organizadores de los Juegos, quieran verla muerta lo antes posible. Chico, olvídalo. Necesitaremos una tonelada de milagros para sacarla con vida de la arena.

La pantalla que señala la llegada de potenciales patrocinadores empieza a titilar.

—El primer milagro ya llegó —murmuro, poniéndome e pie y dirigiéndome al centro de la sala.

Un hombre de cabello azul y una tupida y larga barba del mismo color está esperándome, casi diría que ansioso. Viste un uniforme simple, una túnica azul con bandas grises en los hombros.

—Buenas noches —me dice estrechándome la mano ni bien llego lo más rápido posible hacia donde está él, ignorando los dolores de mi espalda—. No tengo mucho tiempo. Soy el Jefe del Laboratorio de Genética de los Juegos.

Asiento sin entender del todo qué tiene que ver eso con Katniss o conmigo. Al ser parte implicada en el desarrollo de los Juegos, este hombre no puede auspiciar tributos.

—Soy el coordinador del equipo que crea las mutaciones —confiesa en voz más baja.

Asiento secamente. Los mutos son siempre horrorosos, y pensar que este hombre ayudó a crear los zorros árticos mutos que devoraron a algunos tributos el año que yo fui el último superviviente de los Juegos (me niego a decir que gané los Juegos) no ayuda a hacerlo más simpático a mis ojos. Además, el que esté aquí ahora significa que evidentemente el laboratorio está trabajando otra vez, y eso no me alegra para nada.

—También soy el padre de Lavinia —añade en voz más baja.

Me lleva un momento conectar el nombre con la cara. Oh, la chica Avox pelirroja que Katniss reconoció… la amiga de la chica de pelo y cejas amarillas, a la que trato de ya no llamar Huevo Frito.

—No puedo auspiciar a nadie en los Juegos, pero puedo hacer algo mejor —sonríe ligeramente, lo deduzco por el movimiento de su barba—. Hice a tu chica inmune a los mutos. Alteré el código genético de las mutaciones para que no la ataquen. La perseguirán, para guardar las apariencias, pero no le pondrán una pata encima. Lo juro.

Abro y cierro la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua. Casi no puedo creerlo. ¿Realmente Katniss acaba de librarse del peligro de los mutos?

—¿En… serio? —es todo lo que me sale decir.

—En serio. No bromearía con algo como eso —me asegura en tono amable.

—Yo… esto… es… yo… gracias —tartamudeo por fin, demasiado perplejo para articular algo más elaborado.

—De nada. Te lo debía. Me devolviste a mi hija —dice en voz baja, pero emocionada—. Compramos su libertad, ya está en casa con nosotros. Gracias a ti, y a tu chica —echa una mirada a su reloj de pulsera, un ostentoso artículo dorado e incrustado de piedras preciosas—. Debo irme. Adiós.

Sin otra palabra, se da media vuelta y sale casi corriendo. Una vez más, me quedo atónito y sin siquiera un nombre que recordar con gratitud.

Con pasos lentos, todavía aturdido, regreso junto a Haymitch y me dejo caer sobre mi sillón.

—¿Decías que íbamos a necesitar una tonelada de milagros para sacarla viva de ahí? —le pregunto, notando lo rara que suena mi voz.

—Sí, eso está claro, esta chica se enemistó con Snow en persona y todo su gobierno —gruñe Haymitch, masajeándose las sienes, como queriendo ahuyentar una jaqueca.

—Bueno, creo que acabamos de conseguir media tonelada —le respondo.

Haymitch me mira entrecerrando los ojos, pero no hace preguntas. Es demasiado astuto como para arriesgarse a que algo llegue a los oídos equivocados.

Observo las pantallas. Katniss está acurrucada en su bolsa de dormir sobre el árbol, y si todavía no está durmiendo, no le falta mucho. Nigel se hizo una bolita bajo unos arbustos cerca de donde fue herido, y parece estar tratando de conciliar el sueño. Tsam, el tributo masculino del Distrito 11, se armó una especie de nido–madriguera en los campos de grano y está adormilado dentro de su escondite. La chica pelirroja del Distrito 5 se acurrucó en un tronco hueco y también parece estar tratando de dormir. Cato y Glow están cada uno en una tienda de campaña, metidos en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir, dando sacudidas y girándose de un lado al otro. No comprendo qué les pasa, hasta que escucho rugir el estómago de Cato. Oh… tienen hambre.

En eso, empieza a sonar el himno y el sello del Capitolio aparece en el cielo. Es el recuento diario de muertes para los tributos. Aparecen Marvel del Distrito 1, sonriendo arrogantemente, y Rue del Distrito 11, sonriendo con timidez. Unas últimas notas musicales, el sello, y fin por ese día.

Katniss se acurruca más en su bolsa de dormir, como si quisiera aislarse. La chica pelirroja del Distrito 5, cuyo nombre siempre olvido, parpadea con interés antes de volver a esconderse. Nigel sonríe ligeramente al ver a Marvel en la lista de muertos, mientras que no reacciona ante Rue. Tsam no mueve un músculo al ver el rostro de Marvel, pero una expresión de intenso dolor recorre su rostro al ver a Rue. Glow abre la boca de incredulidad al ver a Marvel entre los muertos de ese día, mientras que Cato aprieta ambos puños… pero ambos pierden completamente la compostura cuando el otro tributo muerto es Rue y no Nigel.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —susurra Glow, atónita, asomándose a su tienda de campaña.

—Doce mató a Marvel —masculla Cato, lívido, saliendo de la suya—. Es obvio, lo traicionó. ¡Seguro que se alió con la Doce, y entre los dos mataron a Marvel y a la otra niña!

—Marvel era un buen luchador —musita Glow, aturdida, saliendo de su tienda de campaña—. ¿Cómo puede ser?

—Eran dos contra uno —gruñe Cato, alimentando la fogata que arde entre ambas tiendas de campaña—, lo agarraron por sorpresa… esos malditos del Doce… estaban aliados desde el principio… hasta deben tener un plan para llegar hasta el final, al menos uno de ellos… se pusieron de acuerdo para destruir nuestras cosas, ¡por supuesto! —exclama Cato, con toda la apariencia de acabar de caer en la cuenta del maquiavélico plan de Nigel y Katniss—. El Doce le dijo a la chica cómo hacerlo, y ella se ocupó de llevarlo a cabo… él fingió que eran los del Distrito 11, ¡nos estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo! —ruge, enfurecido.

Debo admitirlo, planteado así, la teoría de Nigel y Katniss trabajando en equipo tiene sentido. No veo cómo encaja la entrevista de Nigel en este esquema, pero…

—Pero, ¿y la entrevista? —pregunta Glow, insegura, acercando sus manos a las llamas—. El Doce dijo en su entrevista que la chica se acostaba con su mentor… la delató…

—Pppfff, seguro que era un trato para llamar la atención sobre ella —descarta Cato, enojado—. El Doce fingió delatarla, pelearse con ella, para poder infiltrarse con nosotros… —Cato está casi temblando de cólera apenas contenida, mientras también se acerca más al fuego—. Entonces planeaba aniquilarnos de a poco. Primero Rick, luego Calila y Cora, después las provisiones, ahora Marvel…

Glow parece más y más convencida cuanto más habla Cato; su expresión de aturdimiento pasa a una de furia.

—Yo quiero al Doce —gruñe Glow.

—Ni hablar. Es mío. Yo descubrí su plan, es mío —bufa Cato.

—Ya tienes a la chica del Doce —le reprocha Glow—. Déjame al Doce a mí. Puedes picarla en pedacitos a ella cuando la encontremos, pero déjame el Doce —exige—. Prometo dar un buen espectáculo.

Los dos negocian arduamente. Cato no está del todo dispuesto a ceder y dejarle Nigel a Glow, pero ella le recuerda todo el tiempo que él ya tiene a Katniss y que es justo que ella se quede con Nigel. La indiferencia con que los dos Profesionales se reparten los tributos a matar, como si fuesen pasteles que dividir y no personas que están discutiendo matar, me da un escalofrío.

Cato y Glow aún no se pusieron de acuerdo cuando de pronto todas las conversaciones de la Sala de Mentores se apagan. Quito la vista de la pantalla y me giro hacia el centro de la habitación, donde un sexteto de Agentes de la Paz de expresión pétrea y armados hasta los dientes va marchando, sin quitar la vista del frente, hacia la puerta que está a mi derecha. La que lleva a la Sala de Controles.

Los Agentes de la Paz desaparecen por la puerta. Escucho un murmullo de voces, pero nada muy claro, venir de ese lado, mientras de fondo sigo oyendo a Cato y Glow discutir quién tiene más derecho a matar a Nigel y cómo lo haría cada uno de ellos. Por fin, los Agentes de la Paz salen escoltando a dos hombres. Uno es un fulano completamente desconocido, de cabello muy lacio color turquesa, mientras que el otro probablemente sea el segundo hombre más temido y odiado por los Mentores, después del Presidente Snow en persona: Seneca Crane, el Jefe Organizador y Supervisor de los Juegos del Hambre. Mientras que el de pelo turquesa parece despreocupado y hasta sonriente, Crane tiene una expresión de temerosa amargura. Los Agentes de la Paz se los llevan a ambos.

Haymitch me mira sin decir palabra, sólo enarca las cejas. No hace falta que diga nada. Cuando el Capitolio está dispuesto a castigar a sus propios ciudadanos, un pobre habitante de los Distritos tiene pocas esperanzas.

.

Despierto casi esperando alguna catástrofe en la mañana siguiente. No sé qué exactamente, pero mi mente se había pasado buena parte de la noche conjurando imágenes de inundaciones, más incendios, aludes, huracanes y montones de otros desastres. Por suerte, la arena parece igual que siempre, con Katniss embotellando agua y desenterrando unas raíces acuáticas, que deben ser comestibles si ella las está recogiendo.

Los otros tributos tampoco están haciendo nada excepcional. Básicamente, todos están tratando de sobrevivir.

A media mañana, Katniss derriba dos pájaros grandes, y tras limpiarlos y desplumarlos, enciende un fuego y empieza a asarlos, junto con las raíces. No me pongo a gritarle a la pantalla porque sé que no serviría de nada, pero quisiera sujetarla de los hombros y sacudirla hasta meterle un poco de sentido común en esa hermosa y terca cabeza suya. ¿Cómo puede ser tan descuidada de encender un fuego en pleno día, a plena luz, a simple vista?

Sin embargo, esconderse a plena vista parece ser la estrategia adecuada en este caso. Aunque Katniss se la pasa aferrada a su arco y sus flechas, ni un tributo se acerca. La pelirroja del Distrito 5, el chico del Distrito 11 y Nigel prefieren esconderse o mantenerse alejados al ver la columna de humo subir desde ese rincón del bosque. Cato y Glow se convencen que son Nigel y Katniss tratando de tenderles una trampa, y fanfarronean sobre cuánto más inteligentes son ellos al no caer en ese truco.

El día termina sin muertes ni enfrentamientos. Haymitch tomó una larga siesta esta tarde, de modo que él vigilará durante la noche, en la que él prefiere no dormir, y me dejará descansar a mí mientras esté oscuro. Después de un día tan agitado ayer y uno tan tranquilo hoy, algo grande debe estar a punto de irrumpir en la arena. No sé qué es y no quiero arriesgarme a hacer conjeturas, pero sé que probablemente no me guste lo que sea que vaya a pasar mañana. Ya que no puedo detenerlo, al menos voy a tratar de estar lo más descansado posible para hacerle frente.

Casi al anochecer, al menos de acuerdo a las pantallas ya que no tenemos ventanas, la puerta de la izquierda se abre de nuevo. Los mismos Agentes de la Paz de la noche anterior ingresan en idéntica severa formación. Entre medio de ellos traen a un Seneca Crane muy pálido, muy cansado, con andar muy tieso y con aspecto de estar tratando de ocultar una cojera. Atraviesan la sala, dejan a Crane en la Sala de Controles y vuelven a salir.

Del sujeto de pelo turquesa nunca más volvemos a saber nada.

.


	19. Redención

**Ni siquiera voy a tratar de disculparme por la demora…  
><strong>

**Cosas que me pertenecen:** la convicción que jamás voy a perdonarle a Noé haber embarcado en el arca una pareja de mosquitos.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen:** los derechos de autor de la saga Los Juegos del Hambre. Nop. Siguen sin ser míos. O sea, que no cobro un centavo, y encima me siento mal por hacer esperar a mis lectores.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo diecinueve: Redención**

.

No pasa gran cosa durante el día siguiente. Básicamente, los tributos están sobreviviendo lo mejor posible. Katniss caza, recoge frutas y raíces, purifica agua, y en general tiene físicamente buen aspecto, mientras que Cato y Glow están cada día más flacos y malhumorados.

Nigel resultó ser astuto a la hora de conseguir comida: el primer día después de ser herido, trató de clavarle la lanza a un conejo de estaba mordisqueando unas plantas cerca de donde Nigel se hallaba. El conejo desde luego lo escuchó y escapó, pero cuando fue a buscar el lugar en que la lanza se había clavado en el suelo, Nigel notó que el conejo había estado mordisqueando unos pequeños frutos rojos que colgaban de una planta cercana. Acertadamente, Nigel dedujo que lo que no era venenoso para el conejo tampoco lo sería para él, y se llenó el estómago. No es una dieta muy variada, pero le permite conservar fuerzas, que es más de lo que puedo decir de varios de los otros tributos.

.

Somos vigilados constantemente. Desde que Katniss dio su discurso, Haymitch y yo siempre tenemos algún Agente de la Paz respirándonos en la nuca, y no podemos intercambiar más de dos palabras con los otros mentores, aunque sea en voz alta y sobre temas completamente intrascendentes, sin que el que sea que nos esté controlando gruña algo o haga sonar el seguro de su pistola automática.

Los mentores que ya no tienen tributos en los Juegos han sido _invitados_ a retirarse de la sala de mentores, algo que nunca antes en setenta y cuatro años de Juegos del Hambre había ocurrido. Esto comenzó planteándose como una opción, pero pronto derivó en la orden de que todos los mentores que ya no tuviesen tributos en los Juegos abandonaran la sala, con sólo permiso para regresar de visita, un máximo de media hora diaria, bajo estrecha vigilancia.

No es hasta la noche siguiente, cuando prácticamente todos los mentores que quedan están durmiendo y los Agentes de la Paz por una vez relajan un poco la vigilancia, que Haymitch y yo podemos hablar. Hablar entre nosotros dos ya es toda una hazaña a estas alturas.

—Gracias, Preciosa, por no sólo pintarte una bonita diana en medio del pecho, sino incluirnos en la lista de enemigos públicos número uno del Capitolio —le gruñe Haymitch a la pantalla que muestra a una Katniss profundamente dormida, elevando su botella como una especie de brindis burlón.

—Ella no lo entiende —trato de explicarle en susurros—. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

—Dile eso a Snow —gruñe Haymitch, pasándose otra vez las manos por el cabello. Tiene todos los pelos parados de las veces que se pasó las manos por ellos en el último rato, presa del estrés. Estar bajo vigilancia lo irrita, y el tener que estar casi sobrio no ayuda.

—Katniss realmente no intentó hacer nada contra el orden público, la figura del Presidente ni contra la Patria —insisto—. Ella sólo… dijo lo que pensaba… dijo la verdad…

Hasta yo me doy cuenta de lo débil que suena esa defensa. Haymitch me mira con exasperación.

—Eso es más que suficiente para que te corten la lengua, Chico —masculla Haymitch, bajando la voz—. La verdad y la opinión son cosas que los líderes del Capitolio no quieren oír, en especial de labios de un tributo.

—Katniss no pretendía cometer alta traición —insisto, inútilmente.

—Lo que pretendía no importa. Importa que dijo lo que dijo, y cómo puede interpretarse eso —gruñe Haymitch, pasándose una mano por las mejillas sin afeitar.

—¿Cómo crees que lo interpreten? —me atrevo a preguntarle en voz baja.

—El Capitolio… —Haymitch hace una pausa, dudando—. Depende. Los líderes políticos leerán una denuncia social sobre la pobreza y la miseria de los Distritos, lo injusto de las diferencias entre los habitantes del Capitolio y los de los Distritos… y lo más peligroso de todo: el que esto apesta a rebelión.

Como siempre, la palabra "rebelión" me causa una punzada de miedo, pero también de emoción, y desde hace poco, determinación. No sé si una rebelión es exactamente buena idea, pero estoy cada vez más convencido que así como están las cosas, no pueden seguir tampoco.

—Los ciudadanos del Capitolio que no están involucrados ni interesados en política, eso es, la inmensa mayoría de ellos… —sigue Haymitch, reflexivo—… probablemente lean el discurso de la chica como una confirmación de todo lo que ya habías dicho antes sobre ella. Reforzarán su imagen de guerrera virginal, y advertirán que ambas historias coinciden, lo cual los hace perfectos el uno para el otro, y te coloca en el lugar ideal para ser quien domestique a ese ser semi salvaje y algo descontrolado que es la Chica en Llamas. La convertirás en un ser civilizado y correcto, algo que no podía esperarse de ella antes de este momento, porque es sabido que los habitantes de los Distritos son más bien cercanos a las bestias que a los seres humanos. Pero claro, como ya tienes dos años de contacto con el civilizado Capitolio, conseguiste superar la barbarie de tu Distrito y estás en buena posición para ayudarle a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Abro la boca con una mezcla de incredulidad, enojo, asombro y duda, antes de volver a cerrarla al comprender que no sé ni qué responder a eso.

—No estés tan sorprendido —me advierte Haymitch—. Palabras más o menos, fue bastante exactamente eso lo que Effie me dijo que opinaban ella y las amigas con que se había encontrado en la peluquería. Ahora bien, los habitantes de los Distritos… —Haymitch hace una pausa algo más extensa—. Probablemente lo lean como… esperanza. Alguien por fin dice la verdad, lo que nadie se atreve a decir pero que sucede todo el tiempo, lo que por fin alguien se atreve a denunciar.

Trago en seco. Es una responsabilidad enorme el ser el símbolo de esperanza para la mayor parte de los doce Distritos que forman la parte más desfavorecida del país.

—Pensándolo un poco —musita Haymitch, con aspecto muy pensativo, el ceño fruncido de concentración—, quizás… ella acaba de ponerse más a salvo que nunca.

Ahora sí que estoy perdido.

—¿Cómo? ¿No acabas de decirme que se enemistó con Snow en persona con ese discurso sobre el hambre? ¿Cómo puede ponerla a salvo ser el tributo que con más énfasis quieren ver muerto? —pregunto, honestamente sin comprenderlo.

—Si la matan, ella se convierte en mártir —explica Haymitch lentamente—. Lo único peor que tener un tributo rebelde es tener un tributo idealizado y cuasi santificado. Si la mantienen con vida, aún pueden volverla un instrumento a favor del Capitolio… pero si la matan, la convierten en una leyenda, un mito, una heroína.

—De manera que la mantendrán con vida, aunque más no sea porque les es más útil y más segura viva que muerta —concluyo.

—No necesariamente —replica Haymitch—. No pueden matarla ellos de un modo obvio, pero eso no significa que no puedan ponerle todas las piedras posibles en el camino… y facilitar las cosas para que algún otro tributo, muto o desastre 'natural' la mate…

Suspiro con cansancio. Ahí va mi relativa tranquilidad de que nada _demasiado_ horrible podía pasarle a Katniss.

.

Sigue sin pasar nada interesante al día siguiente, o al menos "interesante" en términos del Capitolio. Yo estoy al borde del colapso nervioso del temor de que en el momento menos esperado algo horrible pase, algo que mate a unos cuantos tributos y haga sufrir espantosamente a los otros. Inundaciones, olas de frío polar, volcanes, terremotos, sequías, plantas venenosas, animales salvajes… recuerdos de Juegos pasados y creaciones de mi imaginación se combinan para causarme pesadillas cuando duermo y miedo constante cuando estoy despierto.

Haymitch está bebiendo más que nunca estos días, apenas nos hablamos, y en general la tensión es tan severa que hasta los Agentes de la Paz nos evitan la mayor parte del tiempo.

.

Al mediodía del segundo día sin muertos ni más sangre que la que está manando de las heridas mal vendadas de Nigel, el público está impacientándose. Finnick, que vino a vernos brevemente, nos advirtió que en las calles la gente (la gente del Capitolio, desde luego; seguro que en los Distritos todo el mundo está feliz de no tener que ver morir a nadie) se está quejando que falta acción en la arena. _Una fuente_ le advirtió que es probable que suelten los mutos pronto, a más tardar mañana, antes que se cumplan tres días desde la última muerte. Sé que Katniss no debería correr peligro respecto a alguna jauría, enjambre, tropilla o manada (o lo que sea) de mounstrosos animales manipulados genéticamente, pero estoy lejos de quedarme tranquilo.

Al caer la tarde al fin ocurre algo que rompe con la monotonía y aleja, al menos temporalmente, la amenaza de los mutos. Cato y Glow, los tributos Profesionales que quedan, consiguieron descubrir a Tsam, el muchacho del Distrito 11, y lo acorralaron cuando estaba bebiendo agua del arroyo.

—¡Lo quiero vivo! —vocifera Cato—. ¡Él va a decirnos qué pasó con nuestras provisiones!

—¿Y darle la posibilidad de que escape? —replica Glow, furiosa—. Lo matamos y listo. ¿Qué más da quién explotó nuestros suministros?

—¡A mí me importa! Vamos a matarlo, ¡después de que confiese! —gruñe Cato a viva voz.

Tsam los escucha discutir con mucha atención, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca bien cerrada. En un momento en que Glow y Cato están particularmente enfrascados en su pelea a gritos, Tsam intenta escapar saltando por sobre las rocas que sobresalían del agua hasta la otra orilla. Casi lo hubiese logrado, si Glow no le hubiese arrojado una piedra; Tsam pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua, donde se hunde. Cato trata de sacarlo, sin dejar de maldecir todo el tiempo, pero tampoco quiere adentrarse demasiado en la correntada… aparentemente Cato no sabe nadar. Tsam no reaparece, y en cambio una sección del agua se tiñe de un tono rojizo.

—¡NO! —aúlla Cato, lívido de furia—. ¡Más te vale que salgas de ahí, idiota, porque si no, voy a matarte!

Tsam no se toma muy en serio la amenaza, o no está en condiciones de responder. Más probablemente lo segundo, considerando que momentos después suena el cañonazo que marca el deceso del muchacho del Distrito 11.

Cato y Glow se quedan muy quietos, sin moverse de sus sitios, Glow en la orilla y Cato sobre una de las rocas cercanas al centro del arroyo. Un sinsajo silba la advertencia que precede a la llegada del aerodeslizador, y unos segundos más tarde el aparato está levitando sobre un sector del arroyo corriente abajo, donde saca a Tsam del agua. De una herida en la cabeza chorrea agua rojiza… debió haber perdido la conciencia al caer y golpearse la cabeza con las rocas, lo que lo llevó a ahogarse. Aún si hubiese sabido nadar, no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Me giro para mirar a Chaff y Seeder. Sé que probablemente no me dejarán ir a hablar con ellos, pero al menos quiero darles todo el apoyo, aunque más no sea simbólico, que pueda. Seeder capta mi mirada por un momento y me sonríe por un segundo débilmente, con cansancio, antes de que los Agentes de la Paz poco menos que los arrastran, a ella y a Chaff, fuera de la sala ahora que al Distrito 11 no le quedan tributos que supervisar. Chaff saluda con la mano en nuestra dirección, sin mirar, mientras bebe a grandes tragos de una botella no muy diferente de las que Haymitch tiene a su alrededor.

.

Aunque el pensamiento es terriblemente egoísta, la muerte de Tsam sirve como ventaja, ya que nos da tiempo. Ningún tipo de muto es soltado en la arena esa tarde ni esa noche, algo que me tranquiliza y mucho.

Por otro lado, las apuestas suben como espuma. Quedan cinco tributos en la arena: Glow del Distrito 1, Cato del Distrito 2, Finna del Distrito 5, y Katniss y Nigel del Distrito 12.

Los favoritos son Katniss, Cato y Glow, en ese orden. Finna se las arregló para hacerse tan invisible que nadie la tomó en cuenta desde el principio, algo que creo es un error, porque la chica se las está arreglando para sobrevivir sin patrocinadores ni alianza, y eso es decir bastante. A Nigel, cuya herida lo hace moverse lentamente y con dificultad, la mayoría de los apostadores ya lo da por muerto.

Katniss es la gran favorita, aunque Cato le pisa los talones. Las habilidades de caza y recolección de Katniss la hacen especialmente atractiva como superviviente. Escuché a un comentarista lamentar que ella no se hubiese encontrado con otros tributos, porque así sería capaz de demostrar que puede eliminar a la competencia. Yo estoy agradecido de que ella no se haya encontrado en la encrucijada de tener que pelear o huir, que a estas alturas son sus únicas posibilidades.

Pese a que Katniss es excelente en supervivencia, Cato la aventaja en ferocidad y crueldad. Mientras que Katniss jamás dio muestras de disfrutar de _eliminar a otros tributos_ (vaya un eufemismo para decir _matar gente_), ni planificó a viva voz cómo piensa matar a nadie ni fanfarroneó con todas las formas que conoce de quitarle la vida a otra persona, Cato es exactamente el opuesto.

Para quienes se deleitan en observar el presunto salvajismo de los tributos de los Distritos, Cato es un modelo a seguir. Para quienes prefieren el sigilo, la astucia y la discreción, Katniss es _la _tributo por excelencia.

Katniss gana por saber cómo alimentarse, Cato gana por saber mejor como matar gente de un modo doloroso y cruel. Si la gran pelea final llega a ser entre ellos dos, ese combate hará historia.

.

Katniss y Nigel se encuentran por fin, cara a cara, casi cuatro días después de la tarde en que Rue murió y Nigel fue herido. Si el público esperaba un sigiloso rastreo, un rondarse el uno al otro como depredadores, o una encarnizada lucha a muerte preferentemente con gritos de guerra en cuanto uno de ellos viese al otro, quedaron seriamente decepcionados.

Para empezar, Katniss y Nigel prácticamente se tropiezan el uno con el otro. Nada de seguir las, para el inexperto público, invisibles pisadas y rastros del otro por la espesura. El encuentro se produce casi por casualidad. Nigel está junto a un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y los ojos cerrados, cuando Katniss, que había estado juntando más de las hojas que ayudan contra el veneno de las rastrevíspulas, de pronto levanta la vista y se encuentra con que Nigel está a escasos cuatro o cinco metros de ella. Nigel abre los ojos y la ve a ella.

Como para seguir decepcionando al público respecto a las expectativas que tenían para el encuentro entre el par de jóvenes que ya han sido declarados archinémesis, ninguno de los dos se mueve por al menos un sólido minuto cuando por fin están cara a cara. Nada de rondar al otro buscando por puntos débiles o buscando el momento oportuno para ultimarlo. Nada de lanzarse encima del otro y atacarlo a la primera oportunidad.

Y si todavía quedaban esperanzas de un épico combate a muerte, de lanzarse el uno contra el otro entre aullidos, de una pelea feroz y sanguinaria, quedan sepultadas cuando Nigel inclina ligeramente la cabeza y con tono entre respetuoso y aburrido pronuncia una sola palabra:

—Katniss.

—Nigel —responde ella, inexpresiva.

Silencio. Los dos están inmóviles y sin decir palabra. No me parece raro. ¿Qué se dice en estas circunstancias?

—Veo que conseguiste el arco y las flechas —menciona Nigel, señalando con un cabeceo el arco que Katniss lleva en la mano.

—Sí —responde ella.

Nuevo silencio.

—¿Ya no estás con los Profesionales? —pregunta Katniss.

—No —contesta él, entrecerrando los ojos.

Silencio, nuevamente.

—Estás herido —constata Katniss, observándolo con ojo crítico.

—Sólo un rasguño —responde Nigel con ironía. Katniss no contesta. Por fin, Nigel suspira con cansancio, y cuando habla es como si confesara—. Marvel me atravesó la mano con una lanza.

—Marvel está muerto —le informa Katniss con voz inexpresiva.

—Lo vi —dice Nigel, señalando vagamente hacia arriba, al cielo—. ¿Lo mataste?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Otro silencio.

—¿Te atravesó la mano o te cortó? —pregunta Katniss, acercándose un paso.

—Me atravesó la mano. De lado a lado —responde Nigel, sonando cansado.

—Tienes fiebre —observa Katniss. No es una pregunta.

—Puede ser —replica Nigel, encogiéndose de hombros.

Largo silencio. Los dos sólo se miran, sin decir ni hacer nada.

—Voy a morirme.

La voz de Nigel es tan baja que casi no lo escucho. De algún modo, viéndolo ahora, siento pena por él. No es ni por asomo el muchacho orgulloso y arrogante que era al momento de ser elegido en la Cosecha.

—La herida se infectó. Es por eso que tengo fiebre —musita Nigel, entrecerrando los ojos—. Estoy muriéndome.

—Tal vez puedas aguantar hasta que esto acabe. Si eres el último, te curarán en el Capitolio —musita Katniss, insegura.

Nigel suelta una carcajada seca, carente de todo humor o alegría.

—No voy a ganar. Hice lo posible, pero no. No voy a ser yo. Al final… todo lo que hice fue para nada. Tratar de estropear tu imagen, aliarme con los Profesionales, ayudar a matar a los tributos de los otros distritos, el fuego, las rastrevíspulas, hambre, sed… todo eso no sirvió para nada —suspira Nigel.

Katniss no dice nada. Sólo lo mira ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Yo sólo quería ganar. Fue bastante malo ser elegido en la Cosecha, pero traté de verlo del mejor modo posible. Quizás ése era mi destino. Quizás esto es lo que yo debía hacer. Ir, ganar, volver a casa asquerosamente rico y famoso, para vivir sin preocupaciones el resto de mi vida. Quiero decir, si Mellark pudo, no debía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

Katniss lo fulmina con la mirada y casi le gruñe. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero Nigel sigue hablando.

—Pero me equivoqué —dice Nigel, como distraído—. Es jodidamente difícil sobrevivir, no hablemos ya de ganar. No sé cómo lo hicieron ellos… los que ganaron antes. Pero yo no voy a ser parte de ese grupo. Raro, ¿no?, que todos recuerdan que tal o cual persona ganó y vivió. Nadie parece recordar que cada año, para que uno viva, veintitrés deben morir.

—No creo que nadie en los Distritos olvida ese hecho —lo contradice Katniss ásperamente.

—Es verdad —responde Nigel en voz baja, pensativo—. ¿Sabías que uno de mis tíos acabó en los Juegos cuando tenía mi misma edad? Murió. No llegué a conocerlo, fue antes de que yo naciera. Tal vez por eso pensé que mi familia ya había tenido su cuota de desgracia y que a mí me tocaba ganar.

—No es así como funciona —niega Katniss con la cabeza.

—No. Ni que lo digas. Dile eso a mi mano —comenta Nigel, levantando la mano vendada.

Aún cubierta por el tejido de la camisa, la herida tiene un aspecto horrible. Lo que se ve de la mano está hinchado y enrojecido; no parece que Nigel pueda mover los dedos.

—¿Trataste de limpiar la herida? —pregunta Katniss.

—Me mandaron alcohol etílico y me desinfecté lo mejor posible… pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Teniendo sólo una camisa para vendarte, no me sorprende —responde Katniss—. La mujer del Centro de Entrenamiento dijo que deshidratación e infecciones serían las principales causas de muerte para los que no acababan atravesados por una espada o algo así.

—De algún modo, nunca creí que yo acabaría entre los muertos por infección —admite Nigel.

—Todos creemos que será otro —asiente ella.

—Tu mamá es sanadora, ¿no? —comenta Nigel de pronto.

—Sí, pero no tengo sus habilidades —advierte Katniss de inmediato—. No sé curar.

—Hey, sólo quiero que me digas cuánto tiempo me queda.

—Tampoco soy buena en eso. No sé. Depende de la gravedad de tu herida y cómo de infectada está. Si es algo ligero, quizás te recuperes.

Por toda respuesta, Nigel lentamente y apretando con fuerza las mandíbulas quita la improvisada venda de alrededor de su mano, y luego levanta lentamente la extremidad para que Katniss pueda verla.

En la pantalla, Katniss palidece antes de ponerse un poco verde, y la verdad es que no puedo culparla. Personalmente, tengo el estómago revuelto de ver la mano.

La cámara por supuesto hace un detallado _zoom_ en la herida, mostrando con todo detalle la lesión y el efecto que el tiempo trascurrido sin atención médica apropiada tuvo en ella. Como si el corte que la atraviesa no fuese suficiente, toda la carne alrededor del tajo está inflamada y como ennegrecida. La piel está tirante, hinchada, y hay como pequeñas burbujas bajo la piel. Eso de ninguna manera puede ser bueno. Las uñas de Nigel están parcialmente ennegrecidas, varias parecen a punto de caerse.

—Gangrena.

La voz de Katniss es muy aguda, y su cara todavía está un tanto verde. Inhala por la boca y sigue hablando.

—Gangrena gaseosa, si no me equivoco, que es totalmente posible, porque la verdad, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. No sé dar diagnósticos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —pregunta Nigel casi con curiosidad, examinando la mano como si fuese un objeto ajeno a su cuerpo.

Katniss sacude la cabeza.

—A esta altura, no. Lo único que podría ayudarte es… la amputación.

—¿Amputación? ¿Cortarme la mano? —pregunta Nigel, impresionado.

—Me temo que sí. Pero eso no es una garantía tampoco, porque la infección ya está avanzada, necesitarías antibióticos muy fuertes, o al menos mucho descanso y una buena alimentación para tener al menos la posibilidad de que tu cuerpo luche por su cuenta contra la infección. Amputarte la mano sólo eliminaría la fuente de la enfermedad… suponiendo que no te desangres ni bien la mano sea cortada…

—¿No hay un modo de cerrar la herida, de evitar que siga sangrando…?

—¿Cauterizarla, quieres decir?

—Si ésa es la palabra, sí, eso quiero decir.

—Quizás. Necesitarías algo, por ejemplo un trozo de metal de tamaño adecuado casi al rojo vivo, para eso —explica Katniss.

—Encantador —masculla Nigel—. Debería cortarme la mano y luego sostener un trozo de metal ardiendo contra el muñón.

—No dije que fuera buena idea —advierte ella—. Ni que fuera fácil o agradable.

—Decididamente no lo es —asiente él.

Los dos se quedan mirándose.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo de vida me queda? —pregunta Nigel en un tono que pretende ser aburrido y casi desinteresado, pero se le escapa una buena dosis de amargura en la voz.

—No es fácil de asegurar, esto varía de una persona a otra, pero… con gangrena así de avanzada… —Katniss se encoge de hombros, evidentemente insegura y un tanto incómoda—… y con este tipo de gangrena… si ésta es tu única herida… y considerando que no estarás comiendo ni descansando de maravillas… suponiendo que no te pesques además alguna otra enfermedad, por beber agua contaminada o comer algo…

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —insiste Nigel, con voz dura.

—No sé. Cuatro días —decide Katniss finalmente—. Quizás más. Posiblemente menos.

Nigel traga en seco. Está claro que quiere ser fuerte y no mostrar miedo o debilidad, pero saber que le quedan como mucho cuatro días de vida le estropea la valentía a cualquiera.

—Entiendo —responde en tono neutro.

Katniss mira hacia otro lado, sin dejar de vigilar los alrededores, pero sin observar directamente a Nigel. Me lleva un momento comprender que le está dando privacidad, en medida de lo posible, al menos respecto a ella.

Nigel debía saber que no se encontraba bien y probablemente sabía que está muriéndose, pero tener la confirmación de labios de alguien que entiende algo de medicina es distinto a sospecharlo… tengo que admirar la integridad con que está lidiando con la noticia. Está enojado, triste y asustado, todas estas emociones pasan por su rostro mientras Katniss no está mirando, pero Nigel no llora, grita ni se queja o protesta. Al cabo de unos minutos compone nuevamente sus facciones y levanta la vista hacia Katniss.

—Sabes, Katniss —dice Nigel al cabo de un rato—, de no haber habido los Juegos de por medio… bueno, no creo que nunca hubiésemos sido amigos, pero supongo que… te hubiese respetado. Si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias.

—Lo mismo digo, Nigel —responde ella, pensativa, un poco triste—. ¿Quizás en otra ocasión?

—Seguro —replica él con una pequeña sonrisa cansada—. Quizás en otra vida.

—Quizás en otra muerte —completa Katniss.

—Yo, eh, realmente lamento lo que dije —musita Nigel, incómodo—. Sobre que te acostabas con Mellark. Sé que no es cierto, y lo dije sólo para desacreditarte…

—Podrías haber dicho algo peor —se encoge de hombros Katniss, indiferente—. Por ejemplo, que me acostaba con Haymitch.

—Ugh, ni siquiera yo soy tan retorcido como para sugerir algo tan… —Nigel parece estar sin palabras ante la idea.

—Ja, ja. Par de graciosos —gruñe Haymitch a mi lado, pero tiene una minúscula sonrisa. Minúscula, pero sonrisa al fin.

—Sabes, era algo así como una leyenda urbana, al menos en la escuela y algunos otros lugares de chismorreo —explica Nigel—. Que tenías tanto a Mellark como a Hawthorne en tu puño. Que eras tan buena que preferían compartirte antes que perderte. Que los tenías tan controlados que no se atrevían ni a respirar sin tu permiso. Que… bueno, te imaginas el resto. Más de una chica te odiaba por eso.

Katniss parpadea, enrojece, y boquea un par de veces. Nigel sonríe con todo el ancho de la boca.

—Eso es tan… aaargghhh —Katniss sacude la cabeza, las mejillas de un bonito tono bermellón—. No sé de dónde saca la gente esas cosas. Eso es... absolutamente degenerado.

—Sí, es lo que lo hace tan entretenido —asiente Nigel, aún sonriendo sardónicamente.

—Te lo estás inventando —lo acusa Katniss—. La gente no puede haber creído algo así.

—Oh, podría darte una lista, con nombre y apellido, de toda la gente que inventó, repitió y embelleció los chismes, pero sería muy larga y seguro que me olvidaría algunos nombres —advierte Nigel, disfrutando un poco demasiado la incomodidad de Katniss—. Y estoy seguro que tampoco conoces todos los rumores que circulaban. ¿O vas a decirme que estabas al tanto de las sospechas de que eras hija de Haymitch Abenarthy?

A Katniss se le queda colgando abierta la boca antes de que la cierre de golpe, con gesto ofendido. Yo tengo que contener la risa; es un rumor tan absurdo y ridículo que es gracioso. A mi lado, Haymitch parece tan horrorizado como Katniss.

—Tu mamá lo conocía, de antes de que él fuese Vencedor —explica Nigel—, lo que en realidad no es gran cosa, porque según parece Abenarthy era amigo de tu papá. Después de todo, se criaron juntos en la Veta. Pero como sea… parece que tu mal humor se parece lo bastante al suyo como para emparentarlos…

—Mi mamá nunca haría algo así —masculla Katniss entre dientes.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —gruñe Haymitch a mi lado—. Es demasiado inteligente.

—No digo que ella haya hecho nada, sólo que hay rumores diciendo que lo hizo —aclara Nigel, levantando las manos en gesto conciliador—, y que hay gente que lo cree y lo repite. Igual que tu supuesto trío amoroso con Hawthorne y Mellark.

Katniss hace una mueca de asco.

—Ahora que hicimos las paces, me gustaría pedirte un favor —dice Nigel en voz calmada, casi impersonal—. Por favor, ejecútame.

.


	20. Cuenta regresiva

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **una pila de trabajos prácticos que corregir... ¡sí, estoy dando clases de Lengua y Literatura en una escuela secundaria!**  
><strong>

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **la saga _Los Juegos del__ Hambre_, lamentablemente. Ah, las cosas que haría si fuesen míos... **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo Veinte: Cuenta regresiva**

.

—Ahora que hicimos las paces, me gustaría pedirte un favor —dice Nigel en voz calmada, casi impersonal—. Por favor, ejecútame.

Katniss lo mira como si él hubiese perdido la razón. En cierto sentido, no está muy lejos.

—No pienso matarte —le advierte ella—. Eres un mal bicho repelente, pero somos del mismo Distrito y no pienso matarte a sangre fría.

—Me siento tan halagado —gruñe Nigel, sarcástico—. Vamos, _Preciosa_, líbrame de tener que morirme lentamente. No tengo casi comida, se me acabó el agua… tengo dos heridas infectadas, una de ellas con gangrena… y si no me liquidas, van a encontrarme Glow y Cato, que tienen planes de destripar vivo al siguiente tributo que atrapen. ¿Querrás ver eso en la proyección final? —Katniss empieza a sacudir la cabeza; Nigel sigue hablando, frío, feroz—. Cuando estés sentada en ese sillón, esa especie de trono, con tu corona de Vencedora, mirando el resumen de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, ¿qué cara pondrás cuando llegue la parte en que Glow me abre de un tajo del esternón hasta la ingle, y Cato empieza a arrancarme los intestinos? —sigue Nigel, implacable.

—¡No voy a hacerlo! —chilla Katniss, tapándose las orejas con las manos—. ¡Cállate!

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando regreses a nuestro buen viejo Distrito 12, y la gente te pregunte, aunque sea silenciosamente, por qué no me sacaste de mi miseria? —insiste Nigel, sin variar el tono seco, impersonal, de su voz—. Apuesto a que cuando te muestren el video, también vas a cerrar los ojos y a taparte los oídos, como ahora…

—¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡NO! ¡No insistas! —grita Katniss.

—…pero igual que ahora, no podrás dejar de oírme —medio sonríe, entre afiebrado y salvaje, Nigel—. Tendrás que escuchar como Cato y Glow me matan, y tendrás que vivir con eso en tu conciencia, sabiendo que podrías haberme ayudado, y no lo hiciste…

—¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NO PUEDO AYUDARTE! —explota Katniss—. No puedo matarte, no… no puedo… no… puedo…

Se me rompe el corazón al ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Está meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, rodeándose el torso con las manos, y sin dejar de murmurar "no… no puedo" una y otra vez, como un mantra.

Hasta Nigel debe reconocer un caso perdido cuando lo ve, porque suspira profundamente y se recuesta más en el tronco del árbol en que está apoyado.

—Entonces lárgate. Tus gritos deben haberlos atraído si están remotamente cerca. Que al menos no nos maten a los dos —masculla, sin mirarla.

—Nigel… quisiera ayudarte, pero… yo no… —tartamudea Katniss.

—No puedes. Claro. Entonces vete —gruñe él.

Katniss parece estar dividida entre huir lo antes posible y quedarse a ayudar en la medida que pueda. La indecisión tiene todo el aspecto de estar corroyéndola.

—Huye. ¡Vamos, vete! Si ganas, al menos el Distrito 12 recibe algo. Si nos matan a los dos, nuestras familias se quedan sin nada —le ladra Nigel—. ¿Quieres que tu hermana tenga que ver cómo te matan?

La mención de Prim al fin pone en marcha a Katniss. Tambaleando, se pone de pie y corre unos metros, antes de frenar en seco.

—¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué se detiene? —musito, desesperado.

—Tiene una idea… acaba de recordar algo —musita Haymitch de regreso, tenso—. Tenía la misma expresión antes de ir a buscar el arco y las flechas.

Katniss gira, trota unos cuantos metros, y se detiene por fin ante un arbusto con unos pequeños frutos oscuros. Me recuerdan un poco a los arándanos negros, aunque no estoy seguro si la forma de las hojas del arbusto es la correcta…

—¡Suelta eso! —le ladra Haymitch a la pantalla, furioso y aterrado.

Katniss, desde luego, no le hace caso; no puede oírlo, y de todos modos no es como si le obedeciera mucho a Haymitch por regla general. Yo frunzo el ceño, tratando de descifrar qué está pasando… Haymitch nunca reacciona de manera tan enérgica cuando Katniss recoge comida.

Ella toma uno de los frutos, rompe la piel y la pulpa hasta dejar al descubierto unas minúsculas semillas negras. La piel del fruto es negra, o de un violeta intenso, mientras que la pulpa es roja…

En ese momento yo también palidezco y salto de la silla, jadeando de horror. Mi pierna ortopédica no deja de hacerme notar que saltar de golpe después de días de mínima actividad física es una mala idea, pero de momento tengo otro tipo de preocupaciones más urgentes. Por ejemplo, que Katniss tiene en sus manos unas bayas que no recuerdo cómo se llaman pero sé que pueden intoxicarla en cuestión de segundos.

Incapaz de intervenir, tengo que observar con el corazón en la boca, a lo largo de tres pantallas, cómo Katniss corre a volver a reunirse con Nigel, que parece haber agotado sus fuerzas discutiendo con ella antes y ahora está en un estado febril semi delirante, con la vista perdida y murmurando cosas inconexas.

—Nigel —musita ella, colocándole un puñado de bajas en la mano sana, la izquierda—. Lo lamento, Nigel, no puedo hacerlo… pero no puedo dejarte solo tampoco. Prometo… prometo cuidar a tu familia. Si gano, voy a darles parte de mis ganancias como Vencedora. No voy a permitir que pasen hambre.

Nigel parpadea, aturdido. No sé hasta qué punto está comprendiendo lo que ella le dice.

—Aquí tienes —Katniss coloca una botella de agua y un paquete de comida a su lado, cerca de su muslo izquierdo, donde Nigel puede alcanzar fácilmente las provisiones con su mano buena—. No es mucho, pero espero que ayude.

Él entrecierra los ojos, aturdido o quizás sólo cansado.

—Una de las bayas debería bastar para… —la voz de Katniss se debilita hasta perderse. Ella traga saliva con evidente esfuerzo y sigue hablando, en voz muy baja—. Una baya debería bastar. No la muerdas, trágala entera. Se supone que estás muerto antes de que lleguen al estómago. Lo lamento, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Katniss echa una nerviosa mirada a su alrededor. No hay movimiento visible, pero sé que lo que no perciben sus sentidos, lo debe estar supliendo su imaginación: realmente, para un tributo no es difícil ver emboscadas y trampas a cada paso en la arena.

Ella se pone de pie. Se lleva los dedos índice, medio y anular de la mano izquierda un momento a los labios, antes de señalar a Nigel con ellos. Es el mismo gesto que utilizó con Rue, el mismo que el Distrito 12 le dirigió a ella. Es una muestra de respeto y una forma de despedida… la que se le dedica a una persona que uno ya no cuenta con volver a ver.

—Adiós, Nigel…

Katniss está por girar para alejarse de allí cuando retumba la detonación de un cañón.

.

—¿Esto formaba parte del plan desde el principio, verdad? —pregunta una mujer verde. Quiero decir, es literalmente _verde_: piel verde, cabello verde, ropa en diferentes tonos de verde, uñas verdes… hasta tiene los dientes están teñidos de verde. Me recuerda a un pan viejo cubierto de moho—. ¿Es todo parte de un gran plan para que el Distrito 12 gane, verdad?

—Siempre supe que Katniss iba a ganar —se jacta un hombre con múltiples piercings en las orejas, la nariz, las cejas y hasta el labio. Al menos los trozos de metal que atraviesan su piel distraen un poco de su piel color rojo furioso y los dos pequeños… cuernos… que tiene en la frente—. ¡Era tan claro desde el mismo momento en que fue elegida! ¡Ese espíritu, esa fortaleza…! Yo me di cuenta enseguida.

—¡Nigel es una persona horrible y Katniss debe matarlo de inmediato! ¡Díselo! —me chilla una mujer de mediana edad con una melena de cabello color magenta intenso, completamente lacia y larga hasta sus tobillos—. ¡Él le está tendiendo una trampa, quiere apuñalarla por la espalda en cuanto tenga la menor oportunidad! ¡Dile que lo mate antes de que él la mate a ella!

—La tributo nunca va a ganar a este ritmo —critica un chico de unos dieciocho años, con la cabeza rapada, encorvado y gruñón. Está vestido con lo que parece una colcha de retazos con agujeros para sacar los brazos y la cabeza, sujeta en la cintura con un grueso cinto de cuero—. Armé una lista con los diez fallos más evidentes en su accionar hasta la fecha, y el modo correcto de remediarlos…

—¿Estás celoso de que el chico está pasando tiempo con tu chica? Apuesto a que sí —pregunta y se responde con tono sabihondo una mujer de edad indefinible, con un millón de cirugías estéticas encima, que la hacen parecer extrañamente artificial. Ya he visto maniquíes más realistas que ella—. Están los dos juntos, solos, en medio de ese bosque…

Patrocinadores. _La onceava plaga_, solía decir mi abuelo cuando algo causaba problemas recurrentemente, aunque cuando le pregunté confesó que no sabía cuáles se suponían que eran las diez primeras ni de dónde venía la expresión. Yo tampoco sé cuáles son las diez primeras plagas, y empiezo a replantearme si ésta no es la peor de todas, después de todo.

Tengo a cinco personas frente a mí, gritándome desordenadamente qué debo hacer. No ofreciéndome dinero para Katniss, apoyo emocional o algo parecido. Claro que no. Como de costumbre, lo único en lo que los ciudadanos del Capitolio pueden pensar es en sí mismos.

—De a uno, por favor —pido en voz baja, pero en un tono lo bastante enérgico como para que todos me escuchen—. Usted primero —añado, señalando a la mujer hiper operada. Su voz suena como la de una anciana, aunque tenga la cara libre de arrugas.

—Apuesto a que estás muy celoso de que Katty y Niguel están los dos juntos y solos… —me sonríe.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunto, sin entender.

—¡Katty y Niguel, por supuesto! —me replica con una risita maliciosa—. ¡Los chicos! ¡Los tributos!

—No, no estoy celoso de que _Nigel _esté a días o quizás horas de morir, y no estoy celoso de que _Katniss_ esté por matar o morir —replico en mi tono de voz más frío. Ella abre la boca, quizás para repreguntar, pero señalo a la mujer de la cabellera magenta y aspecto nervioso lo más rápido posible—. Siguiente.

—¡Nigel es una muy mala persona! —chilla ella, con ojos algo desorbitados—. ¡Tienes que avisarle a Katniss! ¡Él quiere matarla! ¡Él va a hacer algo para lastimarla! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Dile que vaya y lo mate de inmediato, antes que él la mate a ella…!

—Tendremos que confiar en Nigel por esta vez —suspiro—. Si Katniss decide que no va a matarlo personalmente, apoyo su decisión. Y no es como si pudiese llamarla y avisarle que creo que él no es alguien confiable. Tendremos que esperar lo mejor de la situación. Siguiente —completo, señalando al joven encorvado.

—El plan que tiene la tributo es una miseria —escupe él, desdeñoso—. Elaboré una lista de correcciones y un nuevo plan de en doce pasos que es la victoria garantizada.

—Excelente. Hágame el favor de hacérselo llegar a Katniss —le replico.

—No puedo, no es posible enviarle este tipo de cosas a los tributos —responde él, aturdido.

—Entonces hágame otro favor —le respondo en el tono que mi mamá solía usar para contestarle a quienes aparecían en la panadería pidiendo limosna—: tome el plan, dóblelo muchas, muchas veces hasta hacerlo pequeñito, pequeñito, y guárdeselo bien guardado en…

—¡Chico, cómo van esas entrevistas con los patrocinadores! —me ladra Haymitch desde un poco más lejos.

—…y guárdeselo en el bolsillo más adecuado para la ocasión —completo, mordiéndome por no completar la frase original—. Siguiente.

.

Las cosas están un tanto descontroladas desde que la chica del Distrito 5 comió unas bayas del mismo arbusto del que Katniss recogió las que ahora Nigel tiene en su regazo. La pelirroja, que una vez más tengo de recordarme que se llama (llamaba) Finna, aparentemente espió a Katniss recogiendo los frutos y debió creer que eran curativos o al menos comestibles, porque se metió un puñado a la boca… y cayó muerta al instante. Al menos no debe haber sufrido, fue todo tan rápido que honestamente dudo que se haya dado cuenta de nada. Mejor así.

Esto deja a cuatro tributos en carrera: Glow, Cato, Nigel y Katniss. Todo el mundo está descontando a Nigel a causa de sus heridas, y mal que me pese debo darles la razón. Tiene un aspecto horrible, y el microchip rastreador que tiene en el brazo indica una temperatura corporal cercana a los cuarenta grados centígrados, principio de deshidratación y probable presencia de bacterias en la sangre. En otras palabras, sí, bien puede dárselo por muerto.

Katniss encabeza la lista de favoritos, con Cato y Glow cerca detrás de ella. Cato tiene no poco apoyo, considerando que viene de un distrito que es una tradicional fuente de Vencedores, que está obviamente entrenado, es duro y es quien más muertes tiene en su conciencia hasta la fecha. Glow, aunque no anda escasa de admiradores, es menos estoica que Cato y esto la hace parecer débil de a ratos.

Pero Katniss es la gran favorita. Es la única de cuantos quedan que puede alimentarse a sí misma debidamente. Puede cazar, no duda al recoger plantas, y sabe encender hogueras mucho mejor que Cato y Glow juntos. Por otro lado, es del despreciado Distrito 12, y no aprovechó a matar a Nigel cuando tuvo lo oportunidad de hacerlo…

Las apuestan aumentan a cada hora: Katniss o Cato… Cato o Katniss… Cato o Glow…

.

El segundo grupo de posibles patrocinadores no es muy diferente. Los Agentes de la Paz no están dejando entrar a más de cinco personas a la vez, lo que es un alivio ya que no tengo que lidiar con más de cinco personas por vez y una carga porque parece que no voy a terminar nunca con el trabajo.

Casi nadie está aportando dinero. Sólo quedan cuatro tributos a todo lo largo y ancho de la arena, y los patrocinadores saben que ahora realmente es cuestión de horas, un par de días a lo sumo, para que estos Juegos acaben. Cuando los tributos vivos quedan reducidos a tres, se cierra la posibilidad de enviar regalos de patrocinadores, sin importar la cantidad de dinero que un tributo tenga en sus cuentas. De hecho, el saldo que queda en las cuentas pasa a pertenecer al Estado. No es que normalmente sea mucho lo que queda a esa altura de los acontecimientos, pero aún así…

.

El tercer grupo de patrocinadores consiste en un variopinto grupo de, una vez más, cinco personas. En primer lugar, está una chica que evidentemente se esforzó mucho por parecerse a Katniss todo lo posible, desde el cabello y el color de los ojos hasta la ropa, aunque el resultado final deja que desear en cuanto a actitud: Katniss jamás empujaría a codazos a otros del camino para lanzarse a mi cuello al grito de "¡te extrañé, mi amor!". Tomado de sorpresa y actuando por instinto, me aparto de su camino y me escudo detrás de uno de los sillones… ella cae muy poco elegantemente al piso. Ahí es donde nos demuestra una vez más que no es Katniss, que jamás lloraría a gritos porque se golpeó la rodilla. Por fin, los Agentes de la Paz se la llevan.

En segundo lugar, está la mocosa malcriada que quiere ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo y a toda costa. No tendrá más de seis o siete años, porta un arcoíris de gemas implantadas en la cara, y tiene tatuajes dorados en las manos y los brazos. Su niñera, una histérica con la piel pintada con franjas horizontales blancas y negras, no le presta la menor atención al pequeño monstruo más que para chillarle en un tono tan agudo y penetrante que me duelen los oídos; todo el resto del tiempo se la pasa con la nariz pegada a la pantalla de una de esas cosas minúsculas por las que los habitantes del Capitolio mandan mensajes de texto, hablan, realizan transferencias bancarias, sacan fotos, se controlan la cantidad de azúcar en sangre y no sé cuántas cosas más.

El cuarto del grupo es un hombre vestido de forma similar a Cinna: camisa, pantalones, zapatos, chaqueta, con el añadido de una corbata en su caso. El estilo se parece, sólo que en lugar del modesto y sobrio negro del nuevo estilista, este hombre prefiere los colores, y cuanto más visibles, mejor. Así es que su pantalón es color plateado brillante, la camisa es anaranjado fosforescente, los zapatos son amarillos, la chaqueta es roja… y la corbata, como para mitigar un poco el asalto visual, es un gris apagado. Para colmo, este fulano (que tiene el pelo azul y bigote verde, supongo que para completar la paleta de colores) habla con voz nasal durante un cuarto de hora sobre todos los Vencedores que él auspició y cómo él supo desde el inicio que Nigel no ganaría. Consigo no oír casi nada de cuanto dice, a favor de conservar mi cordura.

El quinto integrante del grupo es una dulce ancianita. O al menos, su aspecto es lo más parecido al que uno esperaría encontrar en una dulce ancianita en el Distrito 12, si se es capaz de lidiar con el hecho que una dulce ancianita está usando lo que parece una réplica del vestido dorado translúcido que usó la tributo del Distrito 2, Glimmer, en los 72os. Juegos del Hambre. Mientras que Glimmer tenía la figura y la presencia necesaria para que el vestido luciera espectacular y realzara la belleza de la chica, usado por esta mujer un vestido parecido sólo es… triste. Al final, la _dulce ancianita_ resulta ser una ninfómana descontrolada que trata de molestar al fulano de los pantalones plateados; cuando él huye despavorido ella trata de manosearme a mí, se las arregla para plantarle un beso en la boca a Haymitch cuando él viene a mi rescate, y acaba intentando convencer a los Agentes de la Paz que la arrastran fuera de la sala que la acompañen hasta su casa. _Ambos_, insiste ella, melosa, tratando de darle un pellizco en el trasero al más cercano.

.

El día termina, una vez más. Entre los sucesos de la tarde y los diversos grupos de patrocinadores que nos estuvieron viniendo a ver para fanfarronear o quejarse, Finnick no puedo traernos novedades. Seeder consiguió visitarnos por unos minutos y nos trajo la noticia que, más o menos discretamente, todos los mentores están haciendo _lobby_ por Katniss. Algunos, como Seeder, respetan su fortaleza y saben que mis sentimientos por ella son reales; otros, como Johanna y Chaff, aparentemente desean ver perder a los Profesionales con suficiente intensidad como para hacer publicidad por otro tributo, cualquier otro tributo.

Tras picotear unos sándwiches y beber un vaso o dos de jugo en mi caso y casi medio litro de agua en el caso de Haymitch, nos disponemos a pasar la noche frente a las pantallas. Haymich, armado con una botella de algún tipo de bebida alcohólica llamada brandy y un termo de café, monta guardia durante la noche, mientras yo me las arreglo para, más allá de la preocupación de que algo ocurra mientras yo no esté vigilando, el dolor de espalda que me persigue desde hace días, el malhumor constante y la angustia general, cerrar los ojos por unas horas y dejar de pensar conscientemente en todo lo que está pasando sin que yo pueda intervenir.

Es una noche tranquila, hasta diría buena. Katniss no corre ningún riesgo, Nigel no muere durante la noche, y Haymitch sólo tiene que despertarme dos veces a causa de las pesadillas. Una excelente noche, en realidad.

La mañana siguiente no trae novedades, o al menos, nada relevante. Haymitch ronca desacompasadamente en su butaca, con el cuchillo en la mano derecha y una botella medio vacía en la izquierda. Desayuno algo de pan con dulce de almezas, mi favorito, y bebo una taza de leche chocolatada mientras Katniss come conejo asado frío y raíces. Nigel parece estar inconsciente, en tanto que Cato y Glow encontraron un conejo atrapado en una de las trampas que Katniss colocó hace unos días, antes de trasladarse a otra zona de la arena, y están peleando acerca de cómo debe cocinárselo. Los dos están hambrientos, pero ninguno de los dos sabe cómo despellejar y limpiar el animal.

El mediodía no trae demasiados cambios en el panorama. Katniss está cómodamente ubicada en una rama, sorbiendo agua y comiendo conejo y zarzamoras. Nigel se despertó y bebió algo de agua, pero parece estar demasiado agotado o enfermo como para comer nada. Glow y Cato, en tanto, se ocuparon del conejo que encontraron, y que les llevó toda la mañana preparar. Menos mal que el pobre animal ya estaba muerto, porque más que despellejarlo, destriparlo y trozarlo, ésos dos lo _masacraron_… y sin dejar de pelear todo el tiempo.

Johanna viene a visitarnos y nos cuenta, entre complacida y cáustica, que la ronda de apuestas que más dinero está recogiendo ya no es la que intenta establecer el ganador de los Juegos, sino la que trata de predecir quién de los dos Profesionales restante mata al otro: si Cato a Glow o Glow a Cato.

Se me escapa un suspiro melancólico. ¿Sería mucho pedir que se maten el uno al otro?

.

Es por la tarde, casi veinticuatro horas después del primer encuentro de Katniss con Nigel, que él está lo bastante lúcido y despierto como para advertir las bayas y reconocer qué son. Evidentemente las conoce y conoce sus efectos, porque sus ojos van del agua y la comida a las bayas con manifiesta perplejidad, como si no comprendiera cómo es que tiene víveres que lo mantendrán con vida un tiempo más, pero también algo que puede matarlo en segundos.

Nigel levanta la mano herida para inspeccionarla. La infección está peor que antes, la mano tiene un aspecto como si fuese a disolverse en un montoncito de carne putrefacta en cualquier momento. Para colmo, durante el tiempo que pasó inconsciente, varias moscas pusieron huevos en la herida, de modo que ahora hay unos pequeños gusanos blanquecinos reptando por lo que queda de la mano de Nigel.

Él cierra los ojos, creo que con cansancio. Una lágrima corre por su mejilla, la primera y única señal de debilidad que vi de Nigel en todo este tiempo.

—Papá, mamá… Lila, Donnie, Lee, Sunny, Jim, Zaide… los quiero… no se enojen con Katniss…

La garganta se me cierra con un nudo. Nigel está despidiéndose, las personas a las que nombró son sus hermanos y hermanas. Donnie Herbheart estaba en la misma clase que Katniss y yo.

Nigel toma aire profundamente, y por unos segundos vuelve a ser el muchacho orgulloso, un poco arrogante, un poco seductor y peligroso al que entrevistó Caesar Flickermann.

—¡Viva el Distrito 12, carajo! —grita Nigel, en voz tal alta como le permiten sus fuerzas, antes de meterse una baya a la boca y tragar.

El cañón suena tres segundos más tarde.

.

—No importa cuántas veces vivo esto, nunca se hace más fácil —musita Haymitch, que alcanzó el punto en que su intoxicación etílica se combina con su melancolía al punto de volverlo introspectivo y filosófico… y un poco depresivo.

—Sabíamos que no le quedaba mucho tiempo —me encojo de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia—. Era previsible.

—Claro, es porque no te afecta que estabas dándole patadas a la butaca hace unos minutos —asiente Haymitch.

Lo ignoro, tratando de desviar la atención de mi berrinche de hace un rato. Nigel era una de las personas por las que yo menos simpatía sentí en mi vida, pero verlo morir me causó un ataque de rabia tal que la emprendí contra la butaca, a falta de un mejor blanco para descargar mi furia e impotencia. Otro muerto más… otra vida perdida… otra familia sumida en el dolor… otros padres que deberán enterrar a su hijo…

—Le envié pan —dice Haymitch de pronto, antes de beber otro sorbo de su botella de turno.

—¿A quién? —pregunto, perdido.

—A ella —responde él, señalando la pantalla en la que Katniss está sentada en un árbol, canturreando en voz baja la misma nana que entonó para Rue, con la mirada perdida. Recién entonces noto que tiene un paquete medio envuelto en un paracaídas plateado apretado contra el pecho.

—¿Cuándo?

—Algo así como treinta segundos antes de que el muchacho dejara este valle de lágrimas —responde Haymitch, en voz baja—. Cuando sólo quedan tres tributos se cierra el envío de regalos, de manera que le envié algo mientras aún podía.

No comento nada por un minuto. Haymitch consiguió mantener la cabeza fría. Mientras yo estaba pendiente de los últimos minutos de Nigel, él tuve la claridad mental suficiente para hacerle llegar a Katniss un último regalo.

—¿Qué tipo de pan le enviaste? —pregunto por fin.

—El típico del Distrito 12. La chica necesita un recordatorio de vez en cuando sobre la vida fuera de la arena y por qué vale la pena volver a casa.

.

El resto del día pasa sin que ocurra nada especial. Cato y Glow se pelean otro poco, como para no perder la costumbre. Cato trata de pescar en el arroyo usando la lanza como arpón, pero sólo consigue caerse al agua dos veces; los peces son más rápidos y escurridizos de lo que parecen. Finalmente, consigue atrapar un pequeño pez casi por casualidad. Glow trata de cazar pájaros con una improvisada honda y unas piedras, pero sólo consigue derribar uno que parece una paloma crecida. No es ni por asomo suficiente para dos personas, y menos dos personas muy hambrientas y muy enojadas.

Al anochecer, las pantallas traen el himno, el sello, la fotografía de Nigel, sello nuevamente, y fin por hoy.

Katniss suspira con tristeza, pero no llora.

Cato y Glow se miran de un modo tan frío y calculador que me pregunto seriamente si ambos estarán vivos mañana por la mañana. Una parte de mí sospecha que no… la pregunta es cuál de los dos sobrevivirá la noche.

.


	21. Vencedora

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **el título de "Directora" de una obra de teatro y la obligación de conseguir que los actores, una pandilla de rebeldes sin causa con demasiado tiempo libre, no se maten entre ellos y estudien su texto.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **los derechos de autor de _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Me fijé en Google a ver si por casualidad de pronto eran míos, pero no. Voy a tener que seguir escribiendo sin fines de lucro y cuando el tiempo entre recibir clases, dar clases, estudiar y ensayar con el grupete me lo permita…

* * *

><p>Las canciones cuasi citadas aquí existen en su inmensa mayoría. Además de la nana y <em>El árbol de la ejecución <em>del canon, las más extensamente citadas son _Mañana zarpa un barco, A media luz _y el _Romance del enamorado y la muerte. _Obviamente, esas canciones no me pertenecen, y las demás citadas desordenadamente aquí, tampoco.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo Veintiuno: Vencedora**

.

Inesperadamente, al menos para mí, tanto Cato como Glow sobreviven a las horas de oscuridad. Ninguno de los dos tiene aspecto de haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Aunque no los vi personalmente, no me cuesta nada imaginármelos vigilando cada pequeño movimiento, cada respiración, cada tic del otro.

Katniss sigue arriba del árbol, mordisqueando el cuello del pájaro que cazó y asó días antes. Su mirada sigue perdida y ella todavía está canturreando en voz baja, aunque ahora alterna entre _El árbol de la ejecución_ y _Mañana zarpa un barco_, o al menos así dijo Finnick que se llama, una canción que no tengo idea de dónde la conoce Katniss.

—_Bailemos hasta el eco_

_del último compás… _

_Mañana zarpa un barco, _

_tal vez no vuelva más. _

Glow y Cato están silenciosos, vigilándose, constantemente a la defensiva. El que los sinsajos se la pasan repitiendo fragmentos de la nana y las otras canciones que Katniss canturrea los tiene al borde del ataque de nervios, según parece.

.

La tarde llega sin traer consigo muertos ni heridos. Cato y Glow están más exhaustos que antes, con los nervios destrozados por la vigilia y el cantar de los pajaritos. Los sinsajos, perfectamente camuflados por su pequeño tamaño y el contraste de luz y sombra, están bastante cerca de los dos profesionales sobrevivientes, y sin dejar de cantar alegremente.

—_Tú estás, tú estás llegando al árbol / Donde colgaron a un hombre que dicen que asesinó a tres._

Cato y Glow parecen listos para empezar a lanzar estocadas y golpes de lanza contra la siguiente hoja que sea agitada por una brisa.

—…_cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí…_

Los sinsajos repiten las melodías en forma desordenada, alternando los fragmentos, mezclando las melodías, creando composiciones extrañas:

—…_no sería extraño si nos encontramos a la medianoche / en el árbol de la ejecución._

—_Diré tu nombre, cuando me encuentre lejos, / Tendré un recuerdo para contarle al mar… _

—_· Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad / y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará. _

—_Todo a media luz, crepúsculo interior./ A media luz los besos, a media luz los dos. _

—_No tengas miedo, ya dimos la vuelta al espanto. / Un viento algo más calmo se viene anunciando…_

—_Entró una señora muy blanca, muy más que la nieve fría... _

—_Pero no hay nadie, y ella no viene… / Es un fantasma que crea mi ilusión… _

—… _tanta calma, desespero… / Salgo mucho, a veces vuelvo._

—_Tu canción fue la rueda de los días que siguieron… _

—…_y que al desvanecerse va dejando su visión cenizas en mi corazón._

—… _negro, negro, es todo lo que tengo…_

—… _Muchacha, vamos, no sé por qué llorás. _

—…_Tu canción fue más lejos que la muerte que te hicieron._

—… _y todo a media luz, que es brujo el Amor… _

—_La noche es larga, no quiero que estés triste... _

—… _las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor..._

—…_canta el Pueblo su canción… _

—_Lejana tierra mía, bajo tu cielo, bajo tu cielo…_

—_Verde que te quiero verde, verde viento, verde rama… _

—…_Yo no soy el Amor, amante. Soy la Muerte, Dios me envía… _

—… _tal vez no vuelva más… _

—… _quiero morirme un día, con tu consuelo, con tu consuelo… _

—¡BAAASTAAAAA!

El aullido de Cato es tan primitivo, tan bestial, y al mismo tiempo tan sorpresivo e inesperado, que prácticamente salto en mi silla. Haymitch, que estaba durmiendo una siesta preparándose para pasar la noche montando guardia, se sienta de golpe y da un par de manotazos con su cuchillo antes de despertarse del todo y comprender que no hay peligro.

—¡Basta! ¡BASTA! ¡Cállense, malditos! —sigue chillando Cato, una expresión enloquecida en los ojos.

—Es un truco —musita Glow.

Ella está marginalmente más tranquila. Quiero decir, al menos no está gritando. Por lo demás, su cara muestra que está tan al borde de un quiebre psicótico (como dirían los médicos del Capitolio) o del ataque de locura (como diríamos en el Distrito 12) como Cato.

—Es un truco —repite Glow, cortando en trocitos minúsculos unos duraznos silvestres. Las frutas están verdes, ella va a enfermarse si las come… —. Quieren volvernos locos. Pusieron esta especie de música para volvernos locos. Quieren que acabemos suicidándonos.

—Yo no voy a suicidarme —estalla Cato, indignado—. Y no van a volverme loco. No pueden.

Ajenos a todo, los sinsajos siguen repitiendo fragmentos de las canciones que Katniss canturreó durante todo el día.

—… _por el cielo va la Luna con un niño de la mano. _

—… _contemplando una muñeca con deseos de llorar… _

—… _cantaba la rana, cantaba sin parar… _

—… _a media luz los besos, a media luz los dos… _

—_· Este sol te protege y te da calor… _

—… _las aves que iban volando se paraban a escuchar… _

—_Mañana zarpa un barco…_

—_Negros, negros, son todos mis vestidos…_

—… _dejando un rastro de sangre, dejando un rastro de lágrimas… _

—_Niño, déjame que baile…_

—_Vamos, el enamorado, que la hora ya es cumplida… _

—… _por eso amo, todo lo negro, porque mi amor es un minero. _

Cato se arranca algunos pelos de la desesperación.

.

Al anochecer, los sinsajos, al igual de las demás aves, buscan una rama confortable en la que pasar la noche. Su canto es especialmente intenso y mágico en el rato previo a la puesta del sol, cuando varios sinsajos ubicados en el mismo árbol enlazan las distintas melodías hasta formar una canción diferente a cualquiera que el ser humano pueda haber compuesto.

Es recién entonces que Cato y Glow advierten que no se trata de parlantes, equipos de sonido, computadoras ni ninguna terrorífica creación del Capitolio, sino unos inofensivos pajaritos lo que Katniss, creo que inconscientemente, estuvo usando como arma.

—Tendrán que dormirse —masculla Glow por entre dientes apretados, sin dejar de trozar plantas con furia asesina—. Los pájaros duermen de noche. No pueden seguir todo el tiempo…

—Ya sé qué voy a desayunar —gruñe Cato, que se cubrió ambas orejas con las manos, en un inútil intento de no oírlos más—. De entrada, pájaro frito con puré de pájaro. Plato principal, pájaro relleno de pájaro, con una guarnición de pájaro. Oh, y de postre, pájaro _muerto_.

.

Llega la noche, y con ella el silencio de los sinsajos. Glow y Cato respiran aliviados. Llega el sello, himno, y sello de nuevo; no hubo muertos ese día.

—Mañana vamos a buscar a la mocosa del Distrito 12 y a convertirla en papilla —gruñe Cato—. Sabrán que es ella porque una persona muerta en la arena sólo puede ser un tributo, y deducirán por descarte que es ella. Sólo por eso. No porque esté reconocible, o porque quede suficiente como para reconstruirla. Una caja de zapatos bastará como ataúd…

Glow asiente satisfecha, sin dejar de hacer picadillo con uno de sus cuchillos unos frutos secos.

.

A la mañana siguiente, los sinsajos repiten aún algún fragmento aislado, pero no hay punto de comparación con el día anterior. Para el mediodía, las canciones cesaron por completo.

Katniss está nuevamente en un árbol. Bajó al arroyo al amanecer, se aprovisionó de agua y algunos peces, y ahora está comiendo los peces y algo del pan que Haymitch le envió ayer. Parece compuesta, aunque aún un tanto distraída. Suspira con frecuencia y está claro que está triste, pero no parece al borde del ataque de llanto ni de la catatonia, y con eso me doy por satisfecho en este momento.

Glow y Cato, que están muy flacos, muy paranoicos y muy mal humorados, recorren lentamente un trecho de la arena, buscando a Katniss. El par está a kilómetros de tener éxito, literal y figurativamente. Literalmente, porque Katniss está a tres kilómetros en línea recta desde donde se encuentran ellos, y figurativamente, porque la están buscando entre los arbustos y al ras del suelo. A este ritmo, no van a encontrarla nunca.

Es evidente que los Organizadores de los Juegos piensan igual.

Cerca del mediodía, un ligero temblor se siente en la arena, o al menos eso supongo a partir del leve temblor de las cámaras. No dura más de unos segundos. Cuando el enfoque regresa a la normalidad, hay mutos en la arena. Al menos una docena de ellos. Probablemente más.

Siento la boca seca, todo me da vueltas al momento en que veo claramente los mutos. A mi lado, Haymitch comienza insultando, al cabo de un minuto vomita al costado de la silla, y luego sigue maldiciendo en voz más baja. Yo coloco la cabeza entre las rodillas, al menos hasta que el mundo deja de girar y los puntos negros desaparecen de mi visión.

Los mutos… son… parecen una mezcla de perros gigantes y ese lobo muerto que vi una vez en que mi hermano mayor y yo nos escapamos a hurtadillas al Quemador a canjear un pastelito que habíamos robado por medicina para el resfrío. Mi hermano del medio estaba enfermo, y mi querida madre se negaba a comprarle el jarabe que era la cura popular porque decía que era culpa de él que se hubiese enfermado. Los ojos vacíos del lobo muerto colgado de una viga y la lengua colgando afuera del hocico del animal me causaron pesadillas durante semanas. Yo tenía siete años en ese entonces.

Si sólo fuese eso, pero no. Los mutos se asemejan físicamente a los tributos caídos. El color del pelaje, los ojos, la estructura física… cada uno de ellos es identificable con un chico muerto. Reconozco a Calila, Rue, Tsam, Rick, Finna, Cora, Marvel, Chip… Nigel…

Los mutos corren enloquecidos, olfateando el lugar, dando medio aullidos, medio ladridos, medio gruñidos. No sé cómo definir el sonido, salvo decir que me pone los pelos de punta. Contengo la respiración cuando se acercan a la zona en la que está Katniss. Aunque ese encargado de los laboratorios me dijo que haría a Katniss inmune, no voy a quedarme tranquilo, menos aún viendo cómo son los mutos.

Al cabo de un minuto, los mutos pasan justo debajo del árbol sobre el que está pertrechada Katniss. Ella los advierte, y a juzgar por su expresión de espanto, los reconoce. Ella se queda completamente inmóvil sobre la rama en que está, aferrada con ambas manos al árbol, blanca como un papel del Capitolio… y los mutos pasan de largo, sin siquiera mirarla.

No consigo respirar tranquilo hasta que las bestias están a una considerable distancia, pero una vez que están claramente fuera de vista desde el lugar de Katniss, consigo relajarme un poco…

…al menos hasta que el grito desesperado de Glow vuelca mi atención hacia la pantalla que los muestra a ella y a Cato, corriendo a toda velocidad y con los mutos pisándoles los talones.

.

Cato y Glow corren por sus vidas, en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Los dos llegan hasta la Cornucopia, no lejos de allí, y empiezan a trepar. Glow abandonó su cuchillo y Cato su lanza durante la huida. No tienen cómo defenderse, sólo les queda intentar escapar. Los mutos les pisan los talones, gruñendo y dando tarascones.

Los dos trepan a la Cornucopia, la desesperación compensando su falta de agilidad o práctica. Los mutos están abajo, gruñendo y rugiendo. Cuando Glow y Cato consiguen ubicarse en la punta de la abertura de la boca, el lugar más alto y por lo tanto seguro, Cato sujeta a Glow por la mochila que ella aún tiene en la espalda. En un primer momento creo que es para mantener el equilibrio, hasta que caigo en la cuenta que está empujándola por el borde. Ella se defiende con uñas y dientes, gritando y tratando de aferrarse, pero Cato corta las correas de la mochila con una navaja no diferente de la que constituyó el último desesperado intento de defensa de Nigel, y luego pisa los dedos de Glow con el talón de la bota hasta quebrárselos, haciendo que su aliada caiga directo a las fauces de los mutos que están debajo.

Cierro los ojos y me aparto de la pantalla para no ver, pero no puedo evitar _oír_.

Los mutos gruñen.

Glow grita, llora, suplica, aúlla.

Cato ríe en un momento, una risa completamente desquiciada e inhumana.

Parece durar horas y horas, pero más tarde me dirán que no fueron más de diez minutos. Los mutos mordieron a Glow, sin prisa ni pausa; no la desfiguraron ni arrancaron pedazos de su cuerpo ni nada… sólo la mordieron con sus dientes como cuchillas, en todo el cuerpo, hasta que la masiva cantidad de heridas le produjo a la chica un shock hemorrágico que le costó la vida. En otras palabras, fue como si la hubiesen apuñalado hasta que murió desangrada.

Una vez que suena el cañón que marca el deceso de Glow, los mutos se quedan muy quietos un momento antes de alejarse un par de metros. Cerca de allí un ligero temblor abre otra de esa especie de compuerta, los mutos saltan dentro, la puerta (o lo que sea) se cierra, y al cabo de medio minuto todo el lugar tiene un aspecto como si nunca un muto hubiese pisado la arena.

Cato baja de la Cornucopia, aferrado a la mochila como si de ella dependiera su vida. Tiene aún una expresión maníaca en los ojos, y se ríe a carcajadas histéricas al ver a Glow, cubierta de sangre, cerca de allí.

—Lo hice —susurra Cato, los ojos un tanto desorbitados, una sonrisa que no tiene nada de alegre desfigurándole las facciones—. Lo hice. Gané. Ya gané. Lo hice…

Toma unos minutos que Cato pueda apartar la vista de los restos de quien hasta hace media hora era su aliada. Por fin, cuando él se aleja hacia el lago, un sinsajo silba la advertencia que precede a la llegada del aerodeslizador, que aparece y se lleva el cadáver de Glow.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo, a mis espaldas, Cashmere y Gloss se retiran de la Sala de Mentores, con la frente tan en alto como pueden. Están compungidos, pero se niegan a mostrar debilidad… se niegan a mostrar emoción, directamente. Enobaria y Brutus, a todo esto, están haciendo planes a viva voz sobre cómo van a festejar la victoria de Cato, que ahora ya dan por hecha. Yo aprieto los dientes de disgusto y me esfuerzo en no prestarles atención.

Cato se sienta en la orilla del lago, temblando y sonriendo y riendo y con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, todo a la vez. Al cabo de unos minutos se calma lo suficiente como para abrir la mochila. De adentro saca una botella de agua casi vacía y un pañuelo formando un pequeño paquete; cuando lo abre, adentro descubre un puñado de almendras.

—Las estabas guardando, ¿eh? —le dice Cato a la nada, sonriendo más que antes—. ¿Querías comerlas todas? ¡Ja! ¡Mira lo que hago con tus almendras, Glow! —grita, toma un puñado y mira alrededor, como si esperara ver a Glow aparecer detrás de uno de los árboles—. ¡Mira!

Se mete el puñado de almendras en la boca, mastica, hace una mueca, traga. Toma el resto y se las come también; después vacía lo que queda de la botella de agua.

—Ahí tienes —susurra—. Ahí tienes. Mías. Yo las comí. Mías…

Hace otra mueca, como de disconformidad, y bebe más agua, directamente del lago. Cato empieza a jadear, y bebe más agua, sin dejar de hacer muecas.

—Preciosa ganó.

Me giro a ver a Haymitch sin comprender más nada. La expresión de asombro, alivio y asco de su cara me confunde más todavía.

—¿Qué?

—Katniss ganó —susurra él—. Ese muchacho está muriéndose.

Lo miro. No sé ni cómo preguntarle cómo es que de pronto sabe eso, suponiendo que sea cierto…

Haymitch aparta la vista de la pantalla y me mira directamente.

—No hay almendros en la arena. ¿No te preguntaste de dónde repentinamente salieron esas almendras?

—¿Honestamente? No —admito.

—No son almendras. Es decir, sí lo son, pero no del tipo comestible. Son almendras amargas —explica Haymitch con voz débil, como si no pudiese creerlo—. Son venenosas. Y en la cantidad que comió el chico, mortales.

Miro de nuevo a la pantalla. Cato está sujetándose el vientre con ambas manos, con una mueca de dolor intenso plasmada en la cara. Respira con dificultad y parece cubierto de sudor.

—¿De dónde salieron? —pregunto, atónito.

—La chica estaba pelando unos duraznos verdes ayer… les quitó la pulpa y conservó los carozos —recuerda Haymitch—. En el interior de los carozos están las semillas, las almendras…

—¿Glow _sabía_? —no puedo evitar jadear—. ¿Lo hizo _a propósito_?

—Si era tan buena con los venenos como Gloss y Chashmere gustaban de presumir, entonces sabía —musita Haymitch, con la mirada perdida—. Supongo que quiso tenderle una trampa al muchacho para eliminarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo…

En la pantalla, Cato está retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor. Tiene los labios azulados, está enroscado en posición fetal…

La muerte de Cato es dolorosa y mucho más lenta de lo que nadie merece. El Capitolio podrá encontrarlo entretenido, pero a mí no deja de parecerme horrible. Por fin, por fin, suena el cañón. Un aerodeslizador retira el cuerpo de Cato al mismo tiempo que el orificio del suelo se abre de nuevo y los mutos salen otra vez, más feroces que nunca, a la arena.

—¿Qué…? —soplo más que hablo.

No tiene sentido. No deben soltar a los mutos de nuevo. Es hora de anunciar que Katniss ganó, que puede salir de la arena, ser coronada Vencedora y…

Los mutos corren, aullando, por la arena. Miro inmediatamente la pantalla de Katniss. Ella está segura arriba del árbol, más alto aún que antes, observando hacia abajo con temor.

Las mutaciones recorren la arena sin dejar de aullar y atropellar cosas. Al igual que antes, pasan bajo el árbol de Katniss sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Sin embargo, tras varios minutos de recorrer la arena aullando y rugiendo, algo parece congregarlos bajo el árbol de Katniss. Pero no lo atacan. No la atacan. Los mutos están junto al tronco, gruñéndose entre ellos, sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba.

La tensión crece, los gruñidos son cada vez peores, y de pronto uno de los mutos ataca a otro. El muto herido ruge y se sacude, golpeando a un tercer muto, que se une a la pelea y al hacerlo choca contra otro muto, que muerde ferozmente al tercero…

En cuestión de segundos, los mutos están enzarzados en una feroz pelea de todos–contra–todos. Los aullidos, gruñidos, ladridos de furia y dolor son espantosos. Katniss, que arriba del árbol tiembla como una hoja, está aferrada a las ramas y tiene los ojos cerrados mientras canta o recita algo, moviendo sólo los labios, sin arriesgarse a hacer ni un sonido.

En un baño de sangre, pelo y colmillos, los mutos acaban matándose entre ellos. Ésta vez literalmente tardan horas en morirse. Casi está anocheciendo cuando el último por fin termina de moverse.

Hay un minuto de completo silencio.

Entonces Katniss abre los ojos.

Tas un leve sonido de estática, la voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el estadio:

—Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a la vencedora de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen! ¡Les presento a... la tributo del Distrito 12!

.

Después de eso, no supe más.

Creo que me puse de pie, quizás para festejar que Katniss sobrevivió, quizás para reclamar que no la hayan sacado antes de ahí, quizás para llorar de alivio o gritar de impotencia… lo cierto es que todo lo que recuerdo después en que todo se puso negro ante mis ojos.

Ahora estoy en una sala de hospital. Odio este lugar, la última vez que estuve en una sala similar a esta, si no exactamente la misma, fue cuando me amputaron parte de la pierna.

La coronación como Vencedora de Katniss es esta noche.

Algo grande está cocinándose. No sé los detalles, pero desde la extraña visita de Portia hace dos días hablando sobre fuego y luz y ropa, unos crípticos comentarios de Haymitch ayer sobre la Chica en Llamas, unas veladas advertencias del médico sobre no ejercitarme demasiado… sé que _algo_ está ocurriendo.

Por ahora, sólo sé que Katniss está viva, sana y a salvo, y eso me basta por el momento. Al menos hasta que pueda salir de aquí y comprobar el estado de situación con mis propios ojos. Como eso será esta noche, no tengo más opción que esperar…

.


	22. Epílogo

**Cosas que me pertenecen:** el orgullo de haber sobrellevado la presentación de la obra de teatro de mis salvajes sin pegarle a nadie. No fue fácil que lo hicieran medianamente bien, y no salió del todo bien tampoco, ¡y aún así no golpeé a nadie! Aunque ganas no me faltaron…

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **los derechos de autor de la saga _Los juegos del hambre_, aunque cito casi textualmente un parrafito aquí y allá en este capítulo. Pero voy a pedirlos para Navidad.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Epílogo: Haymitch el Astuto**

.

—Un poco más a la derecha… ajusta más el nudo, Haymitch. Más. Ahora, alísalo. Arregla el pliegue…

Gruño de irritación. Esto de vestirme de gala es una porquería. Al menos esta vez el que tiene que encargarse de lidiar conmigo es el estilista nuevo, el tal Cinna. Derecho de piso, me imagino: dejen que el novato se las arregle con el viejo cascarrabias.

Tengo que admitirlo, de todos los estilistas que conocí, es el menos peor. Al menos este fulano (que, pintura dorada alrededor de los ojos aparte, parece bastante normal) comprendió pronto que no soporto por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia que nadie me toque, de modo que llegamos a un acuerdo: él me dice cómo debo vestirme, yo hago lo que él me dice, él no me pone un dedo encima, yo no discuto con él, y todos felices. O casi. Si sólo la maldita corbata se dejara atar como debe…

—Tranquilo, no aprietes tanto el nudo. Te necesitamos vivo —observa él, enarcando una ceja.

Gruño de nuevo, aflojando la maldita corbata frente al espejo.

—Voy a estrangular con una de éstas al malnacido que las inventó —mascullo, arreglando el nudo.

—Ya existían en los Días de Antaño —observa Cinna, refiriéndose a la época que precedió a la fundación de Panem.

Bufo. Eso no me consuela precisamente.

—Unas cuantas horas y estarás fuera del foco de las cámaras por los siguientes seis meses —comenta Cinna en un tono que mezcla el consuelo con la advertencia.

—Hasta el maldito Tour de la Victoria —suelto por entre los dientes apretados, anudando con infinito cuidado el estúpido nudo de la maldita corbata.

—Falta para eso —responde él—. Por ahora, preocupémonos por Katniss.

_Sí, tengo las manos llenas con esa chica_, añado mentalmente. _Mantenerla viva y fuera de problemas es trabajo más que suficiente_.

—Tiene que estar espléndida esta noche —añade Cinna al cabo de un segundo, lo que me recuerda dónde están las prioridades de cada uno de nosotros. Yo me preocupo por el impacto político de sus palabras, mientras que a éste otro le quita el sueño si ella tiene el pelo opaco o si su ropa no es lo bastante provocativa.

—Sí, inolvidable debe estar —respondo con sarcasmo.

—Exacto —añade Cinna con un tono de voz extraño—. ¿Quieres ver su vestido?

Normalmente, ver vestidos es algo que evito como a la peste, más si son vestidos diseñados en y para el Capitolio, pero algo en su voz, su expresión, me hace asentir con la cabeza. Después de la discusión con esos malnacidos que querían "arreglar" quirúrgicamente a la chica, en la que yo los amenacé, insulté y prohibí que la tocaran, y el estilista actuó de voz de la razón y cordura sugiriendo alterar la ropa, tengo cierta confianza en él… y algo de curiosidad por el ver el dichoso vestido.

Cinna trae desde una especie de perchero sobre rueditas un vestido amarillo pálido envuelto en una funda protectora. Es muy sencillo, ni muy largo ni corto, no exactamente entallado y para nada sensual. Si estuviese hecho de una tela más vasta y de un color menos delicado sería casi igual al tipo de vestido que las mujeres del Distrito 12 usan. Los zapatos que Cinna tiene pensados para acompañarlo son unas sandalias nada extravagantes, y a menos que el vestido tenga algún mecanismo para arder de pronto y dejar a la Vencedora en un provocativo conjunto de ropa interior, es completamente inofensivo e inocente.

—Es muy… normal —se me escapa decir.

—Gracias —responde Cinna en tono complacido.

—Lo dije como un elogio —le aclaro, por las dudas.

—Lo sé —responde él, sonriendo, antes de volver a colgar el vestido.

—¿Con qué vestirán al Chico?

—Portia tiene preparado un pantalón oscuro, botas negras, y una camisa de la misma tela que el vestido. Será un buen efecto que los enamorados vayan a juego —menciona Cinna con estudiada casualidad.

Suspiro profundamente. Lo de los "enamorados" está probando ser un dolor de cabeza. El Chico está en el hospital, si no en una habitación contigua a la de Preciosa, entonces casi. Tiene una úlcera casi perforándole el estómago, nervios, por supuesto; y una ligera lesión en la espalda. Jamás lo oí quejarse de dolor de espalda, pero el Chico no es de los que se quejan de todos modos. Parece que los genios del Capitolio no tuvieron en cuenta que entre los catorce y los dieciséis años todo chico crece a lo alto, pero que una prótesis no lo hace, de manera que la que el Chico tiene en la pierna izquierda le queda corta. Esto hizo que pisara mal, y además de probables dolores de espalda de los que nunca lo escuché quejarse, le causó un inicio de desviación de columna que afortunadamente podrá ser corregido con facilidad.

La chica también está en una cama de hospital, en su caso con golpes, quemaduras, deshidratación, una ligera fiebre y pesando doce kilos menos de los que debería. De modo que quedó en mis manos seguir adelante con esta charada de los "Amantes trágicos", que de trágicos están teniendo cada vez menos ahora que por fin serán reunidos para las pantallas.

El idiota encargado de la televisación de la ceremonia, un tal Plutarch, quiere que los componentes de la pareja del momento se reencuentren por primera vez en el escenario, para poder transmitir en vivo y en directo a todo el país las reacciones auténticas de los "enamorados trágicos", que tantas desventuras superaron ya, todo gracias a la fortaleza de su amor.

Puaj. Tanto romance me da arcadas, no por último porque no es del todo verdad.

—Ahí está bien. Perfecto —sonríe Cinna, observando mi corbata, a la que estuve manoseando el último medio minuto mientras pensaba—. Ahora, el chaleco.

Bueno, ése al menos es fácil. Quiero decir, no hay mangas en las que enredarse ni nada, y sólo tiene dos pequeños botones dorados, que son a presión en lugar de con ojales. Realmente, no hay modo de meter la pata.

—Bien, ahora arregla los pliegues que se formaron en tu camisa. Tira suavemente de las mangas —me indica el estilista—. No, la corbata va adentro del chaleco. Eso es. Ahora, toma el borde inferior de los faldones y dale un pequeño tirón. Así. Bien.

Sólo en el Capitolio uno necesita un asistente para vestirse. Sólo en el Capitolio. Los viejos y abolsados pantalones, las camisas, mi viejo abrigo de lana y las botas que uso en el Distrito 12 puedo ponérmelos a oscuras, borracho y con los ojos cerrados. Literalmente.

—El frac arriba de todo —indica Cinna.

Me calzo el frac, una cosa ridícula y nada práctica, pero que este año es el último grito de la moda. Dentro de todo, este tiene un corte cómodo, y es de un discreto negro, no como esos otros mamarrachos que vi por ahí. Creo que el peor de cuantos vi esta temporada era ese rosado con rayas doradas que usaba ese ridículo presentador de televisión. En comparación, el mío es la imagen misma de la discreción.

Cinna da una vuelta a mi alrededor, durante la cual no dejo de seguirlo con la mirada. Me pone de los pelos darle la espalda a alguien, aunque ese alguien sea tan mayormente inofensivo como este estilista. Aparentemente satisfecho con lo que ve, Cinna asiente y me sonríe ligeramente.

—Estás listo —determina Cinna—. Intenta no arrugar tu ropa más de lo normal en la próxima hora, ¿sí? Voy a ver a Katniss.

Gruño a modo de asentimiento. Lo que realmente quisiera ahora es un trago de algo, preferentemente algo fuerte, pero creo que en ese "no arrugues tu ropa" estaban implícitos "no te emborraches, no te vomites encima, no te ensucies con nada que no pueda quitarse con un cepillo para la ropa". Aunque normalmente las indicaciones de los estilistas no podrían importarme menos, éste me cae marginalmente bien… y tengo una imagen que cuidar por el bien de otros.

Diablos con esto de preocuparse por otras personas. Es por eso que no tengo amigos, no me hablo con mis parientes lejanos y en general evito a los seres humanos en medida de lo posible. Después me pasa esto que les tengo aprecio y sufro cuando están metidos en problemas. Y tanto Preciosa como el Chico lo están en grado sumo ahora mismo.

Salgo de la habitación en que me vestí/me hicieron vestirme, y me dirijo hacia mi lugar detrás del escenario desde donde me anunciarán antes de mi entrada a escena. Antes de llegar, me encuentro con Effie, a quien por lo visto los estilistas embutieron en un vestido de noche negro con toques de blanco, amarillo, naranja y rojo. Este tema de las llamas está agotando rápidamente mi paciencia; al menos ella y yo no vamos exactamente a juego, o…

—¡Haymitch! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Sólo faltan _minutos _para la gran entrada de Katniss! —chilla ella, en un tono tan agudo y penetrante que mi deseo de un trago aumenta exponencialmente. ¿En serio voy a tener que pasar los siguientes, qué, cincuenta minutos, al lado de este esperpento?—. ¡Siempre supe que ella podría lograrlo! ¡Es una chica tan increíble! ¡Una perla, toda una perla, siempre lo supe!

Effie sigue parloteando sobre perlas y patrocinadores y enamorados, y yo la tolero del mismo modo en que llevo tolerándola todo este tiempo sin estrangularla ni rugirle que se calle, dos acciones muy tentadoras cuando ella está en modo entusiasta: desconecto mis oídos y sueño con todo el licor que seré capaz de beber una vez que regrese al Distrito 12.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se nos suma Johanna Mason. Lleva un sentador vestido verde en el que luce positivamente incómoda y un ceño profundamente fruncido, que es su expresión normal cuando está en el Capitolio.

—Hey, Haymitch, ¿quién es eso? —pregunta con una mirada de disgusto hacia Effie, cuya radiante sonrisa flaquea un poco.

—¿Eso? —pregunto, siguiéndole el juego—. No sé. Me siguió hasta aquí y me dio culpa echarla.

Effie luce seriamente herida, pero sus buenos modales superan mi rudeza y la de Mason junta. Rayos. Hará falta más para echarla.

—Hola, soy Effie Trinkett, escolta del Distrito 12 —se presenta en su tono más amable, el que suele usar con los patrocinadores, los animales y los niños—. Usted es la señorita Johanna Mason, por supuesto, Vencedora del Distrito 7 —añade con una radiante sonrisa, tendiéndole una emperifollada mano a Johanna, que la mira de un modo no diferente de cómo yo miraría a un vaso de agua que me ofrecieran al pedir una bebida.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —me pregunta la campeona del Distrito 7 con lo que parece auténtico pavor, ignorando la mano extendida de Effie.

—La dejaron en una cesta en la estación de tren del Distrito 12 —me encojo de hombros.

—Yo, hum, voy a ver si todo está preparado —murmura Effie, escabulléndose.

La observamos alejarse, y es sólo cuando está a una distancia más que segura que Johanna y yo nos atrevemos a hablar.

—¿Algo interesante en la casa? —murmuro.

—Todo tranquilo en el comedor —musita Johanna, encogiéndose de hombros—. Las habitaciones son otra cosa.

El código no es muy seguro que digamos y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo deduce rápidamente, pero para un poco de información poco relevante como ésta, es suficiente. La casa es el país de Panem, el comedor es el Capitolio, las habitaciones son los Distritos. Distrito 13 es la cocina, en el sentido que la organización de la rebelión viene, valga la redundancia, _cocinándose_, allí desde hace años.

—¿La cocina? —me atrevo a preguntar.

—Oh, la cocinera no estaba muy convencida con esos bocaditos de caviar, pero creo que acabará accediendo. Sabes que no puede negarle nada a Finnick —responde Johanna en voz alta, con un rodar de ojos.

Recién entonces noto un Agente de la Paz apostado en el pasillo, estirando el cuello en nuestra dirección.

—Hhhmmpfff. Nadie le niega nada a Odair —gruño en respuesta, inseguro si interpretar que Coin accedió a algo porque Finnick es tan buen informante, o si Johanna dijo cualquier cosa para despistar al mercenario del gobierno. Oh, bueno, ya habrá tiempo.

—¿Tus _enamorados_ —Johanna carga la palabra de toda la sorna posible— hicieron algún pedido especial a la cocina?

—No creo que sepan ni dónde queda la cocina. Rayos, yo no sé dónde queda la cocina de esta cosa, y llevo años en esto —estoy hablando en sentido tanto literal como figurado aquí. No sé dónde queda la cocina del Centro de Entrenamiento y no sé dónde queda exactamente el Distrito 13.

—Ven, te la muestro. Puedes pedirles pasteles borrachos o algo por el estilo —sonríe Johanna sarcásticamente. Como si el alcohol estuviese permitido en el Distrito 13…

.

Para mi sorpresa, Johanna efectivamente me guía a la cocina, aunque dando mil vueltas y tomando unos atajos imposibles a través de pasillos ocultos tras lo que yo hubiese podido jurar que era pared maciza, una vitrina llena de fotos y medallas, y hasta un retrato a tamaño natural de Snow. Como para confundirme más, la chica desmantela alarmas o quizás solo inhabilita contraseñas con un invisible para el cabello, una escupida y hasta a golpes del tacón de su zapato. Al cabo de un tiempo sorprendentemente breve acabamos en lo que debe ser un anexo de la cocina, o más exactamente, la despensa. Por el lugar transitan unos cuantos avox vestidos de blanco y pertrechados con delantales, que nos dirigen sonrisas fugaces sin dejar de trabajar.

—Por aquí —indica Mason, metiéndose en algo muy grande y de color blanco.

Casi espero salir en un jardín soleado en mitad de la noche después de todos los pasadizos secretos que acabamos de transitar, pero el lugar es sólo un refrigerador de tamaño industrial. Es casi un anticlímax después de tanto misterio, estar hablando en un lugar que está a tres grados bajo cero.

—Nada pasó en los Distritos todavía, pero es obvio que estamos en la calma antes de la tormenta —informa Johanna rápidamente—. Nadie se atreve a disparar la primera bala, pero tenemos más adeptos que nunca. En el Capitolio no ven más allá de los enamorados, pero a los Distritos les llegó de cerca la historia de dos tortolitos que vieron sus vidas casi destruidas por los Juegos. Es fácil compararlos con el primo, la hermana, el tío, la hija que cualquiera de ellos perdió y querer luchar del lado de los enamorados en memoria de los caídos.

Aunque algo mórbido, el razonamiento tiene sentido, emocionalmente al menos. Noto que ella se rodeó el torso con los brazos, en los que tiene piel de gallina. Sin decir nada, me saco el frac y se lo tiendo. Ella lo toma sin dejar de hablar y se viste con él. Le queda ridículo, y no puede abotonarlo a causa de los músculos de sus brazos y hombros, resultado de descargar su furia talando árboles, pero sigue siendo mejor que nada.

—Coin no estaba muy convencida con tu chica, pero estamos haciendo presión para que se deje de encontrar excusas —dice Johanna velozmente—. Ella servirá. Tendrá que servir. Ella y el chico, juntos, son justo lo que estábamos buscando. El ángulo del romance es bueno, y de paso resaltamos el trabajo en equipo. Mellark tiene una oratoria lo bastante elocuente como para venderle madera al Distrito 7 si quisiera, y la tal Katniss es quien empezó todo, con ese discursito sobre el hambre.

Asiento con la cabeza. Algún rincón de mi cabeza, o quizás mi largamente muerto corazón, se encoge de culpa por mandar a los dos chicos, porque no son otra cosa que _chicos_, al frente de una guerra… chicos, como también lo era yo cuando el Capitolio se ocupó de que yo nunca fuese nada más que un borracho amargado, como lo éramos todos los vencedores antes de convertirnos en los despojos de persona que somos ahora.

—Sólo una cosa más —anuncia Mason con una sonrisa algo sarcástica—. Hay un cierto revuelo en los laboratorios de genética de los Juegos. La prensa quiere mantener todo silenciado, pero están dando vuelta el lugar y revisando con lupa cada rincón. Parece que estos últimos mutos no eran lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Enarco una ceja por toda respuesta, esperando una aclaración.

—Como todos adivinamos o conjeturamos, que a veces viene a ser lo mismo, no fue un error de programación el que los soltaran la segunda vez. Sabemos que recibieron órdenes de muy arriba de sacarlos de nuevo a la arena a, cito textual, "terminar el trabajo" —empieza Mason, su aliento formando nubecillas.

Exhalo el peor insulto que sé en voz muy baja. Lo supe desde el primer momento, pero de algún modo no quise creer que Preciosa estuviese en _tanto_ peligro.

—Pero por alguna razón los mutos se mataron entre ellos en vez de matar a la chica, a la que de hecho no le tocaron un pelo. Aparentemente, estaban programados para seguir el código genético de los tributos que quedaban en la arena, pero el de tu Katniss estaba sospechosamente contaminado, a tal punto que los mutos no pudieron reconocerla —explica Johanna—. Hay serias sospechas de que fue sabotaje, aunque ninguno de los nuestros tuvo nada que ver, hasta donde sabemos… parece que alguien más tiene un interés especial en que ella viva, aunque no sabemos quién ni por qué.

A esta altura de los acontecimientos, ya no sé si alegrarme o no de alguien está velando por la vida de la chica. Me asusta pensar qué querrán a cambio.

—Es eso lo que acabó de convencer a Coin —completa Johanna—. Alguien a quien Snow tiene tanto interés en destruir tiene que tener algo especial. Quiero decir, quiso matarla cuando quedó en claro que ella era la vencedora; prefirió no tener vencedor alguno antes que coronarla a ella…

Trago en seco. Trago la culpa, los nervios, el miedo por ella, la lástima, la conmiseración, la pena, el dolor, la empatía, el cierto reluctante aprecio que le tengo, y cuadro los hombros.

—Katniss Everdeen es la persona ideal para convertirse en la imagen de la rebelión —digo con voz firme.

.

Treinta minutos después de esta conversación y tras recuperar mi frac, estoy tras el escenario elevado en el que la chica saldrá a saludar a las cámaras. Todavía quedan unos minutos antes de que empiece el show, y siento que debo advertirle. Ya que la estoy tirando a las fauces de los leones, al menos puedo advertirle al respecto. Tácitamente.

—¿Qué tal un abrazo de buena suerte? —le sugiero tras casi matarla del susto, de manera totalmente involuntaria, por una vez.

Ella parece sorprendida, pero no se niega. Por mucho que rechazo el contacto físico normalmente, ésta vez la aferro con alma y vida.

—Escucha, tienes problemas —le informo lo más rápido que puedo, hablándole diretamente en el oído—. Se dice que el Capitolio está furioso por lo que dijiste en el estadio sobre el hambre. Si hay algo que no soportan es que los critiquen, y ahora mismo todos los Distritos están de acuerdo en lo mucho que odian al Capitolio.

Ella tiembla como una hoja, pero suelta una risita.

—¿Y qué?

Me alegra que sea buena para disimular. Ese talento le vendrá muy bien.

—Tu única defensa sería que estuvieses tan ligeramente desequilibrada por el hambre que pasaste que no fueses responsable de tus acciones. El Chico dijo que te ama para reunir patrocinadores. Síguele la corriente con todo lo que diga, él va a sacarte de este embrollo, sólo haz el papel de tontorrona enamorada —me aparto antes de que el abrazo se haga sospechosamente largo y le arreglo la cinta del pelo—. ¿De acuerdo, preciosa?

—De acuerdo. ¿Se lo has dicho a Peeta? —quiere saber.

—Voy a hablarle ahora. Mientras tanto, será mejor que ocupemos nuestros puestos —la conduzco al círculo de metal que se elevará para dejarla en escena—. Es tu noche, preciosa, disfrútala.

Las palabras me saben a ceniza en la boca al decirlas.

Encuentro al Chico al otro lado del tabique de madera. Tiene un bastón que le ayuda con su nueva prótesis, y parece ansioso. Si es por el ceremonial, por ver a la chica, o nervios en general, es algo que no sé y no tengo tiempo de descifrar.

—Acabo de verla —anuncio.

—¿Cómo está ella? —pregunta, casi temblando de emoción.

Suspiro profundamente y sacudo la cabeza, componiendo la expresión más triste que soy capaz.

—Nada bien. El hambre que pasó en la arena la desequilibró más de lo que creí. Ya sabes, ella no está acostumbrada a no tener sus tres comidas calientes por día —digo en el tono más casual que puedo.

El Chico entorna ligeramente los ojos, pero no hace comentarios. Una mentira tan enorme como ésa está destinada a hacerle llegar un mensaje, y confío en que comprenderá éste.

—Tendrás que ser muy paciente con ella —sigo en mi mejor tono de consejo desinteresado—. Literalmente, será como tomarla de ambas manos y enseñarle a caminar. Sé que la amas, demuéstraselo, eso ayudará a que se sienta segura.

Él asiente, reluctante y conflictuado. Ah, eso significa que entendió.

.

Ya está. Más no puedo hacer. Sólo me queda rogar por lo mejor y esperar lo peor, como siempre. Tomo asiento entre el público, junto a Portia, que me dirige un cabeceo antes de clavar la mirada en el escenario. Como estilista y mentor de un tributo caído, ella y yo no somos parte del show esta noche.

Caesar Flickerman hace un par de chistes y comentarios antes de empezar el espectáculo propiamente dicho. Presenta al equipo de preparación de la chica, unas personas tan ridículas que no me molesto en prestarles atención. La multitud aplaude. Luego es el turno de Effie, que por supuesto tiene una cara como si todos sus más descabellados y abrumadores sueños se hicieron realidad. El público aplaude. Después, el estilista, Cinna. Al igual que con la ropa que viste, es medido y reservado, aunque a nadie se le escapa la satisfacción y el orgullo que irradia él. Los espectadores rugen su aprobación. Luego, el Chico entra, llevando el bastón que necesitará por un tiempo, hasta que se acostumbre a la nueva prótesis. Los presentes chillan, patalean, aplauden, rugen, silban, algunos hasta lloran, todo para mostrar su aprobación.

Por fin, sube la plataforma que transporta a la chica. La multitud, si había estado extasiada con el chico, enloquece por completo con ella. Por suerte, Preciosa saca a relucir unas dotes actorales que yo no sabía que tenía y actúa toda tímida e insegura. El Chico va hacia ella, literalmente la toma de las manos y le habla en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, estás a salvo ahora —le dice en un tono tranquilizador y amable—. Yo voy a cuidarte. Te extrañé tanto, Katniss…

Ella lo mira con atención y asiente. Él acaricia su cabello, que ella por una vez lleva suelto, y empieza a decir algo más, cuando Preciosa se lanza a sus brazos y entierra la cara en el pecho del chico. Él le devuelve el abrazo con ganas, escudándola con su cuerpo en medida de lo posible. La multitud se vuelve frenética de aplausos y muestras de aprobación.

Se separan al cabo de un par de minutos, sólo lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos. Ella coloca las manos en el cuello de él; él coloca una mano en la cintura de ella y otra en la mejilla de la chica. Ella cierra los ojos. Él también.

Contengo el aliento. Van a… realmente van a…

Se besan.

El ruido de la multitud es tan intenso que hasta yo tengo que cubrirme los oídos. No sé si en medio de tanto festejo y conmoción alguien más notó que la chica estaba escribiéndole "BESAME" con el dedo en la espalda al chico mientras lo abrazaba. Ni que él le respondió "PERDON" en el hombro de la chica antes de besarla.

El Capitolio los arrojó a la arena, a luchar en los Juegos. Los rebeldes lo arrojamos a una guerra que estallará más temprano que tarde, a ser nuestra insignia de lucha.

Entre una batalla y otra, todo lo que queda son dos chicos que, después de hoy, ya no tendrán en claro ni sus propios sentimientos. Quiero creer que, eventualmente, con el tiempo y sólo con el tiempo, descubrirán que se aman. Que, diferentes como son, los dos se necesitan y se complementan. Que cualquiera de los dos llegaría a extremos absurdos y terribles por proteger al otro.

Sólo con el tiempo…

Mientras tanto, los dos se besan de nuevo, en medio del rugido de la multitud, las brillantes luces del estudio, el atento ojo de las cámaras de televisión, la mirada escrutadora de miles de personas, los flashes de demasiadas cámaras, y una atmósfera de amenaza colgando sobre ellos.

Se besan, y sé que al menos por un momento, sienten que son las únicas dos personas sobre la tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Queridos lectores, éste es el fin de <em>Vencedores<em>. Me despido con mi más sincero agradecimiento a cuantos me acompañaron en este recorrido, mis disculpas por las recientes demoras en actualizar, y mi promesa de responder todos los comentarios que reciba de aquí a un mes de la fecha de publicación de éste el último capítulo. **

**No, no tengo prevista una continuación. Nunca proyecté que esto abarcara más del primer tomo. **

**Quizás publique algunas historias en formato de capítulo único en el futuro más cercano, pero no creo que pueda emprender otro proyecto tan largo y detallado como éste pronto. **

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **


	23. Epílogo II (final)

**Confieso que yo no estaba del todo conforme con cómo cerraba el epílogo anterior, y un airado PM de Katniss luz me convenció de escribir esto. Ahora sí, es el final verdadero, de una vez por todas, en serio y hasta nuevo aviso. **

* * *

><p><strong>Por última vez… <strong>

**Cosas que me pertenecen**: un perro limpio de pulgas y garrapatas. No sé quién acabó más bañado de agua tibia y líquido anti parásitos externos, si él o yo, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos tenemos pulgas ahora mismo.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **Katniss, Peeta, Prim, Haymitch, Panem, el Distrito 12… *suspiro*. Nada de nada de esto. Los tomé prestados para jugar y tengo que devolverlos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Epílogo II: Haymitch el Ajedrecista**

.

Al día siguiente es la entrevista final. De algún modo, Preciosa se las arregla para tener al Chico a su lado respondiendo la mitad de las cosas por ella, y a la otra mitad ella las responde con monosílabos o deja las frases a medio acabar. Flickermann consigue que el resultado final no sea del todo malo ni la muestre como una pobre idiota, sino como una chica encantadora y muy tímida.

Sin embargo, a mí empieza a preocuparme que esto del ligero desequilibrio no sea sólo un acto para las cámaras.

.

Cuando todo está dicho y filmado, la ropa guardada y los autógrafos firmados, es tiempo de volver a casa. Al bendito, mugriento y miserable Distrito 12. Momentos antes de abordar el tren, un Agente de la Paz de rango superior me acerca unos papeles con membrete oficial que debo firmar. Suspiro con resignación. Casi había olvidado que tengo a cargo el cadáver de Nigel Herbheart, al menos hasta su llegada al Distrito 12, donde será entregado a su familia.

Firmo los papeles en silencio; nada de lo que me gustaría decir es algo que pueda pronunciar frente al Agente de la Paz. Él toma los originales, me deja las copias de los documentos, y se va con un cabeceo a modo de despedida.

Mientras el Chico y Preciosa posan para las cámaras, junto a una Effie que por nada en el mundo se perdería los flashes, yo superviso a los cuatro hombres que cargan el modesto ataúd de madera en uno de los compartimentos del tren, el último de todos. Todos están sonrojados y jadeando del esfuerzo cuando bajan del tren tras acomodar el ataúd. Maldigo en voz baja. Tendré que decirles a mis aliados que tengan más cuidado, no queremos llamar la atención…

—No sé de qué hacen estos ataúdes, el chico no parecía pesar tanto… —le murmura uno de los Agentes de la Paz a su compañero.

—¿Qué, eso te pareció pesado? —comenta el otro, que está secándose la traspiración con el puño de la camisa, con una sonrisa—. Estás hecho un flojo…

—¡No es verdad! —se defiende el primero, mientras los dos se están yendo—. Ese ataúd era pesado… no sé por qué los siguen haciendo de madera con interior de latón para los tributos, los del Capitolio son mucho más ligeros…

Los observo irse, aliviado de que no haya pasado nada y haciendo una nota mental de hablar con quienes manejan los contactos con las funerarias. Esto no puede volver a pasar. Sólo porque este año el Distrito 12 tiene un ataúd en lugar de dos no es razón para llamar la atención sobre nosotros.

Al igual que con tantas cosas, los Distritos tenemos que ser creativos al momento de trasladar información, tecnología… o armas. Resulta que una de las pocas cosas que el Capitolio no se preocupa por revisar son los ataúdes que llevan a los chicos muertos de regreso a los Distritos. Por macabro que suene, un ataúd de tamaño estándar tiene bastante espacio, y los ataúdes usados para los tributos caídos vienen en una única medida. Un chico de entre doce y dieciocho años suele no ser muy grande y nunca es gordo, menos aún tras los Juegos. Hay veces que hasta faltan partes del cadáver, con lo que hay aún más lugar.

No es agradable ni placentero abrir el ataúd de camino, sacar las cosas de arriba y alrededor del niño muerto, y esconderlas entre el equipaje propio, pero es la única forma. Llevo más de quince años haciendo esto, desde que los rebeldes descubrieron esta falla de seguridad, y es una de las razones por las que mi primera acción ni bien llego al Distrito 12 cada año es beber hasta no acordarme de dónde es arriba y dónde abajo.

Al menos, el Capitolio le aplica a los cadáveres una inyección que convierte el líquido presente en el cuerpo en algo parecido al plástico, de modo que no importa que el entierro tenga lugar a veces hasta dos semanas después de la muerte del tributo en cuestión, porque el estado de conservación de los restos es realmente bueno. A veces no sé si alegrarme de que al menos no tengo que desenredar cuadernos con anotaciones, pistolas láser y microcomputadoras de entre un tributo en avanzado estado de descomposición, o si es peor volver a ver a los chicos muertos, rígidos y de algún modo artificiales, ya que los envían limpios, vestidos y hasta maquillados.

Suspiro de resignación mientras me dirijo hacia donde los demás están abordando el tren entre flashes y saludos. El Chico, Peeta, no sabe nada de esto. No sé por qué sigo tratando de protegerlo de las realidades de lo que implica ser un mentor comprometido con la causa de sacar del gobierno a Snow y sus secuaces. El Chico, más que muchos otros, tiene buenas razones para odiar a Snow y querer sacarlo de su puesto de poder. No es que creo que vaya a delatarnos, o a ser demasiado débil, o algo así… supongo que es sólo que el Chico ya pasó por tanto, que estoy tratando de ahorrarle una horrorosa revelación más.

Me río de mí mismo con sarcasmo. Esto pasa cuando me importa alguien, me vuelvo blando y busco protegerlo… como si yo sirviera para eso.

.

El viaje de regreso al Distrito 12 es deliciosamente intrascendente, una vez que nos sacamos de encima a nuestra escolta. Effie se la pasa alborotando alrededor de Preciosa, que se pone cada vez más verde al escucharla mencionar qué valiente que fue hacer explotar ese montón de suministros, qué buena puntería tuvo al clavar esa flecha justo en el cuello del chico del Distrito 1 o qué buena idea fue dejar caer ese nido de rastrevíspulas. El Chico busca distraerla, cambiar de tema, hasta acaba diciéndole a Effie en tono muy serio que no queremos hablar de eso. Pero Effie, tan felizmente ignorante de todo como siempre, no comprende que alguien no quiera acabar los emocionantes Juegos del Hambre que acaban de concluir; de manera que es mi turno de intervenir.

Mi intervención consiste en vomitarle sobre los zapatos a Trinkett. Consigo cubrir por completo el izquierdo y buenas tres cuartas partes del derecho, lo que la deja chillando de horror y le arranca una sonrisa a Preciosa. Effie sale a zancadas del vagón entre lágrimas e insultos, y tenemos paz por el resto del trayecto, ya que ella declara que no piensa volver a salir a respirar el mismo aire que yo, lo que por mí está perfecto.

.

La cena esa noche es tranquila y hasta aburrida. Effie sigue acuartelada en su vagón, severamente ofendida conmigo, lo que no podría importarme menos. El Chico, Preciosa y yo comemos casi en silencio, con sólo un comentario ocasional del tipo "pásame la salsa, por favor" o "¿quieres pan?". Aprovecho a llenarme el estómago, sabiendo que pasará algún tiempo antes de que vuelva a tener frente a mí un plato de comida caliente y sabrosa como ésta, pero mantengo mi consumo de bebida al mínimo. Esta noche tengo que sacar las cosas del ataúd del muchacho muerto, y prefiero estar medianamente lúcido, no porque quiero recordar, todo lo contrario, sino porque temo que me atrapen si voy dando tumbos por ahí… y que esto acabe perjudicando al Chico y a Preciosa.

Diablos con esos dos. Extraño los tiempos en que nada podía afectarme, cuando sólo me jugaba mi propio pellejo.

.

Me pierdo el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, en parte porque no soy una persona madrugadora, y en parte porque obligarme a estar casi sobrio tras hacer lo que hice anoche me causó insomnio… y probablemente alucinaciones. Al menos quiero creer que las cortinas no estaban tratando de estrangularme realmente, aunque las hice hilachas de todos modos, por las dudas.

Pero valió la pena: una buena pieza de estrategia para la guerra cada vez más inminente, media docena de pistolas infrarrojas, dos microcomputadoras y un dispositivo que fríe los micrófonos ocultos están ahora bien seguros en mi equipaje, y el ataúd del chico muerto vuelve a tener un peso normal. Tengo un par de secuaces en el Distrito 12 que me ayudarán a bajar mi equipaje fingiendo que no pesa más de lo normal. Y si dan alguna muestra de inconformidad, siempre puedo decir que me estoy robando la porcelana del Capitolio, nuestros Agentes de la Paz son capaces de creérselo sin revisar nada.

El dolor de cabeza con que despierto es tan malo que estoy muy tentado de emborracharme y pasar de un sopor etílico al otro, pero no me queda bebida alcohólica alguna en mi compartimento, por lo que me decido por una ducha, un cambio de ropas, y salgo a buscar agua y quizás una taza de café. Me niego a tomar medicamentos para la mezcla de resaca y síndrome de abstinencia que estoy sufriendo, pese a que el Capitolio los tiene más que perfeccionados, del mismo modo que me niego a tomar nada que venga en la forma de inocentes pastillas de colores que casi parecen caramelos.

Cuando por fin emerjo de mi cueva, ya casi estamos llegando al Distrito 12. Preciosa me mira un momento sin verdadero interés, mientras que el Chico parece preocupado, como siempre. Él puede no saber la verdad de por qué parezco un muerto recalentado durante mis noches de regreso al Distrito en el tren, pero de todos modos se preocupa. Es tan malditamente noble…

.

La llegada al andén del Distrito 12, donde _por supuesto_ ya hay cámaras de televisión esperando, es festejada con aplauso y fanfarria. Effie hasta reaparece, más arreglada y maquillada que nunca, convencida que ésta es su gran oportunidad para ser "ascendida a un distrito mejor". Dos Vencedores en tres años es un buen récord, que ella por supuesto está más que dispuesta a aprovechar, aunque el mérito de sobrevivir a la arena no sea suyo exactamente.

Los tortolitos saludan, sonrientes y encantadores. Ella tiene la cara medio oculta en el pecho del Chico, y él rodea la cintura de su futura esposa con un brazo mientras saluda con el otro. Sí, ya hay especulaciones sobre cuándo será la boda. En el Capitolio parecen haber olvidado que tienen dieciséis años.

Hago mi aparición para las cámaras, saludando con una sonrisa socarrona, sólo porque no hacerlo implicaría que tengo algo que ocultar, pero no aparezco mucho. Después de todo, los dos jóvenes son mucho más bonitos e interesantes que yo. Preciosa se reúne por fin con su familia, su hermanita en primer término y luego con su madre. La mujer parece haber envejecido diez años desde que la vi la última vez, cuando Preciosa se presentó voluntaria en la Cosecha.

Luego viene el Muchacho, el hijo de Jareth Hawthorne. Es asombroso cuánto se parece a su difunto padre, es casi igual a cómo era Jareth a su edad… lo sé bien, fue mi mejor amigo antes de que los Juegos me convirtieran en un antisocial que no quería relacionarse con nadie por temor a lo que podría pasarle a los demás. El Muchacho, reaccionando al grito de alegría de "¡Katniss, _tus primos_ también quieren saludarte!" le da un sincero abrazo, evitando mirar a las cámaras. Preciosa le devuelve el abrazo con ferocidad. Los dos otros niños Hawthorne menores también la saludan con entusiasmo, al igual que la niña más pequeña, la que nació tras la muerte de Jareth. La nena parece decepcionada de que Preciosa no esté usando su vestido de llamas, pero Preciosa le explica que ese vestido es sólo para las grandes ocasiones, no para todos los días, y la niña lo acepta con facilidad. Supongo que es un buen toque para la teleaudiencia.

Las cámaras captan unas cuantas imágenes más de felicidad y reencuentro antes de ser apagadas. Los camarógrafos, los especialistas en iluminación, los asistentes de cámara, las maquilladoras, en resumen, los bichos capitolinos de todas las especies, juntan sus cachivaches conversando entre ellos sobre qué buenas tomas obtuvieron y se trepan al tren. Malditos cobardes, ahora viene la parte que las cámaras no muestran…

Cuatro Agentes de la Paz de rostro pétreo bajan el ataúd del tributo muerto del último vagón. Sus padres y hermanos, todos con caras entre tristes y resignadas, se adelantan a recibir los restos de quien hasta hace días era un joven repleto de vida y futuro. Preciosa y el Chico se acercan hacia donde está la familia.

—Mis más sinceras condolencias, señora y señor Herbheart —dice el Chico en tono serio.

El padre sólo asiente sin decir nada, la madre mira al Chico y aparta la mirada, triste.

—Nigel y yo… no nos llevábamos bien, pero lamento mucho que él… y yo… —Preciosa empieza a tartamudear—. Si llegaran a necesitar algo… cualquier cosa…

—Jamás les podremos devolver a su hijo, pero queremos hacer todo lo posible por hacerles la vida más confortable después de todo por lo que ya tuvieron que pasar —añade el Chico, en tono calmo y amable—. Cualquier cosa material que necesiten… o aún si es sólo para hablar… bueno, saben donde vivimos.

Los Herbheart no parecen como si estuviesen pensando en ir a golpearle la puerta a ninguno de los dos jóvenes Vencedores para pedirles nada y menos para hablar, pero es bueno que al menos sepan que alguien siente que les debe un favor. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede uno necesitar ayuda.

.

El resto del día pasa muy ocupado. Preciosa va al Edificio de Justicia a firmar las escrituras de propiedad sobre su nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores y recibe las llaves, un acto más simbólico que real porque en realidad ya trasladaron las cosas de su antigua casa allá esta mañana temprano, pero sé que a su madre y su hermana no les habrán permitido entrar hasta que ella no esté presente. Siempre actúan así.

Luego es el entierro del muchacho muerto. Yo normalmente no iba a esa clase de ceremonias, pero desde que el Chico ganó, él fue siempre a todos los entierros, y de alguna maldita forma me hace sentir obligado a ir también, de manera que hago acto de presencia, aunque me quedo atrás de todo. En el Capitolio la gente que asiste a un funeral se viste de negro y usa lentes de sol; aquí la gente que pierde un ser querido se ata una tira de tela negra alrededor de la parte superior del brazo izquierdo y nadie se esfuerza en ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos.

Preciosa y el Chico siguen la tradición, cada uno de ellos con su correspondiente tira de tela negra y ropa de uso diario, no las extravagantes prendas del Capitolio. No lloran, pero se los nota compungidos, respetuosamente silenciosos como están. Despedimos a Herbheart con el saludo clásico del Distrito 12, los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda apoyados en los labios y señalando luego al difunto. Es una buena forma de decir adiós, principalmente porque es _nuestra_.

.

Mantengo vigilada de cerca a Preciosa los siguientes días, una vez que me recupero de mi tremenda borrachera. Ella parece estar sobrellevando bastante bien los cambios y toda la muerte en que se vio inmersa. La Niñita, su hermana menor, parece estar haciendo lo posible por levantarle el ánimo. Observo unas cuantas veces a Preciosa y al Muchacho, el hijo de Jareth, escabullirse hacia al bosque, igual que en los viejos tiempos (¿en serio hace menos de un mes de los "viejos tiempos"?). Supongo que cierta semblanza de rutina le ayuda a Preciosa a volver a una relativa normalidad, o a lo que es normalidad ahora para ella. Aparentemente, por una vez fui pesimista cuando no había necesidad de serlo, ya que ella se está recuperando bien.

El Chico pinta. Del mismo modo en que yo me emborracho ni bien regresamos al Distrito, él empieza a pintar. Pinta hasta que está tan cansado que el pincel se le cae de la mano. Sé que lo hace para evitar las pesadillas, si está lo bastante cansado, posiblemente no sueñe o al menos no recuerde qué es lo que sueña. Pinta como si su vida dependiera de ello durante un par de semanas, igual que los años anteriores… aunque ésta vez mantiene las pinturas en los lienzos, y quema esos lienzos ni bien termina sus obras. El humo que sale de su chimenea es espantoso, pero prefiero que intoxique ligeramente al Distrito antes que esas pinturas caigan en las manos equivocadas, si son como una de las que alcancé a ver mientras ardía. Una imagen de Snow como una serpiente gigantesca de boca ensangrentada que devora niños escuálidos no es algo que el mundo esté preparado para ver.

De vez en cuando, en ocasiones en que las pesadillas son demasiado malas, el Chico se pasa la noche horneando. Gastar la energía física necesaria para cortar, batir, mezclar, amasar y demás le ayuda a relajarse, dice él. Cuando es de mañana o él considera que es suficiente, va al Quemador a canjear las cosas que prepara a cambio de prácticamente nada. Sé que las regalaría si fuese por él, pero a la gente no le gusta deber favores, de manera que él hace canjes del tipo de un puñado de nueces por una tarta de manzanas y cosas así.

En medio de todo esto, él aún tiene tiempo de preocuparse por Preciosa. Los noté ligeramente distanciados los primeros días, pero ahora los dos son carne y uña. Parecen haber hablado, o haber llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo o entendimiento, porque aunque no parecen ser novios, sí pasan mucho tiempo juntos, cuando él no está con la niñita de Sae (la mocosa adora al Chico) ni ella está con la hija de Undersea (yo la llamo _Princesa_) o la muchacha regordeta hija de Cartwright (_Rulos_ para mí).

Preciosa y el Chico son realmente cercanos cuando están solos, o creen estar solos. Algo me dice que si todavía no son una pareja… lo serán eventualmente, y más temprano que tarde.

.

Dos semanas después del regreso al Distrito 12, cuando las cosas están encaminándose y regresando a su cauce, llega el primer cargamento de revistas enviadas por Effie. Tuve que disculparme con ella (qué asco que me doy a veces) y prometerle trabajar en mis modales porque, según parece, no es cortés vomitarle a alguien encima, para que ella accediera a enviarme revistas del Capitolio para mantenerme al tanto de la opinión pública sobre "mis" Vencedores.

Las reviso con excesiva atención y respiro aliviado. Ni una mención sobre lo maravilloso, atractivo o soltero que es el Chico. Ni media palabra sobre la "fogosa" más reciente Vencedora. En todo caso, todas celebran a la pareja del momento, el amor que superó todas las barreras, cómo ella sobrevivió gracias a que él la protegió y entrenó. ¡Ja! Como si el Chico supiera tensar un arco… debería mostrarles el artículo, sólo para hacer rabiar a Preciosa.

.

Sigo controlando las revistas que Effie envía mensualmente, y me entero de algunas cosas que felizmente olvido nuevamente en mi siguiente borrachera. La ropa ardiente o artificialmente iluminada es el último grito de la moda esta temporada en el Capitolio. El tal Cinna, el estilista, está teniendo toneladas de trabajo gracias a la fama que alcanzó al vestir a Preciosa para los Juegos. Las trenzas están de moda para las mujeres, en unos estilos tan complicados que nadie en el Distrito 12 usaría porque perdería media mañana peinándose. Para los hombres, las frases sugeridas para una eventual conquista incluyen "prometo cuidarte siempre", "eres aún más hermosa que la Vencedora" y "te quise desde que te conozco"; la revista remarca que deben decirlas con toda la sinceridad y convicción posible.

Pronto un escándalo político ocupa las primeras planas (¡el director del Instituto de Estadísticas dijo que el Ministro de Economía no sabe nada de matemáticas!) y luego el divorcio de la famosa cantante Carinna Wolfpawn de su famoso marido el actor Iulius Huckleberry (¿fue la peluquera de las estrellas, Silas Brandplate, la tercera en discordia?).

Nadie olvida por completo a los chicos del Distrito 12, pero ninguno de ellos es el centro de atención individual, y en líneas generales, los están dejando bastante en paz. Reviso la sección de clasificados del periódico del Capitolio regularmente, y encuentro un mensaje en clave de los (futuros) rebeldes que me tranquiliza:

**Ofrezco: pan blanco, no alquilo ni vendo. Contactar: Departamento 301. **

El chico está a salvo. No piensan prostituirlo. Respiro profundamente. Es un alivio, y uno tan grande que noto que estoy temblando. Necesito un trago, urgente, y necesito dejar de encariñarme con las personas… años sin que nadie me importe nada, y ahora ponerme así sólo porque sé que el Chico está a salvo…

Un par de semanas después otro mensaje me deja con una enorme sonrisa estúpida y un suspiro de alivio.

**Busco: ardilla viva, no compro ni vendo. Contactar: Oficina 13. **

Preciosa también está a salvo. La información de contacto lo confirma, siempre hay una variación de "13" en la dirección a modo de clave. Al menos por ahora, ninguno de los dos acabará rematado…

Al menos por ahora, los dos están a salvo. Los dos pueden seguir siendo tan idiotas y nobles como hasta ahora.

Preciosa puede seguir cazando y regalando sus presas, junto a un puñado de dinero, a la primera persona que considere apropiada, pidiéndole que le ayude a deshacerse de la evidencia de su caza ilegal. Es una excusa miserable, pero difícilmente nadie rehúse una libre y un puñado de céntimos si vienen de regalo y la única condición es mantener la boca cerrada.

El Chico puede seguir malcriando a los mocosos de la Veta con golosinas, ropas y hasta cepillos de dientes a cambio de buenas notas en la escuela y aseveraciones de que es el cumpleaños de cualquiera de esos chiquillos.

Los dos pueden seguir pagándole al zapatero Cartwright en el más estricto secreto para que le de trabajo al Muchacho Hawthorne, así él no va a trabajar a las minas, y además está ceca de su noviecita… sí, Rulos y el Muchacho empezaron a salir a mitad de los Juegos y son la pareja más dispar y feliz que vi en mucho tiempo. Están tan embobados el uno en el otro que me dan náuseas de puro acaramelados.

El Chico y Preciosa pueden seguir siendo amigos de Princesa, la hija del alcalde, mi mejor contacto como informante y líder oficial de los rebeldes del distrito. Una tía muerta y una madre semi comatosa del sufrimiento hicieron de la niña rubia y atildada una guerrera implacable con la palabra y la pluma. Yo me ocupo de esconder las armas; en el desorden que es mi casa, a veces ni yo me acuerdo dónde quedaron… espero que tengamos una oportunidad de usarlas, con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio que nos supuso reunirlas. Ella se ocupa de manejar la información, y coordinamos bien. A fin de cuentas, difícilmente nadie sospecharía de la chica, y en su casa ella tiene acceso a todos los datos a los que accede su padre… el buen Undersea siempre se asegura de dejar los documentos a la vista, y la oficina en la que mira los reportes que le llegan vía televisión, sin llave.

Preciosa y el Chico pueden seguir viviendo tranquilos un rato más. Pueden seguir lamiéndose las heridas psíquicas otro par de meses, pueden seguir repartiendo dinero por la noche, regalando piezas de caza y productos de panificación. Pueden seguir ignorantes de todo hasta que los necesitemos para pelear…

Después de todo, la única función que tiene el Rey en el ajedrez es la de existir sin que se le dé jaque mate, ¿verdad? Nadie dijo que necesita saber qué está pasando en el resto del tablero.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí, esto es todo. Esta vez en serio. <strong>

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Y la historia en general? **

**Recuerden que las estadísticas de cuántos lectores tiene una historia es el pan que nos alimenta a los autores… pero los reviews son la mayonesa, el jamón y el queso que hacen de ese pan seco una exquisitez. **

**¿Algún voluntario para hacer de mi pan un sándwich? Desde ya, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! **

**Con cariño (y hambre), **

**CruzdelSur**


End file.
